Le Temps d'un Crépuscule
by Hylienne
Summary: La paix est revenue sur le royaume d'Hyrule. Link vient de mettre fin au règne de terreur de Ganondorf. Il va être fêté en héros, mais avant tout, il doit replacer l'Epée de Légende sur son piédestal. Que se passerait-il si ce dernier était piégé ?
1. Chapter 1

**PREMIERE PARTIE : OCARINA OF TIME**

**Chapitre 1**

Ganondorf avait été vaincu. Cette nouvelle traversa Hyrule comme une traînée de poudre. Seulement quelques jours après que Link ait mis un point final au règne maléfique du Seigneur des Ténèbres, on entendait des chants et des cris de joie dans toutes les contrées du Royaume.

Le château d'Hyrule, lui-même, était en effervescence. En effet, un événement d'une telle ampleur méritait d'être fêté comme il se doit. Le grand vainqueur devait être honoré. Ce soir aurait lieu la première Fête du Triomphe.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Tout le monde était réuni dans la grande salle du palais pour une cérémonie très officielle. Link, le Héros du Crépuscule comme on l'appelait déjà, devait recevoir des mains de la princesse Zelda un cadeau de remerciements pour l'aide qu'il avait apportée.

La salle du trône portait encore les traces du combat qui avait eu lieu entre ses murs. Les employés du château avaient fait de leur mieux pour apporter un peu de gaieté dans cette pièce qui devait accueillir leur sauveur. Un grand tapis rouge avait été posé à partir de la porte d'entrée jusqu'à l'estrade où se tenait la princesse royale les jours d'audience. Des drapeaux éclatants frappés aux armes d'Hyrule avaient été placés sur tous les murs.

Les habitants du royaume étaient venus en grand nombre pour assister au moment de gloire de celui qui avait ramené la paix. Certains étaient juste venus pour le voir. Beaucoup de rumeurs, plus ou moins vraies, couraient sur son compte. Et de nombreuses jeunes filles voulaient savoir s'il était vraiment aussi beau qu'on le disait.

Par la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, la foule vit arriver une troupe de soldats qui entrèrent en rang serré et prirent place de chaque côté du tapis rouge afin de laisser entrevoir une haie d'honneur allant de la porte vers le trône royal. Le héraut sonna de sa trompette et annonça l'entrée de la princesse.

Celle-ci s'avança. Elle portait une longue robe de cérémonie blanche incrustée de pierres précieuses. Ses cheveux châtains étaient retenus à l'arrière par des rubans du même bleu que ses yeux. Zelda se plaça face à la porte pour attendre l'arrivée du héros.

Le héraut sonna une seconde fois dans sa trompette pour annoncer l'entrée du « Sauveur d'Hyrule ». Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte. Un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs et aux yeux d'un bleu très profond s'avança. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche surmontée d'une cotte de mailles et d'une tunique verte, ainsi que d'un pantalon beige clair et d'une paire de bottes en cuir. Sur sa tête trônait un bonnet de la même couleur que sa tunique et une boucle bleue ornait chacune de ses oreilles pointues. Il portait sur son dos l'Épée Légendaire, Excalibur, qui lui avait permis de vaincre les forces du mal ainsi qu'un bouclier avec le blason hylien.

Link s'avança lentement, semblant embarrassé par tous ces regards fixés sur lui. Il avait redouté cette épreuve. Sa modestie l'avait incité à essayer d'éviter cette cérémonie, mais la princesse Zelda avait insisté, en expliquant que le peuple avait le droit de connaître le visage de celui qui l'avait sauvé. N'ayant pu refuser, il se trouvait là, sentant tous les regards peser sur ses épaules de jeune homme à peine majeur.

Depuis la fin de ce terrible combat qu'il avait mené contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Héros du Crépuscule n'avait pas eu un moment à lui. Il avait fallu commencer la grande reconstruction du pays alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à retourner dans son village et à reprendre son ancienne vie de gardien de chèvres. Mais il avait encore un devoir à accomplir tant qu'Hyrule ne se serait pas entièrement remise de ses blessures.

Intimidé devant toute cette foule qui l'acclamait, Link avançait en direction de la princesse avec qui il avait partagé les derniers moments de sa lutte. Zelda était là lors du dernier combat et, sans elle, peut-être n'aurait-il pas triomphé. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils échangèrent un sourire complice. Toutes ces épreuves les avaient rapprochés.

Le jeune homme chercha un visage familier au milieu de la foule. Il le repéra assez facilement. Elle était là, Iria, son amie d'enfance, portant une tunique claire brodée au-dessus d'un pantalon beige. Ses cheveux blond coupé court faisaient ressortir ses grands yeux verts. La voyant lui sourire avec douceur, il se sentit capable de marcher la tête haute au milieu des regards.

Il s'avança vers la princesse. Arrivé en bas des marches menant vers le trône, il mit un genou à terre et salua. Elle descendit l'escalier, tendit sa main à Link et l'invita à se relever et à la suivre.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, laissez-moi vous présenter celui sans qui nous vivrions toujours sous le règne de l'infâme Ganondorf. Il a risqué sa vie pour ramener la paix dans le royaume et vécu des épreuves que nous aurions du mal à imaginer. Ce jeune homme a mérité le droit d'être appelé héros et se voit décerner la Médaille du Courage. »

Zelda se tourna vers un page qui tenait un petit coussin rouge sur lequel trônait une décoration en or fin. Le prénom du Héros était gravé au dos. Elle la prit délicatement et l'attacha avec soin sur la tunique du jeune homme. La teinte rosée que prirent ses joues à ce moment-là n'échappa pas à Iria, placée au premier rang. Ce garçon avait toujours été modeste et le moindre compliment le faisait rougir. Toutes ces épreuves ne l'avaient pas changé finalement…

Ce que la jeune fille ignorait, c'était que Link s'était quelque peu habitué à recevoir des éloges. Si celles-ci ne le faisaient plus autant rougir, c'est parce qu'il avait appris à cacher ses émotions. Sa modestie n'était pas la seule responsable de son émoi.

Cette cérémonie avait été répétée à plusieurs reprises. Link n'avait pas droit à l'erreur et il avait dû recommencer jusqu'à connaître parfaitement son rôle et son texte. La seule différence résidait dans le fait que, lors des répétitions, ils s'étaient contentés de mimer la remise de la médaille. Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme avait senti les mains fines de la princesse déplacer le tissu de sa tunique pour y accrocher le symbole de son courage et de sa victoire.

« Seigneur Link, le royaume d'Hyrule est fier de vous compter parmi ses héros. Veuillez accepter cette épée en récompense des services rendus à la nation. »

Elle prit cette dernière des mains d'un autre page et la tendit au jeune homme en posant un genou à terre. Celui-ci prit le présent des mains de sa princesse et se tourna vers le peuple afin de le leur montrer. Puis il sortit l'arme de son fourreau et la brandit. Sur la lame étincelante qui reflétait la lumière du soleil, étaient gravés ces mots : « A Link, le Héros du Crépuscule, pour services rendus».

Le Premier Ministre s'avança alors vers le jeune homme qui avait remis l'épée dans son étui.

« Héros, la princesse Zelda et moi-même souhaiterions vous voir intégrer la Garde Rapprochée Royale. »

Des cris de surprise fusèrent dans toute la salle. Cette unité d'élite ne comptait que les plus fines lames du royaume. C'était un honneur que d'être appelé à y servir. Une main sur le cœur, Link salua la princesse et son ministre et répondit à la question en ces termes :

« Je vous remercie de l'honneur que vous m'accordez en m'intégrant dans votre Garde Rapprochée et accepte humblement votre offre. Devant le peuple d'Hyrule, je fais le serment de servir et de protéger le pays ainsi que la famille royale au péril de ma vie. »

Bien sûr, Link avait déjà intégré l'unité d'élite, mais il était nécessaire d'officialiser la chose. Sa première mission avait été de poursuivre et d'emprisonner les derniers complices de Ganondorf.

Le héraut sonna une dernière fois de sa trompette et convia les habitants à la grande fête qui aurait lieu le soir même. Les invités commencèrent à quitter la salle. Seule, Iria n'avait pas bougé. Elle attendit que la princesse s'éloigne avec son ministre pour s'approcher de Link.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible. Et tu t'en sors sans une égratignure, lui dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. On aurait pu penser en te voyant avant la cérémonie que tu t'apprêtais à vivre le plus terrible combat de ta vie.

— C'est un peu ça », dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

À la fin de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec l'homme d'État, Zelda se dirigea vers les deux jeunes gens. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour les observer. Link était en train de rire, car Iria lui racontait les derniers exploits de Fahd, le second berger du village, qui avait bien du mal à se faire obéir par les chèvres. La princesse se rendit compte qu'il ne lui arrivait pas très souvent de sourire. Sans doute à cause des grandes responsabilités que le statut de Héros avait mises sur ses épaules…

Elle s'en voulait de l'empêcher de retourner vivre à Toal où il retrouverait une vie normale loin de toute cette agitation. Cependant, le royaume avait encore besoin de lui. Âgé d'à peine dix-huit ans, Link était devenu un symbole vivant pour tout un peuple.

Il avait obtenu une journée de repos et l'avait bien méritée. Depuis qu'Hyrule avait été sauvée, ses missions s'étaient succédé. Pourtant, Zelda devait encore lui demander de partir pour une tâche importante qui ne pouvait être reportée. Elle prit son temps pour les rejoindre afin de lui laisser encore ces quelques instants de bonheur insouciant.

Le rire de Link se tarit lorsqu'il la vit venir vers lui avec cet air grave qui annonçait une demande officielle.

« Mon ministre vient de me rappeler à l'ordre. Tu dois maintenant aller remettre l'Épée de Légende à sa place.

— Ça ne peut pas attendre, demanda-t-il, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

— Malheureusement, non. En temps de paix, cette épée ne doit pas être utilisée. Sa place est dans son Sanctuaire jusqu'à ce que l'on ait encore besoin d'elle. Nous avons déjà fait une exception, car il était important que le peuple te voie avec.

— Dans ce cas, je vais partir immédiatement.

— As-tu besoin d'une escorte ?

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. La paix est revenue dans le pays. Je ne pense pas prendre de risque en y allant seul.

— Très bien, ne traîne pas…

— Peut-être pourrais-je l'accompagner », murmura timidement Iria, rougissante à l'idée d'avoir interrompu une personne royale.

Zelda la regarda en souriant.

« Pourquoi pas ? Vous pourrez l'accompagner, mais il devra être le seul à pénétrer dans le Sanctuaire. C'est un lieu sacré. Et surtout, ne traînez pas en route. Le héros se doit d'être présent pour le bal organisé en son honneur. »

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent et regardèrent s'éloigner la princesse. En apprenant qu'il aurait encore une mission à accomplir ce jour, Link avait ressenti une impression d'injustice. Même lorsqu'une journée de repos lui était accordée, il ne pouvait disposer de son temps selon ses désirs. Mais finalement, faire le trajet avec Iria jusqu'à l'Ancien Temple du Temps juste pour y déposer l'Épée de Légende paraissait une bonne idée. Surtout que la journée promettait d'être belle.

C'est donc avec plaisir qu'ils sortirent de la salle et se rendirent directement à l'écurie où Link prépara Epona pour le voyage. De son côté, Iria apprêta la jument avec laquelle elle était arrivée la veille. Une fois prêts, ils s'éloignèrent de la citadelle, en profitant du trajet pour se remémorer les meilleurs souvenirs de leur vie à Toal. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls.

Iria lui apprit que tous les habitants du village seraient présents à la fête organisée en son honneur. À la perspective de revoir tous ses amis, il en éprouva un grand bonheur.

Ils ne mirent que quelques heures pour atteindre leur destination. Dans le passé, il existait un passage qui permettait d'accéder au Temple du Temps depuis la citadelle, mais celui-ci avait été détruit. La seule possibilité pour s'y rendre maintenant était de traverser la forêt de Firone. Depuis, la construction avait été laissée à l'abandon et s'était abîmée avec le temps.

Ils laissèrent les chevaux à l'orée de la forêt et se dirigèrent vers la clairière où siégeait le piédestal de l'épée. C'était autrefois une salle magnifique, mais, aujourd'hui, il ne restait que des ruines.

« Attends-moi ici, demanda Link juste avant de pénétrer dans l'Ancien Sanctuaire. »

Iria était restée à l'entrée de la clairière. De là, elle observa le jeune homme qui s'approcha lentement du piédestal. La jeune fille savait ce que ce moment représentait pour lui : la fin d'un long cauchemar qui avait débuté par l'enlèvement de sa meilleure amie et du petit Colin. Elle fit un pas en avant pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

Le Héros du Crépuscule s'avança, sortit l'arme du fourreau qu'il portait sur son dos et contempla une dernière fois la lame qui lui avait permis de sauver ses amis. Il prit le manche à deux mains et leva l'Épée de Légende pour la positionner au-dessus du piédestal…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Link abaissa son épée pour la planter dans le piédestal. Au moment même où la lame entra en contact avec celui-ci, une obscurité intense s'abattit sur lui. Il avait l'impression que le sol et les murs avaient commencé à tourner. Une vive douleur le transperça comme un courant électrique et le paralysa des pieds à la tête l'empêchant de lâcher son arme.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la lumière revint et la sensation de mouvement s'estompa. Lorsque la douleur commença à s'atténuer, il put enfin lâcher l'Épée et s'écroula sur le sol. Le jeune homme eut à peine le temps de voir qu'il se trouvait dans une salle dont les murs étaient faits de grosses pierres grises avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Link se réveilla dans une pièce sombre. Au début, il ne distinguait rien. Couché sur un sol dur et froid, il voulut se lever, mais s'aperçut que ses mains étaient enchaînées dans son dos. En s'aidant de ses coudes, le jeune homme parvint néanmoins à s'asseoir puis à se mettre debout. Ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, il voulut explorer sa prison, mais en fut empêché par la longue chaîne qui le retenait au mur.

Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Pourquoi et par qui avait-il été enchaîné ? Y avait-il encore des complices de Ganondorf désireux de se venger ? Le Héros du Crépuscule pensa aux différentes expéditions qu'il avait menées pour débusquer les quelques hommes qui auraient pu menacer la paix. Était-il possible que certains aient échappé à la traque ?

Link eut un frisson, le froid régnait dans la pièce. Surtout qu'il était en chemise. Sa tunique, son bonnet, sa cotte de mailles et ses armes lui avaient apparemment été retirés. Le jeune homme essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs, mais la dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était d'avoir quitté le château d'Hyrule pour se rendre au Sanctuaire de la Forêt dans le but de replanter l'Épée Légendaire.

Quelque chose s'était passé là-bas, mais il ignorait quoi. Il se souvenait juste d'avoir eu un malaise en replantant son arme dans le piédestal et s'être retrouvé dans une salle aux murs de pierres avant de s'évanouir.

L'image d'une jeune fille blonde envahit son esprit. Iria était avec lui au Sanctuaire. Il chercha aux alentours, mais ne trouva aucune trace de son amie. Avait-elle aussi été emprisonnée ou avait-elle réussi à échapper à ceux qui le retenaient ?

Link tenta de se rapprocher de la porte aussi loin que le lui permettait la chaîne et essaya d'entendre les sons de l'extérieur. Il perçut alors, deux voix en dehors de sa cellule, visiblement féminines. Pensant que celles-ci appartenaient aux gardes, le jeune homme essaya de se concentrer afin de comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient. Peut-être en apprendrait-il davantage sur sa situation et sur celle d'Iria…

« Pourquoi doit-on le surveiller ? Après tout, le prisonnier est enchaîné au mur, je ne vois pas par quel prodige il pourrait tenter une évasion.

— Je l'ignore, mais si notre roi prend autant de précautions, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison.

— Elles l'ont trouvé inconscient dans le Temple du Temps. Je me demande ce qu'il faisait là-bas.

— Deux femmes de notre compétence pour surveiller un môme endormi et immobilisé dans une cellule. C'est vraiment du gâchis !

— C'est peut-être un môme, comme tu dis, mais tu as vu ce qu'il avait sur lui quand elles l'ont amené. Une épée et un arc, c'est normal pour un combattant, mais tu as vu le reste ? Même ses vêtements ont été enlevés. Et cette tunique en fer qu'il portait ? Jamais je n'avais vu une chose pareille...

— Moi, ce n'est pas ça que j'ai regardé ! Tu as vu son visage. C'est un joli garçon. Dommage qu'il soit évanoui, j'aurais bien voulu voir ses yeux… »

Soudain, les voix se turent, car un bruit de pas s'était fait entendre dans le couloir. Comprenant que les gardes s'étaient levées et se préparaient à recevoir de la visite, Link retourna rapidement se coucher sur le sol en essayant ne pas se faire remarquer. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il avait émergé, le jeune homme se remit dans sa position de départ. Une troisième voix de femme résonna :

« Ouvre la porte, je dois amener le prisonnier dans la tente du maître. »

Une des gardes se précipita pour déverrouiller la serrure. Le Héros du Crépuscule ferma les yeux pour simuler un état d'inconscience. La porte s'ouvrit, la femme resta dans l'encadrement et observa Link, allongé sur le sol. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux attachés en une queue de cheval et portait un large pantalon blanc ainsi qu'un petit bustier brodé de la même couleur. Sur son front brillait un rubis et un sabre pendait à sa ceinture.

« Alors, c'est lui ? Le fameux « Héros » qui aurait défait Ganondorf ? Comment aurait-il pu ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

— Un enfant bien armé, capitaine Nabooru, répondit une des femmes.

— S'est-il réveillé ?

— Nous avons entendu quelques bruits provenant de sa cellule.

— Et vous n'avez pas vérifié ? Première erreur. Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer son ennemi. Même si c'est un enfant.

— Je m'en souviendrai.

— Tu ferais bien. Ce freluquet pourrait faire semblant de dormir et vouloir tenter une évasion. Venez avec moi et tenez-vous sur vos gardes ! »

Link n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation, mais il garda néanmoins les yeux fermés. Nabooru s'approcha et lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans les côtes pour signaler sa présence. Le jeune homme encaissa le coup sans un cri et posa son regard sur elle.

« Lève-toi, tu es attendu ! »

Estimant sans doute qu'il n'obtempérait pas assez vite, la Gerudo l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour le mettre debout. Elle fit ce geste sans aucune difficulté, lui prouvant ainsi sa supériorité. Link leva la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as du cran d'oser me fixer alors que tu ignores ce dont je suis capable. »

Elle le lâcha et il retomba durement sur le sol. Puis s'adressant aux deux gardes qui venaient d'entrer :

« Préparez-le ! Je dois l'emmener ! »

Les deux femmes se précipitèrent pour obéir aux ordres. Elles portaient le même genre de vêtements que le capitaine, seule la couleur était différente. Les gardes l'attrapèrent chacune par un bras pour le mettre debout. L'une des deux pointa son sabre sur sa gorge tandis que l'autre s'affairait à lui attacher les mains avec une corde avant de lui retirer les chaînes.

« Un conseil : laisse-toi faire ou ton geste de rébellion sera le dernier de ton existence », lui dit la première.

Link savait que résister était inutile. À trois contre un et sans arme, ses chances étaient minces. De plus, ne connaissant pas les lieux, le jeune homme risquait de se faire reprendre assez rapidement. Le Héros du Crépuscule préféra attendre de savoir à qui il avait affaire et ce que le « maître » attendait de lui. Après tout, s'ils avaient voulu le tuer, ce serait probablement déjà fait.

Dès qu'il fut prêt, les gardes l'emmenèrent hors de la cellule. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs et prirent maints escaliers, éclairés par de rares torches, pour déboucher dans une grande cour de sable. La lumière et la chaleur du soleil surprirent Link lors de leur sortie. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer au changement de luminosité.

Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte qu'il était dans une forteresse apparemment située au milieu d'un désert. Était-ce le désert Gerudo ? Pourtant, celui-ci était inhabité. La hauteur du soleil lui indiquait que la journée était bien avancée et que la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient ?

Link regarda autour de lui, cherchant à en apprendre davantage sur ses adversaires, mais il ne vit que des femmes, portant les armes. Qui étaient-elles ? Faisaient-elles partie des fières Gérudos, le peuple du désert ? Pourtant, cette race s'était éteinte des années auparavant.

Le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par ses gardes qui le pressaient. Elles le conduisirent vers une grande tente plantée un peu plus loin. Ils entrèrent. La pièce qu'il découvrit était richement décorée et présentait un certain confort. Des commodes en bois de chêne étaient placées devant les murs de toile et de nombreux coussins brodés étaient posés sur des fauteuils sculptés. Sur une table, Link aperçut les objets qui lui avaient été enlevés.

Le capitaine lui donna un coup à l'arrière des jambes afin qu'il tombe à genoux. Les deux gardes le forcèrent alors à baisser la tête. Elles s'inclinèrent également. Se sentant humilié par cette position, le jeune homme tenta de redresser la tête. Voyant cela, les gardes l'attrapèrent alors par les cheveux afin de le maintenir dans cette position.

« Maître, nous vous avons amené le prisonnier. »

Link tenta de voir à qui elle s'adressait, mais sa situation ne lui permit de voir que les pieds de l'homme. Finalement, il n'y avait pas que des femmes dans ce camp…

« Merci Nabooru, alors c'est lui, le Héros du Crépuscule dont on m'a conté les exploits ?

— Nous l'avons trouvé à l'endroit que vous nous aviez indiqué, juste à côté de l'Épée. De plus, il correspond parfaitement à la description. Aucune erreur n'est possible.

— Bien. Laissez-nous à présent. Je vous appellerai quand j'aurais de nouveau besoin de vous. »

Les femmes desserrèrent leur étreinte et quittèrent les lieux rapidement. Link put relever la tête et observer son adversaire. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos et se trouvait près de la table où reposaient les objets du prisonnier, observant l'épée. De grande taille et présentant une musculature bien développée, l'homme était vêtu d'une armure sombre et d'une grande cape bleue. Ses cheveux roux étaient tirés en arrière.

Cette silhouette semblait familière à Link. Une crainte s'insinua dans son cœur dont les battements se mirent à s'accélérer. Il ne connaissait qu'un individu avec une telle carrure, mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas être devant lui. Le Héros du Crépuscule l'avait vu s'effondrer sous ses coups et il ne s'était pas relevé. Se pouvait-il que son ennemi ait survécu ?

Comme s'il avait senti le regard du jeune homme sur lui, le géant se retourna et le fixa. Link n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Plus aucun doute n'était permis. Ganondorf en personne se tenait là, bien vivant. Toutes les épreuves par lesquelles il était passé, tous les combats qu'il avait menés n'avaient-ils servi à rien ? Le cauchemar n'était pas terminé…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Ganondorf regardait son prisonnier à genoux devant lui, un sourire cruel sur le visage. Ce dernier n'avait même pas pensé à se relever tant il était surpris.

« Je comprends ton étonnement, mais je ne suis pas celui que tu crois. Enfin pas vraiment. D'après mes informations, on t'appelle « Héros du Crépuscule », mais ton vrai nom est Link, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Ganondorf. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Ce matin, une médaille lui avait été offerte pour avoir vaincu celui qui se trouvait à présent juste devant lui. Pourtant, son ennemi affirmait ne pas être celui qu'il croyait. De plus, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de le reconnaître. Se jouait-il de lui ? N'aurait-il réussi qu'à lui faire perdre la mémoire, croyant l'avoir éliminé ?

Comment allait-il expliquer à la princesse d'Hyrule et au peuple que celui qu'ils avaient cru mort était de retour ? Comment pourrait-il leur dire que lui, le Héros qu'ils avaient reconnu en tant que tel, avait finalement failli à sa mission ? D'ailleurs serait-il encore là pour le leur dire ?

Link ne pensait pas que Ganondorf l'avait fait emprisonner et amener juste pour faire la conversation. Cet homme devait attendre quelque chose de lui sinon, il serait déjà en train de se faire exécuter.

La voix de son ennemi le sortit de ses pensées. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se permette de l'ignorer. Ce freluquet ne devait surtout pas se croire autorisé à le défier.

« Tu refuses de répondre ! À ta guise. Ton nom est écrit sur ta lame. »

Ganondorf s'avança vers la table et prit l'épée qu'il sortit de son fourreau.

« Belle arme ! Elle semble neuve. « À Link, le Héros du Crépuscule, pour services rendus ». Apparemment, c'est un cadeau. Une récompense pour m'avoir vaincu ? »

Link ne répondait toujours pas. Ganondorf s'approcha alors de lui et plaça la lame sur sa gorge, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il donna une pression juste assez forte pour provoquer une légère entaille d'où s'échappa une petite goutte de sang.

« Réponds ! Ce serait dommage que la première victime de cette lame magnifique soit son malheureux propriétaire !

— Oui. Cette épée est une récompense pour avoir débarrassé le monde d'un monstre de ton espèce. Que me veux-tu ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et surtout où sommes-nous ?

— Tu as retrouvé l'usage de la parole, dirait-on, lâcha Ganondorf en éloignant la lame de son cou. Tu es ici chez moi, dans le désert Gerudo, au milieu de mon peuple, des guerrières. »

Il se rapprocha de la table et utilisa la tunique de Link pour essuyer la lame.

« Le désert Gerudo est inhabité et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

— Il n'a pas toujours été inhabité. Tu devrais revoir ton Histoire d'Hyrule, tu as des lacunes. En ce qui concerne la raison de ta présence ici, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Estime-toi heureux d'être encore en vie. Tu es en mon pouvoir et dans l'incapacité de te défendre. »

Comme pour lui prouver le contraire, Link se leva d'un bond et fonça sur son ennemi. Sans sourciller, comme s'il s'y attendait, Ganondorf arrêta sa course en le frappant avec la garde de l'épée en plein milieu du front. La violence du coup déséquilibra le jeune homme qui se retrouva projeté contre la table. Ce dernier était tombé sur le dos et éprouvait quelques difficultés à se remettre debout.

« Tu es prévisible, affirma-t-il en le regardant avec dédain. Tu ne peux rien contre moi, je te l'ai dit. De plus, je n'ai qu'un mot à dire et tu te retrouverais encerclé de guerrières. »

Ganondorf s'approcha, attrapa Link par le col de sa chemise et le souleva avec une déconcertante facilité. Il l'assit dans un des fauteuils et prit place dans un autre.

« Maintenant, ne bouge plus et écoute ! Tu es ici par la volonté de l'homme que tu as battu.

— Je me doute que c'est toi qui es derrière tout ça.

— Je te l'ai dit : c'est moi et ce n'est pas moi.

— Aurais-tu perdu la raison ? Il y a quelques jours à peine tu as tout tenté pour me tuer, sans succès, et maintenant, tu insultes mon intelligence. »

Il avait appuyé sur les mots « sans succès », comme pour réaffirmer sa volonté à ne pas plier devant son ennemi. Ganondorf le regardait avec un sourire cruel.

« D'après les informations qu'on m'a fournies sur toi et tes agissements, il est fort probable que j'aie essayé de t'éliminer. Pourtant, je n'ai pas tenté de te tuer, du moins pas encore.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Que faisais-tu avant de te réveiller au fond d'un cachot de ma forteresse ? N'étais-tu pas en train de reposer l'Épée de Légende à sa place ?

— C'est facile à deviner. La paix étant revenue sur le royaume, elle ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité. En plus, c'est là-bas que tes sbires m'ont trouvé. Ça ne prouve rien !

— Au moment où l'Épée a touché la pierre, il ne s'est rien passé d'étrange ? »

Surpris par la question, Link ne trouva rien à répondre. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Mais le jeune homme se reprit rapidement.

« Ça ne prouve toujours rien, tu as dû me faire suivre par tes espions.

— Quelle est la dernière image que tu as eue juste avant de t'évanouir ? »

Link réfléchit et se rappela avoir vu des murs là où il n'aurait dû n'y avoir que des ruines.

« C'est vrai, j'ai eu l'étrange impression de ne pas être au même endroit. Pourtant, l'Épée était toujours là et elle est unique, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

— Tu as voyagé, mais tu es resté au même endroit.

— C'est absurde ce que tu dis. Tu ne peux pas te déplacer en restant au même endroit. Essaierais-tu de me faire croire que j'ai voyagé dans le temps ? Je ne suis pas si stupide ! »

Ganondorf s'amusait beaucoup de voir le héros essayer de comprendre ce que lui avait intégré depuis maintenant un certain temps.

« Et que fais-tu de toutes les incohérences que tu as mentionnées : le désert censé être inhabité, les murs qui se reforment… Tu te trouves dans mon présent, mais dans le passé. »

Link avait du mal à comprendre. Il remarque le regard moqueur de son interlocuteur.

« Dans ce cas, comment se fait-il que tu connaisses autant de choses sur moi ? Mon titre de Héros par exemple, ou le fait que je t'aie réglé ton compte ?

— Je te l'ai dit. J'ai reçu des informations !

— De qui ? De toi-même, ricana Link. »

Ganondorf lui lança un regard noir, mais se contint et continua son explication.

« Il y a maintenant sept ans, j'ai reçu un étrange visiteur, ici même à la forteresse. À l'époque, je pensais à envahir Hyrule. Il connaissait le mot de passe qui menait à ma tente. Il s'appelait Xanto !

— Xanto ?

— Il s'est présenté comme mon associé dans le futur… J'ai eu du mal à le croire.

— Tu t'es servi de lui pour arriver à tes fins. »

Le roi des Gerudos sourit en pensant à tous ceux qu'il avait manipulés...

« Ce n'est qu'un détail ! Pour me convaincre, Xanto a exposé, en long et en large, le plan auquel j'avais pensé pour m'emparer du pouvoir. Cet homme ne pouvait pas le savoir. Je n'en avais parlé à personne. Même Nabooru, mon bras droit, ignorait mes projets. Ensuite, il m'a dit que je parviendrais à soumettre Hyrule. Selon lui, un seul homme était capable de mettre fin à mon règne. Le « Héros du Temps », qui devait arriver sept ans plus tard et remporterait la victoire. Évidemment, je n'ai pas cru ses histoires, mais toutes ses prédictions se sont réalisées.

— Il est juste venu te donner des détails sur ton avenir ?

— Non, il m'a raconté ma défaite, c'est vrai, mais pas seulement. Toujours selon ses dires, j'avais un problème similaire à son époque. Avec un certain « Héros du Crépuscule », ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Link ne répondit pas.

« Après ma défaite, j'aurais été condamné à être envoyé dans un monde d'obscurité d'où je me serais échappé grâce à lui. J'aurais amené le crépuscule dans le royaume d'Hyrule, prenant ainsi le pouvoir. Selon ses dires, tu avais ramené la lumière sur les terres et tu t'étais emparé de l'Épée de Légende, seule arme capable d'anéantir le mal. Apparemment, Xanto te croyait capable d'arriver à le vaincre. Alors, il m'a parlé du piège qui te serait tendu, au cas où finalement, tu parviendrais à tes fins.

— Un piège ?

— Et tu es tombé dedans la tête la première, mon garçon. Il savait que tu replanterais la Lame Sacrée, une fois la paix revenue. Ils ont apporté des modifications au socle pour que celui-ci relie ton époque à la mienne. L'Épée en étant le déclencheur. Et malheureusement pour toi, tu es le seul à pouvoir la manipuler. »

Link essaya de faire le point sur sa situation. Puis il posa son regard clair dans celui de son ennemi.

« Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ? Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ?

— J'y viens. Si je te trouvais dans le Sanctuaire le jour dit, cela signifiait, certes, une nouvelle défaite pour moi dans le futur, mais aussi une chance supplémentaire maintenant. En m'alliant avec un héros, je devrais être capable d'en vaincre un autre… »

Link ne put s'empêcher de rire ce qui déplut fortement à Ganondorf.

« Tu penses réellement que je vais t'aider ? Je suis hylien et garde de la Famille Royale. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai voyagé dans le temps que je vais renoncer à mon serment de protéger mon royaume.

— Xanto m'avait prévenu que je risquais d'avoir des difficultés à te convaincre. Tu m'aideras, de gré ou de force. »

Ces derniers mots, Ganondorf les avait presque hurlés. L'entêtement de ce jeune freluquet à vouloir le défier l'énervait au plus haut point. Pourtant, il lui reconnaissait un certain courage qui forçait l'admiration.

« Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à faire quelque chose contre ma volonté.

— Il existe bien des façons pour contraindre un homme, dit le tyran en savourant par avance, les différentes méthodes qu'il pourrait utiliser avec lui.

— Peut-être, mais aucune ne fonctionnera sur moi. Je suis prêt à mourir pour défendre mon pays.

— Mon but n'est pas de te tuer, car j'ai besoin de toi en vie, mais je peux te faire regretter d'être né. »

Link fixa son regard dans les yeux sombres de son ennemi.

« Tu ne me fais pas peur, Ganondorf !

— Tu as du courage. Ceux qui osent me défier ne sont pas nombreux. Je vais t'accorder une dernière chance. Réfléchis ! Tu es en mon pouvoir et tu ne me résisteras pas longtemps. Épargne-toi des souffrances inutiles ! De toute façon, tu feras ce que je veux ! »

Le tyran s'approcha d'une cordelette sur laquelle il tira. Un carillon se fit entendre. Aussitôt, les trois femmes réapparurent.

« Ramenez-le dans sa cellule. Ce gringalet a besoin de réfléchir pour prendre la bonne décision. Faites lui comprendre qu'il ne peut pas s'échapper ! »

Les gardes s'approchèrent de Link et le relevèrent. Le jeune homme fut ramené dans sa cellule par le même chemin qu'à l'aller. Avec brutalité, elles le plaquèrent sur le sol afin de lui retirer les cordes. Allongé sur le ventre, sentant la pression des deux gardes qui le maintenaient dans cette position, il attendit que Nabooru ait terminé de lui remettre ses chaînes.

Après leur départ, le jeune homme se retrouva seul dans le noir, se demandant comment faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Link se retrouvait à une époque qui n'était pas la sienne. Le combat du Héros du Temps ne le concernait en rien et surtout, d'après ses informations, celui-ci n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il devait trouver un moyen pour rentrer dans son monde.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Une fois que les gardes eurent emmené Link, Ganondorf réfléchit. Il repensa à ce jour où, sept ans auparavant, un homme dissimulant son visage sous un masque était venu le trouver. Celui-ci se nommait Xanto et prétendait connaître des informations capitales concernant les projets de conquête du roi des Gerudos.

À cette époque, Ganondorf ne faisait que penser à une éventuelle prise de pouvoir et n'en avait parlé à personne. Il accepta donc d'écouter son étrange visiteur qui se présenta comme son acolyte dans l'avenir. Celui-ci lui raconta alors ce qui l'attendait dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

Pour commencer, Ganondorf arriverait à prendre le contrôle d'Hyrule qu'il garderait pendant sept longues années. Il parviendrait également à entrer dans le Temple du Temps qui renferme la Triforce, mais ne pourrait l'obtenir… Selon la légende, cet artéfact exaucerait le vœu le plus cher de son possesseur.

C'est un enfant d'une dizaine d'années qui lui permettrait d'entrer dans le lieu sacré. Grâce à l'Ocarina du Temps que lui laisserait la princesse et des trois pierres sacrées d'Hyrule, celui-ci actionnerait l'ouverture du Sanctuaire, ouvrant ainsi la voie, avant de disparaître mystérieusement.

Mais l'artefact se briserait en trois morceaux lorsqu'il essaierait de s'en emparer : la force, la sagesse et le courage. Le roi des Gerudos n'en obtiendrait qu'un, le premier. Pour pouvoir réaliser son vœu qui était de gouverner le monde entier, Ganondorf devrait retrouver les morceaux manquants. Chacun d'eux ayant été confié à un Elu : la princesse Zelda pour la sagesse et le Héros du Temps pour le courage, le tyran se devait de retrouver les deux porteurs, et de les vaincre.

Une fois, un morceau de la Triforce en sa possession, le royaume d'Hyrule lui appartiendrait. Mais, au bout de sept ans, viendrait le seul être capable de l'anéantir. Le petit garçon, disparu de façon soudaine après l'ouverture du Sanctuaire, le Héros du Temps. Selon les dires de Xanto, celui-ci parviendrait au bout du compte à l'arrêter dans sa conquête et à permettre aux Sages, les gardiens de l'artéfact, de l'envoyer dans un monde parallèle où il ne pourrait plus nuire au royaume.

C'est de là que venait l'étrange visiteur. Il lui parla de son retour dans le monde d'Hyrule par son intermédiaire et de sa tentative pour reprendre le pouvoir. Mais là aussi, quelqu'un était là pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Un jeune homme de la même trempe que le Héros du Temps, peut-être un de ses descendants. En effet, les deux garçons porteraient la même marque sur la main gauche, symbole de la Triforce du Courage. Xanto lui avait présenté la situation en ces termes :

« Ce gêneur est déjà parvenu à saborder quelques-uns de nos projets et nous craignons qu'il ne continue. C'est pourquoi mon maître m'a envoyé ici. Si ce morveux devait parvenir à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce sera à vous de le lui faire payer au prix fort. »

Xanto lui expliqua le plan qui visait à envoyer le jeune homme dans le passé. Ganondorf serait alors en possession d'un inestimable allié, pour peu qu'il arrive à le contrôler. Bien sûr, ce ne serait pas facile. Le précieux cadeau lui serait livré dans le Sanctuaire à une date précise. Après, ce serait à lui de l'utiliser à bon escient.

Après avoir délivré son message, le visiteur était parti et n'était jamais revenu. Bien sûr, croire toutes ces histoires un peu folles était difficile. Pourtant, les évènements prédits commencèrent à s'enchaîner. Le roi des Gerudos se surprit plusieurs fois à réfléchir au sort qu'il pourrait réserver à ce héros, si celui-ci débarquait un jour.

Et maintenant, il était là, bien vivant, enfermé et enchaîné, dans l'incapacité totale de se défendre. Xanto lui avait parlé de son courage et de sa détermination. Le convaincre ne serait pas facile. Pourtant, un détail dans l'arrivée du jeune homme n'avait pas été prévu. Un élément qui pourrait, si les suppositions de Ganondorf s'avéraient exactes, contraindre le Héros à accepter les conditions de son ennemi.

Le roi des Gerudos avait chargé un de ses hommes, Sheik, de vérifier l'exactitude de ses convictions. En attendant la confirmation de ses hypothèses, il utiliserait les bonnes vieilles méthodes de persuasion. Le garçon serait certainement toujours aussi buté le lendemain matin. Cette nuit de réflexion avait pour seul objectif de déstabiliser le prisonnier. Celui-ci devait s'imaginer les différentes tortures que pourrait lui infliger son ennemi afin de le faire plier à sa volonté.

Ganondorf savait que lorsque l'on voulait contraindre quelqu'un par la force, l'affaiblir autant psychologiquement que physiquement était nécessaire. Et le roi des Gerudos se ferait un réel plaisir de lui infliger ça. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, cet entêté l'avait amplement mérité.

Après la petite conversation qu'ils avaient eue ensemble ce jour, les impressions de Ganondorf concernant le jeune homme avaient été confirmées. Celui-ci présentait bien toutes les caractéristiques du héros. Il lui avait exposé son plan concernant l'aide que celui-ci pourrait lui apporter. Mais son plan ne s'arrêtait pas là.

Quelques années auparavant, Ganondorf avait eu l'idée d'utiliser cet allé imprévu d'une autre façon. Après avoir entendu parler de son futur, il s'était senti attiré par ce monde, à peine sorti d'une période de guerre. Le royaume en pleine reconstruction ne serait pas en mesure de se protéger correctement en cas de nouvelle attaque.

De plus, si le voyage dans le temps était possible dans un sens, il devait également l'être dans l'autre, les deux époques ayant été reliées. C'était une occasion à ne surtout pas manquer.

La possession de la Triforce lui permettrait de contrôler le monde. Si, en plus, il parvenait à maîtriser le temps, plus personne ne serait en mesure de l'arrêter…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain à l'aube, Link fut réveillé par la faim qui lui tenaillait l'estomac. La dernière fois qu'il avait mangé remontait à la veille au matin. De plus, la nervosité qu'avait éprouvée le jeune homme juste avant la cérémonie, l'avait rendu incapable d'avaler autre chose qu'un léger morceau de pain. Son intention était de prendre un repas plus consistant avec Iria après avoir replanté l'Épée, mais ses projets avaient été contrariés.

Link repensa alors à son entrevue avec Ganondorf. À aucun moment, il n'avait fait mention de la présence d'une autre personne dans le Sanctuaire. De plus, la jeune fille n'était pas dans la clairière lorsque la lame avait été replantée. Cela le rassurait.

Cela voulait dire qu'il était le seul à avoir fait le voyage et qu'elle était probablement encore à leur époque. Mais cela signifiait également que personne ne pourrait lui porter secours. Sa disparition resterait inexpliquée pour ses amis.

Pourtant, à aucun moment, Link n'envisagea de trahir son serment. Il resterait fidèle jusqu'au bout, malgré ce que cette décision impliquait pour son intégrité physique. Son ennemi n'était pas homme à accepter facilement un refus. Et les jours qui allaient suivre risquaient d'être très difficiles pour lui.

Le prisonnier ignorait jusqu'où son ennemi serait capable d'aller pour le contraindre et ce qu'il pourrait endurer. Mais, dehors, le Héros du Temps se préparait à frapper et les jours de Ganondorf étaient comptés. Link devrait résister jusqu'à ce que son adversaire soit vaincu.

Lorsque Nabooru entra dans la pièce, toujours suivie des deux geôlières, le jeune homme se tenait assis, le dos contre le mur du fond.

« J'espère que tu as fait le bon choix. Le Seigneur Ganondorf aimerait connaître ta décision. Il t'attend.

— Je crains qu'il ne soit déçu…, répondit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

— Tu ne sembles pas avoir compris dans quelle situation tu te trouves. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Tu ne fais que retarder l'inévitable. »

Nabooru fit signe aux deux femmes. Comme la veille, celles-ci lui lièrent les mains avec une corde avant d'enlever les chaînes. Ensuite, elles le conduisirent à l'extérieur par les mêmes couloirs. Devant l'entrée de la tente, Nabooru congédia ses gardes et fit entrer Link. Ganondorf était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil.

« Alors, quelle est ta réponse ?

— À quel propos ? »

Un éclair de colère traversa ses yeux. La perspective de se voir contraindre par la force n'impressionnait pas le jeune homme autant que Ganondorf l'aurait voulu.

« Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi ! Veux-tu être traité en allié ou en ennemi ? C'est ta dernière chance de prendre la bonne décision. »

Link fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

« Ma réponse est : va te faire voir ! Jamais je n'aiderai un être aussi abject que toi. Tu me fais vomir ! »

Nabooru dégaina son sabre et se servit du manche pour frapper le jeune homme au visage. Celui-ci accusa le coup sans un cri. Ensuite, d'un mouvement habile de la jambe, elle le déséquilibra. Il s'effondra sur le sol. La femme en profita pour lui asséner de nombreux coups de pied dans l'estomac.

« On ne parle pas de cette façon au roi des Gerudos. Je vais t'apprendre le respect. »

Ganondorf leva la main. Les coups cessèrent. Link se remit péniblement debout, ses liens l'empêchant de se mouvoir avec habileté. Ensuite, le captif releva courageusement la tête et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son ennemi. Celui-ci n'aimait pas voir cette fierté sur le visage du jeune homme alors qu'il aurait voulu y lire de la peur.

« Crois-moi ! Cette petite séance est dérisoire, comparée à ce que tu vas subir si tu t'obstines à ne pas comprendre. Tu es seul ici. Personne ne viendra t'aider. Penses-tu pouvoir me résister longtemps ?

— Tant que j'en aurais la force, affirma-t-il avant d'ajouter, un sourire sur les lèvres, mais tu te trompes sur un point. Quelqu'un est en route pour m'aider, sans le savoir : le Héros. Tes jours sont comptés… »

Ganondorf se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du jeune homme. Ses yeux étaient injectés de rage quand il le menaça les dents serrées.

« N'en sois pas si sûr. Ce morveux ne te sauvera pas. Si je dois être vaincu, tu le paieras de ta vie.

— Dans ce cas, tue-moi tout de suite ! Jamais je ne t'aiderais ! Tu peux me faire subir ce que tu voudras. Tu ne tireras rien de moi. Je refuse d'être la cause du malheur d'Hyrule.

— Donc, tu choisis la souffrance ! Tant pis pour toi. Nabooru, donne-lui une bonne leçon. »

Elle l'attrapa par les cheveux pour l'emmener à l'extérieur et le jeta par terre. Link ne put amortir sa chute, ses mains étant attachées dans son dos. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever, elle se mit à le bombarder de coups. D'autres Gerudos se mirent à frapper également. Après plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent interminables, le jeune homme reçut un choc sur la tempe qui provoqua son évanouissement.

À son réveil, le Héros du Crépuscule se trouvait attaché à un poteau en plein soleil un peu à l'écart de la forteresse. Sa tête bourdonnait. Des traînées de sang séché parsemaient ses vêtements. La soif le tenaillait et ses lèvres étaient sèches, mais Link se refusait à demander quoi que ce soit à ses bourreaux. Le prisonnier savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait rien attendre d'eux.

Le jeune homme tenta de faire un point sur sa situation. Il était actuellement dans le passé, entre les mains de Ganondorf. Apparemment, celui-ci prenait toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables pour l'empêcher de faire la moindre tentative de fuite. Link sentait monter en lui un sentiment d'abandon et de peur. Combien de temps pourrait-il supporter ça ?

Ses forces étaient en train de le quitter. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était là sans pouvoir bouger. Tous ses muscles étaient douloureux et le manque de nourriture se faisait sentir. De plus, son voyage dans le passé l'avait secoué et les différents coups reçus ne l'aidaient pas.

Quand le soleil disparut à l'horizon, il sentit ses genoux fléchir, car ses jambes endolories commençaient à ne plus pouvoir supporter son poids. Ganondorf sortit de sa tente et s'approcha de sa proie. Sur un signe de celui-ci, une Gerudo s'approcha et versa sur la tête du jeune homme un seau d'eau glacée. Son corps réagit violemment à ce contact.

« Comment te sens-tu à présent ? As-tu toujours envie de me défier ou as-tu compris qu'il était dans ton intérêt de faire ce que je te demande ? »

Link secoua la tête.

« Jamais je ne t'aiderai, articula-t-il difficilement.

— Tu changeras d'avis. Ramenez-le dans sa cellule. »

Deux gardes s'approchèrent pour le détacher du poteau. Lorsqu'elles coupèrent les cordes qui le retenaient, ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol, incapable de se relever. Les Gerudos ne prirent même pas la peine de lui lier les mains. Les femmes l'attrapèrent chacune par un bras et le trainèrent jusqu'à sa prison.

Après lui avoir remis ses chaînes, elles repartirent en verrouillant la porte. Link resta étendu sur le sol et s'endormit. Il fut réveillé une heure plus tard par des bruits de pas dans sa cellule. Quelqu'un était entré. Le nouveau venu avait les cheveux blonds et était vêtu d'un ensemble bleu et noir qui laissait apercevoir les courbes de son corps. Ses mains et son torse étaient recouverts de bandages et son visage était dissimulé par un épais tissu lui couvrant le nez, la bouche et les cheveux.

« Je m'appelle Sheik, je suis un Sheikah. Ne bouge pas. Je vais t'aider. »

Il s'approcha de Link qui n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement.

« Je vais te détacher pour pouvoir te soigner correctement, mais il est inutile que tu tentes quoi que ce soit. D'abord, je ne pense pas que tu en aies la force. Ensuite, je n'ai pas la clé de la porte. Me maîtriser ne te permettra pas de sortir. Me prendre en otage ne sera pas efficace non plus. Ganondorf n'hésitera pas à risquer ma vie et les conséquences pour toi risquent d'être fâcheuses. Puis-je compter sur toi pour te tenir tranquille ? »

Link répondit par l'affirmative et Sheik lui enleva les chaînes.

« Je t'ai apporté de quoi faire un brin de toilette. Tu trouveras ce dont tu as besoin dans le fond de la cellule. Ensuite, nous nous occuperons de tes blessures. »

Link se leva et se dirigea vers le seau déposé plus loin. Il retira sa chemise et utilisa l'eau pour nettoyer les nombreuses traces de sang éparpillées sur son corps. Une vive émotion était apparue sur le visage de Sheik au moment où le jeune homme avait commencé à se dévêtir, mais ce dernier n'avait rien remarqué rien.

Ensuite, le prisonnier rejoignit son visiteur. Celui-ci examina ses plaies. La plupart étaient superficielles et aucune ne nécessitait de soins très poussés. Ensuite, Sheik alla chercher le plateau qu'il avait laissé près de la porte. Celui-ci contenait le maigre repas qui avait été accordé au jeune homme : deux morceaux de pain et une cruche d'eau.

« Avale ça, tu vas avoir besoin de forces pour les épreuves qui t'attendent. Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines.

— Merci pour ta gentillesse. »

Il mangea le pain et vida la cruche. Sheik s'approcha alors de lui.

« Je vais devoir te remettre les chaînes. Je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser comme ça. J'ai déjà pris des risques en doublant ta ration de nourriture. Alors, facilite-moi la tâche. »

Le jeune homme se laissa attacher de nouveau. Puis il se coucha et s'endormit avant que Sheik n'ait frappé à la porte pour que les gardes le fassent sortir.

Le même traitement lui fut infligé le lendemain et le surlendemain. Seulement, la longue attente en plein soleil était entrecoupée de périodes plus douloureuses. En effet, Ganondorf avait permis à ces guerrières de venir s'entraîner sur lui. Il recevait ainsi la visite de Gerudos qui venaient tester sur lui leurs techniques de combat. Dans l'incapacité de se défendre, Link devait encaisser les coups qui l'affaiblissaient toujours davantage.

Chaque soir, Ganondorf lui reposait la même question et obtenait la même réponse. Chaque nuit, le jeune homme recevait la visite de Sheik.

Sans les soins que lui apportait ce dernier, le Héros du Crépuscule aurait eu quelques difficultés à supporter les épreuves que son adversaire lui faisait subir. Sans l'aide de Sheik, il n'aurait peut-être pas tenu jusque-là. Pourtant, Link se posait pas mal de questions vis-à-vis de lui. D'un côté, cette personne l'avait aidé à supporter ces souffrances. De l'autre, ce n'était pas dans les intérêts de Ganondorf qu'il meurt.

Le troisième soir, Link semblait plus mal en point que les jours précédents. Il était épuisé et avait de la peine à garder les yeux ouverts. Après avoir apporté le repas du jeune homme, Sheik s'occupa de ses blessures. Ce dernier s'endormit avant le départ de son visiteur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le matin suivant, à son réveil, le Héros du Crépuscule s'aperçut que ses mains n'étaient pas entravées. Sheik avait-il omis de lui remettre les chaînes ? Ou peut-être l'avait-il fait exprès ? Malgré son épuisement, Link décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Une telle chance ne se présenterait pas deux fois.

Entendant des pas dans le couloir, le jeune homme se coucha sur le sol en prenant soin de faire croire qu'il était attaché. Nabooru entra et s'approcha du prisonnier. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, ce dernier bondit et s'empara du sabre que la guerrière portait à la ceinture. Le Héros du Crépuscule en utilisa le manche pour lui donner un coup, qui ne réussit qu'à l'étourdir.

Link profita des quelques secondes que lui accorda ce choc pour s'élancer vers la porte. Son habileté à l'épée lui permit de désarmer rapidement les deux gardes qui s'étaient interposées entre lui et la sortie. L'évadé courut dans les couloirs et dans les escaliers heureusement déserts pour rejoindre l'entrée de la forteresse, essayant de faire abstraction des douleurs qu'il ressentait dans presque tous ses muscles.

À la sortie du bâtiment, le jeune homme se trouva face à une quarantaine de Gerudos. N'écoutant que son courage, celui-ci tenta vainement de se frayer un passage, mais les épreuves qu'il subissait depuis trois jours l'avaient vidé de ses forces. Les guerrières réussirent à le désarmer. Comprenant que sa tentative de fuite avait échoué, Link cessa le combat. Le Héros du Crépuscule laissa les gardes lui entraver les mains et le conduire auprès de Ganondorf qui avait assisté à la scène devant sa tente.

Nabooru qui les avait rejoints le força à s'agenouiller et le maintint dans cette position. Ganondorf l'observa en souriant :

« Bravo ! Je suis impressionné. J'avais entendu parler de ton adresse à l'épée, mais te voir en action est beaucoup plus spectaculaire. »

Link garda le silence, les yeux baissés. Le jeune homme venait de comprendre qu'il s'était laissé manipuler et se reprochait d'être tombé dans ce piège.

« Tu as réagi exactement comme je le voulais. Ce que tu peux être prévisible ! Sheik était chargé de s'assurer de ta survie. C'est sur mon ordre qu'il t'a nourri et soigné ces trois derniers jours. C'est également moi qui lui ai demandé de te détacher. Ne crois surtout pas avoir un allié ici ! Cette mise en scène était nécessaire pour te faire comprendre que ta résistance est inutile. »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son ennemi.

« Tu as gagné cette bataille, Ganondorf, mais la guerre n'est pas finie. Jamais je ne t'aiderai.

— Tu es obstiné ! Je pourrais continuer à te faire souffrir, mais je préfère utiliser une méthode plus efficace. Comme tu me l'as fait remarquer, le Héros du Temps est en route. Je vais te faire un aveu. Lors de notre entretien, je t'ai caché certaines informations. Comme la présence d'une deuxième personne dans le Sanctuaire à ton arrivée. Une jeune fille blonde pour être précis. »

En entendant ces mots, Link pâlit. Ganondorf n'avait pas manqué ce changement sur le visage de son prisonnier.

« Tu commences à comprendre ! Mes gardes l'ont ramenée en même temps que toi. Mais j'ignorais le genre de relations que vous pouviez avoir. C'est Sheik qui s'est occupée d'elle. Dès le début, la demoiselle lui a parlé d'un ami qui l'avait accompagnée au Sanctuaire. Son inquiétude pour lui était grande, mais nous n'étions pas sûrs qu'il s'agisse de toi. »

Ganondorf s'interrompit un instant et observa son prisonnier avec un sourire cruel.

« Alors, il a gagné sa confiance et elle nous a dit tout ce que nous avions besoin de savoir et que Xanto ignorait. Ton amie d'enfance est très bavarde lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. »

Link ferma les yeux. La situation venait d'atteindre un point de non-retour. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Comment avait-elle pu être attirée avec lui dans le passé ?

« Contrairement à ce que tu aurais pu croire, la porte du temps n'est pas l'Épée, mais le Sanctuaire lui-même. Il suffit d'être entre ses murs pour faire partie du voyage. Ta copine m'aura grandement facilité la tâche. D'ailleurs la voilà. »

Link se tourna dans la direction que lui montrait son ennemi. À la vue de son amie maintenue par deux gardes, son teint devint livide. Le jeune homme sentit tomber sur ses épaules le poids de la culpabilité. Il avait de nouveau été incapable de la protéger, lui, que tout le monde prenait pour un héros.

Le héros du Crépuscule regarda Iria tenter de se défaire des deux femmes qui la retenaient pour essayer de le rejoindre, en l'appelant de toutes ses forces. Sur un signe de Ganondorf, les femmes la lâchèrent et elle se précipita vers lui. La jeune fille s'agenouilla devant lui et le prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Quand celle-ci remarqua les nombreuses traces des mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis, ses larmes redoublèrent.

Link aurait voulu lui rendre son étreinte, mais ses liens l'en empêchaient et il ne supportait pas de lire cette inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air. »

Link n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car les deux gardes attrapèrent la jeune fille par les bras et l'emmenèrent de nouveau loin de lui. Il la regarda partir, sentant que le désespoir et la peur prenaient le pas sur son courage.

« Aurais-je découvert ton point faible, le héros », lui demanda Ganondorf qui avait observé la scène en souriant.

Link se retourna vers son ennemi. Celui-ci savait qu'il avait gagné et que le jeune homme ne pourrait plus lui résister. Le roi des Gerudos se mit à rire à gorge déployée, ravi de l'effet qu'avait provoqué sa petite surprise sur son prisonnier.

« Ramenez-le dans sa cellule afin qu'il réfléchisse aux conséquences que pourrait provoquer son entêtement à vouloir me résister. »

Link fut de nouveau enchaîné au fond de sa cellule. Il était anéanti. Une fois de plus, Iria était en danger. Jusqu'à maintenant, le jeune homme avait essayé de retarder l'échéance pour permettre au Héros du Temps d'avancer dans sa mission, quitte à en payer le prix. Mais, à présent, Ganondorf risquait de s'en prendre à elle et l'idée de la voir souffrir à sa place lui était insupportable. Obéir était la seule solution.

En début d'après-midi, le Héros du Crépuscule reçut la visite de Sheik. Celui-ci venait voir dans quel état était le prisonnier. À son entrée, Link lui lança un regard noir. L'autre ne réagit pas. Il s'approcha et commença à soigner les nouvelles blessures qu'avait causées sa tentative de fuite. Le prisonnier se laissa faire sans bouger.

« Tu ne t'en es pas trop mal tiré au vu du nombre d'adversaires que tu avais en face de toi. Certaines Gerudos sont bien plus touchées que toi. Tu as un certain talent avec une épée. »

Link resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas donner à son ennemi l'occasion de le duper à nouveau.

« Je comprends ta réaction. Je n'aimerais pas non plus avoir été manipulé de la sorte. »

Devant l'absence totale de réponse de la part de Link, il continua.

« Ne parle pas, si tu n'en as pas envie, mais écoute au moins. Ton habileté à l'épée ne sera pas suffisante pour te sortir de là. Ganondorf veut te faire suivre un entrainement pour te préparer à ta mission. Profites-en pour apprendre tout ce que tu pourras. »

Sheik avait dit tout cela à voix basse. Quand les soins furent terminés, il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu sembles apte à réaliser ta mission. Je vais avertir le roi des Gerudos que tu seras prêt à commencer ta préparation dès demain. Au fait, ta petite amie va bien. Je me suis occupé d'elle. Fais ce qu'on te dit et tout se passera bien. »

Laissé seul, Link en profita pour analyser la situation. Iria étant devenue une otage, sa seule issue était d'accepter la mission que voulait lui confier Ganondorf. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment, en espérant avoir une idée pour sauver la jeune fille ou en attendant l'arrivée du Héros du Temps. Ce dernier pourrait bien s'avérer être son dernier espoir.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau devant Nabooru et ses deux gardes. Elles le détachèrent et l'emmenèrent sans prendre la peine de lui entraver les mains.

« Voyons voir si tu as compris ! Nous t'emmenons voir le maître. Reste calme et suis-nous gentiment si tu veux revoir ton amie. »

Elles le conduisirent dans la tente de Ganondorf où celui-ci l'attendait, installé dans un fauteuil. Les femmes le forcèrent à s'agenouiller et à baisser la tête. Link en profita pour fixer le sol. Ainsi, il ne voyait pas la mine réjouie de son ennemi.

« Mes arguments ont-ils réussi à te convaincre ou dois-je encore me montrer plus persuasif ? Vas-tu enfin faire ce que je te demande ?

— Je ferai ce que tu veux, mais ne t'avise pas de la toucher, dit-il en se libérant de l'étreinte de ses gardes pour planter son regard dans les yeux de son adversaire.

— Tu n'es pas en position pour me donner des ordres. Tant que tu feras ce que je te demande, elle ne craint rien, mais n'essaye pas de me tromper ! Cela pourrait lui coûter cher. »

Nabooru l'attrapa alors par les cheveux pour le forcer de nouveau à baisser la tête.

« Sheik m'a informé de ton état de santé. Mais il m'a aussi dit que tu n'étais pas tout à fait prêt à te lancer dans une mission périlleuse. D'après lui un peu d'entraînement ne te ferait pas de mal. À partir de demain matin, tu suivras une formation à la méthode gerudo. J'ai besoin que tu sois au maximum de ta force pour cette mission. »

Link ne quittait pas le sol des yeux, ne réagissant pas. Ganondorf continua ses explications.

« Ta mission est très simple : trouver le Héros du Temps et le ramener ici. La façon dont tu parviendras à tes fins m'importe peu. Je n'ai qu'une exigence. Je le veux vivant. Je n'ai jamais envisagé de te demander de le tuer. Je ne pense pas que tu en sois capable. De plus, je me réserve ce plaisir. Sache simplement que s'il lui arrivait un accident, cela pourrait te coûter cher ainsi qu'à ton amie. »

Nabooru releva Link et le ramena dans sa cellule. Celui-ci remarqua un changement dans la façon dont il était traité. En effet, ses mains furent attachées devant lui.

« Tes gardes t'apporteront ton repas d'ici peu. Je te conseille de prendre des forces. Tu en auras besoin. Ne tente pas de te détacher. C'est impossible. D'autres ont essayé avant toi et personne n'y est parvenu. »

Elle sortit, le laissant seul. Quelques minutes plus tard, on lui apporta de quoi se restaurer. Il mangea sans appétit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le lendemain matin, Nabooru vint le chercher pour l'emmener au gymnase de la forteresse. Elle le fit descendre dans une cour de combat où l'attendait un groupe de Gerudos armées de sabres et lui remit une lame.

« Ici, les règles sont simples : défends-toi ! Ne retiens pas tes coups, car tes adversaires ne te feront aucun cadeau. Et ne fais pas exprès de te faire tuer ici, car ta petite amie pourrait en subir les conséquences. »

Elle s'éloigna. Le temps d'attente ne fut pas long. Les combattantes se mirent à attaquer de tous les côtés en même temps. Le Héros du Crépuscule fit de son mieux pour se défendre, mais elles étaient trop nombreuses. Le jeune homme fut blessé à plusieurs reprises, mais à chaque fois, il se relevait et reprenait le combat.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de ce régime, Link était à bout de souffle. Il ne réussit pas à éviter le sabre d'une Gerudo qui fit une profonde entaille dans son épaule gauche. Le choc lui fit lâcher son épée.

Nabooru mit fin à l'exercice et s'approcha du blessé. Elle ramassa l'arme et lui donna une compresse pour qu'il puisse arrêter le saignement.

« Repose-toi un instant ! Je vais chercher des gardes pour te ramener. »

Elle sortit. Le jeune homme en profita pour s'asseoir une minute, mais se releva en voyant entrer ses deux geôlières. Ces dernières l'invitèrent à les rejoindre. Link s'avança. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, elles se placèrent de part et d'autre de lui et le conduisirent à sa cellule.

Ce soir là aussi, le jeune homme reçut la visite de Sheik qui entra alors que le blessé était occupé à soigner son épaule. Tournant le dos à la porte, ce dernier ne vit pas la réaction du nouvel arrivant qui semblait souffrir en voyant la plaie du prisonnier. Mais il s'était ressaisi avant que Link ne se retourne.

Sheik s'approcha, lui prit la compresse des mains et entreprit de terminer le travail.

« Comment te sens-tu après cette première journée ? Pas trop en morceaux ? Je vois que tu as pris pas mal de coups.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai donné du fil à retordre à tes amies.

— Bien ! Il va falloir que je te fasse quelques points pour aider à la cicatrisation. Ça risque de faire mal. Ça ira ?

— Va raconter ça à ton maître. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir… »

Link ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à cet individu. Sa méfiance vis-à-vis de lui était la seule certitude qu'il avait. Le comportement de Sheik était plus que suspect.

Le lendemain, le Héros du Crépuscule eut à subir le même entraînement qui dura plus longtemps que le précédent. Sa blessure à l'épaule l'empêchait de se servir correctement de son bras et l'obligeait à tenir son épée du côté droit. Ce qui constituait un handicap pour un gaucher. Mais le jeune homme parvenait déjà à mieux contrer les coups de ses adversaires. Plusieurs Gerudos furent blessées pendant l'échange.

Le matin du jour suivant, Link était en plein exercice quand Nabooru rappela ses troupes.

« Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Ganondorf veut voir le Héros. »

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et le désarma. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à suivre l'entraînement Gerudo, ses gardes s'abstenaient de l'attacher pour l'emmener de sa cellule au gymnase et inversement. Pourtant, Nabooru sortit une corde et lui attacha les mains derrière le dos. Link se laissa faire sans protester. Elle le conduisit dans la tente de Ganondorf et le fit asseoir avant de sortir sans avoir prononcer un mot.

« Mes espions ont retrouvé le Héros du Temps. Il est plus avancé dans sa quête que je ne le pensais. Le temps presse. Tu pars demain. Sheik t'accompagnera. N'oublie pas que le sort de ton amie dépend du succès de ta mission. Profite du reste de la journée pour te reposer ! Tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie. »

Ganondorf rappela Nabooru qui ramena Link dans sa cellule. Sheik l'y attendait.

« Tu es prêt à partir ?

— Je n'ai pas grand-chose à préparer. Vous m'avez pris tout ce que j'avais.

— Tout te sera rendu demain. D'après mes dernières informations, le Héros du Temps doit réveiller les cinq sages protégeant les temples d'Hyrule. Trois d'entre eux ont déjà été réveillés. Il est en route pour s'occuper du quatrième et se trouve actuellement dans le cimetière de Cocorico. C'est là que nous irons demain. Si nous nous débrouillons bien, nous pourrions l'y retrouver. Je t'en dirais plus en chemin. Es-tu d'accord ?

— Ai-je le choix ?

— Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de tes blessures aujourd'hui. Ton amie devrait pouvoir le faire. Si tu as des choses à lui dire, fais-le maintenant. Elle quitte le désert en fin d'après-midi. Peu de personnes savent où. Demain, tu récupères tes armes. Si tu tentes la moindre chose contre moi ou contre Ganondorf, Iria mourra… et toi aussi ! »

Sheik posa sa main sur l'épaule de Link et lui murmura à mi-voix pour que les gardes n'entendent pas.

« Garde courage. Tout n'est pas perdu… »

Puis il quitta la cellule.

En début d'après-midi, la porte de sa geôle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Sheik et Iria. Elle sourit à la vue de son ami. Celui-ci se leva, mais fit une grimace car il venait de se lever en se servant de son bras blessé.

Remarquant que Link était visiblement mal en point, elle s'approcha de lui avec tout le matériel nécessaire aux soins. La jeune fille commença par enlever le bandage qui protégeait l'épaule de son ami et fit de son mieux pour éviter de lui faire mal, estimant qu'il avait déjà suffisamment souffert. La plaie fut nettoyée et recouverte soigneusement.

Iria n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'elle était arrivée, trop bouleversée par l'état dans lequel ses adversaires avaient mis le jeune homme. Lui, non plus, n'avait rien dit. Il regardait la jeune fille, se sentant responsable de sa captivité.

Après les soins, la demoiselle vint se blottir contre lui. Ils s'installèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'est ce moment qu'elle choisit pour briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

« Link, peut-on parler de notre situation ? Je me pose pas mal de questions sur ce qu'il se passe.

— D'accord ! J'y répondrais du mieux que je pourrais.

— Où sommes-nous ?

— Dans le désert Gerudo.

— Mais n'est-il pas censé être inhabité ?

— Tu dois savoir quelque chose ! Tu vas sans doute avoir du mal à le croire, mais c'est la vérité. Tu sais que je suis incapable de te mentir. Lorsque j'ai replacé l'Épée de Légende sur son piédestal, j'ai déclenché un mécanisme qui a ouvert une porte temporelle. Nous avons été envoyés dans le passé. A l'époque où Ganondorf a été vaincu par le Héros du Temps. »

Le jeune homme raconta alors à son amie le terrible piège qui avait été tendu à son intention et ce qui lui était arrivé depuis son réveil dans cette prison, il y avait maintenant plusieurs jours. Le Héros du Crépuscule ne lui cacha rien, la sachant de taille à supporter la vérité.

« Et maintenant, si je ne fais pas ce que veut Ganondorf, il s'en prendra à toi.

— J'avais compris qu'il se servait de moi pour te contraindre à lui obéir. Oh, Link, je suis si désolée. Je t'observais à la clairière. J'ai dû trop m'approcher … »

Elle était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Il retira une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux avec son doigt et lui sourit tristement.

« J'aurais dû être sur mes gardes en replantant l'épée. J'avais relâché ma vigilance. Tout est de ma faute. C'est à moi de me faire pardonner. »

Iria se serra contre son ami pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il la serra à son tour.

« À toi maintenant, raconte-moi comment ça s'est passé depuis ton réveil.

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'étais enfermée dans une cellule. C'est Sheik qui s'occupait de moi. Je le trouvais gentil. Je lui ai parlé de nous. Je ne pensais pas que ces informations seraient utilisées contre toi. Quand je t'ai vu ce matin-là, j'ai compris… »

Elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux.

« J'ai compris qu'ils allaient se servir de moi contre toi. Je l'ai lu dans tes yeux. Je n'ai ni ton courage ni ta force physique, mais je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu me sauveras. »

Quand Sheik vint rechercher Iria en vue de son prochain départ, en début de soirée, elle se leva et s'en alla. Les jeunes gens s'étaient préparés à cette séparation et s'étaient déjà dit au revoir. L'homme de Ganondorf en avait profité pour amener le repas du prisonnier. Avant de quitter la pièce, il lui apprit qu'ils quitteraient le campement le lendemain à la première heure.

« Tu ferais mieux de manger et de te reposer, maintenant. Nous avons une longue route à faire demain. »

Le jeune homme fit ce que Sheik lui avait conseillé. Très vite, une somnolence s'empara de lui. Comme le phénomène s'accentuait, le Héros du Crépuscule comprit qu'une drogue avait été mélangée à sa nourriture. Link fit de son mieux pour résister, mais il sombra dans l'inconscience.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Quand Link se réveilla le lendemain, la matinée était déjà bien avancée et aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la forteresse. Le prisonnier remarqua que la porte de sa cellule était ouverte et que ses chaînes lui avaient été ôtées. Le Héros du Crépuscule se leva et découvrit tout son matériel posé dans un coin de sa cellule, y compris la magnifique épée, cadeau de la princesse Zelda. Il remit sa cotte de mailles, sa tunique ainsi que son couvre-chef et prit ses armes.

Le jeune homme sortit en empruntant les couloirs, mais il ne rencontra personne. La vue du camp déserté confirma son pressentiment : les Gerudos avaient quitté la forteresse avec Ganondorf. Sheik était seul et préparait leur prochain départ.

Quand Link apparut, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de le fixer.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

— C'est fou, ce que tu lui ressembles !

— A qui ?

— Au Héros du Temps. Avec cette tenue, on pourrait facilement vous confondre.

— Pourtant, ton maître ne semble pas avoir remarqué cette similitude.

— Il ne l'a connu qu'enfant. Tu as récupéré toutes tes affaires ?

— Oui, j'ai tout. Je suis prêt.

— Comment va ton épaule ? Pourras-tu voyager ?

— Si tu crains que cette blessure m'empêche de chevaucher, il aurait peut-être fallu y penser avant de m'envoyer me battre contre toute une armée.

— Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de la répartie. Bien ! Alors, allons-y. »

Link le retint par le bras.

« Attends ! Juste une question : pourquoi m'avoir drogué hier soir ?

— Pour plusieurs raisons. La première : tu avais besoin de repos. La seconde : Ganondorf est parti avec Iria et toute son armée. Il ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant avant ce matin. Si tu ne réalises pas ta mission et que tu tentes de retrouver ton amie, elle mourra.

— Ce tyran met tout en œuvre pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il a toutes les cartes en main et que je ne suis pas en mesure de m'opposer à lui. Les séances d'entrainement m'ont montré que je n'ai pas la force suffisante pour battre son armée.

— Le but premier était effectivement de te démontrer la supériorité de ses troupes mais il voulait aussi t'affaiblir.

— M'affaiblir ? Avant de m'envoyer chercher le Héros du Temps ?

— Notre roi ne s'attend pas à ce que tu attaques ton ancêtre. Tu es incapable de le blesser ! Il le sait et toi aussi ! »

Link baissa les yeux. Sheik avait raison. Ce dernier lui tendit les brides d'un des deux chevaux et monta sur l'autre. Deux minutes plus tard, ils galopaient en direction de la plaine d'Hyrule. Au bout d'une heure, le jeune homme commençait déjà à ressentir des douleurs dans son épaule provoquées par les mouvements du cheval.

Les deux cavaliers mirent plusieurs heures pour atteindre la limite du désert. Devant eux, s'étendait une forêt. Ils décidèrent de s'y arrêter pour laisser les chevaux se reposer.

« Nous ne repartirons que demain matin. Il y a une source juste à côté. Profites-en pour faire un brin de toilette. Après les épreuves que tu as subies ces derniers jours, ça ne pourra que te faire du bien. Prends cette chemise ! La tienne est couverte de sang. Ça ferait mauvais effet … »

Link se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué et s'y baigna un long moment. Les sources du royaume d'Hyrule avaient des effets curatifs sur certaines blessures. Lorsqu'il retourna auprès de Sheik, le jeune homme se sentait déjà mieux.

« Ton épaule ? J'ai vu qu'elle ne t'a guère laissé en repos pendant le trajet. L'eau t'a-t-elle fait du bien ? Montre-moi ! »

Il s'approcha de lui et observa la blessure.

« La cicatrisation a commencé. Tu as été frappé par une lame Gerudo. Elles sont connues pour faire de gros dégâts dans la chair. Ta blessure risque de mettre du temps à guérir. »

La nuit tombant, ils allumèrent un feu et s'installèrent. Link s'était mis à réfléchir. Levant la tête, il s'aperçut que son compagnon de route l'observait avec insistance.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

— Je cherche les réponses à mes questions au fond de tes yeux.

— Pourquoi ne pas me les poser directement ?

— Parce que les yeux sont incapables de mentir. Puis-je te faire confiance ? Je pense que oui.

— Me faire confiance ? Tu as peur de quoi ? Que je te tue dans ton sommeil ? Si j'avais eu cette idée, ne penses-tu pas que j'aurais mis fin à ta vie dans le désert. Je risquais quand même moins d'être vu là-bas qu'ici.

— Détrompe-toi, tout le long de notre trajet, nous étions suivis. Nous sommes surveillés depuis que nous avons quitté la forteresse. Mais ils sont loin et ne peuvent pas nous entendre. Ganondorf ne me fait pas confiance et il a raison. En fait, je suis du côté du Héros du Temps … et du tien. »

Link semblait sceptique devant les paroles de celui qui se prétendait son allié.

« Tu étais de mon côté, quand tu m'as manipulé ? Ou quand tu as donné à Ganondorf la méthode pour me contraindre, en lui révélant ma relation avec Iria ? Que dire du moment où tu l'as convaincu de me faire affronter son armée complète ?

— Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à mon supérieur. Je t'ai soigné. Il s'agissait d'un ordre également, mais j'ai fait un peu plus que simplement te garder en vie. En risquant ma couverture. Quant à mes actions, tu aurais sans doute préféré continuer à te prendre des coups sans pouvoir te défendre. Je t'ai offert la possibilité d'apprendre certaines attaques des Gerudos. Pourquoi crois-tu que ta dernière séance d'entraînement a été écourtée ? »

Link ne répondit pas.

« Nabooru a remarqué que tu commençais à reproduire les attaques de tes adversaires. Ce que tu as appris te sauvera peut-être la vie !

— Désolé. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. »

Sheik se tut un instant, comprenant la réaction du Héros du Crépuscule. Il lui avait donné des raisons de se méfier.

« Ne le sois pas. J'aurais probablement réagi de la même façon. Sache que tu ne la sauveras pas en obéissant aux ordres. Et que tu as peu de chances d'en sortir vivant.

— Je sais que ce tyran ne me laissera pas en vie et qu'il nous tuera tous les deux quand je ne lui serais plus utile. J'essaie juste de gagner un peu de temps… sans grand espoir.

— Tu représentes un risque trop important pour lui. Après tout, tu l'as déjà battu. Tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Une fois qu'on aura retrouvé le Héros du Temps, il nous aidera. »

Après un instant de silence, Link reprit la parole.

« Quel est ton plan ?

— En ce moment, il est à Cocorico, dans le Temple de l'Ombre. Sa prochaine destination se trouve au milieu du désert. Nous lui servirons de guide.

— Comment va-t-on s'y prendre ?

— Il me connait. Je l'ai déjà aidé à plusieurs reprises. Je lui dirais que je te conduis dans le désert pour des recherches et je lui proposerais de nous accompagner. Je ne m'attend pas à un refus de sa part. »

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, puis reprit de plus belle.

« Et où le mènerons-nous ?

— Dans une embuscade. L'armée gerudo doit nous retrouver à un endroit précis du désert. Nous serons capturés et emmenés dans la forteresse. Une fois là-bas, je ferais mon possible pour mettre Iria à l'abri et nous aiderons le Héros du Temps à se débarrasser du tyran.

— Ton plan semble parfait, mais quand lui parlerons-nous?

— Je lui expliquerai tout à la forteresse.

— Pourquoi pas avant ? Si les gardes le surveillent autant que moi, ça risque d'être difficile.

— N'oublie pas que je suis libre de mes mouvements là-bas. Ils ne méfient pas de moi, je fais partie de leur bande. »

Soudain, Link se rappela la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ganondorf le premier jour.

« Attends, as-tu rencontré Xanto, le mystérieux visiteur ?

— Non, j'ai appris son existence par Ganondorf. Il m'a parlé de toi, de la raison de ta présence et de ton rôle dans son plan. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

— Ton maître a reçu des informations sur son futur. Or, tu me dis que tu es du côté du Héros du Temps depuis le début. Il a pu lui dire que tu allais le trahir.

— Ça reste une possibilité. Mais, je ne pense pas qu'il le lui ait dit. Sinon, je n'aurais pas été choisi pour cette mission.

— Justement, il ne te fait pas confiance. Le doute doit l'habiter. C'est sûrement une épreuve. Son but est de te prendre en flagrant délit de trahison.

— C'est un risque qu'il va falloir courir. »

Désirant arriver à Cocorico avant le départ du Héros du Temps, Sheik et Link repartirent à l'aube le lendemain matin. Après plusieurs heures de chevauchée, ils parvinrent au village et l'aperçurent près de l'auberge locale. Celui-ci préparait sa monture pour un long voyage.

Âgé d'environ dix-sept ans, le jeune homme avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Il portait une tunique verte au-dessus d'une chemise blanche ainsi que des guêtres claires. Un bonnet vert était posé sur sa tête et des boucles d'oreilles bleues pendaient à ses oreilles pointues. Sheik remarqua l'étonnement sur le visage de son compagnon.

« Je te l'avais dit, on pourrait vous confondre. Il va falloir que tu dissimules tes vêtements et ton visage. Prends ce manteau ! »

Link l'enfila après avoir retiré son bonnet. Le col du vêtement ne laissait apparaître que ses yeux.

« Comment allons-nous l'aborder ?

— J'ai une idée. Regarde, il se trouve à côté d'un marchand et a dû s'équiper pour le voyage. Va acheter ce dont nous avons besoin. Je m'occupe du reste.

— D'accord.

— Au fait, Link, si j'utilise ton vrai prénom, il pourrait se poser des questions. Comment puis-je t'appeler ? »

Celui-ci réfléchit un court instant et repensa à son maître d'armes au village de Toal.

« Appelle-moi, Moï !

— Entendu, vas-y. »

Link se dirigea vers le Héros du Temps, toujours occupé à charger son matériel sur son cheval. Il passa près de lui sans le regarder et s'arrêta auprès du marchand pour lui acheter les denrées nécessaires à leur voyage. Soudain, une voix appela :

« Moï ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent en même temps.

« Sheik ? Que fais-tu là, demanda le Héros du Temps.

— Je t'ai dit que je servais parfois de guide. Moï fait des recherches sur les anciennes civilisations. Il veut explorer le désert. Je l'accompagne.

— C'est justement là que je me rends aussi. Peut-être pourrions-nous faire un bout de chemin ensemble. »

Ce qui fut dit fut fait. Le temps pour Sheik et Link de faire leurs propres préparatifs de départ et une heure plus tard, ils étaient en route.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

La traversée de la plaine d'Hyrule ne leur prit que quelques heures durant lesquelles le Héros du Temps interrogea celui qui se faisait appeler Moï sur ses recherches. Pour rendre son personnage réel, Link lui parla des Célestiens, un peuple vivant dans le ciel. Heureusement, il avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur leur compte, ayant eu l'occasion de les rencontrer.

En début d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt dans laquelle Link et Sheik avaient fait halte la nuit précédente, afin de laisser les chevaux se reposer. Ce dernier leur expliqua qu'une journée de voyage serait nécessaire pour atteindre le Temple de l'Esprit, destination du Héros du Temps et de « Moï » qui souhaitait y faire des recherches sur les Gerudos.

Les compagnons voulaient faire un maximum de chemin ce jour-là et se remirent en route après un bref repas. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à traverser le désert. Durant cette partie du trajet, peu de paroles furent échangées.

Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, ils cherchèrent un endroit où passer la nuit. Sheik leur apprit l'existence d'une petite grotte non loin de là qui leur permettrait d'être à l'abri d'une éventuelle tempête de sable durant la nuit. Les deux autres accueillirent la proposition avec enthousiasme. Les nuits dans le désert étaient réputées pour être très froides et l'idée de dormir dans un endroit protégé du vent leur plaisait.

Ils s'y rendirent et allumèrent un feu à l'entrée puis s'installèrent. Après le repas, les voyageurs se couchèrent rapidement, car la journée du lendemain risquait d'être longue. Le Héros du Temps et Sheik s'endormirent rapidement, mais Link avait du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Le jeune homme se leva et s'approcha du feu qui commençait à s'éteindre. Il rajouta du combustible et s'assit. L'image d'Iria revenait sans cesse dans ses pensées. Elle serait en sécurité tant que Ganondorf respecterait sa parole. Celui-ci s'était engagé à ne pas lui faire de mal si ses ordres étaient respectés.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Link ne se rendit pas compte que son manteau s'était ouvert et que son visage n'était plus dissimulé. Il ne remarqua pas non plus qu'un de ses compagnons s'était réveillé.

Soudain, le jeune homme se sentit violemment tiré en arrière, ce qui lui fit brutalement reprendre ses esprits. Une lame vint se placer sous sa gorge avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste pour se protéger. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'arme qui était sur le point de le faire passer de vie à trépas.

Link reconnut l'Épée de Légende, celle qui lui avait permis de vaincre Ganondorf et qui était restée plantée dans le Sanctuaire lors de son voyage dans le passé. Le Héros du Temps devait posséder exactement la même, puisqu'il s'agissait de la Lame Purificatrice, la seule capable d'anéantir le mal.

« Je croyais t'avoir réglé ton compte », lui dit celui-ci.

Link entendit ces mots sans en comprendre la signification. Voyant la détermination et la rage dans le regard de son agresseur, il crut sa dernière heure arrivée et ferma les yeux. Mais rien ne se produisit.

« Moï, c'est toi ? »

Sans prendre la peine de déplacer sa lame, le Héros du Temps attrapa le manteau de Link et le lui retira complètement. Le choc le cloua sur place. Celui avec qui il venait de voyager portait la même tunique que lui. Son regard se reporta alors sur le visage du jeune homme qui était très similaire au sien.

Le Héros du Temps abaissa son arme et recula sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. En se réveillant quelques instants plus tôt, il avait cru voir un de ses ennemis. Celui qui était capable de prendre l'apparence de son adversaire et d'utiliser ses techniques de combat contre lui.

Il avait dû faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour parvenir à le vaincre, son opposant reproduisant ses attaques à l'identique. Au moment où le visage de son compagnon était apparu dans la clarté de la lune, le Héros du Temps avait cru que son ennemi était de retour.

Mais maintenant, le Héros du Temps ne comprenait plus. Un Hylien ayant la même apparence que lui se tenait devant lui. Comment avait-il pu voyager une journée à ses côtés sans remarquer cette particularité ?

Sheik, que le bruit de la lutte avait éveillé, s'approcha de lui et mit une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.

« Nous devons parler, lui dit-il. »

Il le fit asseoir près du feu pendant que Link se relevait et remettait de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

« Je pense que le temps est venu de te dire la vérité. Ce jeune homme ne s'appelle pas Moï et ne fait pas de recherches sur les anciennes civilisations. S'il est ici, c'est pour sauver son amie, prisonnière de Ganondorf.

— Pourquoi m'avoir menti ?

— À cause de cette ressemblance qui t'a frappé. Nous ne pouvions prévoir ta réaction.

— Je m'appelle Link, intervint celui-ci. Oui, le même prénom que toi. Ma révélation va peut-être te surprendre, mais je viens du futur. Comme toi, j'ai dû mener des combats pour sauver mon royaume. Un tyran du nom de Ganondorf a tenté de prendre le pouvoir par la force.

— Ganondorf ?

— Oui, le même. Celui que tu es censé battre. D'après la légende qu'on m'a racontée durant mon enfance, tu as vaincu le Seigneur du Mal et l'as envoyé dans un autre monde avec l'aide des Sages. Après s'en être échappé, il a attaqué le royaume. Lorsque j'ai réussi à le vaincre, je croyais que le cauchemar était terminé, mais je me trompais.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Le tyran avait d'autres projets pour moi. Sachant que je devrais remettre l'Épée de Légende qui m'avait servi à le vaincre dans le Sanctuaire, il y a créé un passage entre mon époque et la tienne. »

Link s'interrompit un instant, observant le visage de celui à qui il venait de faire ces révélations. Le Héros du temps l'écoutait avec attention.

« Continue, lui dit-il doucement pour l'encourager.

— Lorsque je suis allé replanter l'épée, je n'étais pas seul. Une amie m'accompagnait. Nous avons tous deux été envoyés ici. Elle est maintenant entre les mains de Ganondorf et je ferais tout pour la libérer.

— Je comprends. Si tu veux te joindre à moi, je t'aiderai à sauver ton amie. »

Link avait choisi de ne mentionner ni sa capture ni la mission confiée, car il avait craint que le Héros du Temps ne soit pas d'accord avec le plan qu'il avait mis au point avec Sheik. De plus, ce dernier lui avait fait comprendre par un signe de tête de s'en tenir là.

Après une longue conversation portant sur la suite à donner aux évènements, les voyageurs décidèrent de continuer leur route vers le Temple de l'Esprit. Puis ils regagnèrent leur couche afin de profiter des quelques heures qu'il leur restait avant le lever du jour pour se reposer.

Juste avant qu'il ne se couche, Sheik s'approcha de Link et lui murmura :

« Demain, lorsque les Gerudos attaqueront, tu devras assommer le Héros du Temps ! »

Le jeune homme s'étendit en se demandant s'il serait capable de trahir celui qui lui avait proposé son aide de façon si spontanée.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Le lendemain matin, les voyageurs étaient debout à l'aube et rassemblèrent leurs affaires pour partir rapidement. Ils avaient pratiquement terminé leurs préparatifs de départ quand des bruits de galop se firent entendre. Une troupe de guerrières foncer sur eux fonçait droit sur eux.

« Les Gerudos, cria le Héros du Temps en dégainant son arme. »

Devant lui se tenait Link qui avait également sorti son épée. Il s'en servit pour assommer son nouvel ami. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait avant de s'effondrer.

Choqué par le geste qu'il venait d'accomplir, le jeune homme se tourna vers Sheik dans l'espoir de recevoir une confirmation de la nécessité de cette « déloyauté ». Au même moment, un coup de poing, donné par celui qui avait sa confiance, l'atteignit sur la tempe gauche. Le Héros du Crépuscule s'écroula, inconscient.

À son réveil, Link était de nouveau couché sur le sol de sa prison avec les mains attachées devant lui. Il eut une désagréable impression de déjà-vu. Le prisonnier avait évidemment été délesté de ses armes, mais sa tunique et sa cotte de mailles lui avaient été laissées. Sa tête bourdonnait, sans doute était-ce dû au coup reçu.

Le jeune homme s'assit et grimaça à cause de la douleur de son épaule. Il observa ce qui l'entourait et aperçut une autre personne qui était également enchaîné au mur : le Héros du Temps. Celui-ci présentait une marque à l'endroit où le jeune homme l'avait frappé et lui lançait des regards noirs.

Link comprenait la raison de ces reproches. Il éprouvait exactement le même sentiment vis-à-vis de Sheik. Ce dernier l'avait trahi.

« Tu as toutes les raisons de m'en vouloir. Ce que je t'ai fait est impardonnable, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je t'ai dit que j'étais prêt à tout pour sauver mon amie. »

Son compagnon de cellule ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, hier soir. Après avoir replanté l'épée, je me suis réveillé ici. J'ai découvert que j'avais voyagé dans le temps et que j'étais à la merci de mon pire ennemi qui voulait me convaincre de l'aider à te capturer. Ignorant que mon amie était aussi entre ses mains, j'ai refusé. Il me l'a durement fait payer. Pendant trois jours, Ganondorf a tout tenté pour me briser.

— Visiblement, il a réussi.

— Tu te trompes. Tant que j'étais le seul à devoir subir son courroux, j'étais prêt à résister. Quand il a menacé Iria… »

Link ne put aller plus loin, la peur et la culpabilité commencèrent à reprendre le dessus sur son courage.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'es pas en train de me mentir ?

— Ta méfiance est légitime, mais je suis dans la même situation que toi. Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici, enfermé et enchaîné ?

— Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Comment espères-tu sauver celle que tu aimes ? Ne sois pas étonné ! Ça se lit dans tes yeux.

— Je ne sais pas. Sheik devait m'aider, mais…

— Il t'a frappé et nous a livré tous les deux, pieds et poings liés.

— Oui ! Et maintenant que j'ai fait ce que Ganondorf attendait de moi…

— Il pourrait vouloir se débarrasser de toi et de ton amie. »

Link acquiesça, incapable de répondre. Le Héros du Temps le regarda dans les yeux. Les sentiments de culpabilité et de peur qu'il lisait dans ceux-ci n'étaient pas feints. À ce moment précis, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans le couloir et se turent. Nabooru entra, suivie de deux gardes Gerudos.

« Toi, tu viens avec moi, dit-elle en regardant Link. Le Seigneur Ganondorf veut te voir. Il a encore une mission pour toi. Je vais te retirer tes chaînes, ne t'avise pas de tenter quoi que ce soit, tu sais ce qui arriverait à ta dulcinée. »

Touché au cœur, le jeune homme regarda dans la direction du Héros du Temps, celui-ci le regardait maintenant avec sympathie. Il se laissa faire pendant l'opération. Quand ses mains furent de nouveau attachées dans son dos par une corde, les gardes l'emmenèrent vers la sortie.

En quittant la forteresse, le captif aperçut Sheik qui s'avançait dans sa direction. Il se dégagea de ses gardes pour foncer droit sur lui. Celui-ci ne fit aucun geste pour se protéger. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Link se retrouva allongé sur celui qui l'avait frappé, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de plus.

« Quand tu affronteras Nabooru, murmura ce dernier, vise la pierre sur son front. Elle a été hypnotisée. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Déjà, les gardes les relevaient sans ménagement. C'est à ce moment-là que Link s'aperçut que Sheik avait également les mains attachées dans le dos. Le Héros du Crépuscule en fut troublé.

Il y pensait encore, lorsque Nabooru le força à se mettre à genoux devant Ganondorf.

« Alors, on se rebelle ? Sheik t'a fait un coup tordu ? Ah oui, je crois savoir qu'il t'a bien abîmé. »

Le tyran s'approcha de Link et examina la marque qu'avait laissée le coup. Il posa sa main sur la tempe du jeune homme penchant légèrement sa tête et appuya fortement son pouce sur la contusion, ce qui fit grimacer celui-ci, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge.

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas joli. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta belle gueule, ta blessure aura le temps de guérir avant que tu ne revoies ton amie… enfin, si tu la revois. »

Le jeune homme voulut se relever pour protester, mais les deux gardes l'en empêchèrent.

« À ta place, je la ramènerais moins. Il pourrait lui arriver des bricoles, à ta petite copine. »

Link ferma les yeux en cherchant à maîtriser sa colère. Quand il les rouvrit, le prisonnier avait retrouvé son calme et ses gardes lâchèrent quelque peu la pression.

« Voilà qui est mieux, nous allons enfin pouvoir parler sérieusement de ta prochaine mission.

— Que dois-je faire ?

— C'est simple : me ramener la princesse Zelda. Elle a disparu sans laisser de trace, il y a sept ans.

— Par où dois-je commencer les recherches ?

— Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème. C'est le tien. C'est Nabooru qui t'accompagnera, cette fois. Il s'avère que je ne peux plus avoir confiance en Sheik.

— Comme si tu avais déjà eu confiance en quelqu'un !

— Tu n'es pas aussi bête que tu en as l'air. Tu as deux jours pour te préparer. Mon capitaine d'armée t'apprendra ce que tu dois savoir. »

Le roi fit signe aux Gerudos qui ramenèrent le captif dans sa cellule où il retrouva ses deux compagnons.

« Link, je suis désolé. Je devais te frapper pour conserver ma couverture. J'aurais pu t'en parler avant, mais le coup devait paraître vrai. J'ai expliqué la situation au Héros du Temps. Je n'ai pas pu libérer Iria. Tu avais raison ! Ganondorf était au courant pour ma trahison. J'étais surveillé. Quand je suis entré dans la pièce où elle était retenue, les gardes me sont tombées dessus.

— Où est-elle ? Comment va-t-elle ?

— Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Aucun mal ne lui a été fait. Ils se sont contentés de l'enfermer dans une autre partie de la forteresse. »

Le jeune homme était soulagé de savoir qu'Iria n'avait subi aucun mauvais traitement_. _Une autre mission venait de lui être confiée. Il venait de gagner un peu de temps.

Ils ne purent en dire plus, car la porte s'ouvrit. Deux Gerudos détachèrent Link et l'emmenèrent pour le conduire au gymnase où leur chef l'attendait. Elles le laissèrent au milieu de l'aire d'entrainement et allèrent s'asseoir pour observer l'exercice. Celle-ci lança une épée qui tomba aux pieds du jeune homme puis attaqua. Il eut juste le temps de ramasser son arme pour parer le coup, mais la violence du choc le fit chuter.

Nabooru revint à la charge. Link aurait pu recevoir l'épée entre les côtes s'il n'avait effectué une roulade lui permettant de se relever. Le Héros du Crépuscule ressentit rapidement une douleur lancinante au niveau de son épaule gauche, ce qui l'obligea à utiliser sa main droite.

Il y perdit en force et en dextérité. Les coups s'enchaînèrent. De très bon niveau, tous deux, ils arrivaient à contrer toutes leurs attaques respectives. Le combat dura plusieurs heures.

Sentant la fatigue le gagner, Link décida de tenter le tout pour le tout afin de porter un coup décisif à son adversaire. Il parvint à la faire chuter par un croche-pied bien placé et profita de ce moment pour frapper la pierre sur le front de sa rivale avec la garde de son épée.

Sous le choc, celle-ci se fêla, le coup n'étant pas assez fort pour la briser totalement. Personne ne sembla remarquer la petite fumée noire qui s'en échappa. Seul Link l'aperçut. Nabooru resta à terre quelques secondes.

Furieuse, elle se releva et désarma le jeune homme. La Gerudo l'attrapa par les cheveux et le força à s'allonger sur le ventre. Surpris par sa réaction et ne souhaitant pas attiser sa colère qui pouvait retomber sur Iria, il se laissa faire. La jeune femme lui lia les mains et le releva avec brutalité.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Je vais aller rendre une visite à ta petite amie.

— Non, laisse-la tranquille, elle ne t'a rien fait. C'est après moi que tu en as !

— La prochaine fois, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Allez, avance. »

Elle le ramena dans sa cellule et le précipita contre le mur qu'il percuta de plein fouet. Link se retrouva sur le sol un peu sonné par le choc. Le prisonnier eut néanmoins le courage de relever la tête vers elle.

« Ne lui fais pas de mal, implora-t-il. Elle n'est pas responsable. Je suis prêt à accepter la punition que tu voudras m'imposer, mais ne la touche pas.

— Jusqu'où serais-tu prêt à aller pour que je la laisse tranquille ?

— Jusqu'au bout.

— Tu dois beaucoup tenir à elle. Merci pour l'information. »

Nabooru s'approcha et le releva. Puis, elle le plaqua contre le mur en le tenant à la gorge.

« Je serais ravie de t'infliger la correction que tu mérites, mais les coups que tu reçois n'ont pas les effets voulus. Ton insistance me donne une idée. Je ne vais pas aller lui rendre visite ce soir. Nous le ferons ensemble très bientôt. Nous verrons si tu as toujours envie de te rebeller quand tu auras vu ton amie subir les conséquences de tes actes. »

Link se tut. En voulant protéger Iria, il n'avait fait qu'aggraver la situation de la jeune fille et la sienne. Nabooru appela les gardes.

« Remettez-lui ses chaînes ! Demain, à la première heure, vous l'amènerez dans la cellule de son amie. Je vous y attendrai. N'hésitez pas à utiliser la force, même s'il est coopératif. »

Elle sortit. La discrète fêlure de son rubis n'échappa ni au Héros du Temps, ni à Sheik. Quand ils furent seuls, ce dernier observa le jeune homme qui semblait en proie à une grande inquiétude. Il voulut l'apaiser par une parole réconfortante.

« Link, je …

— Tais-toi ! Si je ne t'avais pas écouté, Iria n'aurait pas à subir la colère de Nabooru. Depuis le début, tu te moques de moi, mais c'est terminé ! Je ne croirais plus tes mensonges.

— Calme-toi, ajouta le Héros du Temps. T'en prendre à Sheik n'arrangera pas la situation. Nabooru cherche à te déstabiliser en utilisant ton point faible. Si tu te laisses envahir par des sentiments de culpabilité, elle aura gagné. Ce que tu as fait était nécessaire et portera ses fruits si tu sais être patient. Tu dois garder la tête froide si tu veux sauver ton amie. »

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Une garde entra apportant le maigre repas des prisonniers. Ils reçurent chacun un morceau de pain et un peu d'eau. Incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, Link ne mangea rien. Il s'installa face au mur, tournant le dos à ses compagnons.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Link ne dormit pas de la nuit. L'inquiétude et la culpabilité le rongeaient. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, ne voulant pas écouter ses deux compagnons. Ceux-ci avaient respecté son silence et l'avaient laissé tranquille.

Le lendemain matin, les gardes entrèrent dans la cellule. Elles s'avancèrent vers le jeune homme qui était assis le dos contre le mur. Celui-ci les regarda avancer dans sa direction. Le moment était venu.

« Lève-toi ! Notre chef t'attend ! »

Link se mit debout et leur tendit ses mains pour que les Gerudos puissent retirer ses chaînes. L'une d'elles les enleva pendant que l'autre lui maintenait les bras pour éviter toute tentative de rébellion. Celle-ci ramena ses mains dans son dos, sans tenir compte des douleurs qu'elle lui provoquait au niveau de son épaule blessée. Ensuite, ses poignets furent attachés. En quittant la cellule, il échangea un regard avec le Héros du Temps qui lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

Elles l'emmenèrent dans une autre partie de la forteresse et le firent entrer dans une pièce gardée par d'autres guerrières. Celle-ci ressemblait à la cellule dans laquelle il avait été enfermé, sauf qu'elle était meublée d'une couchette avec matelas et couverture. Iria y était assise, lui tournant le dos. Nabooru se trouvait debout en face de lui.

Cette dernière congédia les gardes et fit signe au prisonnier de s'approcher. Link s'avança. Quand la jeune fille se retourna, elle se leva d'un bond et prit son ami dans ses bras. En apercevant celle-ci, il eut un choc. Son visage semblait tuméfié. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, le captif était prêt à foncer droit sur Nabooru pour lui expliquer son opinion sur ses méthodes.

Iria, qui avait prévu la réaction de son ami, le retint.

« Non, calme-toi ! Ces marques sont fausses. Elles sont censées faire croire que j'ai été battue. Je n'ai rien. »

Link se figea et la regarda, surpris. Elle lui détacha les poignets. Il posa une main sur le visage de son amie et sentit une substance grasse entrer en contact avec ses doigts. Le Héros du Crépuscule ne comprenait pas et regardait les traces qu'avait laissées son geste sur sa peau. Ensuite, la jeune fille l'emmena s'asseoir sur la banquette et déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux pour examiner la blessure sur sa tempe.

« Par contre, les tiennes sont réelles, ajouta-t-elle avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-il en lui prenant la main. Je vais bien !

— Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi ! »

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer, puis se tourna vers Nabooru.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

— Pour te remercier.

— De quoi ?

— Le coup que tu m'as donné a pu briser le sortilège qui me liait à Ganondorf, mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour un effet immédiat. J'ai repris mes esprits dans la nuit. Quand je t'ai menacé, j'étais toujours sous l'emprise de mon ennemi. Je ne suis pas comme lui. Sa soif de pouvoir finira par détruire mon peuple. Sachant que j'étais contre ses projets de conquête et que j'avais une grande influence sur les autres Gerudos, ce tyran m'a fait hypnotiser pour me contrôler.

— Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

— Quitter la forteresse et faire comprendre à mon peuple qu'elles ne doivent pas le suivre. Je peux emmener Iria et la protéger. Je lui ai expliqué la situation, mais elle refuse de partir sans toi ! Si tu veux la mettre en sécurité, tu dois la convaincre.

— Qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège ?

— Rien ! Tu vas devoir me faire confiance ! Sans mon aide, tes chances sont minces. Même le Héros du Temps ne peut plus faire grand-chose. »

Après un instant de réflexion, Link comprit qu'il devait prendre le risque. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son amie et lui prit les mains.

« Pars avec elle ! Je serais plus en mesure de me défendre si je sais que tu es saine et sauve. Ganondorf obtient de moi ce qu'il veut en te menaçant. Si tu es libre, je pourrais plus facilement lui tenir tête.

— Il recommencera à te torturer.

— C'est probable, mais je peux le supporter. Avec l'aide du Héros du Temps et de Sheik, je parviendrais à le vaincre. Nous pourrons nous échapper et nous vous rejoindrons. Ensuite, nous rentrerons chez nous.

— Tu me le promets ?

— Oui ! »

Nabooru tendit un petit poignard au jeune homme.

« Prends cette arme et cache-la. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin. Quand Ganondorf va apprendre ma fuite et celle de ton amie, il risque de te le faire payer, ainsi qu'à tes compagnons. Choisis bien ton moment pour agir. Ce sera probablement ta dernière chance. »

Link prit l'objet qu'elle lui tendait et examina la lame. Celle-ci était petite, mais maniable. Il la cacha dans sa botte.

« Nous devons y aller maintenant. Si nous restons trop longtemps, cela semblera suspect et notre plan risque d'échouer. Je t'en dirais plus pendant l'entrainement. À partir du moment, où l'on sortira d'ici, je redeviendrais celle qui t'a menacé. Personne ne doit savoir que le charme a été rompu avant qu'Iria et moi ne soyons loin. Je te laisse deux minutes pour lui dire au revoir. Ensuite, je devrais t'attacher de nouveau. »

Nabooru s'éloigna des jeunes gens pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Quand le Héros du Crépuscule fut prêt, il s'approcha de la Gerudo. Cette dernière lui entrava les mains et le fit sortir de la cellule. Ensuite, elle l'emmena au gymnase. Plusieurs guerrières les y attendaient. Elles voulaient assister à la préparation du prisonnier.

Comme la veille, Nabooru lança une épée dans la direction du jeune homme, mais celle-ci atterrit plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Il dut faire un bond pour éviter de se faire embrocher par celle de sa rivale. Celle-ci attaquait de plus belle. Au bout d'un moment, elle parvint à le serrer contre un mur et leva son épée que Link parvint à bloquer en interposant la sienne.

« Désolée, je suis obligée d'y aller fort si je veux que les autres ne se doutent de rien. Jusqu'à maintenant, tu te débrouilles bien ! Continue ! Je sais que tu es inquiet pour ton amie, mais tu as pris la bonne décision. Tu dois aider le Héros du Temps. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis de taille à la protéger. »

En entendant ses paroles réconfortantes, Link baissa un peu sa garde. Ce qui permit à Nabooru de le désarmer avec sa lame. Elle plaça celle-ci sur la gorge du jeune homme.

« Tu devrais être plus attentif et ne pas laisser tes émotions te déconcentrer pendant un combat. Cela pourrait te coûter la victoire … voire la vie. Je vais te montrer différentes techniques, observe-les. N'essaye surtout pas de les reproduire, sinon je serais obligée de mettre fin à l'entrainement. La connaissance de ces méthodes te sera utile. Fais attention à ce que tu dis dans ta cellule ! Les gardes vous surveillent.

— Ils le font depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Sheik le savait et me parlait à voix basse pour me donner des informations.

— C'est encore pire maintenant, elles rapportent toutes vos conversations à Ganondorf. Il sait que tu prépares quelque chose, mais ignore quoi. Sois prudent ! »

Elle recula pour lui permettre de ramasser son arme. Ensuite, elle attaqua de nouveau. Ils continuèrent l'entraînement pendant plusieurs heures. Nabooru esquissait des mouvements que Link parvenait à parer avec habileté. Il n'essaya pas de les imiter, mais les étudia avec attention pour les mémoriser.

Quand la Gerudo mit fin à la séance, elle appela deux des gardes présentes pour que celles-ci le ramènent dans sa cellule.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de l'attacher, il va nous suivre gentiment. Cet entêté a enfin compris où était son intérêt. »

Les gardes se placèrent de chaque côté du jeune homme et le conduisirent vers la forteresse. Nabooru les précéda. Ils entrèrent dans la cellule et la chef des Gerudos se chargea de lui remettre ses chaînes. Elle en profita pour lui parler à voix basse.

« Rappelle-toi, tous vos propos seront rapportés. Nous irons nous cacher au Temple de l'Esprit. »

Inquiets, le Héros du Temps et Sheik observèrent le jeune homme. Constatant que ce dernier avait retrouvé son calme, ils l'interrogèrent silencieusement. Link leur fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien leur dire, mais que la situation avait évolué en leur faveur. La tentative de fuite de Nabooru risquait de faire beaucoup de bruit, qu'elle soit un succès ou un échec.

Au milieu de la nuit, quelqu'un entra dans la cellule avec fracas. C'était Ganondorf. Celui-ci semblait pris d'une fureur destructrice. Des flammes brûlaient dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha de Link et le souleva par le col de sa tunique.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Comment as-tu réussi à rompre l'enchantement sans que je m'en aperçoive ? À cause de toi, j'ai perdu mon meilleur soldat et mon otage. »

Avec une facilité déconcertante, le roi des Gerudos le précipita contre le mur du fond. Link tenta de se rattraper, mais il retomba sur son épaule blessée qui se remit à saigner.

« Nabooru est partie en emmenant ta précieuse petite amie, mais ne va pas croire que tu as gagné. J'ai envoyé mes meilleures guerrières à leur poursuite. Et elles les retrouveront.

— Tu ne peux plus me forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, maintenant, répondit Link qui s'était relevé. Ne compte plus sur moi pour faire le sale boulot à ta place.

— Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Je la retrouverai bien assez tôt. Et vous me le payerez tous les deux. J'ai du temps devant moi à présent que le Héros du Temps n'est plus une menace », dit-il en lançant un regard dédaigneux à l'intéressé.

Celui-ci se leva d'un bond et fonça sur son ennemi, prouvant ainsi qu'il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Sa tentative se solda par un échec quand Ganondorf lui envoya son pied en plein milieu de l'estomac. Le jeune homme s'écrasa sur le sol sans un cri.

« Tu es aussi pitoyable et prévisible que peut l'être ton descendant. Tu m'aideras à retrouver la princesse, ajouta-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers Link. Cette fois, tu ne le feras pas pour la sauver, mais pour abréger ses souffrances. »

Ganondorf pivota alors vers Sheik.

« Je sais que c'est toi qui lui as révélé le secret concernant Nabooru même si j'ignorais que tu fus au courant. Tu connais le sort réservé aux traîtres, ici. Ta mort servira d'exemple aux deux autres, mais avant, tu auras le temps de regretter d'avoir tenté de me tromper. Quant à toi, Héros du Temps, je ne peux mettre fin à ta vie avant d'avoir retrouvé la princesse, mais tu vas subir la même épreuve que les deux autres pour avoir osé me défier. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la cellule et s'adressa aux gardes.

« Commencez les préparatifs. Je veux les voir souffrir. »

La porte fut refermée et les prisonniers restèrent seuls. Link se sentit soulagé de savoir Iria sous la protection de Nabooru, mais serait-elle de taille à la défendre ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, demanda Sheik.

— Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons rien faire, répondit Link. Préparez-vous, à la première occasion, je vous donnerais le signal. »

À l'aube, une dizaine de soldats entrèrent dans la cellule. Ils emmenèrent les prisonniers vers un endroit reculé de la forteresse où trois poteaux avaient été dressés. Les Gerudos les y attachèrent.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, mais la journée promettait d'être chaude à l'extrême et les jeunes gens se préparèrent à vivre un des pires moments de leur vie. La soif se fit très vite sentir. Et chacun gardait le silence. Parler n'aurait de toute façon servi à rien. Ils attendaient conscients que Ganondorf ne se contenterait pas de ça.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, des Gerudos arrivèrent avec des seaux d'eau et chaque prisonnier se vit donner à boire. Ensuite, d'autres gardes arrivèrent munies de cravaches. Elles furent suivies par le tyran qui s'installa comme s'il allait assister à un spectacle. À son signal, les hostilités commencèrent. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir de partout. Link et ses compagnons faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas offrir à leur ennemi la joie de les entendre hurler. Ce petit jeu dura longtemps, mais finit par cesser.

Ganondorf se leva et s'approcha tour à tour des trois prisonniers essayant d'examiner leurs résistances physique et morale. Il s'arrêta à proximité de Link et s'adressa à lui avec de la rage dans la voix.

« Alors, morveux, tu as toujours envie de jouer au plus malin ou tu as enfin compris qui était le plus fort ? »

Link releva la tête et fixa son ennemi droit dans les yeux. Malgré les douleurs qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps, le captif trouva la force de lui répondre.

« Si tu étais le plus fort, comme tu le dis, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de menacer une jeune fille pour obtenir ma coopération et surtout elle n'aurait pas réussi à se sauver à ton nez et à ta barbe ! »

La réponse ne plut pas à Ganondorf qui l'attrapa par la gorge.

« Je vois que tu as toujours la langue aussi bien pendue. Tu seras donc le premier pour la phase suivante des opérations. Nous verrons si tu as encore la force de rire après ça. »

Le tyran fit signe aux deux Gerudos les plus proches qui détachèrent Link et l'amenèrent sur un sol de terre battue. Là, il fut entouré d'une dizaine de guerrières qui se mirent à le passer à tabac. Après avoir subi une pluie de coups, le jeune homme s'écroula, incapable de se relever.

Deux gardes l'attrapèrent par les mains et le trainèrent un peu plus loin alors qu'on amenait le Héros du Temps pour qu'il subisse le même châtiment. Quand lui aussi fut incapable de se mettre debout, ils le laissèrent sur le côté pour s'en prendre à Sheik.

Celui-ci avait déjà du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et s'écroula lorsque les deux gardes le lâchèrent. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Au moment où il se releva pour tenir tête à ceux qui allaient le battre, le tissu qui dissimulait sa tête glissa et tomba sur le sol dévoilant son visage. Deux yeux bleus au milieu d'un visage aux traits fins et une immense chevelure blonde apparurent.

Le Héros du Temps qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits le vit et se figea. Le jeune homme venait de reconnaître celle qu'il cherchait depuis le début sa quête : Zelda. Ganondorf la reconnut également et éclata de rire.

« Si je m'attendais à ça. Depuis sept longues années, je cherche la princesse alors qu'elle était juste à côté de moi. Félicitations, vous m'avez bien eu, Votre Altesse, mais maintenant, grâce à vous, je vais enfin devenir le maître du monde. »

Ganondorf s'approcha d'elle. N'écoutant que son courage le Héros du Temps bondit en direction de son ennemi pour l'empêcher de la toucher, mais les nombreux gardes autour de lui l'immobilisèrent avant qu'il ait pu faire deux pas. Le tyran attrapa Zelda par le bras et l'emmena dans sa tente. Les gardes reçurent l'ordre de ramener les deux prisonniers dans leur cellule.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Plusieurs gardes s'approchèrent des deux héros, dont l'un ne s'était toujours pas relevé. Ils voulurent attraper ce dernier par les bras pour le ramener dans sa cellule, le croyant évanoui. C'est à ce moment-là que Link sortit le poignard que lui avait remis Nabooru. Il l'utilisa pour frapper ses adversaires qui tombèrent, surprises par une attaque à laquelle elles ne s'attendaient pas.

Le jeune homme ramassa une arme sur une des femmes et se précipita pour libérer son compagnon aux prises avec d'autres Gerudos. Une fois libre, le Héros du Temps trouva un sabre sur une des guerrières évanouies et se mit en devoir de se défendre.

L'alerte avait été donnée et un groupe de guerrières arrivait pour porter main forte à leurs collègues. Leur nombre était réduit, car Ganondorf avait envoyé la moitié de ses troupes aux trousses de Nabooru et d'Iria.

Le bruit du combat atteint le chef des Gerudos qui comprit rapidement que son armée n'arriverait pas à arrêter les deux héros. Le tyran jaillit de sa tente avec Zelda et se dirigea vers les écuries. Il en ressortit sur un cheval et prit la fuite, emmenant avec lui la princesse d'Hyrule.

Les guerrières empêchèrent les deux combattants de suivre leur ennemi. Ils durent continuer à se défendre jusqu'à ce que les dernières femmes encore debout prennent la fuite.

Lorsque le combat cessa, les vainqueurs exténués s'écroulèrent et restèrent un instant au sol, essayant de reprendre des forces. Une fois reposés, ils se concertèrent pour déterminer la marche à suivre. Le Héros du Temps voulait partir directement à la poursuite de Ganondorf.

« Je comprends ton empressement à vouloir sauver la princesse, mais nous ne pouvons nous rendre au château tout de suite. Nous ne sommes pas en état de reprendre le combat. Il ne lui fera rien tant que tu ne seras pas là. De plus, tu as encore un sage à éveiller. Sans eux, nous ne pourrons pas atteindre notre destination.

— Tu as raison. Je dois d'abord aller au Temple de l'Esprit.

— Nous ! Je t'accompagne !

— C'est mon combat, Link. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Tu l'as dit toi-même : selon la légende, je suis capable de venir à bout de ce monstre seul. Pars retrouver ton amie et quittez ce temps. L'épée que tu as plantée doit toujours être dans le socle. La retirer devrait te ramener à ton époque.

— C'était ton combat. Maintenant, je suis impliqué. Tu es épuisé et blessé. Je ne suis pas dans un meilleur état et Zelda est aux mains de notre ennemi. La situation ne serait pas aussi dramatique si je ne l'avais pas aidé. De plus, Ganondorf connait tes pouvoirs et tes capacités. Xanto lui a raconté votre dernier combat dans les moindres détails. Il te faudra plus que de la chance. Je t'aiderai jusqu'au bout. Je n'ai qu'une faveur à te demander. Je voudrais qu'on retrouve Iria et qu'elle retourne dans son temps. Cette histoire ne la concerne pas.

— D'accord. Je pense que je te dois bien ça. Nabooru connaît parfaitement le désert. Sais-tu où elles sont allées ?

— Dans le Temple de l'Esprit.

— Allons-y. »

Les deux héros se mirent donc en route, après avoir fouillé le camp pour retrouver leurs armes. Arrivés à destination, ils tombèrent sur les restes d'une bataille. Sur le sable, on pouvait voir des traces de sabots, de nombreuses flèches et des traces de sang séché. Ces marques étaient visibles jusqu'à l'entrée du temple.

Pris d'une crainte subite, Link accéléra le pas pour arriver au bâtiment. Il y entra en courant, craignant pour la vie de son amie d'enfance. Si les guerrières avaient réussi à entrer, les fugitives avaient peu de chances de s'en être sorties.

A l'intérieur, aucune trace de combat n'était visible. Le jeune homme trouva Iria, couchée sur un lit de fortune. Il se précipita vers elle en proie à la panique et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Derrière lui, une voix se fit entendre.

« Ton amie dort. Ses émotions et son inquiétude l'ont épuisée, mais elle voulait te rejoindre. Je lui ai donc donné une potion apaisante. Laisse-la se reposer. C'est une fille courageuse qui tient énormément à toi.

— Je le sais. Elle compte aussi beaucoup pour moi. Merci de l'avoir protégée. »

Link s'assit sur le lit, fixant son amie qui respirait calmement dans son sommeil. Il était incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle. Nabooru s'approcha de lui et l'examina. Le jeune homme n'était pas en état de poursuivre la lutte.

« Je suppose que tes amis sont dans le même état. »

Link ne répondit pas. Préoccupé par l'état de santé d'Iria, il n'avait même pas entendu la question. Ce fut un des concernés qui répondit à sa place.

« Sheik n'est pas là et n'a d'ailleurs jamais existé. Il s'agissait de la princesse Zelda qui se cachait sous les traits d'un homme. Suite aux nombreux coups reçus, elle a été démasquée et est à présent aux mains de Ganondorf.

— Elle s'est cachée dans le camp de son ennemi toutes ses années. C'est une belle preuve de courage. Comment te sens-tu ?

— Nous avons subis pas mal d'épreuves et nous avons dû mener des combats fatigants. Je pense que nous aurions tous les deux besoin de soins avant de repartir.

— Ne bougez pas et laissez-moi m'occuper de ça. »

Nabooru se leva et alla chercher ce qu'il fallait pour les soins. Elle laissa Link à côté d'Iria pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son compagnon. La Gerudo nettoya ses blessures et lui fit boire des potions afin que la douleur disparaisse. Puis la guerrière fit la même chose pour le jeune homme qui avait enfin accepté de s'éloigner de son amie.

Elle leur donna également quelques bouteilles à utiliser en cas de besoin. Ils décidèrent de prendre du repos avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Les deux héros lui racontèrent la réaction de Ganondorf suite à la fuite d'Iria et leur évasion. Ils passèrent la nuit à l'entrée du Temple, Nabooru montant la garde par précaution.

Le lendemain, Iria se sentait beaucoup mieux. Link la prit à part pour lui parler.

« Iria, je vais te demander de faire quelque chose de très difficile. Tu dois retourner à notre époque. Je vais aider le Héros du Temps dans son combat contre Ganondorf, mais je préfèrerais te savoir à l'abri.

— Je ne veux pas partir sans toi.

— Je ne sais pas si j'en reviendrai et je serais plus efficace si je te sais en sécurité. De plus, j'ai une mission à te confier. Tu dois avertir la princesse de ce qu'il se passe. Tu dois la faire venir au Sanctuaire. Sa présence sera nécessaire pour briser le mécanisme du temps.

— D'accord. Je ferai ce que tu me demandes, mais promets-moi de revenir.

— Je te promets d'essayer.

— Ce n'est pas suffisant, cria-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Fais-moi ce serment, je ne te quitterais pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas faite.

— D'accord, je te donne ma parole, lui dit-il en lui rendant son étreinte. »

Pendant ce temps, le Héros du Temps était parti pour explorer le temple en compagnie de Nabooru. Link et Iria les attendirent à l'extérieur en restant vigilants. En ressortant du Temple, il était seul.

« Nabooru était le cinquième et dernier sage que je devais éveiller. Elle vient de prendre ses fonctions. Je dois me rendre au château de Ganondorf et le vaincre.

— Je t'accompagne.

— Comme promis, nous passerons par le Temple du Temps pour permettre à Iria de rentrer. »

Ils reprirent la route juste après. Iria était monté derrière Link et le serrait de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, mais était consciente du devoir qu'il avait à accomplir et ne voulait pas devenir un poids pour lui. Il prendrait plus de risques la sachant en sécurité, c'est vrai, mais cela lui donnerait des chances supplémentaires de vaincre.

Les compagnons arrivèrent en vue du château en début d'après-midi et décidèrent de se rendre directement au Temple du Temps. Ils craignaient d'y rencontrer des hommes de Ganondorf, venus les y attendre. Pourtant l'endroit semblait désert.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le Sanctuaire avec précaution. Tout était silencieux. Le Héros du Temps resta à l'écart pendant que les deux autres entraient dans le Sanctuaire. Link s'approcha du piédestal en tenant Iria par la main. Il attrapa l'épée et la retira du socle.

Le sol se mit à tourner. Le jeune homme ressentit les mêmes impressions et la même douleur. Ses efforts lui permirent de rester éveillé, mais pas d'éviter la chute. Quand le phénomène cessa, il se releva et aida son amie à reprendre conscience. Ils se trouvaient dans la clairière.

Il emmena Iria là où ils avaient laissé leurs chevaux, à la lisière de la forêt.

« Prends Epona, je serais plus rassuré de la savoir avec toi. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune fille puis l'aida à s'installer sur la selle.

« Va, raconte toute l'histoire à la Princesse et ramène-la ici. Si tout se passe bien, je serais là à votre retour.

— Que devrais-je faire si elle ne me croit pas ?

— Ne crains rien ! Même si elle ne te croit pas, Zelda te suivra. Dis-lui que je l'attendrais ici. »

Préoccupés par leur prochaine séparation, aucun d'eux n'aperçut l'ombre d'un homme quittant le Sanctuaire et gagnant la forêt de Firone. Link regarda Iria s'éloigner sur Epona avant de regagner la clairière et de replanter à nouveau l'épée dans le socle.

Cette fois, malgré tous ses efforts, il ne put s'empêcher de s'évanouir en touchant le sol. A son réveil, le Héros du Temps était à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait utilisé toutes ses compétences pour le ramener à la réalité.

« Je suis désolé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour ne pas perdre connaissance mais ce n'était pas suffisant. J'y suis arrivé à l'aller, mais pas au retour. Je suis resté inconscient longtemps ?

— Quelques minutes à peine. Ne sois pas si dur avec toi ! Tu as fait deux voyages dans le temps à très peu d'intervalles. C'est déjà un exploit d'avoir réussi à rester éveillé pour l'aller, surtout si on tient compte de tout ce que tu as subi. Repose-toi un peu, nous partirons dès que tu seras prêt. »


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Les deux héros se dirigèrent vers le château de Ganondorf avec résolution. Celui-ci remplaçait le palais d'Hyrule. Pour le Héros du Temps qui l'avait contemplé à de maintes reprises en tant de paix, le contraste était évident. Là où auparavant, se trouvaient des murs éclatants reflétant la lumière du soleil, on ne pouvait voir que les sombres fortifications qui rendaient les lieux sinistres.

Même la végétation luxuriante avait été remplacée par un désert rocailleux. Comme si la vie même était devenue impossible dans cet univers de désolation. Le bâtiment était entouré par un gouffre tellement profond que Link ne parvenait pas à en voir le sol. L'obscurité qui y régnait rendait l'endroit plus effrayant encore.

Grâce à l'intervention des sages qui provoquèrent l'apparition d'un pont, les jeunes hommes purent traverser l'immense précipice et atteindre la porte du château. Ils entrèrent. L'atmosphère qui régnait à l'intérieur n'était pas plus accueillante. Les aventuriers traversèrent de nombreuses pièces désertes et empruntèrent maints escaliers sombres.

« Ne devrions-nous pas rencontrer quelques gardes, s'étonna Link.

— Je m'attendais à en trouver un minimum. Je sais que Ganondorf a quitté la forteresse seul et que les Gerudos ne l'ont pas suivi, mais je pensais que durant son absence, les lieux étaient gardés. Je m'attendais donc à trouver une certaine résistance. C'est peut-être un piège. Soyons sur nos gardes ! »

Les deux héros continuèrent à avancer en redoublant de prudence et se trouvèrent bientôt en face d'une porte plus imposante que les autres. Elle était faite dans un bois lourd et solide. Ils ne purent l'ouvrir qu'au prix de leurs efforts communs.

Ils entrèrent dans une immense salle qui se situait au sommet de la tour centrale. Les nombreuses fenêtres de la pièce étaient faites d'une matière sombre qui empêchait la lumière du jour de pénétrer dans les lieux. Au fond se trouvait un trône imposant sur lequel Ganondorf était assis. À ses côtés se trouvait la princesse, inconsciente.

« Je t'attendais, Héros du Temps. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de venir sauver ta précieuse Zelda. Et tu as amené ton nouvel ami. C'est parfait, je vais pouvoir vous régler votre compte à tous les deux. »

Ganondorf se leva. Link ne quittait pas son ennemi des yeux alors que son compagnon observait la jeune femme avec angoisse. Étaient-ils arrivés trop tard ? L'impensable s'était-il produit ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle n'est pas morte. Du moins, pas encore ! Je m'occuperai de son cas quand j'aurais réglé le vôtre, mes agneaux. Vous êtes venu pour m'affronter, il me semble ! Je serais ravi de vous écraser comme de vulgaires moustiques. »

Ganondorf s'avança vers eux en dégainant sa propre épée et envoya une boule de feu en direction des deux héros qui durent effectuer une roulade pour ne pas être brûlés. Ce geste les éloigna l'un de l'autre. Ganondorf en profita. Il leva le bras et des flammes surgirent du sol, coupant la pièce en deux et séparant les deux compagnons.

« Ne vous précipitez pas ! Ce sera chacun votre tour. Je vais commencer par toi, Héros du Crépuscule. Nous avons un compte à régler tous les deux. Tu as déjà subi pas mal de blessures ces temps-ci. J'espère qu'elles te font mal…

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais très … »

Link n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, car Ganondorf venait de lui envoyer une série de boules d'énergie électrique qui explosèrent autour de lui. La dernière fut envoyée droit dans sa direction, mais il réussit à la dévier grâce à son épée. N'ayant pas réussi à toucher le jeune homme, le chef des Gerudos prépara une nouvelle attaque.

S'attendant à une nouvelle vague de tirs, le Héros du Crépuscule leva son arme pour pouvoir parer les coups. La violence du premier envoi le surprit et il tenta de l'éviter en faisant un pas de côté. Seulement, le sol avait été abîmé par les récentes explosions électriques.

Le pied gauche du jeune homme traversa le bois rendu trop fragile et resta coincé. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva par terre. Link ressentit une fulgurante douleur lorsque sa cheville se tordit. Son ennemi n'avait rien perdu de la scène et se mit à ricaner en s'approchant de lui.

« Quelle maladresse ! Finalement, ce sera plus facile que prévu de se débarrasser de toi ! »

Celui-ci se prépara à envoyer une nouvelle attaque électrique. Link quant à lui leva son épée en la tenant à deux mains pour essayer de renvoyer les boules d'électricité d'où elles venaient. Il parvint à les faire dévier, mais éprouva des difficultés à viser son adversaire. La position inconfortable dans laquelle sa chute l'avait mis et son incapacité à se relever ne l'aidaient pas.

De l'autre côté, le Héros du Temps assistait à la scène sans pouvoir intervenir. En cherchant autour de lui un moyen de gagner l'autre côté de la salle, il aperçut la princesse qui semblait émerger et courut vers elle.

« Que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-elle.

— Link semble en difficulté face à Ganondorf. Je ne peux pas traverser ce mur de flammes pour aller l'aider. Je crains pour sa vie.

— Dans ce cas, je vais te donner le pouvoir de vaincre notre ennemi. Voici la seule arme capable de le terrasser : les flèches de lumière. »

Zelda prit trois flèches dans le carquois du Héros du Temps et se concentra. Elle fit appel aux Sages et utilisa toute sa magie pour les transformer. Ensuite, la princesse remit en deux au jeune homme.

« Elles sont d'une puissance inégalée. Elles traverseront le mur de feu. Dépêche-toi, il ne tiendra plus très longtemps. »

En effet, Link était à terre et avait de plus en plus de mal à dévier les boules d'énergies lancées par Ganondorf avec son épée. Une importante tache sombre était apparue au niveau de son épaule. Sa blessure s'était encore ouverte. Tenir son épée devenait difficile, même avec son bras droit. Ses gestes y perdaient en efficacité et ses forces commençaient à s'épuiser.

Le Héros du Temps plaça une flèche sur son arc et visa Ganondorf. Il devait absolument attirer son attention pour l'éloigner du jeune homme. Ce dernier était sur le point de lâcher son arme. Lorsque la flèche toucha sa cible dans le milieu du dos, le mur de feu se désintégra. Le géant poussa un cri de douleur et se tourna vers celui qui avait osé l'attaquer, de la fureur dans les yeux.

Le tyran commença à s'avancer vers son adversaire encore debout, estimant que l'autre ne pouvait plus rien contre lui et qu'il pourrait en finir avec lui un peu plus tard. Link, de son côté, en profita pour essayer de dégager sa jambe.

Dès qu'elle le put, la princesse se précipita vers le Héros du Crépuscule pour lui remettre la troisième flèche. Il la prit, prépara son arc et envoya la flèche juste à côté de la première. Ce geste, le jeune homme l'avait effectué avec son bras gauche ce qui lui causa une douleur insupportable. Ce second coup arracha à Ganondorf un cri plus terrible que le premier.

S'apercevant que son opposant était encore capable de se battre, il fit volte-face, bien décidé à lui faire regretter son geste avant de s'attaquer à son compagnon. Ce dernier s'était aperçu que Link avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour envoyer la flèche et que son ami n'était plus en état de se défendre.

Il devait agir rapidement. Sans perdre de temps, le jeune homme prit la troisième et dernière flèche et l'envoya avec précision entre les deux autres. Le cri qui retentit fit exploser toutes les vitres de la salle. La lumière du jour put enfin pénétrer dans ce monde de ténèbres, remplaçant l'obscurité par une clarté revigorante. Les deux héros et la princesse virent leur ennemi se figer et s'effondrer sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Le Héros du Temps se précipita vers Link, dont la cheville était toujours coincée. Avec l'aide de la princesse, il parvint à libérer le jeune homme et l'aida à se remettre debout.

« Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie.

— Tu aurais fait pareil si les rôles avaient été inversés. »

À ce moment précis, les vainqueurs entendirent un rire dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent vers l'endroit où était couché leur ennemi. À la place de Ganondorf se trouvait un spectre. Celui-ci avait la forme d'un homme de forte corpulence, mais sa peau était transparente. De longs cheveux noirs entouraient son visage. Il flottait au-dessus du sol et les regardait avec ses yeux sombres pleins de haine, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Vous pensiez avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Eh bien, vous avez tort. Mon maître est parti et a rejoint ton monde. Il veut retrouver ton amie et lui régler son compte. »

La réaction de Link ne se fit pas attendre, il se précipita vers celui qui venait de parler, ignorant la douleur de son pied. Celle-ci le faisait dangereusement boiter. Le jeune homme tenta de l'attraper par le cou, afin de le faire parler.

Il voulait surtout lui faire ravaler ce sourire qui le rendait fou de rage, mais sa main ne réussit qu'à passer à travers son corps sans substance. Le Héros du Crépuscule, déséquilibré, s'écroula de l'autre côté. Dans sa chute, son épaule percuta le sol avec violence et sa cheville se tordit de plus belle.

Il était incapable de se relever. La princesse se précipita pour lui venir en aide pendant que le Héros du Temps s'adressait au spectre.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

— Depuis le début, mon maître avait dans l'idée d'aller faire un tour dans le monde de ce gamin, une fois qu'il serait en possession de la Triforce. Son but ultime était de contrôler le monde entier et bien plus encore. »

Il désigna Link avant de poursuivre.

« Ganondorf voulait utiliser ce pantin pour mettre un terme à ta quête, Héros du Temps, mais pas seulement. »

En entendant ces paroles offensantes, Link voulut se relever, mais il ne le put. La princesse tenta de l'apaiser. Elle était consciente qu'entendre ça était difficile pour lui, mais ils devaient savoir où était leur ennemi et quelles étaient ses intentions. Le spectre continua son discours, ne quittant pas le Héros du Temps des yeux.

« Son objectif était de régner sur le passé et sur le futur en même temps. C'est pourquoi, une fois réglé le problème ici, il voulait forcer le passage vers l'autre monde pour recommencer une invasion. »

Il s'arrêta un instant guettant leurs réactions. Link écoutait, écœuré.

« Quand il a reconnu la princesse sous les traits de Sheik, mon maître a baissé sa garde et vous a laissé aux bons soins des Gerudos. Cette confiance aveugle dans les capacités de ses guerrières a été sa plus grosse erreur.

— Ce n'était pas la seule.

— Tu as raison. Ganondorf a également sous-estimé votre capacité de résistance. Voyant que vous étiez en train de prendre le dessus sur son armée, il a emmené Zelda dans son château. Ses chances de vaincre dans un combat contre les deux héros réunis étaient minces. Mais…

— Continue.

— Il connaissait le point faible de l'un d'entre eux. »

Le spectre se tourna vers Link et lui adressa cette question avec un sourire méprisant :

« Dis-moi, le chevalier au grand cœur, n'aurais-tu pas insisté pour ramener ta petite amie avant de venir ici ? »

Link blêmit. Une fois de plus, il avait agi exactement de la façon dont l'avait prévu son ennemi et se reprocha d'avoir été aussi stupide.

« Je vois que tu as l'esprit vif et que tu comprends. Ganondorf t'aura manipulé jusqu'au bout.

— Ne t'arrête pas, intervint le Héros du Temps.

— Se rendant compte que la Triforce était sur le point de lui échapper, mon maître a décidé de quitter cette époque avec un peu d'avance. Avant de partir, il m'a convoqué et m'a donné son apparence pour que je vous accueille.

— Dans quel but ?

— Il savait que vous parviendriez à me battre. Je devais juste me contenter de vous amocher un peu plus. J'y suis arrivé avec au moins l'un d'entre vous. »

Il tourna la tête dans la direction du jeune homme blessé et se mit à rire bruyamment, très content de lui. Link avait du mal à supporter ce ricanement qui tambourinait dans sa tête. Le spectre reprit alors son sérieux pour ajouter :

« À cette heure, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est dans ton monde. Il ne tardera pas à remettre la main sur ta chérie. Et tu sais ce qui lui arrivera ! Si tu veux la revoir en vie, tu as intérêt à rentrer très vite chez toi. Elle est seule. Tu n'es plus là pour la protéger. »

Voyant sur le visage du jeune homme que ses paroles avaient atteint leur but, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Link n'en menait pas large. L'image d'Iria quittant la clairière sur le dos d'Epona lui revint en mémoire. Elle devait traverser la forêt de Firone et la plaine d'Hyrule avant d'atteindre la citadelle où tout danger serait écarté.

La princesse tentait de retirer la botte du jeune homme pour examiner sa blessure, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Il désirait repartir directement dans son monde, tant son inquiétude pour son amie était grande.

Le jeune homme repoussa les mains secourables et tenta de se lever. Il y parvint aux prix de nombreux efforts douloureux, mais ne put faire deux pas avant de s'effondrer à nouveau.

Le Héros du Temps s'approcha pour l'empêcher de se remettre debout. Il lui parla doucement pour l'apaiser.

« Calme-toi ! Iria ne risque rien. Ne le laisse pas te manipuler, tu es plus fort que lui. Ganondorf ne connaît pas ton monde comme ton amie. Elle sera en mesure de s'échapper. Pour l'instant, tu as besoin de soins. Tu n'iras pas bien loin comme ça. Laisse la princesse s'occuper de ta cheville. Pendant ce temps, je vais rassembler quelques affaires. Nous t'accompagnons ! »

Le Héros du Temps savait que Zelda refuserait de les laisser partir sans elle. Link, quant à lui, dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne pouvait pas partir à la poursuite de Ganondorf avec sa cheville et son épaule dans cet état. Le jeune homme les remercia tous deux et se laissa faire.

Zelda commença par retirer sa botte pour examiner sa cheville. Elle appliqua ses mains sur celle-ci et se concentra. Une énergie sembla quitter son corps pour pénétrer dans le pied. Épuisé par le combat et la douleur, Link ferma les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience.

À son réveil, le jeune homme était seul et son pied était recouvert d'un bandage serré. Il ne sentait presque plus la douleur. La princesse avait profité de son évanouissement pour s'occuper également de son épaule dont la plaie s'était refermée. Un immense soulagement et une grande reconnaissance l'envahirent aussitôt.

Link se leva et essaya de marcher. Boitant légèrement, il s'approcha de son arme et la sortit de son fourreau. Son but était de s'assurer que son bras pouvait de nouveau supporter le poids de la lame et la manier sans douleur.

Zelda entra dans la pièce. Elle avait profité du sommeil du blessé pour se changer et avait repris son apparence masculine. Sheik était de retour.

« Alors, comment te sens-tu ?

— Bien mieux, merci. Ma blessure à l'épaule est complètement guérie. Comment as-tu fait ?

— Je suis de sang royal et possède un don de guérison. J'aurais pu t'éviter des souffrances en te soignant plus tôt, mais je ne pouvais me permettre de prendre le risque d'être découverte. Utiliser mes pouvoirs était un acte trop dangereux. J'en suis désolée.

— Je comprends.

— Ton épaule ne te causera plus de soucis. Par contre, ta cheville reste encore fragile.

— Je ferais attention. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir rattraper Ganondorf et lui faire payer tout ce qu'il m'a fait. »

Le Héros du Temps arriva à son tour.

« NOUS lui ferons payer. »

Link regarda son ami et acquiesça. Il ne lui serait même pas venu à l'idée de le dissuader de l'accompagner, comprenant parfaitement son désir de participer. Le jeune homme était également conscient qu'ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour empêcher Ganondorf de semer le désordre dans le royaume.

« Tu vas pouvoir marcher, lui demanda le Héros du Temps, observant son pied bandé.

— Je pense que ça ira.

— Dans ce cas, n'attendons pas plus longtemps. Il est temps de se mettre en route. »

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et partirent en direction du Temple du Temps. Le château était toujours aussi désert et silencieux. Ganondorf n'avait toujours pas été vaincu et son pourvoir continuait de maintenir sa construction en place. Le trio regagna la citadelle tout doucement, car Link ne devait pas trop forcer sur son pied. En effet, le jeune boitait toujours.

Sheik lui proposa de lui trouver un cheval, mais le jeune homme refusa prétextant que sa cheville devait juste se dérouiller un peu. La douleur avait quelque peu augmenté, mais il le cacha de peur que ses amis l'obligent à différer encore leur départ. Ils traversèrent la cité vide de tous ses habitants, pour se rendre dans le Sanctuaire. L'Épée de Link y était toujours plantée.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Quand ils arrivèrent au Sanctuaire, le lieu était toujours aussi silencieux. Le Héros du Temps partit examiner la salle à la recherche du moindre indice permettant de s'assurer que Ganondorf avait bien fait le voyage vers le futur. Il revint avec un objet brillant. En le voyant, Link pâlit en reconnaissant la décoration en or fin reçue des mains de la princesse en remerciements des efforts fournis pour ramener la paix en Hyrule. Que faisait-elle là ?

« Où l'as-tu trouvée, lui demanda-t-il.

— Près du mur du fond. Il y a un petit renfoncement où une personne aurait très bien pu se cacher. Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

— Oui, c'est une Médaille du Courage. Je l'ai reçue en cadeau après avoir vaincu Ganondorf. Je n'avais même pas remarqué sa disparition.

— Es-tu sûr que c'est la tienne ? »

Le jeune homme la lui prit des mains et lui montra la fine inscription située au dos : Link.

« Oui ! C'est une décoration personnalisée ! Elle était accrochée sur ma tunique. Lorsque je me suis réveillé dans la forteresse Gerudo, la première fois, je n'avais que ma chemise. Ma tunique et ma cotte de mailles m'avaient été retirées en même temps que mes armes. Lorsque j'ai récupéré mes vêtements, je n'ai pas remarqué son absence.

— C'est compréhensible. Tu avais autre chose en tête.

— Si tu l'as trouvée là-bas, elle n'est pas tombée de ma tunique. Car j'ai perdu conscience de l'autre côté, près du piédestal et de l'Épée.

— Ce qui veut dire ? »

Le jeune homme se tut un instant avant de poursuivre :

« … que quelqu'un l'a prise sur mon vêtement et est venu ici avec. Et il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ait pu faire ça …

— Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il l'ait laissée exprès pour te faire comprendre où il est allé. Il veut que tu le retrouves. Je pense qu'il n'en a pas encore fini avec toi !

— Ça tombe bien ! Moi, non plus, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui !

— On a maintenant la preuve qu'il est bel et bien parti dans ton monde. Que fait-on ?

— La princesse doit être prévenue du retour de notre ennemi commun. Il va falloir organiser la défense d'Hyrule sans perdre de temps. Le royaume se remet à peine de sa dernière tentative d'invasion et il est capable de tout. Je dois également assurer la protection d'Iria. Ce tyran n'aura de cesse de la poursuivre.

— Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas plus de temps ! Allons-y ! »

Link regarda le Héros du Temps et lui sourit. Il était heureux d'avoir trouvé un tel allié.

« Merci, ton aide sera précieuse. »

Ils entrèrent dans le Sanctuaire et s'approchèrent de l'Épée. Link tendit les deux mains vers la poignée. De nouveau, les mêmes impressions et la même douleur se firent sentir, quand ses doigts se posèrent sur la garde. Il dut utiliser toutes ses ressources pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Quand le sol se stabilisa, Link était toujours debout. Ses deux compagnons étaient par terre, évanouis. Il les laissa et se précipita hors de la clairière, mais l'endroit était désert. Les traces de sabots sur la terre étaient encore fraîches. Seulement quelques minutes devaient s'être écoulées depuis le départ de son amie.

Le jeune homme remarqua tout de suite que le second cheval avait disparu. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'être enfui, car ils avaient pris soin de l'attacher. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Ganondorf était parti avec. Son inquiétude augmenta. Link espérait qu'Iria avait pu atteindre le château d'Hyrule avant d'être rattrapée par lui. Une fois qu'elle serait dans les murs de la citadelle, leur ennemi n'oserait rien tenter.

Il se félicita de lui avoir fait prendre Epona, car sa jument était capable de protéger son amie en cas de danger. Elle était rapide et n'avait jamais perdu son cavalier. De plus, comme son allié l'avait suggéré, Iria connaissait bien mieux la région que Ganondorf et celui-ci chercherait probablement à se dissimuler.

Il retourna dans la clairière pour aider ses compagnons à refaire surface. Le Héros du Temps fut le premier à se réveiller. Sheik demeura inconscient quelques minutes de plus.

Traverser la forêt de Firone et la plaine d'Hyrule à pied pour atteindre la citadelle n'était pas la meilleure solution et Link ignorait le chemin que prendraient la princesse et Iria pour les rejoindre. Le choix le plus judicieux était de les attendre. Ils décidèrent de fouiller les lieux à la recherche de Ganondorf, même si celui-ci ne devait pas être resté plus de deux minutes les parages, sachant leur retour imminent.

Link s'inquiétait, son ennemi ne mettrait pas longtemps à recruter des partisans. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient profité du crépuscule pour s'enrichir et qui avaient tout perdu lorsqu'il avait réussi à ramener la paix sur le pays. Ils n'avaient pas tous été arrêtés. Certains jouissaient encore de tous leurs droits. Ceux-là ne tarderaient pas à apprendre le retour de leur seigneur et n'hésiteraient pas à se rallier à lui. Le temps leur était compté.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand Iria revint enfin avec Zelda, suivie de la Garde Rapprochée. Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille au moment où celle-ci aperçut son ami, mais son bonheur fut de courte durée. En effet, le Héros du Crépuscule semblait plus fatigué et plus abîmé encore que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Et en plus, il boitait.

La princesse remarqua également ses blessures et son état de fatigue. Il avait visiblement été mêlé à des combats si l'on en croyait les nombreuses marques apparentes, mais c'était surtout sa pâleur qui l'inquiétait. Quelque chose de réellement grave devait s'être passé. Et Zelda pensa que leur éventuel retard à la Grande Fête de ce soir ne serait rien à côté de ce qu'elle risquait d'apprendre maintenant.

Les deux jeunes femmes descendirent de cheval et rejoignirent Link.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Iria m'a raconté que tu étais dans le passé et que tu avais aidé le Héros du Temps. »

Juste à ce moment, elle l'aperçut en compagnie de Sheik et reconnut immédiatement la princesse cachée sous les traits masculins. Zelda s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina. Ce qui leur causa une vive émotion.

« Je suis heureuse d'avoir l'honneur de vous rencontrer. Soyez les bienvenus dans notre époque ! Même si j'ignore les raisons de votre présence.

— Nous sommes venus vous apporter notre aide afin d'éradiquer le mal venu de notre temps, lui répondit le Héros.

— Soyez-en remerciés ! Ne soyez pas étonnée du fait que je vous ai reconnue, princesse, dit-elle en s'adressant à Sheik. Mais soyez rassurée, je respecterais votre anonymat. »

Elle se tourna alors vers Link.

« Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Ta pâleur, tes blessures et la présence ici de deux personnages de légende n'annoncent rien de bon. »

Link se tut un moment, cherchant ses mots pour annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Puis, il prit une profonde respiration et déclara :

« Ganondorf est de retour ! »

TO BE CONTINUED …


	16. Chapter 16

**DEUXIEME PARTIE : TWILIGHT PRINCESS**

**Chapitre 1**

« Ganondorf est de retour, répéta-t-il. »

La princesse regarda Link, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Que venait-il de lui dire ? Comment était-ce possible, le tyran n'était plus. Zelda sembla vaciller sur ses jambes. Elle savait qu'il allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, mais la réalité dépassait toutes ses prévisions.

Le jeune homme l'aida à s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre située un peu à l'écart et s'installa à ses côtés. Iria avait rejoint les deux compagnons de Link, qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la clairière, le temps pour lui de mettre la dirigeante du royaume au courant.

« Raconte-moi toute l'histoire depuis le début, lui demanda-t-elle. Je veux tout savoir. Chaque détail peut avoir son importance. »

Link fit ce qu'on lui demandait et relata son aventure à partir du moment où il avait tenté de remettre l'Épée de Légende à sa place. A la fin, la princesse réfléchit quelques instants.

« Il va falloir prendre des mesures pour empêcher Ganondorf d'agir. Nous devons rentrer immédiatement et réunir tous les ministres pour un Conseil de Guerre Extraordinaire.

— Le cheval d'Iria a été volé par notre ennemi. Elle et moi pouvons monter sur Epona, mais il faut une monture pour nos deux compagnons. »

Zelda donna des ordres pour qu'un cheval soit prêté à Sheik et au Héros du Temps. Le jeune homme prit son amie avec lui. Les soldats remontèrent en selle après avoir aidé la princesse à faire de même. Et le trajet de retour commença.

Link et Zelda chevauchaient côte à côte, cette dernière le questionnant sur son aventure dans le passé. Elle cherchait à en saisir chaque détail afin de mieux appréhender la situation. Link sentait Iria qui s'accrochait à lui, montrant sa peur de le voir disparaître à nouveau. Il posa sa main sur la sienne pour la réconforter, espérant pouvoir la protéger de leur ennemi.

Ganondorf avait des informations très importantes sur leur monde et, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, celui-ci avait prévu depuis longtemps son voyage dans le futur. Le tyran devait donc savoir quoi faire et qui aller trouver. Ils arrivèrent dans la citadelle par la porte est. La princesse fit une proposition à Link.

« Installez-vous en ville tous les quatre. Je vais me rendre au château et convoquer les chefs des principaux corps de l'armée pour une réunion en début de soirée. J'aurais besoin de toi pour leur exposer la situation. Prends le temps de te reposer et rejoins-moi au château. Je donnerais des ordres pour que tu sois introduit dès ton arrivée. »

Link acquiesça et la regarda s'éloigner, toujours suivie de la Garde Rapprochée. Le cheval utilisé par Sheik et le Héros du Temps avait été restitué à son maître. Le jeune homme descendit d'Epona avant d'aider Iria à faire de même. Ils entrèrent dans la ville en marchant et laissèrent la jument dans une écurie toute proche.

Le groupe avança lentement, car Link boitait légèrement à cause de sa cheville. Ils se rendirent dans le sud de la citadelle en passant par la Grande Place puis empruntèrent une petite ruelle sombre au bout de laquelle se situait une taverne.

Link connaissait les lieux et la propriétaire. C'était là que se réunissaient les membres de la Résistance contre Ganondorf et le Héros du Crépuscule y était souvent allé pour trouver une aide bienvenue. C'est pourquoi il avait tout naturellement proposé à ses compagnons de s'y arrêter. Iria avait approuvé l'idée, car elle-même avait eu l'occasion d'y venir et était devenue amie avec la patronne, Thelma.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce où des tables étaient éparpillées. Sur la gauche s'élevait un bar derrière lequel se tenait une femme forte aux cheveux roux. Elle portait une longue jupe noire avec un chemisier blanc qui laissait voir son opulente poitrine. En ce début de soirée, contrairement à l'habitude de l'endroit, il n'y avait que très peu de clients dans la taverne. Peut-être était-ce dû à la fête qui devait avoir lieu le soir même. Ceux-ci ne firent pas attention aux nouveaux venus.

La tenancière leur fit bon accueil. Elle prit Iria dans ses bras et fit de même avec Link.

« Que faites-vous là, tous les deux ? Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de vous préparer pour la fête de ce soir ?

— Je crains qu'elle ne soit annulée, répondit Link. Pourrais-tu nous loger quelques jours ? Nous sommes quatre.

— Tu sais bien que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, ainsi que tes amis. Pourquoi parles-tu d'annuler la réception ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ces marques de coups que tu caches ? Sans parler de ton pied…

— Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, dit-il en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Pour l'instant, je dois me rendre au château. La princesse Zelda a besoin de moi. Je voudrais juste poser mes affaires avant d'aller la voir.

— D'accord ! Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

— Si tu pouvais nous installer à l'écart des autres clients, ce serait encore mieux.

— Pas de problème. »

Elle sortit une clé de son tablier et les conduisit vers une porte juste à côté du bar. Celle-ci donnait sur une salle de réunion, meublée sommairement. Une table trônait en son milieu avec quelques chaises autour. Les murs d'une nuance crémeuse en faisaient une pièce claire et agréable. Au fond, il y avait une autre entrée qu'elle ouvrit.

« Personne ne vient jamais ici ! Vous serez tranquille. Il y a quatre chambres. Installez-vous comme vous voulez. Je vous laisse ! J'ai des clients. Vous pourrez utiliser cette pièce également. Elle n'a plus servi depuis la dissolution de la Résistance après ta victoire. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

— Merci Thelma, lui répondit Link. »

Le Héros du Temps s'avança vers le jeune homme.

« Tu devrais peut-être rester un peu ici avant d'aller au château. La princesse t'a recommandé de te reposer avant de la rejoindre.

— Je ne suis pas fatigué et le temps joue contre nous.

— Prends au moins un repas. Pourriez-vous nous préparer quelque chose, demanda-t-il, en se tournant vers la tenancière.

— Vous serez servi rapidement. Je reviens. »

Elle sortit.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée !

— Une réunion ne s'organise pas en dix minutes. La princesse mettra plusieurs heures avant de réunir tout le monde. Prends au moins le temps de te restaurer.

— D'accord, mais je pars pour le château juste après.

— Entendu ! En attendant que ce soit servi, va déposer tes affaires. »

Link acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte menant aux chambres. Celle qu'il avait choisie était éclairée par une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur une cour derrière la taverne. Le mobilier comprenait un lit, un bureau et une chaise. Le jeune homme déposa l'Épée de Légende et ses autres armes sur celui-ci, ne conservant que la lame qu'il avait reçue en cadeau et son bouclier. Après tout, participer à un conseil au château ne présentait pas de risque.

Le Héros du Crépuscule sortit de la pièce et regagna la salle de réunion qui lui rappela les moments où il était venu chercher de l'aide auprès des membres de la Résistance. Link y entra au moment où Thelma allait repartir après leur avoir amené leur repas. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Au fait, le jeune homme habillé en vert, c'est ton frère ? C'est fou, ce qu'il te ressemble.

— Non… hésita-t-il un instant, c'est juste un ami, un très bon ami. »

Thelma l'observa, se doutant que Link ne lui disait pas tout. Cette situation, la tenancière l'avait déjà vécue lors de son long combat pour ramener la paix. Pourtant, la ressentit comme une inquiétude. Le jeune homme semblait troublé. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Les quatre clients privilégiés s'installèrent à table pour profiter du repas que Thelma leur avait servi. Quand ils eurent terminé, Iria se retira dans sa chambre. Les derniers événements l'avaient épuisée. Link, quant à lui, se prépara pour se rendre au château.

« Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne, demanda le Héros du Temps.

— Non, il est préférable que j'y aille seul cette fois. Lorsque l'on aura expliqué la situation à tous les chefs de section, je pourrais vous faire venir. Restez ici, je rentre dès que je le peux.

— Nous t'attendrons ici, lui répondit Sheik. Reste prudent, nous ne savons pas où se cache notre ennemi.

— Il n'osera pas pénétrer dans la citadelle et encore moins au château. Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Le jeune homme était prêt à s'en aller lorsqu'il se tourna vers le Héros du Temps.

« Je suis toujours inquiet concernant Iria. Peux-tu t'occuper de sa sécurité durant mon absence ?

— Compte sur moi ! Même si tu ne pars que quelques heures ! »

Link le remercia et sortit. Une fois qu'il fut hors de la pièce, Sheik s'adressa à son compagnon :

« Reste ici et veille sur Iria. Moi, je vais le suivre discrètement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Sheik s'éclipsa à son tour, laissant le Héros du Temps seul. Celui-ci alla jeter un œil dans la chambre de la demoiselle qui dormait puis décida d'attendre ses deux compagnons. Il se demandait pourquoi Link lui avait confié son amie avant de partir juste après avoir affirmé que Ganondorf ne pouvait être entré dans la cité.

Le jeune homme marchait dans les rues en réfléchissant aux différentes mesures à prendre pour protéger le royaume. Il s'était peut-être passé trois ou quatre heures depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la clairière. Link traversa le centre de la citadelle et s'approcha des portes du palais.

Préoccupé par le récent retour de Ganondorf, Link ne vit pas les regards apeurés que lui lançait la foule. Mais ceux-ci n'échappèrent pas à Sheik qui le suivait à distance raisonnable. L'attitude des Hyliens ne fit qu'accroître ce sentiment de malaise qu'il éprouvait depuis son arrivée en ville.

Les habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes. La grande fête avait-elle été annulée comme il le pensait ? Le Héros du Crépuscule s'arrêta devant le garde afin de demander à être introduit auprès de Zelda. Celui-ci était en pleine conversation avec son collègue et ne l'avait pas vu s'avancer.

« Pourriez-vous prévenir la princesse que je suis arrivé et que je désire la voir, leur dit-il. »

Les gardes se tournèrent alors vers lui et leurs yeux s'agrandirent de peur. Tous deux sortirent leur arme qu'ils pointèrent sur Link en appelant du renfort. Stupéfait, le jeune homme ne bougea pas et se retrouva rapidement encerclé par une vingtaine de soldats. Surpris par cet accueil, il demanda :

« Y a-t-il un problème ? Je pense que vous ne me reconnaissez pas. Veuillez avertir Son Altesse que le Héros du Crépuscule souhaite la voir. »

Link n'aimait pas utiliser ce titre, mais il semblait nécessaire de leur rappeler son rang.

« Nous savons qui tu es et ce que tu as fait.

— Dans ce cas, laissez-moi passer ! Je suis attendu ! »

Sheik avait assisté à la scène de loin et n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. Apparemment, son pressentiment était totalement justifié. Par la porte restée ouverte arriva un officier supérieur. Celui-ci avait les cheveux brun foncé et une barbe épaisse lui recouvrait le bas du visage. Son regard sombre montrait un caractère dur. Son uniforme d'un bleu foncé confirmait sa place importante dans la hiérarchie.

« Je suis le Commandant Vernarte, chef des unités de surveillance du château.

— Je dois voir la Princesse Zelda. Elle a dû laisser des instructions pour que je sois introduit dès mon arrivée.

— Nous avons effectivement reçu des ordres te concernant, mais il ne s'agit pas de te mener auprès de Son Altesse. Tu vas devoir nous suivre. Remets-moi ton épée et ton bouclier ! »

Link commençait à perdre patience.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Je vous répète que je suis attendu. Vous me faites perdre un temps précieux.

— C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Suis-nous sans faire d'histoire et il ne te sera fait aucun mal !

— Aucun mal ? Quand la princesse sera avertie de votre comportement, vous risquez de regretter de m'avoir traité de la sorte ! »

Le jeune homme avait du mal à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. À ce moment, il entendit une voix familière :

« Celui qui commet des crimes ne doit pas s'attendre à être bien accueilli ! »


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 2**

Link se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler. Il le reconnut sans aucune hésitation malgré les quelques changements que celui-ci avait apportés à son apparence. Ganondorf avait réussi à entrer dans le château et apparemment personne ne cherchait à l'en faire sortir. Que faisait la princesse ? Pourquoi acceptait-elle une chose pareille ?

Aussitôt, le jeune homme attrapa son arme, prêt à en découdre avec son ennemi, oubliant momentanément toutes les lames pointées sur lui. Celles-ci s'étaient dressées, menaçantes, lorsqu'il avait esquissé son mouvement. Sa main resta en suspens sur la garde de son épée.

« Tu comptes faire quoi là, lui demanda le commandant. Tu penses pouvoir résister face à toute une troupe ? Je sais que tu es très habile, mais tout de même. »

Le jeune homme lâcha son arme comprenant que les soldats ne lui laisseraient pas le temps de dégainer avant de le transpercer de toutes parts. Link plaça ses mains bien en évidence devant lui pour signifier aux gardes qu'il ne comptait pas résister.

« Voilà qui est mieux, dit le commandant en s'approchant. Donne-moi ça, tu n'en auras plus besoin là où tu vas ! »

Il attrapa l'épée par la garde et la retira de son fourreau.

« Une arme de cette qualité, ça se mérite. Un individu de ton espèce ne peut posséder un tel objet. Retire le bouclier et le fourreau et pose-les sur le sol. »

Désarmé et menacé de toutes parts, Link n'eut guère le choix et obtempéra.

« Maintenant, tu vas nous suivre gentiment.

— Où m'emmenez-vous ?

— Là où est ta place, en cellule !

— Et pour quel motif ?

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas. Pour y répondre de tes crimes.

— Lesquels ? J'ai des droits ! Vous êtes dans l'obligation de me tenir informé sur les accusations tenues contre moi.

— Tes droits ? Tu les as perdus par tes actions. Avance !

— Non, je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit ce que vous me reprochez. Il s'agit d'une arrestation arbitraire. Vous allez le regretter quand la princesse Zelda va l'apprendre. »

Le commandant se contenta de rire. Puis il s'approcha du jeune homme et lui administra une gifle retentissante.

« Tu feras ce qu'on te dira ! »

Link lança un regard furieux à Vernarte. Comment osait-il lever la main sur lui ? La présence des gardes armés l'empêcha de rendre le coup reçu, mais le jeune homme se promit de venger cet affront. Le commandant s'adressa ensuite à l'un des soldats.

« Attache-lui les mains et fouille-le ! »

Le garde fit ce que son supérieur lui avait demandé. Le commandant aperçut alors la médaille que Link avait de nouveau accrochée sur sa tunique. Il l'arracha avec violence, déchirant le vêtement et l'observa.

« La fameuse « Médaille du Courage ». Tu ne la méritais pas !

— Rendez-la-moi. Elle m'appartient ! C'est un cadeau, tout comme l'épée.

— En tant que responsable de la sécurité, je suis chargé de ta vie. Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses avec, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie. »

Link était furieux. Pour qui se prenait cet officier ? Ce dernier fit signe aux soldats de l'emmener vers les sous-sols du château et les suivit. Le Héros du Crépuscule jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de son ennemi qui le regardait, un sourire cruel sur le visage. Le commandant remarqua que le prisonnier boitait légèrement, ce qui le fit sourire.

Après avoir descendu une volée de marches, le petit groupe traversa la totalité des passages souterrains. Le jeune homme mit quelques minutes à s'habituer à l'obscurité présente dans ces galeries sombres et étroites. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs gardes éparpillées dans les couloirs et de nombreuses cellules vides.

Link s'interrogea. Où se trouvaient les complices de Ganondorf sensés être enfermés dans cette prison ? Avaient-ils été transférés ailleurs ? Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion, ils étaient presque arrivés au bout de l'allée.

Soudain, les soldats prirent une impasse sur la droite que le captif n'avait pas vue dans le noir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une lourde porte en fer que le commandant déverrouilla. Il fallut deux geôliers pour en actionner l'ouverture. Le chef de section entra en trainant le prisonnier à l'intérieur.

« Tu as de la chance ! Tu bénéficies de la cellule de haute sécurité.

— C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites, ironisa-t-il.

— N'espère pas t'échapper, c'est impossible. »

La pièce était sombre. Dans un renfoncement se trouvait une cellule fermée par une grande grille restée ouverte. Le commandant détacha le jeune homme et le poussa à l'intérieur. Ensuite, il referma la porte à double tour et en conserva la clé.

« Sois le bienvenue chez toi ! J'espère que la décoration te plait. Tu risques de passer un certain temps ici.

— Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup. J'exige de voir la princesse.

— Tu n'es pas en mesure de réclamer quoi que ce soit.

— Cette erreur va vous coûter cher ! »

Vernarte éclata de rire et quitta la pièce. Link entendit le bruit de la serrure que l'on verrouillait. Il était furieux, mais comprenait que sa colère ne l'aiderait pas à se sortir de cette situation. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux dans le but de retrouver son calme. L'attitude du commandant était étrange et la présence de Ganondorf lui suggérait que son arrestation n'était peut-être pas une erreur, mais un piège tendu par celui-ci.

Les doutes chassèrent le courroux. Link s'approcha de la grille et en examina tous les barreaux. Ceux-ci semblaient solides. Ses chances de s'échapper étaient minces. Il observa son nouvel environnement. La seule lumière de la pièce provenait d'une minuscule ouverture située face à la cellule. Celle-ci était meublée d'une banquette en bois, d'une table et d'une chaise. Le Héros du Crépuscule s'assit et réfléchit.

Le jeune homme se rendait compte qu'ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps depuis leur retour du passé et que Ganondorf avait déjà commencé à mettre son plan à exécution. Il ne comprenait pas comment son ennemi était parvenu à entrer dans le palais et y être accepté.

Le tyran avait beau avoir légèrement modifié son apparence, il était tout de même reconnaissable. Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'il était à la taverne ? Link ne saisissait pas comment son adversaire avait réussi à le faire voir comme un criminel. Où était la princesse Zelda ?

Au moment où le commandant enfermait Link dans sa cellule de haute sécurité, Sheik regagnait la taverne. Il ne comprenait pas la scène qui s'était déroulée devant lui. Lorsque le Héros du Temps le vit revenir, essoufflé, et le visage pâle, celui-ci devina qu'un événement grave s'était produit.

« Où est Iria, demanda celui qui venait d'arriver.

— Elle est couchée. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

— Va vérifier qu'elle dort toujours. Il ne faut pas qu'elle entende ce que j'ai à te dire.

— Tu m'inquiètes ! Ne bouge pas ! »

Le Héros du Temps s'exécuta et revint rapidement.

« C'est bon, tu peux parler. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Pendant que je le suivais dans les rues de la ville, je trouvais le comportement des habitants étrange. Ils regardaient Link avec un mélange de colère et de peur. Quand il est arrivé devant le palais, la situation ne s'est pas arrangée. Les soldats l'ont encerclé et emmené après avoir pris soin de lui retirer ses armes. Je crois notre ami vient d'être arrêter.

— Pour quel motif ?

— Je n'en sais rien. Je pense que lui non plus. Link leur a posé la question à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'a reçu aucune réponse. Les soldats l'ont couduit dans les sous-sols du château, je n'aurai pas pu aller plus loin sans me faire repérer. Alors, je suis revenu pour te prévenir. À cette heure, ils doivent l'avoir déjà enfermé dans une de leurs cellules. »

Sheik et le Héros du Temps entendirent une voix derrière eux.

« Qui est dans une cellule ? »

C'était Thelma qui venait récupérer les restes de leur repas. Ils se retournèrent et elle put lire de l'inquiétude dans leurs regards.

« Ne me dites pas que vous parlez de Link ! »

La tenancière comprit en voyant leurs visages qu'elle avait désigné la bonne personne. Thelma laissa tomber son plateau qui toucha le sol avec fracas et s'approcha d'eux.

« Qui a osé faire une chose pareille ?

— Le commandant chargé de la surveillance du château, un certain Vernarte, répondit Sheik.

— En plus, il a fallu que ce soit celui-là qui l'arrête !

— Vous le connaissez ?

— Très peu, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui. Il n'est pas réputé pour être tendre. Beaucoup de mes clients sont sous ses ordres ! Je sais aussi que cet homme déteste Link !

— Pour quelle raison ?

— Je l'ignore. Il a dû prendre du plaisir à l'enfermer.

— Link est au courant de cette haine ?

— Je ne le pense pas. Il ne doit même pas le connaître. Que lui reproche-t-on ?

— Nous n'en savons rien. Par contre, cela risque de devenir dangereux pour vous de nous garder ici. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons partir, proposa le Héros du Temps.

— Ne dites pas de bêtises. Link savait très bien ce qu'il faisait en vous amenant ici. Je lui ai déjà prêté main-forte. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber maintenant. Que se passe-t-il exactement ? »

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent, ne sachant ce qu'ils pouvaient révéler à Thelma.

« Je comprends que vous ne puissiez pas tout me divulguer maintenant. Après tout, vous ne me connaissez pas autant que lui. Pour l'instant, il reste notre priorité. Que comptez-vous faire ?

— Nous devons d'abord savoir pourquoi Link a été arrêté.

— Je m'en charge ! J'ai mes sources. Vous, vous ne bougez pas d'ici ! Iria est-elle au courant ?

— Non, et il serait préférable que son amie ne le sache pas.

— C'est mieux, en effet, mais vous ne pourrez le lui cacher très longtemps. Je retourne voir mes clients. Je vous tiens au courant si j'ai du nouveau. »

Le Héros du Temps se demanda s'il pouvait lui faire confiance, tout en sachant qu'ils auraient besoin d'aide pour tirer Link de ce mauvais pas. Une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte, Sheik se tourna vers son compagnon.

« Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas encore dite.

— Laquelle ?

— J'ai vu Ganondorf à l'intérieur du château. Et visiblement, ça ne choquait personne.

— Donc, la situation est plus grave que ce que l'on croyait. As-tu vu la princesse ?

— Non, Zelda serait intervenue si elle avait assisté à la scène ! »

Quand Iria se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle alla rejoindre ses compagnons. Ils étaient installés à la table et semblaient en pleine conversation. La jeune fille s'assit à son tour et chercha autour d'elle.

« Où est Link ? Il dort ?

— Non, il n'est pas encore rentré du château !

— Il devrait déjà être là. »

Elle les observa attentivement et comprit qu'il s'était produit un événement grave.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi faites-vous ces têtes ? Où est-il ? »

Ils ne répondirent pas.

« Quelque chose est arrivé ? Link est blessé ? Il est … , demanda Iria dont le degré d'anxiété ne cessait d'augmenter.

— Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il a juste été arrêté, lui dit Sheik, pour la calmer.

— Juste arrêté ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ?

— Par les soldats, nous ne savons pas pourquoi ! »

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait faire autrement que de lui dire la vérité, le Héros du Temps lui raconta ce qu'il savait. A la fin de son récit, Iria avait les larmes aux yeux, mais fit de son mieux pour paraître forte.

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour l'aider ?

— Déjà, grâce à Sheik qui l'a suivi, nous savons qu'il est dans une situation délicate. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, nous devons connaître la raison de son arrestation. Thelma nous a proposé de nous aider en interrogeant les gardes faisant partie de ses habitués. Toi qui la connais bien, peux-tu nous dire si nous pouvons avoir confiance en elle ?

— Vous pouvez ! Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais je sais qu'elle a beaucoup aidé Link pendant son aventure. C'est ici que se réunissait la Résistance. Il en a fait partie.

— Dans ce cas… »

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et Thelma entra.

« Alors, vous acceptez mon aide ?

— Désolé pour cette méfiance mal placée, mais nous ne sommes pas d'ici. Nous aurions dû vous faire confiance !

— C'est oublié ! Maintenant que nous sommes tous impliqués dans cette affaire, je pense que vous pouvez me tutoyer. »

Le Héros du Temps sourit et lui tendit la main qu'elle serra.

« Merci de votre … de ton aide !

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je ne vous demande pas de me raconter l'histoire entière, je n'ai pas besoin de tout savoir. Déjà, à l'époque, Link me cachait des choses et c'est encore le cas maintenant. Parlez-moi juste de son arrestation. »


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, le Héros du Crépuscule en était toujours au même point. Il avait à peine dormi et commençait à perdre courage. Link était de nouveau enfermé, comme lors de son séjour dans la forteresse des Gerudos. La seule différence résidait dans le fait que ses mains n'étaient pas entravées. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Hyliens d'attacher leurs prisonniers.

Pourquoi avait-il été traité de la sorte ? Après avoir été accueilli en vainqueur, le jeune homme se retrouvait emprisonné comme un criminel. Comment un tel changement avait-il pu avoir lieu en si peu de temps ? Certes, son ennemi était capable de tout, mais comment avait-il réussi à se faire accepter au sein du palais ?

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Le commandant Vernarte entra suivi de Ganondorf et d'un scribe. Ils s'avancèrent vers les barreaux de la cellule. Link, qui était couché sur la banquette, ne bougea pas. Des soldats apportèrent trois chaises sur lesquelles les nouveaux venus prirent place.

Le chef de section prit la parole :

« Nous sommes ici pour procéder à ton interrogatoire. Notre nouveau Premier Ministre, le seigneur Frodnonag, a tenu à y assister. »

Link se leva et regarda en direction de son ennemi, sous le choc. Premier Ministre ? La princesse avait nommé cet homme Premier Ministre ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ganondorf l'observait avec, encore sur son visage, un sourire cruel.

« Commençons par le début, quel est ton nom ? »

L'attention du jeune homme se reporta sur le commandant qui venait de parler, mais il ne dit rien. Apparemment, celui-ci ignorait la véritable identité de Ganondorf. Cela signifiait que le tyran n'avait pas encore tous les pouvoirs. Dans le cas contraire, un interrogatoire aurait été inutile.

Link commençait à comprendre. Les accusations dont il était l'objet avaient sans doute été arrangées pour le discréditer aux yeux de tous. Une fois reconnu coupable, le Héros du Crépuscule ne pourrait plus rien faire pour empêcher Ganondorf de mettre son plan à exécution.

« Greffier, veuillez noter que l'accusé refuse de coopérer. Continuons !

— Je ne répondrais à aucune de vos questions tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit la raison de ma présence ici. »

Mais le commandant ne tint aucun compte de son intervention. Il reporta son attention sur son dossier et continua à poser ses questions.

« Quelle est ta profession ? »

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, il fit un signe de tête au scribe qui transcrivait le déroulement de l'interrogatoire. Link s'approcha de la grille qui le séparait de ses accusateurs.

« J'exige de voir la princesse Zelda. Vous avez arrêté un soldat de sa Garde Rapprochée, elle doit être mise au courant.

— Tu n'es plus membre de cette unité d'élite !

— Son Altesse, seule, est habilitée à me relever de mes fonctions.

— C'est pourquoi elle l'a fait par ce document officiel, dit Ganondorf en sortant un parchemin de son dossier. Il s'agit de ton mandat d'arrêt ! Lis par toi-même si tu ne me crois pas. »

Il tendit le document à Link qui le prit et le lut.

« Attendu que des plaintes ont été déposées contre le sieur Link, membre de la Garde Rapprochée Royale, et que de nombreux témoins l'ont vu sur la scène de crimes perpétrés ces derniers jours, il est suspendu de ces fonctions pour une durée indéterminée. Pour ce motif, il sera procédé à son arrestation, en vertu des lois de ce pays, pour interrogatoire afin de déterminer sa culpabilité ou son innocence. »

Le document était bien signé de la main de la princesse et paraissait tout à fait authentique. Link s'assit pour pouvoir encaisser le choc. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble ?

Le jeune homme leva la tête et aperçut le sourire cruel de Ganondorf. Bien sûr, il aurait dû y penser directement. Son ennemi avait déjà fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination dans l'élaboration de ces plans. Link se redressa, froissa le parchemin et s'adressa à lui.

« Comment as-tu fait ? Tu l'as menacée pour le lui faire signer ? Où as-tu utilisé tes talents pour l'hypnotiser comme tu l'as fait avec Nabooru ? »

Ganondorf ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer le jeune homme dont les réactions l'amusaient.

« J'ai un autre exemplaire en sécurité. Tu peux garder celui-ci. »

Link lança le parchemin froissé en direction de son ennemi puis retourna s'asseoir. Le Héros du Crépuscule ne répondit à aucune des questions posées. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire parler le prisonnier, le commandant se retira, sans avoir obtenu la moindre information.

Une fois seul, le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains. Comment pouvait-il s'en tirer cette fois ? Même si Ganondorf avait obligé la princesse à le signer, le document n'en restait pas moins légal.

Pendant ce temps, à la taverne, le Héros du Temps et Sheik écoutaient Thelma leur donner les informations qu'elle avait pu obtenir.

« Je n'ai malheureusement pas appris grand-chose auprès de mes habitués. Son arrestation a été tenue secrète.

— Donc, nous en sommes au même point.

— Non, lorsque Link luttait pour ramener la paix, un petit groupe d'hommes venaient ici pour apporter leur aide dans ce combat. L'un d'entre eux, Corentin, est devenu garde et est sous les ordres du commandant Vernarte. C'est un habitué. Même s'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer notre ami, il connait tous ses exploits et lui porte une admiration sans borne.

— L'a-t-il vu ?

— Pas encore, mais il a entendu les ordres le concernant. Link est enfermé quelque part dans les donjons du château.

— Connait-il le chef d'inculpation ?

— Il y en aurait plusieurs, mais le plus important est haute trahison !

— Autrement dit, c'est mal parti pour lui !

— C'est une accusation très grave, plus encore pour lui qui appartient à la Garde Rapprochée Royale. Il est accusé d'avoir facilité la fuite de tous les complices de Ganondorf.

— Que risque-t-il ?

— S'il est reconnu coupable, la révocation… et la prison à vie, dans le meilleur des cas.

— Et si on envisage le pire ?

— La mort ! »

Les derniers mots prononcés venaient de jeter un froid dans l'assemblée. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Il fut brisé par Thelma qui reprit.

« Nous ne devons pas nous laisser aller au désespoir. Pour l'instant, il est présumé innocent et le restera tant que sa culpabilité n'aura pas été prouvée. Seul un jury a les compétences pour le condamner lors d'une audience publique. Peut-être pourriez-vous témoigner en sa faveur ? »

Le Héros du Temps échangea un regard avec Sheik avant de répondre.

« Je crains que cette solution ne soit pas envisageable. Nous serions arrêtés à notre tour avant d'avoir pu prononcer une parole. Le responsable de sa détention serait plus que ravi de nous ajouter sur la liste des prévenus. Si son arrestation a été tenue secrète, ce n'est pas anodin. C'est un coup monté par Ganondorf pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire à ses projets.

— Je me doutais que tu me dirais ça ! Je suppose qu'il a peu de chances d'être innocenté dans ces conditions. Pourtant, je sais que Link n'est pas capable de commettre ce genre de délit.

— Effectivement, il n'est pas coupable, mais notre ennemi ne s'arrêtera pas à ça. La seule façon de lui venir en aide, c'est de l'aider à s'échapper. Est-ce possible ?

— Sa cellule est dans un quartier de haute sécurité. Pour y accéder, vous devrez traverser totalement les sous-sols du château et prendre une impasse à peine visible au bout de laquelle se situe la pièce où il est gardé. Une seule porte en fer permet d'y entrer. Pourtant, cela ne semble pas encore suffisant puisqu'à l'intérieur se trouve un renfoncement fermé par une grille. C'est là que vous le trouverez !

— Ganondorf prend ses précautions. Il faut dire que Link lui a déjà faussé compagnie une fois. »

Thelma posa un parchemin sur la table.

« Voici un plan des sous-sols du château. C'est Corentin qui me l'a donné. Il a marqué l'emplacement de la cellule de Link d'une croix. Les petits points représentent les postes de garde. Depuis son incarcération, ils en ont doublé le nombre. Cela ne sera pas facile de l'atteindre.

— Les gardes, je m'en occupe, affirma le Héros du Temps. Mais comment ferons-nous pour entrer dans le château ?

— Les égouts de la ville. Vous pourrez atteindre les sous-sols en passant par là. »

Le Héros du Temps posa sur Thelma un regard intense.

« Tu avais déjà tout prévu ? Tu savais que nous ne pourrions pas le disculper lors de son procès.

— Je m'en doutais. J'espérais qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur, mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment. Quand vous êtes arrivé, j'ai tout de suite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Ses marques de blessures, son teint pâle, sa mine soucieuse, je les connais.

— Cela t'a rappelé les heures sombres que tu as vécues.

— Exactement ! J'ai eu peur que cela recommence. J'ai essayé de le faire parler, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Je n'ai pas insisté, même si cela m'inquiétait. »

Thelma s'était tue. Elle aimait beaucoup le jeune homme. Celui-ci ne méritait pas d'être traité de la sorte après ce qu'il avait fait pour le royaume et ses habitants.

« A-t-on encore du temps devant nous, demanda soudain Sheik, la sortant de ses pensées.

— Oui, tant qu'il n'est pas condamné, Link ne risque rien.

— Nous aurons besoin de plusieurs jours pour préparer l'expédition. Nous devrons connaître ce plan par cœur pour ne pas risquer de compromettre ton ami. D'ailleurs, remercie-le. Une dernière chose : a-t-on des chances de le croiser le jour où on lancera le sauvetage ?

— Non, le commandant refuse de le laisser faire de la surveillance. Son rôle est de nourrir les prisonniers. Il connait donc bien les sous-sols. J'imagine que vous interviendrez de nuit !

— Oui, ce sera plus facile et plus discret. S'occupe-t-il des repas de Link ? Peut-être pourrait-on lui faire passer un message par son intermédiaire ?

— C'est impossible ! Notre ami a droit à un traitement spécial. N'oubliez pas qu'il est détenu dans un quartier de haute surveillance. C'est le commandant Vernarte qui conserve les clés de sa cellule et celui-ci est présent à chaque fois que les repas sont apportés. De plus, les ordres sont formels, aucun garde n'a le droit de lui adresser la parole. Si vous n'arrivez pas à le faire évader, Link est perdu !

— Nous le sauverons !

— Je vous laisse vous préparer ! N'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi si vous avez besoin d'aide. »

Thelma sortit laissant Sheik et le Héros du Temps organiser leur expédition. Ils n'auraient qu'une seule chance de le tirer de là. La survie de Link dépendait de la réussite de leur plan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 4**

Quelques jours étaient passés. Dans sa cellule, Link était complètement seul. Deux fois par jour et toujours sous la surveillance de Vernarte, il recevait la visite d'un de ses geôliers qui lui apportait ses repas : un pichet d'eau et un morceau de pain rassis.

C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années dont le visage lui était familier. Celui-ci déposait le ravitaillement devant la grille et ressortait sans avoir prononcé la moindre parole. Pourtant, à plusieurs reprises, le Héros avait constaté qu'il l'observait avec insistance.

Link savait que le soldat n'avait pas le droit de lui parler et que le commandant surveillait chacun de ses gestes. Il comprenait également que ce jeune homme essayait de lui faire passer un message. Ses amis étaient-ils en contact avec lui ? Où prenait-il la curiosité du garde pour de l'amitié parce que les contacts humains lui manquaient cruellement ?

En dehors de ces moments, Link restait seul, réfléchissant à un moyen de se sortir d'une situation qui lui semblait désespérée. Pour l'instant, aucune occasion ne s'était présentée. Depuis son arrestation, il n'avait pas quitté cette cellule. À la première opportunité, le Héros du Crépuscule tenterait de s'enfuir. Après ces quelques jours d'immobilité, sa cheville avait eu largement le temps de se remettre. Plus rien ne l'en empêchait.

Un matin, très tôt, quatre soldats entrèrent avec le commandant Vernarte, sans refermer la porte derrière eux. Le chef de section s'approcha de la grille et observa le prisonnier, assis sur la banquette.

« Tu viens avec nous, lui dit-il. Lève-toi ! »

Vernarte ouvrit la grille et laissa entrer les gardes. Ils se dirigèrent vers Link qui n'avait pas bougé. C'était l'occasion que celui-ci attendait. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Link se leva d'un bond et les bouscula pour se glisser entre eux. Il fonça droit vers la sortie.

Le commandant le regarda faire, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le jeune homme passa la porte et se retrouva dans le couloir. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec une bonne dizaine de gardes qui le menaçaient de leurs armes et s'arrêta net. Le chemin était bloqué et le Héros du Crépuscule ne pouvait aller plus loin.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous allions te laisser nous fausser compagnie, dit le commandant en l'attrapant par le bras et en l'attirant dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter. Le Premier Ministre nous avait prévenus que tu risquais de faire une tentative de fuite, alors, comme tu le vois, nous avons pris nos précautions. »

Link tenta de se dégager, mais les gardes qu'il avait bousculés venaient prêter main-forte à leur chef et l'immobilisèrent contre le mur. Le commandant lui envoya un coup de poing dans le visage pour le calmer. Un mince filet de sang apparut à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« Maintenant, tu vas te tenir tranquille, lui dit-il en l'agrippant par le cou. Nous t'emmenons voir tes juges. »

Link cessa de se débattre. La pression sur sa gorge lui coupa le souffle. Les geôliers profitèrent de son immobilité pour entraver ses poignets et ses chevilles. Ses deux mains étaient retenues par une chaîne entourant sa taille et ne lui permettant aucun mouvement. Celle-ci se terminait par deux anneaux que les gardes avaient utilisés pour relier ses deux pieds. Le jeune homme reconnaissait cet attirail. Il n'était employé que très rarement et sur des individus particulièrement dangereux.

Le commandant lâcha le captif qui s'effondra sur le sol. Le Héros du Crépuscule aurait eu besoin de plusieurs minutes pour reprendre une respiration normale, mais les soldats ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de se remettre. Ils le prirent chacun par un bras et le conduisirent par les couloirs de la prison jusqu'à une porte sombre donnant sur une salle à peine éclairée. Link avait du mal à marcher, car la longueur de ses entraves ne lui permettait de faire que de petits pas.

Ils l'installèrent devant une tribune où étaient assises plusieurs personnes. Au-dessus d'elles, se trouvait la seule source de lumière de la pièce qui était dirigée droit sur le jeune homme, l'empêchant de distinguer les choses.

Vernarte attacha un des maillons de la chaîne au crochet qui était fixé dans le sol. Puis il se prépara à sortir. Mais un des juges se leva et lui demanda.

« Commandant, le prisonnier semble avoir pris un coup, dit-il en désignant le visage de Link. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ce dernier se passa la langue sur les lèvres et sentit le goût du sang. Ensuite, l'accusé posa son regard sur celui qui venait de parler. La lumière dans les yeux, le jeune homme ne parvenait à distinguer que des ombres, mais il reconnut aisément son ennemi par sa stature.

« Il a résisté et tenté de s'enfuir, Monsieur le Premier Ministre. J'ai été obligé de le frapper pour permettre à mes hommes de l'enchaîner ! Aurais-je commis une erreur ?

— Pas du tout. Nous allons pouvoir rajouter la rébellion aux nombreuses charges retenues contre lui. A-t-il blessé un de vos hommes ?

— Aucun. Nous l'avons maîtrisé rapidement. Il n'est pas allé très loin.

— Excellent, vous pouvez disposer. »

Le commandant salua et sortit laissant Link face à ses accusateurs. Appartenant à la Garde Rapprochée Royale, il avait assisté à de nombreuses audiences. Entre autres celles des complices de Ganondorf. Celles-ci avaient habituellement lieu dans la Grande Salle en présence de Zelda et le jeune homme ne l'imaginait pas descendre dans cette cave.

« Où est la princesse ? N'est-elle pas censée être présente pour un jugement ?

— Je n'ai pas à justifier son absence auprès de toi. Elle sera informée de chaque détail et approuvera la décision finale.

— Ne puis-je avoir un procès équitable ? Même le pire des assassins a droit à un défenseur.

— Tu es accusé d'avoir trahi ton royaume. Cet agissement est déjà impardonnable en soi, mais il l'est encore plus pour un Garde Royal.

— Ne suis-je pas censé être innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire ? »

Ganondorf ne tint pas compte de la dernière remarque de Link et se tourna vers les hommes assis à ses côtés.

« Nous sommes ici pour juger de la culpabilité ou de l'innocence de ce jeune homme concernant les faits qui lui sont reprochés. Nous allons commencer par déterminer les chefs d'accusations puis nous entendrons les différents témoignages.

— Je n'ai commis aucun acte contraire aux lois de ce pays. »

Ganondorf prit un parchemin posé devant lui et se mit à énumérer les crimes qui étaient imputés au prisonnier. Cela allait du simple vol à la violence physique vis-à-vis d'habitants du royaume. Le fait le plus grave et considéré comme de la haute trahison était l'aide qu'il aurait apportée pour l'évasion des complices du tyran.

« Nous pouvons d'ores et déjà ajouter une tentative de se soustraire à la justice !

— Pourquoi devrais-je accepter une justice qui ne respecte même pas mes droits les plus élémentaires ? Cette audience n'est qu'une mascarade. Tout jugement se doit d'être fait en public devant la princesse de ce royaume. Et surtout, je dois pouvoir être défendu.

— Lors de ton interrogatoire en présence du commandant Vernate et de moi-même, continua Ganondorf sans tenir compte des propos du prisonnier, tu as refusé de répondre à nos questions. Voyons voir si tu seras plus coopératif maintenant. Quel est ton nom ?

— Je m'appelle Link !

— D'où viens-tu ?

— J'ai été élevé dans le village de Toal, en Latouane, après la mort de mes parents. J'y étais berger avant d'entrer dans la Garde Rapprochée Royale.

— Qu'as-tu fait pour mériter un tel honneur ?

— Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir, Ganondorf ! Je t'ai vaincu ! »

Link observa ses juges, guettant la moindre réaction concernant le nom de son ennemi. Il n'y en eut aucune. Peut-être étaient-ils dans le coup ?

« Te prendrais-tu pour un héros ?

— Je n'ai rien dit de tel, mais on m'a effectivement donné ce titre.

— À tort, au vu des tes récentes actions !

— Je vous le répète : je suis innocent.

— Donc, tu nies avoir commis les actes précités !

— Catégoriquement.

— Dans ce cas, il n'est pas nécessaire de poursuivre cet interrogatoire. Faites entrer les témoins ! »

Les déposants se succédèrent, chacun racontant les actes que Link aurait perpétrés contre eux. Ces hommes et ces femmes avaient tous un point commun : une peur sans nom au fond de leurs yeux lorsqu'ils les posaient sur le prisonnier. À chaque fois qu'on leur demandait de désigner le coupable, leurs doigts craintifs se tendaient vers lui.

Les gardes qui avaient assisté à l'évasion des acolytes de Ganondorf, furent les derniers à venir témoigner. Ils relatèrent ce qui s'était passé, faisant une description détaillée du responsable. Link se reconnut immédiatement dans ce portrait. Il ne comprenait pas comment son ennemi s'était débrouillé pour obtenir ce résultat.

« Nous avons entendu tous les témoignages. Nous allons procéder au vote.

— Attendez ! Où sont les témoins à décharge ?

— Aucun ne s'est présenté ! Soit tu n'as plus d'amis, soit ils ont quelque chose à se reprocher ! Finissons-en ! Messieurs, veuillez nous donner votre verdict ! »

L'un après l'autre, les hommes se levèrent et déclamèrent haut et fort le mot « coupable ». Ganondorf reprit :

« Tu as été reconnu coupable à la majorité des voix, pour le crime de haute trahison qui est passible de la peine de mort et pour tous les autres délits. Tu seras détenu dans les prisons du royaume jusqu'à ton exécution. Les détails te seront communiqués dans les plus brefs délais. As-tu quelque chose à ajouter, demanda-t-il à Link.

— Je suis innocent. Votre jugement n'a aucune valeur. Vous ne respectez pas les lois de ce pays. Tout accusé a le droit d'être défendu.

— Les lois changent quand les circonstances l'exigent. Un décret a été approuvé hier par Son Altesse, la princesse Zelda. Il concerne la défense des prévenus. Ce procès est tout à fait légal. »

Sur ces mots, les juges se levèrent et sortirent de la salle. Peu après, le commandant et ses hommes vinrent chercher Link pour le ramener dans sa cellule. Une fois qu'ils lui eurent enlevé les chaînes, il se coucha sur la banquette, leur tournant le dos.

Resté seul, Le Héros du Crépuscule évalua sa situation. Il était condamné à mort et n'avait que peu d'espoir de pouvoir s'échapper. Iria devait être très inquiète. Était-elle toujours à la taverne de Thelma. Étaient-ils au courant à l'extérieur de ce qui lui arrivait ?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 5**

L'après-midi de ce même jour, à la taverne, le Héros du Temps et Sheik préparaient toujours leur expédition. Thelma était allée en ville pour en apprendre davantage sur le sort de Link.

En la voyant entrer dans la salle de réunion, ils comprirent que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux verts portant la traditionnelle tenue des gardes du château.

« Je vous présente Corentin. Il a des nouvelles de Link. »

Ils l'invitèrent à s'asseoir.

« N'est-ce pas un peu risqué pour vous de venir jusqu'ici, lui demanda le Héros du Temps.

— Non, je fréquente cet établissement depuis que je suis entré en fonction. Ça ne surprendra personne. Mes collègues pensent que j'ai une aventure avec Thelma.

— Vous avez des nouvelles de notre ami ?

— Cela fait plusieurs jours maintenant que je suis chargé de lui apporter ses repas. J'ai donc pu le voir.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Aussi bien que possible, au vu des circonstances. Avec le commandant, nous sommes les seules personnes qu'il voit. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le droit de lui parler et mon chef me surveille étroitement lorsque je suis dans sa cellule, mais je l'observe.

— Que pouvez-vous nous dire de plus sur son état ?

— Il ne mange pas beaucoup, ce qui peut se comprendre quand on voit le pain rassis qui lui est destiné. Le découragement est en train de l'envahir !

— Ce n'est pas bon, ça !

— Ce matin, il a tenté de s'enfuir en profitant du fait que les soldats venaient le chercher pour l'emmener à son audience.

— Il a échoué, c'est ça ?

— Oui ! Comme je l'avais expliqué à Thelma, la disposition des lieux ne lui permettra pas de s'échapper. De plus, le commandant avait prévu sa tentative et pris ses précautions. Il a pu sortir de sa cellule, mais a été arrêté par les gardes dans le couloir. Ses chances étaient minces…

— Ce qui veut dire que l'espoir ne l'a pas complètement quitté. De plus, il ne manque pas de bravoure. »

En disant cela, le Héros du Temps jeta un coup d'œil à sa main gauche où se trouvait le symbole de la Triforce du Courage, marque que Link possédait également. Puis il reprit :

« De quoi est-il accusé exactement ?

— D'avoir commis plusieurs délits à l'encontre des habitants : vol, coups et blessures. Le plus grave est cette histoire d'évasion. Les soldats qui gardaient les prisonniers affirment l'avoir vu en train de les faire sortir de leurs cellules.

— A quel moment cette fuite s'est-elle produite ?

— Le jour où devait avoir lieu la Fête du Triomphe, en fin d'après-midi, juste avant que la princesse ne rentre pour annuler la réception.

— Nous étions encore à la clairière à ce moment-là et il était avec nous.

— Je n'ai jamais douté de son innocence. J'imagine que quelqu'un a voulu le faire accuser, mais j'ignore dans quel but. »

Le Héros du Temps se tut. Il cherchait à comprendre comment une personne avait pu se faire passer pour Link. Corentin reprit la parole.

« Tous les soldats croient qu'il a commis ces crimes et les habitants de la ville aussi. Ils ont tous témoigné contre lui pendant le jugement.

— Le verdict a-t-il été rendu ?

— Oui !

— J'imagine que ce n'est pas bon pour lui.

— Non, il a été reconnu coupable à la majorité des voix et condamné à mort. »

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Le héros du Temps et Sheik s'attendaient à cette sentence, mais Thelma était sous le choc. Elle avait gardé l'espoir qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Après leur avoir laissé quelques minutes pour encaisser la nouvelle, Corentin reprit.

« Ils comptent rendre public le châtiment en fin d'après-midi ! Le Premier Ministre a organisé un communiqué pour l'annoncer officiellement au peuple en sa présence. Je crois qu'il veut le mettre face à la haine des Hyliens.

— Donc, ils vont le sortir de sa prison.

— Oui, mais ce n'est pas tout. J'ai entendu le Premier Ministre et le commandant Vernarte parler de ce qu'ils lui réservaient.

— Que vont-ils lui faire ?

— Sa condamnation à mort ne concerne que l'évasion. Pour tous les autres délits commis, il y aura d'autres châtiments et ils comptent commencer à les appliquer dès cet après-midi.

— Ont-ils donné une date pour l'exécution ?

— Non, je crois qu'ils veulent attendre d'avoir pris ses complices. Je ne pense pas me tromper en imaginant qu'il s'agit de vous !

— Effectivement, nous sommes bien concernés, mais comment ont-ils su que nous étions là ? Je ne pense pas que Link leur ait parlé de nous. Nous devrons désormais redoubler de prudence.

— Si vous désirez tenter quelque chose pour l'aider, je ne saurais que vous conseiller d'agir rapidement. Le châtiment qu'ils lui réservent risque de l'affaiblir, sans oublier qu'il ne se nourrit pas suffisamment.

— Nous agirons bientôt, mais pour ta propre sécurité, tu dois ignorer quand.

— Je comprends. De mon côté, je verrais ce que je peux faire pour lui.

— Une chose encore, vous travaillez sous les ordres du commandant Vernarte, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, pourquoi cette question ?

— Thelma nous a dit qu'il détestait Link. Etiez-vous au courant ?

— Non, je l'ignorais, mais cela peut expliquer pas mal de choses. Des bruits courent à son sujet parmi les soldats. Le commandant aurait été arrêté en tant que complice de Ganondorf, puis innocenté. Toujours d'après les rumeurs, il aurait obtenu ce poste en réparation du préjudice subi. C'est Link qui avait été chargé de la poursuite de ceux qui avaient aidé le tyran.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il le rendrait responsable de son incarcération ?

— C'est une possibilité. Je n'en sais pas plus. Si vous voulez en apprendre davantage sur cette mission, vous devrez interroger Link quand vous l'aurez sauvé. »

Il se leva. Le Héros du Temps en fit de même et lui serra la main.

« Merci beaucoup ! Vous prenez de gros risques pour nous.

— J'ai beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. Je ne peux accepter qu'il soit victime d'une erreur judiciaire. Vous semblez avoir énormément de courage, vous aussi. Thelma m'avait parlé de votre ressemblance physique, mais elle était loin de la vérité. Vous avez également la même force morale. Bonne chance ! J'espère sincèrement que vous pourrez le sauver. »

Il salua et sortit. La porte qui menait vers les chambres s'ouvrit et Iria entra dans la pièce. Son teint était pâle. Thelma s'inquiéta. Qu'avait-elle entendu exactement ? La tenancière s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'aida à venir s'asseoir.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu derrière la porte ?

— Un moment. Je vous ai entendu parler de Link. Je voulais avoir de ses nouvelles. »

Le Héros du Temps échangea un regard avec Sheik. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à aller voir où elle se trouvait.

« Qu'as-tu appris, lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.

— Je sais qu'il a été condamné à mort. »

Le calme de la jeune fille était inquiétant. Thelma tenta de la faire parler.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

— Ça va ! Je voudrais en savoir plus. Que vous a-t-il dit ? Comment va Link ?

— Bien ! Enfin aussi bien qu'on peut aller quand on se trouve dans sa situation.

— Est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait du mal ?

— Non, il a juste été enfermé dans une des cellules de la prison du palais.

— Si j'ai bien compris, ils veulent le faire sortir cet après-midi. Je veux y aller.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, affirma le Héros du Temps.

— Pourquoi, lui demanda-t-elle, pourquoi veux-tu m'empêcher d'aller le voir ?

— Penses-tu réellement qu'ils te laisseront t'approcher de lui ? Comme tu as du l'entendre, il s'agit de lui faire subir un châtiment, je ne crois pas que tu puisses supporter de voir ça. Pour lui, ce serait mieux que tu n'y assistes pas. »

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

« Je veux le voir !

— Je comprends, murmura Thelma, c'est normal que tu en aies envie, mais c'est dangereux.

— Laisse-nous nous occuper de te le ramener, ajouta Sheik. »

Iria se leva. Elle avait l'impression de faire un cauchemar. Son ami, qui avait risqué sa vie pour sauver le royaume, avait été condamné à la peine capitale pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. La jeune fille fit quelques pas en direction du couloir qui menait aux chambres et s'écroula inconsciente.

Thelma s'adressa au Héros du Temps.

« Peux-tu la porter sur son lit ?

— Je m'en occupe !

— Rejoins-nous dès que possible. J'ai encore une chose importante à vous dire. J'irai m'occuper d'elle un peu plus tard. »

Le Héros du Temps acquiesça, prit délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras et disparut derrière la porte du couloir. Quand il revint, Thelma et Sheik étaient déjà en pleine conversation.

« Qu'avais-tu de si important à nous dire ?

— Iria est recherchée en tant que complice de Link. Une forte récompense a été promise à toute personne qui donnerait des renseignements permettant sa capture.

— C'était à prévoir !

— Pourquoi s'en prendre à elle ?

— Toute cette histoire est un coup monté, tu le sais. Ganondorf connait les sentiments de Link pour elle et s'en est déjà servi contre lui. Il veut probablement l'atteindre à travers son ami. C'est aussi pour ça qu'Iria ne doit pas se rendre au rassemblement !

— Que comptez-vous faire à présent ?

— Pour commencer, il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous se rende à cette présentation. Nous en apprendrons peut-être un peu plus sur les intentions de notre ennemi vis-à-vis de Link.

— Je peux y aller si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle.

— Te sens-tu capable de le regarder être battu, lui demanda Sheik. Je sais que tu es très proche de lui et que tu veux l'aider, mais nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qui ne se laissera pas impressionner ! D'autant plus que si une occasion se présente à ce moment-là, il faudra la saisir ! »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Je vais y aller, reprit le Héros du Temps. J'ai besoin d'un vêtement sous lequel je pourrais me dissimuler.

— J'ai ce qu'il te faut. »

Elle se leva et revint avec un long manteau muni d'une capuche. Elle le donna au Héros du Temps qui l'essaya. Il lui allait à la perfection.

« C'est celui de Link, dit-elle avec un sanglot dans la voix. Il l'avait oublié ici.

— J'en prendrais soin et je le lui rendrais. »

Thelma acquiesça. Soudain, un claquement de porte se fit entendre. Ils sursautèrent et se regardèrent.

« Iria, dirent-ils tous en même temps.

— La porte qui est au fond du couloir des chambres, ajouta Thelma. Elle donne sur une petite cour. »

Ils se levèrent et coururent en direction de la chambre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était vide. Elle était partie.

« Où peut-elle être allée, demanda Thelma.

— Probablement sur le lieu de rassemblement. Il devrait avoir lieu dans quelques minutes.

— Si quelqu'un la reconnait, elle risque d'être arrêtée, ajouta Sheik.

— Nous devons la retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! J'y vais. »

Le Héros du Temps enfila le manteau et s'apprêtait à sortir quand Sheik le retint.

« Fais attention à toi !

— Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai promis à Link de veiller sur elle et c'est ce que je vais faire. »

Il sortit pour essayer de rattraper Iria. Sheik le regarda quitter la pièce puis se tourna vers Thelma.

« Je vais le suivre en passant par les toits. Je n'aime pas les savoir tous les deux dehors. »

Il disparut à son tour par la porte de derrière. Thelma resta seule, en proie à l'inquiétude. Et s'ils se faisaient prendre tous les trois ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû laisser Iria sans surveillance dans l'état où elle était. La tenancière avait commis une erreur.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 6**

Pendant que Corentin donnait des nouvelles de Link à ses amis, celui-ci se repassait le déroulement de son procès dans la tête. Tout avait été préparé à l'avance. Ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire n'aurait en rien modifié la situation.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas peur de disparaître. Depuis le début de ses combats, le Héros du Crépuscule avait appris à vivre avec l'idée de la mort. Son inquiétude allait plutôt vers les personnes qu'il laisserait derrière lui !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Le prisonnier leva les yeux. Il vit entrer Ganondorf. Celui-ci l'observa, un sourire malveillant sur le visage.

« Je suppose que tu viens m'annoncer la date de mon exécution, lui demanda-t-il, en soutenant son regard.

— Pas encore. Es-tu pressé de mourir ?

— Non, mais je pensais que tu aurais hâte de te débarrasser de moi, maintenant que tu as ce que tu voulais !

— Sur ce point, tu as raison. Depuis le temps que je désire te voir périr, mais te prendre la vie ne sera pas suffisant pour payer tout ce que tu m'as fait. J'ai d'autres projets avant cela. Je veux te voir souffrir avant de rendre ton dernier soupir. J'attends juste le bon moment pour te faire subir ton châtiment. D'autant plus que tu ne peux aller nulle part. Ta petite tentative d'évasion de ce matin était pitoyable ! Le commandant m'a tout raconté dans les détails, j'en ris encore.

— Je suis ravi de t'avoir amusé ! »

Ganondorf le regarda des éclairs de colère dans les yeux.

« J'ai commis l'erreur de te sous-estimer, mais, crois-moi, je ne la ferais pas deux fois. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, peu de personnes entrent ici : le soldat qui t'apporte tes repas et le commandant, qui est aussi la seule personne à conserver la clé de ta cellule. Lui-même est bien trop content de te savoir là pour prendre le risque de te voir t'échapper. J'ignore pour quelle raison, mais il te déteste presque autant que moi !

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai droit à du pain rassis tous les jours !

— Pour t'enfuir, tu devras d'abord sortir de ta cellule, puis trouver un moyen de passer cette porte, fermée à clé et tellement lourde que deux hommes sont nécessaires pour la faire bouger. Il te faudra également traverser les sous-sols truffés de soldats… Tu n'as vraiment aucune chance.

— J'adore les défis ! J'attendrai qu'une occasion se présente !

— C'est gentil de me prévenir, mais tu risques d'attendre encore longtemps. Tu ne sortiras de cette cellule que pour subir ton châtiment et nous prendrons toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que tu ne puisses pas nous fausser compagnie. Nous tenons trop à ta présence ici et je te réserve une surprise pour le jour de ton exécution ! Tu ne voudrais pas la manquer ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

— Tu assisteras à la mort de ton amie. Tu seras aux premières loges pour voir la vie quitter son corps. Fais-moi confiance. »

Link pâlit.

« Je t'interdis de la toucher, s'emporta-t-il.

— Je vois que tes sentiments à son égard n'ont pas changé. Pour l'instant, j'ignore où elle se cache, mais ça ne durera pas.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te révéler l'endroit où elle est. Tu sais bien que tu ne me fais pas peur ! Tu ne parviendras pas à me faire parler !

— Je n'aurais pas besoin de ton aide. J'utilise la bonne volonté du peuple.

— Du peuple, demanda-t-il, étonné.

— Tu t'en es pris directement à eux. Ils ne l'ont pas oublié et seront ravis de m'aider à arrêter ta complice.

— Tu sais très bien que je n'ai rien fait !

— Moi, je le sais, mais eux sont persuadés que c'est bien toi qu'ils ont vu. Vois-tu, j'ai fait appel à un vieil ami qui m'a été très utile pour combattre le Héros du Temps. Certes, cela n'a pas été suffisant, mais il a tout de même réussi à le retarder. Sa particularité est de prendre l'apparence de ses adversaires et de reproduire leurs coups à l'identique. »

Link se rappela que son ami avait mentionné un ennemi correspondant à ses critères. Pendant leur traversée du désert, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une grotte pour passer la nuit. Le Héros du Temps qui s'était réveillé l'avait vu près du feu et l'avait pris pour cet adversaire. Il s'en était fallu de peu que ce dernier ne lui tranche la gorge.

« Je croyais qu'il l'avait vaincu.

— Pas tout à fait. Ton ami l'a effectivement battu, mais il a survécu et vit caché dans le cimetière du village Cocorico. Je suis allé le voir pour lui proposer de se venger de sa dernière défaite en s'en prenant au descendant direct de son adversaire. La perspective de participer à ta chute lui a tout de suite plu. Je lui ai donné une bonne description de toi. Tu devines la suite...

— C'est lui qui a commis tous ces méfaits avec mon apparence.

— Exactement ! Tous les témoins t'ont reconnu. Pour en revenir à ton amie, j'ai offert une belle récompense pour sa capture. Les habitants seront plus que ravis de me prêter main-forte.

— Tu ne la retrouveras jamais. Elle est protégée.

— À qui l'as-tu confiée ? À Sheik ? Au Héros du Temps ? Je sais qu'ils sont venus avec toi. N'oublie pas que la princesse Zelda est entre mes mains. Il a été très facile de la faire parler.

— Que lui as-tu fait ?

— Il a bien fallu la convaincre de me donner les pouvoirs. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Zelda est en vie. J'ai encore besoin de sa participation. Elle espère que tu vas venir la sauver. Malheureusement, tu ne lui seras d'aucuns secours, pas plus qu'à petite copine.

— Tu ne peux rien contre elle.

— Vraiment ? J'ai déjà réussi l'exploit de te faire passer du statut de héros à celui de traître, en moins d'une journée. Tu es détesté par la plupart des habitants de la ville. Tôt ou tard, ton amie sera entre mes mains. Elle ne pourra rester cachée toute sa vie. »

Link regarda son ennemi dans les yeux.

« Je te l'ai dit : quelqu'un veille sur elle !

— Oui, le Héros du temps ! Je l'avais bien compris, mais réfléchis. Lui et Sheik viennent d'arriver et ne connaissent pas la région, ni ses habitants. Je sais qu'ils se cachent quelque part en ville.

— La cité est grande…

— Effectivement, mais ils finiront par quitter leur abri !

— Pourquoi feraient-ils l'erreur de sortir ?

— Dès ce soir, ta condamnation à mort sera officielle et sera annoncée partout. Quelle sera leur réaction, selon toi ? Ils ont deux possibilités.

— Lesquelles ?

— Celle de quitter le pays en emmenant ta petite copine, mais dans ce cas, ils n'iront pas loin. Mes gardes les trouveront.

— Et la seconde ?

— Venir te libérer. Je pense que leur choix se portera sur cette option. Malheureusement pour toi, ils ne pourront jamais t'atteindre.

— Tu n'as aucune idée de leurs ressources !

— Toi-même, tu ignorais l'existence de cette cellule. Ils ne la trouveront jamais sans un plan ou un guide. Les soldats les retrouveront et ta petite copine perdra son protecteur. »

Les paroles de Ganondorf pesaient lourd sur le cœur du jeune homme. Il sentait le désespoir s'insinuer en lui comme un poison dans ses veines. Link leva la tête en direction de son ennemi. Le sourire que celui-ci afficha sur son visage réveilla son courage.

Il fonça droit sur lui et avança les poings pour frapper son visiteur. Ce dernier attrapa les bras du prisonnier et tira de façon à ce que le corps du Héros du Crépuscule vienne percuter les barreaux de sa cellule.

« Tu es toujours aussi prévisible, lui dit-il avec mépris. Tu devrais garder tes forces pour le jour de ton exécution. Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, je te le garantis. »

Il le souleva et le projeta dans le fond de sa cellule. Link se releva et s'approcha de nouveau de la grille.

« Tu n'as pas encore gagné !

— Peut-être, mais toi, tu as déjà perdu ! »

Ganondorf partit d'un éclat de rire et quitta la pièce. Link le regarda sortir. Resté seul, il se laissa tomber à genoux par terre. Le jeune homme commençait vraiment à avoir peur : son ennemi semblait avoir tout prévu dans les moindres détails

D'après ce dernier, ses chances de lui échapper étaient quasiment inexistantes et en voyant toutes les précautions que celui-ci avait prises, il commençait à désespérer. Sa dernière tentative de fuite s'était soldée par un échec. Le Héros du Crépuscule se sentait impuissant et doutait de ses capacités. Ses amis risquaient même d'être entraînés dans sa chute.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 7**

Sous le choc des paroles de Ganondorf, Link se releva et s'assit sur la banquette. Il ne devait pas se décourager. Tout n'était pas encore fini. Tant que ses amis étaient libres, tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Le Héros du Crépuscule se rendait compte que son ennemi cherchait à le déstabiliser pour mieux pouvoir le manipuler. Sa seule chance était de réfléchir aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à lui au lieu de s'avouer vaincu.

Peu après, le commandant Vernarte entra, suivi de quatre gardes armés. Il s'approcha de la grille pendant que deux soldats refermaient la porte en fer derrière eux. Avec un sourire malveillant, le chef de section observa Link. Absorbé dans ses pensées, ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué leur entrée.

« Aurais-tu fini par comprendre que ta vie va se terminer ici », lui demanda-t-il en ricanant.

Le jeune homme leva la tête et dévisagea le commandant, mais il ne dit rien. Les quatre gardes attendaient devant la cellule. Link leur accorda un bref regard avant de reporter son attention sur Vernarte.

« Nous sommes venus te chercher ! Notre Premier Ministre a organisé un rassemblement spécial en ton honneur. Enlève ta tunique et ta cotte de mailles, tu ne vas plus en avoir besoin.

— L'épée et la médaille ne te suffisent pas. Tu veux aussi mes vêtements. Prendre les affaires des autres, ça porte un nom : c'est du vol. »

Le chef de section regarda le jeune homme en souriant.

« Venant d'un homme condamné à mort, cette remarque est tout à fait déplacée.

— Par contre, elle est tout à fait adaptée dans la bouche d'un innocent.

— Cesse de discuter et fais ce que je t'ai demandé ! »

Link se leva et s'approcha de la grille.

« Que feras-tu si je refuse ?

— Je te déconseille de le faire. Tu pourrais avoir à le regretter amèrement.

— Ton maître a déjà essayé de me forcer la main. Tu ne possèdes pas les bons arguments. Tu ne me fais pas peur !

— C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Le commandant se dirigea vers ses gardes pour leur ouvrir la cellule avec la clé qui ne le quittait jamais et referma derrière eux.

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire », leur dit-il.

Les soldats s'approchèrent de Link qui ne bougea pas. Il remarqua que ceux-ci ne portaient pas d'arme sur eux. Arrivés à son niveau, ils lui attrapèrent les bras dans le but de l'immobiliser. Le jeune homme se dégagea de leur étreinte.

Le Héros du Crépuscule désirait montrer à son ennemi qu'il ne se considérait pas comme ayant perdu la partie. Si ces soldats voulaient l'emmener quelque part, ils ne devaient pas compter sur sa collaboration.

« Décidément, tu cherches vraiment les problèmes. Si tu te laissais faire, tout se passerait beaucoup plus facilement et ce serait moins douloureux pour toi. »

Le prisonnier envoya son poing vers le visage de l'un de ses adversaires. Le garde qui était visé réussit à esquiver le coup et attrapa le bras de Link qu'il tordit violemment, le forçant à s'agenouiller. Derrière la grille, le commandant souriait en observant le jeune homme qui s'efforçait de ne pas crier.

Les autres soldats aidèrent leur collègue. Ceux-ci allongèrent le Héros du Crépuscule sur le sol et l'un d'eux s'affaira à lui enlever sa tunique pendant que les autres lui maintenaient les poignets et les jambes. Ensuite, ils firent de même avec la cotte de mailles. Cette opération fut plus difficile compte tenu de la matière dans laquelle le vêtement avait été fabriqué.

Link avait tenté de se rebeller et de se remettre debout, mais la force de ses agresseurs était supérieure à la sienne. Avant de le relever avec brutalité, ils lui avaient attaché les mains derrière le dos. Le commandant Vernarte, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, entra dans la cellule à son tour et s'approcha de son captif.

« Tu vois ! Ta résistance était inutile. Tu ne fais pas le poids face à l'élite de mon armée. Ces hommes ont suivi un entraînement spécial. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'arme pour tuer. »

Il attrapa le jeune homme par les cheveux et approcha son visage du sien.

« Notre Premier Ministre m'a averti que tu te préparais à renouveler ta tentative de fuite de ce matin. Alors, j'ai pris mes précautions. »

Le commandant plaça une sangle autour du cou de Link et tira, bloquant ainsi sa respiration.

« Voilà ce qui arrivera si tu essayes de nous fausser compagnie. Comme tu peux le constater, tu n'iras pas loin. Suis-nous gentiment et tout se passera bien. »

Vernarte relâcha la pression et Link sentit que la sangle se détendait. Il put reprendre une respiration normale, entrecoupée de fortes quintes de toux. Le commandant donna un coup sec sur la lanière pour le faire avancer, ne lui accordant que quelques secondes pour se remettre. Ils sortirent de la cellule.

Deux des gardes s'occupèrent d'ouvrir la porte pour laisser passer le groupe escortant le captif. Ils le conduisirent par les galeries et quittèrent les sous-sols pour se diriger vers les jardins du château, situé juste entre celui-ci et la citadelle.

Link était inquiet. Où pouvaient-ils l'emmener ? Ganondorf lui avait pourtant bien affirmé qu'il ne serait pas exécuté tout de suite, puisque celui-ci voulait le voir assister au trépas d'Iria. Avait-elle été capturée malgré la vigilance du Héros du Temps ?

Le prisonnier se rendit compte que Vernarte le menait vers le portail qui permettait d'accéder à la ville. Link sentait l'accélération des battements de son cœur. Qu'allaient-ils faire de lui ? Pourquoi était-il traîné en dehors du palais ?

Link entendit des clameurs venant de la cité. Apparemment, de nombreuses personnes devaient attendre son apparition. Il comprenait à présent l'utilité de la sangle. Le commandant désirait juste l'humilier en l'exhibant comme un animal dangereux.

Ils passèrent la porte. Le jeune homme aperçut une grande foule rassemblée sur la place principale. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui, comme le jour pas si lointain où il avait été applaudi et récompensé pour sa victoire contre Ganondorf. Pourtant les deux évènements n'avaient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre.

Link ressentait une forte animosité de la part des habitants à son égard et sentait peser sur ses épaules le poids de la haine éprouvée par ceux qui l'avaient porté en triomphe. Le Héros du Crépuscule s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. Il cherchait parmi les observateurs un quelconque réconfort dans cette épreuve, mais n'en trouva aucun.

Il ne remarqua pas l'étrange personnage dissimulé sous un long manteau qui l'observait avec compassion. Le commandant tira un coup sur la sangle pour lui intimer l'ordre d'avancer. Le prisonnier reprit la marche, évoluant entre les gardes qui retenaient la foule massée derrière eux.

Il percevait des rires moqueurs parmi le public. Le voir tenu en laisse amusait certains d'entre eux. Ce qui accentua le malaise du jeune homme. De plus, les spectateurs envoyaient des objets dans sa direction. L'un d'entre eux jeta une pierre qui le toucha au coin de l'œil, causant ainsi une légère entaille d'où s'échappa un peu de sang.

Le choc l'arrêta net. Link se tourna vers celui qui avait lancé le caillou. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à réitérer son exploit, mais il croisa les yeux du captif. Le désarroi présent dans ceux-ci lui fit lâcher le projectile. Le condamné semblait réellement ne pas comprendre les réactions du peuple à son égard. Le citoyen se surprit à se questionner sur son éventuelle culpabilité.

L'homme au manteau avait suivi l'étrange cortège, essayant d'évaluer l'état du prisonnier. Bientôt, il reporta son attention sur le public, mais un bruit de chute attira son regard. Link venait de s'écrouler sur le sol. Ses mains attachées dans son dos l'empêchaient de se relever rapidement. Le commandant tirait sur la sangle pour le presser. L'étouffement provoqué par ce geste en augmentait considérablement la difficulté.

Link réussit néanmoins à se remettre debout et reprit sa marche. La honte qu'il éprouvait se lisait sur son visage. Sous son vêtement de voyage, l'individu se promit de faire payer à Ganondorf l'humiliation subie par ce garçon courageux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué le pied tendu d'un des spectateurs. Celui-ci s'était bien amusé de sa farce et s'était esquivé. Les rires qui avaient fusé suite à cet incident avaient touché le héros du Crépuscule droit au cœur. Il se sentait abandonné.

Link supportait mal ses marques de colère et de violence à son égard alors qu'il n'avait rien fait contre ceux qui le maltraitaient. Comment pouvaient-ils le croire capable de leur faire du mal ? Quelle était la raison des agissements des Hyliens ? Le jeune homme se demandait si les habitants du village de Toal donnaient du crédit à ces mensonges ou s'ils avaient été victimes de son homologue.

Vernarte le conduisit au centre de la place où une tribune avait été construite. Il le fit monter et le mit face à la foule. Un murmure menaçant émanait des spectateurs. Ganondorf s'avança et se plaça à la droite de Link. Le commandant tenait toujours la lanière dans ses mains, prêt à resserrer son étreinte. Des gardes s'étaient installés en bas de l'escalier permettant d'accéder à l'estrade, bloquant le passage.

Link savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de réussir une tentative d'évasion et avait pris le parti d'attendre que ce mauvais moment passe. Le prisonnier se sentait impuissant face à cet ennemi qui était parvenu à soulever le peuple d'Hyrule contre lui, le Héros qui avait sauvé le royaume. Les bruits de la foule diminuèrent lorsque le Premier Ministre réclama le silence.

« Mes très chers Hyliens, vous avez sans doute reconnu le condamné situé à ma gauche comme étant le responsable des différents délits commis dans la région et dont vous avez été victimes. Il a également été complice d'une évasion en masse.

— Je n'ai commis aucun crime, s'écria Link, en tentant de se dégager de l'emprise du commandant. Vous me connaissez, je vous ai permis de vivre dans la paix. Pourquoi aurais-je aidé les hommes que j'ai fait arrêter ? Cela n'a aucun sens ! »

Ganondorf se tourna vers le Héros du Crépuscule et lui administra une gifle pour le faire taire.

« Nous ne sommes pas ici pour juger de ta culpabilité. Cela a déjà été fait et bien fait. T'époumoner ne servira à rien. »

Le commandant tira sur la lanière pour faire comprendre au prisonnier qu'il ne tolérerait pas ce genre de débordement. Le Premier Ministre reprit son discours sans tenir compte de cette interruption.

« Après avoir examiné les preuves et entendu les différents témoignages relatifs à cette affaire, il a été reconnu coupable des faits reprochés. Parmi ceux-ci, le fait d'avoir aidé des ennemis de la nation à échapper à leur peine a été qualifié de haute trahison. Ce crime seul nous permet de le condamner à mort. Seulement, en ce qui concerne les autres délits commis en profitant de la confiance que vous lui accordiez en tant que garde de la Famille Royale… »

Il se tut un instant, guettant les réactions de son captif. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Link observait son adversaire, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser surprendre par lui.

« Après plusieurs heures de délibération, les juges sont tombés d'accord sur sa sentence. Attendu que les habitants de cette ville ont eu à subir les mauvais traitements de cet individu, il leur sera permis de participer activement à son exécution. Chaque victime se verra offrir la possibilité de porter des coups à son agresseur. Quand tous les civils auront pu administrer leur vengeance, les gardes présents lors de la fuite des prisonniers pourront, à leur tour, lui infliger le trépas de la même façon.

Link n'en revenait pas. Il allait être battu à mort. Jamais une telle condamnation n'avait été rendue. La peine capitale était souvent prononcée dans le Royaume d'Hyrule, mais rarement appliquée, Ganondorf étant une des exceptions. En général, elle était transformée en prison à vie. Ce qui avait été le cas pour les complices du tyran. Les exécutions étaient donc très rares dans le pays, mais toujours accomplies avec le maximum d'humanité et de respect pour le condamné.

Link se tourna vers son ennemi.

« Mon statut de Héros me donne le droit de choisir la manière dont je quitterai ce monde. Votre châtiment est infamant et contraire aux lois de ce pays.

— Tu as été démis de tes fonctions à cause de tes nombreux actes inqualifiables. Tu n'es plus rien. Juste un criminel qui va subir ce qu'il a infligé à ses victimes.

— Tu peux me faire exécuter, mais tu ne parviendras pas à prendre le pouvoir. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour t'en empêcher !

— Si tu penses au Héros du Temps, lui dit-il à voix basse, tu te fais des illusions. Lui et les deux jeunes filles qui sont sous sa protection seront bientôt entre mes mains. Vos mises à mort serviront d'exemple à tous ceux qui voudraient se mettre en travers de ma route. Elles seront suffisamment horribles pour décourager les plus braves d'entre eux.

— Tu n'es qu'un monstre, Ganondorf ! Je te ferais ravaler tes menaces ! »

La difficulté que Link éprouva à respirer juste après avoir dit ces mots lui confirma que le commandant Vernarte n'avait pas apprécié son intervention. L'homme au manteau commençait à ne plus supporter le traitement qui était infligé au captif. Il était sur le point d'intervenir pour lui venir en aide, lorsqu'une jeune fille qui se faufilait au milieu des spectateurs attira son attention.

Celle-ci essayait de se rapprocher de la tribune et plus particulièrement de l'endroit où se tenait le prisonnier. Celui qui se dissimulait se trouvait éloigné de l'estrade et tentait de se frayer un chemin parmi le peuple, malgré les complications rencontrées pour la rejoindre. Il avait momentanément changé d'objectif pour se concentrer sur la raison de sa présence à ce rassemblement.

Les murmures avaient repris dans la foule. Chacun voulant donner son avis sur ce qu'il avait entendu. Le Premier Ministre, qui n'avait pas fini de parler, leva la main pour ramener le calme.

« Nous vous avons fait venir ce jour pour officialiser cette condamnation. La mise à mort devrait avoir lieue dans quelques jours. Nous recherchons toujours ses complices, qui devront subir le même châtiment. Nous ne tarderons pas à les attraper et nous vous offrirons une exécution commune. À partir de ce jour, il endurera le supplice prévu pour tous les autres délits commis. Une peine pour chacune de ses victimes. Le nombre de coups sera déterminé en fonction du degré de gravité de ses actes.

Link observa son ennemi. Ganondorf avait découvert le moyen de lui infliger sa vengeance. Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il risquait de payer son opposition au prix fort. La peur s'insinuait en lui, mais le captif fit de son mieux pour la cacher. Sentant que les hostilités allaient commencer, le Héros du Crépuscule jeta des regards autour de lui, cherchant un éventuel secours.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il la vit. Assise sur un fauteuil placé à quelques pas de lui se tenait la princesse. Pensant trouver une alliée, le prisonnier se précipita vers elle et s'agenouilla à ses pieds. Surpris par cette action soudaine, le commandant lâcha la sangle.

Link tenta d'attirer l'attention de Zelda.

« Votre Altesse, vous seule pouvez encore changer les choses. Tu me connais. Tu sais que je ne suis pas … »

Vernarte qui avait compris le manège du jeune homme, ramassa la lanière puis tira dessus. L'objet se resserra autour de la gorge de ce dernier, l'empêchant d'en dire plus. Link s'écroula sur le sol, cherchant par tous les moyens à reprendre sa respiration. Lorsqu'il put de nouveau inhaler, ses yeux se posèrent sur Zelda qui s'était tournée vers lui.

Cette vision le cloua sur place. La princesse le regardait, sans expression. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut la pierre qui pendait à son cou. C'était la même que celle qui ornait le front de Nabooru : rouge et scintillante. Link devina qu'elle n'était plus consciente de ses actes.

Pourtant, il la sentait présente derrière cette absence, comme si elle était prisonnière dans sa propre tête. Zelda ne pouvait qu'assister, impuissante, à l'humiliation du Sauveur d'Hyrule. Ganondorf, qui suivait la scène avec attention, avait surpris le regard désespéré du captif quand celui-ci avait compris que la dirigeante du royaume ne pourrait pas l'aider. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du tyran.

Ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme, Link se rappela les paroles que son ennemi avait prononcées dans sa cellule : « Elle espère que tu vas venir la sauver. » Zelda était en danger et lui, l'Elu, le Héros du Crépuscule, était incapable de la protéger. Il était de nouveau inutile.

Le prisonnier était si bouleversé par l'état de Zelda qu'il ne remarqua pas les deux soldats qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Link ne se rendit compte de leur présence que lorsque ceux-ci l'empoignèrent et l'emmenèrent au milieu de la tribune, où une sorte de banquette avait été installée.

Le commandant s'approcha de lui et retira la sangle avant que les gardes ne le soulèvent pour le coucher sur le bois. Le condamné tenta quelques mouvements pour essayer de se défaire de l'emprise des hommes, mais il fut rapidement maîtrisé. L'un d'eux avait attrapé ses pieds pour les attacher à une des extrémités. Un autre s'était occupé de ses mains.

Il se retrouva couché sur le ventre, les chevilles et les poignets maintenus par des cordes. Le commandant Vernarte lui parla à voix basse.

« À ce stade, plus personne ne peut rien pour toi. Ta princesse n'a plus aucun pouvoir. Cette petite mise en scène avait deux objectifs : celui de te donner une idée des souffrances que tu vas endurer et de la mort lente et douloureuse qui t'attend, mais aussi de faire comprendre à Son Altesse que tu ne peux plus rien pour elle et que son intérêt est de nous obéir. »

Link voulut protester, mais il lui mit une main sur la bouche pour l'en empêcher.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de faire de déclaration au peuple à ce sujet. Ils ne te croiront pas. Prononce une seule parole et je te bâillonne. As-tu bien compris ? »

Link acquiesça, sachant que son ennemi avait raison et que son intervention ne servirait à rien. Il était plus raisonnable de ne rien ajouter pour l'instant. Le commandant relâcha sa main et se tourna vers le peuple rassemblé. Un soldat lui apporta un parchemin sur lequel une liste avait été établie.

« J'ai ici un recensement des victimes de ce misérable qui ont été classées selon le préjudice subi. Je demande à la personne citée de monter sur l'estrade afin de procéder au châtiment du coupable. J'appelle Purlo. »

Celui qui portait ce nom s'avança. Il s'agissait d'un homme élancé qui était vêtu d'un pantalon brun et une tunique verte à capuche, dissimulant une partie de la tête. C'était le propriétaire du chapiteau planté à l'est de la ville. Le commandant lui remit une cravache. Ensuite, le saltimbanque s'approcha de Link.

« Avant de commencer, rappelez-nous l'objet de votre plainte, demanda Vernarte.

— Cet individu a ruiné mon commerce. Il est venu relever le défi que j'avais lancé et l'a remporté plusieurs fois de façon malhonnête. Quand je me suis rendu compte de la supercherie, j'ai refusé de lui remettre les rubis gagnés. Alors, cette brute a menacé de me transpercer avec son épée. J'ai dû lui donner toute ma recette.

— Mensonge, s'écria Link. J'ai remporté ce défi de façon régulière. Je n'ai eu que le montant de mon gain. »

Purlo s'approcha du prisonnier et murmura :

« Ne te fatigue pas ! Personne ne te croira. Quand j'ai entendu parler de ton arrestation, j'y ai vu le moyen de te faire payer ton arrogance. Je n'allais pas manquer l'occasion de me venger des humiliations publiques que tu m'as infligées. Je suis allé trouver le commandant pour porter plainte contre toi. Il a été ravi d'ajouter un délit à ta condamnation.

— Tu penses avoir été humilié, lui demanda Link. Comment qualifies-tu ton propre comportement vis-à-vis des habitants de la cité ? Tes jeux sont truqués. Tu es un escroc ! »

Link vit la colère envahir les yeux de Purlo. Celui-ci leva le bras qui tenait la cravache et l'abattit en direction du visage du jeune homme qui eut juste le temps de tourner la tête. La tige ne réussit qu'à lui effleurer la joue y laissant une légère marque.

« C'est plus facile de frapper sur un homme désarmé et ligoté que de l'attaquer à la loyale. Tu n'es qu'un lâche !

— Tas-toi, cria Purlo. Je vais te faire passer l'envie de m'insulter.

— Un instant, intervint le commandant, en arrêtant le geste de l'homme. Je vais le faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes. »

Vernarte s'approcha de Link et le bâillonna. Ensuite, il releva sa chemise laissant apparaître la peau claire de son dos. Purlo, leva la cravache et se mit à flageller le jeune homme, dont le corps se crispait à chaque fois que l'objet le percutait. Après une longue série de coups, le Héros du Crépuscule se préparait à en subir une autre lorsque quelqu'un cria au milieu de la foule :

« Non ! Arrêtez ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

Toutes les personnes qui assistaient à la scène se tournèrent dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Les soldats, à qui on avait demandé d'intervenir au moindre problème, entouraient déjà celle qui avait parlé. Ils la firent monter sur l'estrade et l'amenèrent devant le commandant.

La jeune fille tremblait de peur. Link qui avait relevé la tête la reconnut aussitôt : Iria ! La panique s'empara de lui. Que faisait-elle là ? Où était le Héros du Temps chargé de la protéger ? Et Sheik ? Pourquoi avaient-ils pris le risque de la laisser sortir seule ? S'étaient-ils enfuis en l'abandonnant ?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 8**

Le commandant dévisagea la jeune fille avant de s'adresser à elle.

« Qui ose se permettre d'interrompre ce châtiment, lui demanda-t-il avec une menace dans la voix. J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison.

— Veuillez excuser ma petite sœur », intervint l'homme dissimulé sous la grande cape de voyage qui était monté sur la tribune pour la rejoindre.

Il s'avança et se plaça entre elle et Vernarte. Link contemplait la scène.

« Elle est tombée amoureuse de ce sale type et il en a profité pour lui briser le cœur », expliqua le nouveau venu.

Iria n'avait pas bougé, observant son ami, sous le choc. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, regardant avec horreur les marques des coups sur sa peau.

Le prisonnier adressa un regard à celui qui se prétendait son frère et reconnut le Héros du Temps. Ce dernier semblait lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, que la situation était sous contrôle. Finalement, elle n'était pas seule, mais pourquoi l'avait-il laissée venir ?

Vernarte était tellement ravi de pouvoir ajouter un nouveau délit à la longue liste établie, qu'il n'accorda que peu d'attention à l'individu qui dissimulait son visage. Vernarte reprit la cravache à Purlo et la tendit à Iria.

« Je vous offre la possibilité de vous venger », lui murmura-t-il.

La princesse n'avait pas bougé. Prisonnière à l'intérieur de sa tête, elle ne pouvait qu'assister au supplice du Sauveur d'Hyrule, sans pouvoir intervenir. À ses côtés, Ganondorf suivait la scène qui se passait sur la tribune d'un air perplexe. La silhouette de l'homme au manteau lui était familière. Il observa celle qui l'accompagnait.

Soudain, il appela un des gardes qui se trouvait à proximité. Après quelques minutes de discussion, le soldat se dirigea vers le commandant. Ce dernier avait mis la baguette dans la main de la jeune fille qui le regardait sans comprendre.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle pourra le frapper, fit remarquer son « frère ». Malgré tout ce qu'il lui a fait, ma sœur l'aime toujours.

— En cas de refus, elle sera considérée comme étant sa complice. Nous serons alors obligés de l'arrêter et de lui faire subir le même sort que lui. »

Link avait suivi la conversation avec attention. La dernière phrase de Vernarte causa un choc au prisonnier. Juste à ce moment, le soldat s'approcha du commandant et commença à lui parler à voix basse. Dans un murmure à peine audible, le Héros du Temps dit à la jeune fille :

« Vas-y ! Tu dois le faire pour lui. Il n'acceptera pas que tu te laisses emprisonner. »

Iria regarda son ami sans bouger. Link, qui avait entendu, tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait le frapper. C'était la seule solution pour éviter son arrestation. Le chef de section, qui en avait terminé avec le soldat, s'approcha de la jeune fille. Il arracha la cravache des mains de celle-ci et se mit à fouetter le dos du prisonnier avec une violence inouïe.

La douleur que Link ressentit lui donna une bonne indication du degré de haine que Vernarte éprouvait à son égard. Il essaya de ne pas laisser paraître sa souffrance sur son visage.

« Les individus de son espèce ne méritent pas de pitié », dit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Voyant son ami se raidir sous les coups et du sang couler de certaines de ses blessures, la demoiselle ne put retenir un cri et défaillit. Le Héros du Temps la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe. Iria s'accrocha à lui et éclata en sanglots. Le commandant s'approcha de l'homme au manteau et attrapa un pan du vêtement qu'il tira, dévoilant ainsi son identité à la foule.

« Ne seriez-vous pas les amis de cet ignoble individu, leur demanda-t-il. Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous mettre en état d'arrestation. »

Link en eut le souffle coupé. Il releva la tête et regarda en direction de ses amis. Le Héros du Temps avait dégainé son épée, prêt à défendre sa liberté et celle d'Iria.

« Ce ne sera pas aussi facile que tu le crois, dit-il en la pointant sur Vernarte qui avait également sorti la sienne.

— Le quartier est plein de soldats, vous ne parviendrez jamais à vous enfuir. Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre si vous voulez éviter d'être blessés.

— Ce n'est pas mon genre ! »

Le combat s'engagea entre les deux adversaires. Le Héros du Temps s'efforçait de protéger Iria, sous le regard affolé de Link. Ce dernier oublia momentanément la douleur qui martelait son dos et tira de toutes ses forces sur les cordes qui lui maintenaient les bras. Il voulait se libérer pour aller aider ses amis.

Le prisonnier était sur le point de parvenir à dégager une de ses mains lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Le captif leva la tête et aperçut Ganondorf en train d'abattre la garde de son épée dans sa direction. La violence du coup provoqua sa perte de connaissance.

Il avait remarqué les efforts de Link pour se débarrasser de ses liens et avait l'espace d'un instant espéré pouvoir le ramener à la taverne avec Iria. L'intervention de son ennemi l'obligea à changer ses plans. Ce sauvetage-là devrait attendre encore un peu.

Tout en continuant le combat, il se mit à chercher une ouverture qui lui offrirait la possibilité d'éloigner la demoiselle de tout danger. Celle-ci semblait en état de choc, après avoir vu son ami se faire assommer. Soudain une flèche siffla à ses côtés et vint atterrir aux pieds du commandant qui recula.

Apercevant Sheik sur le toit d'une des boutiques, le défenseur d'Iria comprit que son allié lui procurait un moyen de s'échapper. À l'aide de son épée, il se fraya un chemin entre les gardes qui avaient accouru pour aider leur chef. L'appui apporté par les projectiles permit au jeune homme d'emmener sa protégée dans les rues de la citadelle.

Le Héros du temps réussit à désarmer facilement les quelques guerriers qui avaient tenté de les suivre. Ne connaissant pas la ville, il ne savait quelle direction prendre pour rejoindre la taverne de Thelma et chercha un endroit où se cacher pour attendre qu'Iria soit capable de le guider.

Trouver le lieu du rassemblement avait été facile, mais après avoir couru pour semer les soldats, il s'était perdu. Ils entrèrent dans une maison inhabitée. Iria avait besoin de retrouver son calme après cette épreuve. Elle avait été mise à rude épreuve.

Après plusieurs minutes d'immobilité pendant lesquelles son protecteur observait les alentours par une des fenêtres, Iria commença à revenir à la réalité. Elle posa les yeux sur son compagnon.

« Où est Link, lui demanda-t-elle.

— Toujours là-bas ! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui. Je devais d'abord te protéger. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ?

— Je vais le chercher. Je refuse de le laisser là-bas. »

Il se précipita vers elle et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de sortir.

« Ne sors pas d'ici, tu risques de te faire repérer !

— Laisse-moi, je dois aller le sauver.

— Tu ne peux rien faire. Tu ne l'aides pas en te mettant en danger, bien au contraire. Si tu veux vraiment être utile à ton ami, laisse-nous nous occuper de lui porter secours. »

Iria s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Ils sont en train de le faire souffrir. Combien de temps pourra-t-il tenir dans ces conditions ? Je suis si inquiète pour lui.

— Je comprends, mais il est fort et résistera. Nous irons bientôt le chercher. Pour l'instant, nous devons rentrer à la taverne, mais je ne connais pas cette ville et je me suis perdu. Peux-tu me montrer le chemin ?

— Tu n'as qu'à me suivre. Nous n'en sommes pas loin. »

Les fugitifs sortirent de la maison en faisant bien attention qu'aucun garde ne soit posté dans le coin. La jeune fille le conduisit à travers les rues de la citadelle. Ils avançaient lentement, craignant que Ganondorf ait fait surveiller le quartier.

Link avait été reconduit dans sa cellule. Les gardes l'avaient laissé sur le sol, puis avaient quitté la pièce. Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Couché sur le dos, le prisonnier ne tarda pas à ressentir une forte douleur et se plaça aussitôt en position assise, espérant calmer sa souffrance.

Il ne s'était pas aperçu de la présence de son ennemi qui le regardait, un sourire cruel sur le visage. Link se prit la tête dans les mains. Celle-ci s'était mise à bourdonner. Ganondorf lui avait asséné un violent coup d'épée au niveau de sa tempe droite.

L'image d'Iria et du Héros du Temps aux prises avec le commandant Vernarte s'imposa alors à son esprit. Le jeune homme se releva et se commença à chercher autour de lui. Que s'était-il passé après son évanouissement ? Ses amis avaient-ils réussi à s'échapper ?

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? Ou quelqu'un ? »

Link se retourna lentement. Il avait reconnu cette voix.

« Je suppose que tu aimerais savoir ce qui est arrivé à ta petite amie et à son protecteur. Ils sont entre mes mains. Je les ai fait arrêter, ainsi que la princesse qui se déguise.

— Non, tu mens, murmura-t-il sans grande conviction. Tu cherches à me faire peur, mais ça ne prend pas !

— Vraiment, dit-il en s'approchant et en lui tendant un manteau. Reconnais-tu ce vêtement ? »

Le jeune homme le prit et se rappela que le Héros du Temps le portait avant de se le faire arracher par Vernarte. Il l'examina et y vit de nombreuses taches de sang. L'inquiétude s'empara de lui.

« Que leur as-tu fait, demanda-t-il.

— Nous avons dû désarmer ton ami qui refusait de se laisser faire et, pour cela, utiliser la force. Il s'est défendu courageusement, mais a été vaincu. Votre ressemblance est frappante. Vous avez le même caractère indomptable.

— Est-il blessé ?

— Il est mal en point, mais survivra. Au moins, jusqu'au jour de son exécution… »

Link recula et se laissa tomber sur la banquette en fermant les yeux. Ce qu'il redoutait venait de se produire. Et tout était de sa faute ! Le jeune homme avait sous-estimé son ennemi, ne le croyant pas capable de s'introduire dans le palais.

Sheik lui avait pourtant recommandé d'être. S'il l'avait écouté, la situation ne serait pas aussi grave. Ganondorf observa la réaction de son prisonnier, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Plus personne ne pourra venir t'aider. Vous allez tous les quatre être mis à mort dans quelques jours. Profite bien de tes dernières heures. Je te l'avais dit : tu es fini ! »

Link releva la tête vers son ennemi. Celui-ci remarqua que les yeux du jeune homme avaient perdu de leur éclat et s'étaient assombris, signe d'un profond découragement.

Ganondorf sortit de la pièce en éclatant de rire. Le garçon semblait bouleversé par ce que son adversaire venait de lui annoncer. Ce dernier avait réussi à lui porter un coup dont il aurait du mal à se remettre. Le Héros du Crépuscule risquait de passer une très mauvaise nuit.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 9**

Quand le Héros du Temps et Iria entrèrent dans la taverne, ils s'aperçurent que deux personnes les attendaient avec angoisse.

« Que vous est-il arrivé, demanda Thelma. Quand Sheik est rentré seul, je me suis inquiétée.

— Je me suis perdu en essayant de semer un groupe de soldats, répondit le jeune homme. Iria était trop bouleversée pour me guider. Nous nous sommes cachés en attendant qu'elle puisse le faire. »

Il se tourna vers Sheik.

« Que s'est-il passé après notre fuite ?

— Les soldats ont emmené Link. Je pense qu'ils l'ont reconduit dans sa cellule. Il était toujours inconscient. »

Lorsqu'elle entendit parler de son ami, Iria qui, jusque-là avait gardé son calme, s'effondra. Thelma s'approcha de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ils lui ont fait du mal, sanglota-t-elle. Son dos …

— Que veux-tu dire ? Que lui ont-ils fait ?

— Il a reçu des coups de cravache, répondit le Héros du Temps. Certains lui ont été donnés par un officier, probablement le commandant Vernarte.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est lui ?

— La violence avec laquelle il frappait et la joie évidente que cela lui procurait. Seule la haine peut inciter à agir de la sorte. Si tu avais vu les marques qui sont apparues sur sa peau... »

Thelma avait pâli en entendant ces propos, mais elle se reprit.

« Qu'avez-vous appris ? Que comptent-ils faire de lui ? »

Le Héros du Temps lui rapporta le discours de Ganondorf ainsi que ses intentions vis-à-vis de Link et de ses « complices ». Ensuite, il raconta les mauvais traitements infligés au prisonnier et l'intervention d'Iria. Quand il en vint au moment où l'officier avait mis la cravache entre les mains de la jeune fille, celle-ci s'écroula et fondit en larmes.

« Je suppose qu'elle a été incapable de le faire !

— C'était au dessus de ses forces ! C'est pour ça que ce monstre a lui-même donné les coups. Ensuite, il m'a arraché mon manteau et j'ai dû le combattre. Si nous avons pu nous enfuir, c'est grâce à l'intervention de Sheik. »

Thelma aida Iria à se relever.

« Je vais la conduire dans sa chambre. Asseyez-vous et reposez-vous un peu. Je reviens, attendez-moi. Il faut qu'on parle. »

La tenancière comptait lui faire prendre un somnifère pour que la jeune fille puisse se reposer, après cette épreuve traumatisante. Une fois que celle-ci serait endormie, elle veillerait à fermer la porte à clé pour éviter un nouveau drame.

Après le départ de son visiteur, Link était resté seul, en proie à une grande inquiétude. Par sa faute, Ganondorf avait réapparu et s'était rendu maître du royaume. Il était tombé dans le piège que son ennemi lui avait tendu et avait entraîné ses amis dans sa chute. Son incompétence risquait de coûter cher au peuple d'Hyrule.

Le commandant Vernarte entra avec quelques gardes. Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué cette intrusion. Un des soldats portait un plateau sur lequel reposaient différents flacons et du matériel de soin. Il pénétra dans la cellule dont la porte fut refermée après son passage.

Sous la surveillance très étroite de son chef de section, ce dernier s'approcha du prisonnier et posa son fardeau sur le sol. Link, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus seul, releva la tête et observa son visiteur.

« J'ai été chargé de soigner tes blessures », l'informa le garde.

Le Héros du Crépuscule le regarda sans réagir. Pourquoi voulait-on se donner la peine de le soigner si c'était pour recommencer l'opération le lendemain ? La réponse lui sauta aux yeux : pour qu'il puisse être suffisamment résistant pour survivre jusqu'à son exécution.

Le soldat examina Link et remarqua une légère blessure juste à côté de son œil. Il s'assit sur la banquette et prit une petite compresse humide sur le plateau. Il approcha celle-ci du prisonnier afin de nettoyer le sang qui avait coulé sur sa joue en lui parlant doucement.

« Ne bouge pas ! Je vais m'occuper de toi ! »

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers le garde. Lorsque des mains s'approchèrent de son visage, Link se leva d'un bond. Le prisonnier commençait à ne plus supporter qu'on le touche. Il réalisa un pas en arrière pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

Voyant cela, Vernarte fit entrer les autres gardes dans la cellule. Deux d'entre eux s'avancèrent en direction du captif qui reculait toujours. Ce dernier fut rapidement bloqué par un des murs de la prison. Il n'avait plus de possibilité de fuite.

Les soldats l'attrapèrent par les bras, mais Link n'avait plus la force de résister. La journée avait été éprouvante autant physiquement que moralement et il se sentait vidé de toute son énergie. Ils l'allongèrent sur le banc.

Pour être sûrs qu'il se laisse faire pendant les soins, les gardes prirent la précaution de l'attacher. L'un d'entre eux, celui qui n'était pas encore intervenu, avait installé des chaînes à chaque extrémité de la couchette. Le héros du Crépuscule se retrouva donc retenu par ces liens.

Leur travail terminé, les geôliers quittèrent la cellule. Le captif ne pouvait désormais plus bouger et leur présence n'était plus nécessaire. Ils remirent la clé des entraves au commandant. Celui-ci sortit avec eux afin de leur donner quelques instructions sur leur prochaine mission.

L'homme s'était approché du prisonnier pour nettoyer les blessures qu'il avait à la tête, mais ce dernier gardait son visage contre le bois de la banquette. Le soldat s'accroupit à sa hauteur et lui parla avec douceur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal. Si tu ne te laisses pas faire, cela risque d'être encore plus difficile pour toi. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y lut sembla le calmer. Il avait reconnu le soldat chargé de lui apporter ses repas. Il se positionna afin de se laisser soigner. Le garde retira les traces de sang et examina la plaie au niveau de son œil. Celle-ci étant peu profonde, il se contenta d'appliquer de la pommade cicatrisante.

« Je vais maintenant m'occuper de ton dos. Ça risque de faire mal. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'éviter des douleurs inutiles. »

Le soldat souleva la chemise du jeune homme et observa son dos. Les marques sur celui-ci étaient nombreuses et profondes. Il n'avait pas assisté à l'épreuve qu'avait subie le prisonnier, mais était conscient que cela n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir pour lui.

Le garde commença par purifier les plaies. Il vérifia que le commandant était toujours occupé à donner des ordres à ses subordonnés avant de parler à voix basse pour n'être entendu que du captif.

« Écoute-moi ! Je dois te parler, mais je ne dispose que de très peu de temps. Mon nom est Corentin. J'ai vu tes amis, ils organisent ton évasion. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour que tu sois capable de les suivre lorsqu'ils viendront te chercher. Tu dois t'y préparer dès à présent. »

Link posa son regard sur son interlocuteur.

« Cela ne sert à rien ! Ils ne pourront pas me sauver. Ils ne le peuvent plus.

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

— Parce qu'ils ont déjà essayé et qu'ils ont échoué. Ils ont été arrêtés et l'un d'entre eux a été gravement blessé. »

L'entrée Vernarte l'empêcha de pousser plus loin ses questions. Le jeune soldat continua les soins sous le regard inquisiteur de son chef, mais se promit de tirer cette histoire au clair. Il n'avait entendu parler d'aucune nouvelle arrestation.

Une fois le prisonnier soigné, le garde rangea son matériel et déposa à côté de la banquette une cruche d'eau et un morceau de pain. Ensuite, il ramassa son plateau et se dirigea vers la grille restée ouverte et s'approcha du commandant.

« Dois-je le faire manger, mon capitaine ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de le faire seul avec ses chaînes.

— Contente-toi de les lui laisser et quitte cette pièce. Tu as d'autres prisonniers à nourrir. »

Le soldat fut surpris par les paroles de son chef. En effet, aucune autre cellule de la prison n'était occupée. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit le captif et comprit que ces paroles étaient destinées à celui-ci pour confirmer l'arrestation de ses amis.

Corentin obéit et sortit, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard sur le jeune homme qui avait encore pâli après avoir entendu leur conversation. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela : l'espoir semblait l'avoir quitté. Ses alliés devaient être avertis de son état.

Après le départ du garde, le commandant entra dans le cachot et s'approcha de Link. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'obligea à le regarder.

« Notre petite séance d'aujourd'hui a dû être écourtée. La vaine tentative de tes amis a fait fuir le peuple, mais ils ne pourront pas intervenir demain. Les douleurs que tu ressens ne sont rien à côté de ce qui t'attend dans les prochains jours. »

Le chef de section s'attendait à une réaction de la part du prisonnier, mais celui-ci n'en eut aucune. Ses yeux semblaient vides, comme si l'envie de se révolter l'avait quitté. Surpris par cette absence de réponse, Vernarte ajusta la chaîne qui entravait ses mains de façon à ce que le captif puisse atteindre les aliments qui lui avaient été laissés. Puis il sortit de la cellule.

Une fois seul, Link replongea dans ses idées noires. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il sentit le sommeil le gagner. Le jeune homme tenta de résister, mais sombra très vite dans l'inconscience.

À la taverne, Thelma avait rejoint Sheik et le Héros du Temps dans la salle de réunion.

« Je ne parviens pas à calmer Iria. Elle te réclame, dit la tenancière en s'adressant à ce dernier. Elle refuse de prendre un calmant avant de t'avoir parlé.

— J'ai compris. Je viens. »

Il se leva et l'accompagna dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était couchée sur son lit. L'apercevant, elle l'appela :

« Fais quelque chose pour aider Link. Ne les laisse pas lui faire ça ! Tu es sa dernière chance ! Promets-moi de l'aider.

— Je ferais ce que je pourrais. Maintenant, tu dois te reposer. Avale ce médicament, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant le verre préparé par Thelma. »

Quand elle eut pris le liquide, elle recommença à parler.

« Link, c'est toi ? Tu as réussi à t'échapper ?

— Elle délire, remarqua le Héros du Temps.

— La fièvre est montée, c'est pour ça que je voulais qu'elle dorme.

— Je vais rester un peu ici. Va rejoindre Sheik. Je vous retrouve dans la salle de réunion dès qu'elle se sera assoupie. »

Thelma se leva et lui remit une clé avant de sortir.

« Verrouille la porte en sortant. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en état de tenter quelque chose, mais je fermerais. »

La tenancière sortit et laissa le jeune homme avec Iria. Le fait que cette dernière le confonde avec son ami d'enfance devrait l'aider à se calmer. Il resta à ses côtés, lui permettant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Le médicament mit plusieurs minutes avant de faire son effet. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle dormait profondément, le Héros du Temps se leva et quitta la chambre.

Quand il entra dans la salle de réunion, Sheik l'interrogea.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

— Elle dort. Elle m'a pris pour Link. Je pense que c'est la fièvre, mais au moins, elle s'est assoupie calmement.

— Comment va-t-elle réagir demain quand elle ne le verra pas, demanda Thelma.

— On va faire en sorte qu'elle puisse le voir. Je pense que nous devrions agir sans tarder et lancer l'opération dès ce soir. Avec un peu de chance, il sera là quand elle se réveillera.

— Êtes-vous suffisamment préparés ?

— Non, mais il faudra qu'on fasse avec. Nous ne pouvons le laisser endurer ça plus longtemps. »

À ce moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte qui donnait sur le bar. Thelma se leva pour aller ouvrir pendant que Sheik et le Héros du Temps se cachaient dans le couloir. La tavernière vint bientôt les rassurer.

« C'est Corentin. Il veut vous parler. C'est très important ! »

Tous trois regagnèrent la salle de réunion.

« Je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste, mais j'apporte de mauvaises nouvelles. Ce soir, j'ai été chargé de soigner les blessures de Link.

— Comment va-t-il ? »

Pour leur faire comprendre l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur ami, il entreprit de leur raconter les derniers événements ainsi que les réactions de celui-ci.

« Ses forces s'épuisent, mais ce n'est pas le plus grave. Il se décourage.

— D'après ce que vous nous dites, il semble effectivement avoir perdu la volonté de se battre. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu provoquer ça ? Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donnait cet après-midi.

— Link est persuadé que vous avez été arrêtés. Il semble croire également que l'un d'entre vous est gravement blessé.

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— J'ai pu lui parler quelques minutes pendant que le commandant donnait ses ordres. C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Je n'ai pu en apprendre plus par manque de temps, mais juste avant que je sorte, mon chef a fait un commentaire qui a confirmé mes doutes. Il m'a demandé d'aller nourrir les autres prisonniers alors que les cellules sont vides depuis la grande évasion. Ils lui ont menti pour l'affaiblir. J'ignore comment ils ont réussi à le convaincre.

— Je sais comment ils ont fait », ajouta Sheik.

Tous trois se tournèrent vers lui.

« Après votre fuite, dit-il en s'adressant au Héros du Temps, Ganondorf a ramassé le manteau que tu avais laissé et l'a utilisé pour nettoyer le sang sur le dos de Link. Il a dû lui faire croire qu'il s'agissait du tien pour rendre son mensonge plausible.

— Si c'est vrai, il doit croire qu'il est perdu et il va cesser de se battre.

— Êtes-vous toujours décidé à le faire évader ?

— Plus que jamais !

— Dans ce cas, n'attendez pas trop longtemps. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le soulager et lui redonner des forces, mais il sera de nouveau battu demain. Plus vous attendrez et plus il sera faible.

— Nous sommes conscients de l'urgence de la situation.

— J'ai appliqué un antidouleur sur les plaies de son dos. Celui-ci devrait faire effet encore plusieurs heures, mais il se peut que le produit le fasse dormir. Vous serez peut-être amenés à le réveiller.

— Sera-t-il capable de nous suivre et de se défendre ?

— Physiquement, je le pense. Concernant son mental, je n'en suis pas convaincu. La nouvelle de votre arrestation lui a fait un choc. Il risque d'avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour se remettre.

— Dès qu'il saura qu'on lui a menti, sa force reviendra.

— J'espère que vous avez raison. Il faut que je vous laisse. Je vais devoir reprendre mon service dans peu de temps.

— Vous avez pris d'énormes risques pour nous aider. Comment pourra-t-on vous remercier.

— Sauvez-le ! C'est tout ce que je demande. Une dernière chose : j'ai ajouté un peu de tonifiant à son pain de ce soir, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'ait mangé.

— Nous nous occuperons de le lui faire avaler s'il ne l'a pas fait ! Soyez rassuré ! »

Corentin acquiesça et sortit. Thelma le suivit. En revenant dans la salle, elle trouva le Héros du Temps et Sheik occupés à préparer le matériel dont ils avaient besoin pour leur expédition. La tenancière comprit directement leurs intentions, mais ne chercha pas à les en dissuader, consciente qu'attendre davantage présentait un trop gros danger pour la vie de Link. Pourtant, son inquiétude était grande. Ceux qu'elle commençait à apprécier, allaient prendre d'énormes risques.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

— Je pense que nous avons déjà réuni le nécessaire, commença Sheik, mais il y a un point que nous devons encore aborder. Si nous échouons…

— Ne parle pas comme ça, coupa Thelma en se levant. »

Le Héros du Temps se leva également et la retint.

« Désolé, mais il faut que ce soit dit ! Si nous échouons, et que nous ne revenons pas, Iria sera en danger. Il faudra la conduire très loin d'ici. Quitte à lui mentir pour qu'elle parte ! Tu dois nous le promettre. »

La tenancière posa son regard dans les yeux bleus de celui qui ressemblait tant à son protégé. Elle y lut la même détermination et le désir de défendre ses amis.

« D'accord, répondit-elle en sentant les larmes monter dans sa gorge. Je vous le promets.

— Très bien ! Nous avons encore beaucoup à préparer.

— Je vais m'occuper d'Iria. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, venez me voir.

— Ne lui dis rien de notre expédition. Il vaut mieux qu'elle l'ignore jusqu'à ce que nous ayons réussi à le ramener. »

Elle acquiesça et sortit. Sheik et le Héros du Temps profitèrent du reste de la soirée pour faire leurs derniers préparatifs.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 10**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, lorsque Link reprit conscience. Il ressentait des douleurs causées par son immobilité forcée. Les élancements dans son dos s'étant atténué, il essaya de se positionner de façon à soulager ses membres, pliant ses jambes et détendant ses bras.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent alors vers Iria et ses compagnons. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rendre responsable de cette situation. S'ils avaient été arrêtés, c'était entièrement de sa faute.

Soudain, le prisonnier perçut de légers murmures venant du couloir et tendit l'oreille. Les chuchotements cessèrent et la porte s'entrebâilla doucement. Deux ombres se glissèrent par l'ouverture. Les prenant pour des soldats chargés de le surveiller, il ne fit pas attention à eux. Ils s'approchèrent de la grille, l'ouvrirent et s'avancèrent vers la banquette où était retenu le captif.

Quand Link s'en aperçut, il eut un mouvement de recul, mais ses chaînes ne lui permettaient de bouger. Les deux nouveaux venus s'immobilisèrent un moment, surpris par sa réaction. Ils échangèrent un regard, partageant la même pensée : Corentin n'avait pas exagéré l'état de leur ami.

Les voyant venir rapidement vers lui, le jeune homme éprouva une légère crainte. Que voulaient-ils de lui à cette heure tardive ? Jusque-là, l'obscurité l'avait empêché de reconnaître ses alliés. Quand le Héros du Temps s'accroupit à ses côtés, Link n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Vous… vous êtes… échappés ! »

Le jeune homme posa ses doigts sur le bras de son visiteur pour vérifier que son imagination n'était pas en train de lui jouer des tours. Puis il l'observa avec attention, cherchant la moindre trace de blessure.

« Je pense que celui qui est censé être gravement touché, c'est moi », dit celui-ci.

Il prit le visage de Link entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas qui a prétendu que nous avions été pris, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Regarde-moi, je vais très bien. Iria et moi avons pu nous en sortir grâce à l'intervention de Sheik. Tu dois te ressaisir, nous sommes venus te chercher.

— Iria, articula-t-il difficilement.

— Elle est en sécurité ! Nous t'emmenons la rejoindre. Elle s'inquiète pour toi et nous aussi. »

Le jeune homme parut soulagé. Ses traits se détendirent et les couleurs revinrent sur son visage. Sheik s'était approché et avait commencé à le détacher. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour crocheter ses chaînes. Link le regarda avec étonnement. L'habileté de son ami le déconcertait.

« Où as-tu appris à faire ça, demanda-t-il quand il fut de nouveau libre.

— J'ai des talents cachés, lui répondit-il, en lui adressant un clin d'œil. J'ai été formé par une Sheikah, Impa. Je connais toutes leurs techniques.

— Nous ne devons pas rester trop longtemps ici, intervint le Héros du Temps. La relève de la garde devrait avoir lieu sous peu.

— Nous ne pouvons pas partir tout de suite : il n'est pas encore prêt. »

En effet, Link s'était levé pour faire quelques pas, mais il semblait avoir du mal à retrouver son équilibre.

« Depuis combien de temps étais-tu attaché comme ça ?

— Plusieurs heures, j'ignore combien. Donnez-moi juste quelques minutes pour me stabiliser et nous pourrons y aller. Plus vite je serai sorti d'ici et mieux je me porterai. »

Sheik regarda autour de lui et trouva le maigre repas auquel le jeune homme n'avait pas touché.

« Je vois que tu n'as rien mangé, reprocha-t-il en lui montrant la nourriture. Tu as besoin de force. Tu devrais avaler quelque chose avant de nous suivre. Pendant ce temps, je voudrais examiner ton dos.

— J'ai déjà été soigné. En plus, je ne sens presque rien.

— Laisse-moi regarder », insista Sheik.

Résigné, Link prit le morceau de pain que lui tendait son ami et se rassit le laissant observer ses plaies.

« Je vois que Corentin s'est bien occupé de toi ! Il t'a appliqué un antidouleur. Profitons-en pour partir pendant qu'il agit encore !

— Tu connais le garde qui m'a soigné ?

— Les explications devront attendre. Nous te dirons tout le moment venu. Pour l'instant, nous devons sortir d'ici. Tu devrais remettre ta cotte de mailles et ta tunique. Nous pourrions avoir à nous battre. Sais-tu où elles sont ?

— Les soldats me les ont retirées juste avant de m'emmener au rassemblement. J'ignore ce qu'ils en ont fait. »

Le Héros du Temps fit le tour de la pièce et les découvrit roulées en boule dans un coin. Il les ramassa et aida le prisonnier à les enfiler. Ensuite, Sheik lui rendit l'épée que le jeune homme avait laissée dans sa chambre à la taverne.

Link installa le fourreau sur son dos, heureux de retrouver sa lame, se sentant de nouveau apte à se défendre. Quand il fut prêt, ils sortirent dans le couloir. Devant la porte, le fugitif remarqua deux gardes inconscients, couchés sur le sol.

« Nous avons assommé un certain nombre de soldats. Ils ne font qu'obéir aux ordres. Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers.

— Vous avez bien fait. Par où devons-nous aller ?

— Suis-nous ! »

Les trois amis sortirent de l'impasse en vérifiant que les gardes ne s'étaient pas réveillés. Ils commencèrent à traverser le couloir principal en croisant, de temps en temps, quelques soldats évanouis.

« Vous vous êtes bien débrouillés. Ils sont tous complètement assommés. »

Les fugitifs avaient fait un bon bout de chemin lorsqu'un son de cor se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent brusquement. Apparemment, la fuite de Link venait d'être découverte. Le trio s'apprêtait à courir vers l'entrée des égouts quand une silhouette leur barra la route.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça, demanda le commandant. Ganondorf sera déçu d'apprendre que tu refuses son hospitalité.

— Ainsi, tu n'ignores pas sa véritable identité !

— Surpris ?

— Non, pas vraiment ! Laisse-nous passer ! Nous sommes trois et tu es seul ! Tu n'as aucune chance.

— Crois-tu ? »

Derrière lui, venait d'arriver un petit groupe de soldats qui sortirent leurs armes.

« Le Premier Ministre te l'avait dit : tu ne pourras pas t'échapper et tes amis subiront le même sort que toi ! »

Le commandant désigna Link de sa lame. Ce dernier la reconnut, il s'agissait de la sienne, le cadeau de la princesse.

« Je me charge de celui-là. Occupez-vous des deux autres. »

Link dégaina son arme, l'Épée de Légende, qui au contact de sa main se mit à briller. Elle avait reconnu son maître. A ses côtés, le Héros du Temps et Sheik eurent le même réflexe.

Le commandant s'approcha de son adversaire pendant que les soldats essayaient de faire reculer ses compagnons, pour les éloigner de leur ami.

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends de pouvoir me battre contre toi !

— Pour quelle raison ? Que t'ai-je fait ?

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! J'ai éprouvé un grand plaisir à te frapper cet après-midi, mais battre quelqu'un qui est incapable de se défendre est la caractéristique des lâches. Je préfère les vrais combats. »

Le duel s'engagea dans l'étroit couloir, à peine éclairé. Le jeune homme avait cet avantage qu'il était habitué à l'obscurité. Ils se battirent pendant un long moment. Aucun des deux ne parvenait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent avec violence. Malgré la rapidité de son opposant, le fugitif réussissait à parer ses attaques.

Inquiet à l'idée de voir ses craintes devenir réalité, Link regarda en direction de ses amis qui se défendaient vaillamment contre un groupe de gardes. Remarquant que ceux-ci s'en sortaient bien, il reporta son attention sur son propre adversaire. Celui-ci avait profité de ces quelques secondes d'inattention pour frapper. Link évita le coup de justesse grâce à un saut sur le côté.

Ce geste l'avait rapproché d'un poste de surveillance où deux soldats gisaient sur le sol. L'un d'eux s'était réveillé. S'apercevant que le jeune homme s'approchait de lui, ce dernier saisit l'occasion de se démarquer des autres. Au moment où le fugitif se retourna vers son opposant, le garde se releva d'un bond. Il plaça son bras droit sur la gorge du héros et attrapa la main qui tenait l'épée.

« Il faut toujours surveiller ses arrières », lui dit-il.

Link, dans l'incapacité de bouger, vit arriver sur lui le commandant.

« Ton sang n'est pas digne de cette arme, dit-il en la rangeant dans son fourreau. Tu ne la méritais pas. Elle est à moi, maintenant. Ce poignard, cadeau de Ganondorf, est bien suffisant pour toi. »

Vernarte leva l'arme et l'abattit sur Link. Elle transperça la cotte de mailles qu'il portait sous sa tunique. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri lorsque la lame s'enfonça dans son épaule gauche et lâcha son épée. La violence du coup était telle que le soldat fut projeté en arrière entraînant sa proie dans sa chute.

« Je croyais que tu voulais un combat loyal, réussit-il à articuler malgré la douleur. Tu te comportes comme un pleutre !

— Il fallait bien t'empêcher de prendre la fuite. »

Souriant avec cruauté, le commandant s'avança vers Link. Il attrapa le manche du poignard qui était planté dans l'épaule du jeune homme et tira lentement, ce qui lui arracha un nouveau cri.

« Tu aurais dû rester gentiment dans ta cellule en attendant de te faire exécuter. Nous t'avions prévenu que tu ne pourrais nous échapper. Maintenant, tu vas regagner ta prison avec une profonde blessure en plus. Nous veillerons à ce qu'elle ne te tue pas, mais tu souffriras…

Link posa sa main droite sur la plaie afin d'arrêter le sang qui en coulait. Vernarte s'approcha alors de l'Épée de Légende. Il se pencha pour la ramasser lorsqu'il reçut un coup à l'arrière de la tête. Le commandant sombra dans l'inconscience avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

Son agresseur l'observa et remarqua un objet brillant sur sa poitrine qui lui semblait familier. Celui-ci l'arracha et reconnut la décoration que Link avait obtenue en récompense de ses actions, la médaille du Courage. Il la rangea dans sa poche.

Link releva les yeux et vit le Héros du Temps, la lame levée. Avec Sheik, ils avaient réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire les soldats qui les avaient attaqués. Ce dernier tendit son bras à son ami pour l'aider à se remettre debout puis il prit l'arme de celui-ci. Le jeune homme préféra cacher à ses alliés la gravité de sa blessure. Ils devaient fuir avant que d'autres gardes ne passent par là ou que le commandant ne se réveille.

« Tu es blessé ? Tu vas pouvoir marcher ?

— Oui, c'est juste une égratignure. Hors de question que je reste ici une minute de plus.

— Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

Ils reprirent leur progression dans les couloirs, Link s'efforçait de ne pas montrer la douleur que lui causait la blessure. Dans l'obscurité, ses compagnons ne remarquèrent pas la tache sombre qui s'agrandissait sur sa tunique. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient traversé la plus grande partie des sous-sols et arrivèrent rapidement à l'entrée des égouts.

Ils continuèrent à avancer pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et leurs ennemis. Au bout de quinze minutes de marche, une halte fut nécessaire, car Link semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance. Sheik voulut en profiter pour examiner la plaie. Se rendant compte de la gravité de celle-ci, il s'inquiéta.

« C'est ce que tu appelles une égratignure, lui reprocha-t-il. Tu aurais dû me laisser te soigner plus tôt.

— Nous ne pouvions pas rester là-bas. Le risque était trop grand.

— C'est vrai, mais nous aurions pu faire une halte bien avant. Retire tes vêtements, je dois stopper l'hémorragie. »

Avec l'aide du Héros du Temps, Link retira la tunique et la cotte de mailles qui disparurent dans le sac de Sheik. Puis ce dernier commença à s'occuper de la blessure. Il fit un bandage serré pour stopper le saignement.

« Ta plaie est très grave ! Elle pourrait te tuer.

— Tu es capable de me soigner ! Tu l'as déjà fait.

— Non justement ! Je ne peux utiliser mes pouvoirs de guérison, ils sont inexistants ici. À chaque époque, un seul membre de la famille royale possède ce pouvoir. En général, le plus jeune. Il s'agit de la princesse. En traversant le temps, j'ai perdu ma capacité.

— Comment se présente cette blessure ?

— Elle est profonde et tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, dit-il en sortant un flacon de son sac. Bois ça ! C'est de la soupe. Elle est froide, mais elle te fera du bien. Il faut rentrer au plus vite. Tu as besoin de soins urgents. Cette plaie a besoin d'être suturée, mais je ne peux le faire ici. »

Il rangea tout le matériel. Ensuite, le Héros du Temps et Sheik se placèrent de chaque côté de Link et l'aidèrent à se relever. Ils repartirent sans tarder et avancèrent aussi vite que les forces du blessé le leur permettaient. La soupe froide lui avait redonné du cœur au ventre, mais son teint devenait livide. Les fugitifs arrivèrent enfin près de la taverne.

Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, ils firent entrer Link par la porte de derrière. Dans la salle de réunion, Iria les attendait en compagnie de Thelma. Un sourire apparut sur leurs visages quand elles aperçurent le jeune homme, mais celui-ci disparut aussitôt, car, à bout de force, ce dernier venait de s'effondrer.

Instantanément, Thelma, qui avait vu le sang sur la tunique, prit les choses en main.

« Allez l'allonger sur son lit, je vous apporte de quoi le soigner. »

Le Héros du Temps, le souleva délicatement et le transporta dans sa chambre. En attendant le retour de la tenancière, Iria et Sheik lui retirèrent sa chemise. Ce dernier avait réussi à contenir l'hémorragie grâce au bandage qu'il lui avait fait pendant leur halte dans les égouts.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Thelma était de retour. Avec du fil et une aiguille, Sheik commença à suturer la plaie après l'avoir désinfectée. Ensuite, il la nettoya de nouveau et la banda soigneusement. Link gémit doucement, mais resta inconscient.

« Il va falloir le surveiller pendant la nuit. À ce niveau, une infection pourrait lui être fatale.

— Je vais m'en occuper, dit Iria. Toi et le Héros du temps, vous devez vous reposer. Moi, j'ai déjà dormi.

— C'est entendu, je vais le laisser à ta garde, mais auparavant, il faut qu'il mange. »

Il se tourna vers Thelma.

« Te reste-t-il de la soupe ?

— Oui, je vais en chercher. Elle est restée sur le feu. Elle doit être encore chaude. Je vous l'apporte tout de suite. »

Sheik sortit une compresse et y versa un liquide à l'odeur forte. Lorsque Thelma revint, il le fit respirer à Link qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« Désolé de t'infliger ça, mais tu dois manger. »

Le jeune homme qui avait été couché sur le dos fit la grimace. Les douleurs causées par ses blessures se mêlaient à celles de son épaule. Sheik l'aida à s'asseoir, lui souleva la tête et lui fit avaler la soupe à laquelle il avait mélangé une potion contre l'infection.

Quand Thelma aperçut les marques laissées par la cravache, elle eut un choc. Comment avait-on pu lui infliger ça, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu ? La tenancière lui fit une promesse silencieuse. Celle de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour éviter qu'il ne retombe entre leurs mains, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie.

Quand le bol fut vide, Sheik donna ses dernières instructions à Iria.

« Nettoie la plaie régulièrement avec ce produit. Ne t'inquiète pas si la fièvre monte, cela voudra dire que son corps se défend contre l'infection. En cas de problème, viens me réveiller. Ça ira ? »

Iria acquiesça. Elle installa une chaise à côté du lit et s'assit. Sheik quitta la pièce et rejoignit Thelma et le Héros du Temps dans le couloir. Ce dernier observait les vêtements du jeune homme.

« Comment va-t-il, demanda-t-il.

— Difficile à dire pour le moment. Il faut attendre demain matin. Il doit se reposer.

— Regarde sa cotte de mailles. La lame l'a traversée. Quel genre d'arme peut faire autant de dégâts ?

— Seuls les Gerudos connaissent l'art de les fabriquer. Ganondorf a dû l'amener avec lui.

— Que s'est-il passé, questionna Thelma.

— Nous avons été repérés avant d'avoir pu quitter les sous-sols. Apparemment, ils s'attendaient à notre visite. Link s'est battu avec un officier, probablement le fameux commandant Vernarte, pendant qu'un groupe de soldats s'en prenait à Sheik et à moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, mais nous l'avons entendu crier. Nous étions sur le point de lui venir en aide quand un second cri a retenti. Son adversaire me tournait le dos alors je l'ai frappé. Ensuite, nous sommes partis. Nous ne savions pas que sa blessure était si sérieuse.

— Nous sommes revenus le plus vite possible, mais nous avons dû faire une halte quand Link a failli faire un malaise, poursuivit Sheik. C'est là que nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'il était gravement touché. J'ai tenté de stopper l'hémorragie et nous sommes revenus. »

Ils se turent un instant. Le Héros du Temps reprit la parole.

« Nous devrions aller nous reposer nous aussi. Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui. Il est en de bonnes mains. C'est à lui de se battre pour survivre. »

Ils regagnèrent leurs chambres, le cœur rongé par l'inquiétude.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 11**

Le lendemain, la santé du Héros du Crépuscule ne s'était pas améliorée. La blessure s'était infectée et l'avait rendu fébrile. Sheik avait épuisé toutes ses connaissances médicales et était sur le point de demander à Thelma de faire venir le seul patricien de la ville, le docteur Borville. C'est Iria qui l'en empêcha.

« Si tu fais appel à ce charlatan, Link est perdu. Cet homme le déteste et risque de le dénoncer.

— Mes compétences ne sont pas suffisantes pour le sauver. Si nous ne faisons pas appel à un guérisseur, il mourra. »

Thelma venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle avait tout entendu.

« Iria a raison. Le docteur Borville s'empressera de le dénoncer ou de l'achever. La seule personne capable de le sauver, vit à Cocorico. C'est un prêtre chaman. Nous pourrions lui demander conseil.

— Reynald, demanda la jeune fille.

— Oui, après tout, il t'a aidé à retrouver la mémoire. Ses connaissances en médecine sont grandes.

— Je vais aller lui parler, ajouta Iria avec conviction. Il pourra nous donner des remèdes et nous expliquer comment vaincre l'infection.

— Non, déclara le Héros du Temps, tu ne dois pas sortir d'ici.

— Il faut pourtant que quelqu'un y aille.

— Quelqu'un le doit, mais ce ne sera pas toi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu es recherchée. En tant que complice de Link. Si tu sors, tu risques d'être arrêtée !

— Si je ne vais pas voir le prêtre Reynald, je devrais rester ici à regarder mourir celui que j'aime. Je préfère périr en essayant de le sauver plutôt que de lui survivre ! »

Le Héros du Temps regarda Iria intensément. Le courage de cette jeune fille l'étonnerait toujours.

« Je comprends tes raisons. Tu iras à Cocorico, mais à une seule condition.

— Laquelle ?

— Laisse-moi t'accompagner ! Tu auras peut-être besoin d'une protection. Avant de partir pour le château, Link m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et je compte bien tenir la promesse que je lui ai faite ce jour-là. Je te défendrai tant qu'il ne pourra pas le faire lui-même.

— Je vais écrire une lettre au prêtre, intervint Sheik. Je vais lui exposer l'état de santé de notre ami afin qu'il puisse me donner les remèdes adaptés à son mal. Prenez la cotte de mailles avec vous pour la lui montrer. Cela lui donnera une idée de la lame qui a été utilisée.

— Va vite préparer ton message. Le temps presse.

— Passez par les égouts pour sortir de la ville, leur dit Thelma. Ils vous mèneront près de la porte ouest. À proximité se trouve une écurie. Je vais vous donner un mot pour le palefrenier, c'est un ami. Il vous aidera. Surtout, ne traînez pas en route ! »

Iria et le Héros du Temps se préparèrent rapidement. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient en chemin, emportant avec eux la lettre de Sheik. La traversée des égouts se fit sans aucune difficulté. En arrivant à la sortie, la jeune fille et son protecteur se couvrirent le visage avec les manteaux qu'ils avaient enfilés juste avant de partir.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte ouest à côté de laquelle se trouvait l'écurie dont la tavernière leur avait parlé. Venant d'apercevoir des gardes postés près de l'entrée de la ville, il stoppa Iria..

« Écoute-moi ! Je vais les attirer ailleurs. Pendant ce temps-là, va voir le palefrenier et prends un cheval. On se retrouve dans vingt minutes dans les bois. »

Iria acquiesça et regarda son compagnon disparaître. Quelques instants plus tard, une pierre vola en direction des deux gardes et atterrit sur la tête de l'un d'entre eux. Furieux, ils se précipitèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait le projectile. Elle en profita pour foncer vers l'écurie.

Sur place, la demoiselle montra la lettre au palefrenier qui reconnut l'écriture de la tavernière. Après l'avoir lue avec attention, il prépara un cheval pour Iria. Celle-ci prit la bride et amena la monture vers le lieu de rendez-vous, avant que les soldats ne reprennent leur poste.

La jeune fille entra dans la forêt et attendit près d'un petit cours d'eau. Elle attacha l'animal à un arbre et s'installa sur une souche pour patienter. Au moment où l'inquiétude commençait à envahir son esprit, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans son dos. Elle se retourna, prise de panique.

« N'aie pas peur, la rassura le Héros du Temps, c'est moi. Désolé d'avoir été si long. J'ai eu un peu plus de mal que prévu pour me débarrasser d'eux. »

Iria remarqua qu'il tentait de cacher une légère tache de sang sur sa tunique.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Laisse-moi voir !

— Ce n'est pas la peine. Ce n'est pas grave. Nous devons continuer.

— Pas question ! Tu es comme Link. Vous ne prenez jamais le temps de vous soigner. Tu as envie d'être dans le même état que lui ? Non ? Dans ce cas, montre-moi ton bras.

— Calme-toi, ce n'est qu'une égratignure !

— Il me semble que c'est ce qu'il vous a dit après avoir reçu le coup qui risque de le tuer. S'il n'avait pas été affaibli par toutes les épreuves qu'il a subies, il ne serait pas dans cet état maintenant. Ce matin, Sheik n'a même pas réussi à le réveiller. »

Vaincu par l'argument, il se laissa soigner. Iria examina la blessure qui était effectivement superficielle. Après avoir trempé un linge dans l'eau claire du ruisseau, elle la nettoya et utilisa un morceau de sa tunique pour faire un bandage.

« Merci, lui dit-il.

— Excuse-moi de m'être emportée.

— Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu as raison sur certains points.

— Je suis si inquiète, ajouta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

— Il est fort. Il se battra pour survivre. Maintenant, allons-y, nous ne devons pas traîner. »

Iria et son protecteur montèrent sur le cheval et partirent au galop en direction du village de Cocorico. En début d'après-midi, ils laissèrent leur monture à l'écart des habitations et continuèrent à pied, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

Les deux amis ignoraient si la nouvelle de l'arrestation et de la fuite de Link était parvenue jusque-là, mais ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque. La survie du jeune homme dépendait de la réussite de leur mission.

Le village s'étendait tout en longueur. L'église du père Reynald se trouvait à proximité de la source, située au sud de la ville. Iria et le Héros du Temps arrivèrent par l'est et pénétrèrent directement dans le bâtiment qui n'était jamais fermé à clé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils y rencontrèrent une enfant, âgée d'une dizaine d'années. Ses cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir ses yeux bruns. C'était Louda, la fille de Reynald. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle reconnut celle qui venait d'entrer, mais se rembrunit rapidement.

« Iria ? Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici. Il y a des soldats partout, ils vous cherchent Link et toi.

— Nous avons besoin de voir ton père rapidement.

— Il s'occupe de ceux qui vous cherchent. Depuis ce matin, ils fouillent le village. »

Le Héros du Temps s'approcha également en ôtant la capuche qui le dissimulait.

« Peux-tu prévenir ton père que nous souhaitons lui parler ?

— Link, demanda-t-elle en s'approchant, c'est toi ?

— Non, je suis un de ses amis.

— Je vous reconnais, vous êtes aussi sur l'avis de recherche que les gardes nous ont montré. Vous êtes celui qui lui ressemble beaucoup.

— Quel avis de recherche ? »

Louda sortit un parchemin, du petit sac qu'elle portait à la taille et le montra à Iria et à son ami. Le Premier Ministre promettait une forte récompense à toute personne permettant la capture de leur groupe. Ils étaient présentés comme de dangereux criminels.

« Nous ne voulons vous causer aucun ennui, mais nous devons parler à ton père. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

Des voix se firent entendre à l'entrée de l'église.

« Vous n'avez qu'à venir voir par vous-même, si vous ne me croyez pas. Je ne cache aucun fugitif dans mon église.

— Nous allons vérifier ! Si vous dites vrai, nous vous laisserons tranquille. »

Louda courut à la fenêtre puis revint vers les nouveaux venus.

« Ils viennent par ici. Descendez dans la cave et ne faites aucun bruit. »

Le Héros du Temps et Iria venaient juste de passer par l'échelle quand la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer le père Reynald et deux soldats.

« Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a personne, dit le chaman en parcourant la pièce des yeux. Que fais-tu ici, Louda ?

— J'étais venue mettre un peu d'ordre.

— Ces soldats pensent que nous cachons des fugitifs dans notre église. Ils veulent la fouiller.

— C'est une chance, ils vont pouvoir nous aider. Je suis descendue dans la cave tout à l'heure et j'y ai vu un énorme loup. Peut-être pourront-ils nous aider à le faire sortir ?

— C'est que … nous sommes attendus, répondit l'un d'eux. Nous n'avons pas le temps de rester plus longtemps. Merci pour votre coopération, mon père. »

Les soldats sortirent. Quand ils eurent quitté la pièce, Reynald observa son enfant d'un air sévère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir mentir.

— Ne la grondez pas, elle a fait cela pour nous protéger, mon ami et moi », intervint Iria qui venait de remonter à l'échelle.

Le prêtre se retourna et reconnut immédiatement la jeune fille qu'il serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis content de te voir, mais tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Des rumeurs courent sur ton compte et sur celui de Link. Nous avons entendu dire qu'il s'était mis à agresser les habitants du royaume et qu'il avait même fait évader les anciens complices de Ganondorf.

— Il n'a rien fait, mon père, déclara le Héros du Temps. Quelqu'un cherche à le discréditer pour tenter de s'emparer du pouvoir.

— Je connais bien ce garçon. Je sais qu'il n'est pas capable de tels actes. Je suppose que vous venez me demander de l'aider !

— Comment le savez-vous ?

— Les soldats viennent de m'apprendre son évasion. Ils prétendent qu'il a été blessé. Je devine sur vos visages que c'est la vérité.

— Il est gravement touché et risque de mourir si vous ne l'aidez pas.

— Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ?

— Un de nos amis, Sheik, s'est occupé de sa plaie. Il vous a écrit une lettre. Nous avons besoin de remèdes et de conseils. Link est inconscient depuis hier soir. Nous ne parvenons plus à le réveiller. »

Reynald prit le parchemin et se mit à le lire. Ensuite, il leur demanda.

« Avez-vous la cotte de mailles dont il est fait mention dans cet écrit ? »

Le Héros du Temps la lui tendit. Le prêtre l'observa, puis relut la lettre.

« Cette blessure peut le tuer si vous ne la soignez pas correctement. J'ai déjà eu affaire à ce genre de plaies. Je vais répondre à votre ami et lui expliquer comment faire pour la nettoyer. C'est une opération délicate. En est-il capable ?

— Je pense que oui.

— Iria, je compte sur toi pour l'aider. Je vais également vous donner des remèdes suffisamment forts pour combattre ce type d'infection. Il faudra veiller à ce qu'il mange un peu plus. D'après ce qui est dit, il est affaibli par des privations et des mauvais traitements. Attendez-moi ici, je reviens. »

Quand Reynald revint, il portait un grand sac qu'il remit au Héros du Temps.

« Je vous ai mis les remèdes les plus efficaces que je connaisse. Ils sont faits à base de plantes qu'on ne trouve que dans cette région. Ils devraient suffire à le remettre sur pied. Voici la lettre avec mes instructions. Si votre ami les suit, Link pourra être sauvé. Par contre, il faut agir vite. Si vous n'arrivez plus à le réveiller, cela signifie qu'il est déjà en train de sombrer. »

La jeune fille serra le prêtre dans ses bras.

« Merci beaucoup ! Nous n'allons pas rester plus longtemps. Nous ne voulons pas vous faire prendre le moindre risque.

— Soyez prudents ! Les soldats vous cherchent dans tout le royaume. Restez sur vos gardes ! »

Les voyageurs prirent leurs affaires et se préparèrent à sortir de l'église. Reynald passa devant pour vérifier que la voie était libre. Ils quittèrent du village pour regagner l'endroit où l'animal les attendait.

Le jeune homme lança sa monture au galop. Il espérait pouvoir traverser rapidement la plaine d'Hyrule. Les deux amis savaient que la survie de Link dépendait de leur célérité. Au moment où la citadelle venait d'apparaître dans leur champ de vision, ils entendirent le son d'un cor et se retournèrent.

Ils virent foncer sur eux, un groupe de soldats, bien décidés à les empêcher d'atteindre leur but. Conscient qu'un combat pourrait leur être fatal, le Héros du Temps dirigea son cheval vers la forêt toute proche. Il souhaitait pouvoir profiter des arbres pour semer leurs poursuivants et trouver un coin où se cacher.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 12**

Pendant ce temps, à la taverne, l'état de santé de Link ne s'aggravait. La fièvre l'avait gagné et rendait son sommeil très agité. Sheik s'employait à essayer d'enrayer l'infection, mais celle-ci était ancrée en profondeur et le jeune homme n'avait pas suffisamment de forces pour la combattre. Si le prêtre de Cocorico ne trouvait pas un moyen de l'aider, il n'y survivrait pas.

_Au fond de son inconscience, Link évoluait dans un monde d'obscurité. Il était dans un long couloir et avançait dans le noir absolu. Ses appels restaient sans réponses…_

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Thelma entra dans la chambre. Elle apportait un bol de soupe pour le blessé. Sheik prit le récipient et la cuillère et tenta de le faire manger, mais l'agitation du malade ajoutait de la difficulté à sa tâche. Ils durent se mettre à deux pour qu'il en avale péniblement la moitié.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va reprendre des forces, soupira-t-il. Nous devons trouver un autre moyen pour le nourrir. As-tu des nouvelles de nos amis ?

— Non, aucune et je commence à être très inquiète pour eux. Ils devraient être rentrés depuis plusieurs heures. J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé sur la route.

Juste à ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre de Link s'ouvrit. Le Héros du Temps entra suivi par Iria. Ils semblaient exténués.

« Que vous est-il arrivé ?

— Nous avons été repérés dans la plaine d'Hyrule. Nous avons réussi à les semer dans la forêt, mais nous avons dû attendre la tombée de la nuit pour rentrer. Nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque d'être suivis. Comment va-t-il ?

— Son état s'aggrave. J'espère que vous me ramenez de quoi le soigner. »

Sheik saisit le paquet que lui tendait le Héros du Temps et regarda les différents remèdes s'y trouvant. Puis il prit la lettre du prêtre et se mit à la lire.

« D'après ce qu'il me dit, je vais devoir nettoyer la plaie en profondeur. Il décrit les différentes étapes. Je vais préparer le matériel nécessaire. Je vais aussi devoir vous demander de sortir pendant l'opération. Iria, peux-tu m'aider ? »

La jeune fille accepta et s'enferma avec Sheik dans la chambre de Link. Le Héros du Temps s'installa dans le couloir. Il était rongé par l'inquiétude. La porte resta fermée plusieurs heures durant. Lorsqu'enfin elle se rouvrit, Sheik semblait très fatigué.

« Alors ?

— Il faut attendre ! J'ai fait de mon mieux. La blessure a été nettoyée et suturée. Je lui ai donné les différents remèdes de Reynald. Maintenant, c'est à son tour de se battre. Nous allons instaurer surveillance constante. Je vais le garder cette nuit. Iria et toi devriez aller vous reposer. Tu prendras le relais demain matin. »

Le Héros du Temps et Iria quittèrent la pièce pour regagner les leurs.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, le jeune homme alla tout droit dans la chambre de Link pour avoir des nouvelles du blessé. Sheik était occupé à essayer de lui faire prendre sa potion.

« Va-t-il mieux, demanda-t-il.

— Je n'ai observé aucun changement.

— Va te reposer, je vais prendre le relais.

— Merci. Je viens de lui donner la potion. Thelma ne va pas tarder avec la soupe. Tu pourras la lui faire avaler ?

— Elle m'aidera en cas de besoin. »

Sheik se leva et regagna sa chambre. Peu après, Thelma fit son apparition dans la pièce. Elle apportait deux bols de potage chaud. Le Héros du Temps la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« La seconde est pour toi. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis ton retour de Cocorico. Tu ne lui seras d'aucune utilité si tu tombes malade. »

Le jeune homme sourit à Thelma. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aux petits soins pour eux et avait probablement servi le même couplet à Iria. Il accepta le bol que lui tendait Thelma, avec reconnaissance.

« Les remèdes font-ils de l'effet ?

— Sheik n'a pas observé de mieux durant la nuit.

— As-tu besoin d'aide pour lui faire avaler sa soupe ?

— Je pense que je devrais y arriver.

— Dans ce cas, je te laisse. »

Le Héros du Temps prit le bol et s'approcha du blessé. Avec une infinie patience et une grande douceur, il lui fit boire la totalité du liquide en repensant aux dernières paroles du prêtre :

« _Link mène actuellement un combat moral, probablement, le plus difficile de sa vie. Il est perdu dans un monde de ténèbres et se bat contre la mort. Le seul moyen de l'aider est de le ramener à la lumière, de lui faire prendre le bon chemin_. »

Le Héros du Temps se mit alors à parler afin de guider son ami.

_Seul dans l'obscurité, Link n'avait aucune idée de la direction à prendre. Le couloir qui s'étendait devant lui était semblable à ceux des sous-sols du château. Il croyait n'avoir jamais quitté sa prison et cherchait inlassablement la sortie, craignant de rencontrer des gardes qui le ramèneraient dans sa cellule._

_Son chemin se divisait en deux routes : l'une le conduirait à la vie et l'autre à la mort. Le jeune homme tâtonnait pour trouver des indices lui indiquant laquelle emprunter, quand une voix familière, à peine perceptible, se fit entendre. Rassuré, il avança vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les paroles…_

Le Héros du temps ne s'était pas arrêté de parler. Il avait observé une réaction sur le visage du blessé. Ses traits s'étaient détendus et son sommeil semblait déjà moins agité.

Lorsqu'Iria apparut, en début d'après-midi, il lui recommanda de continuer à le guider avec des mots pendant qu'il faisait part de sa découverte à ses amis. Ils se relayèrent toute la journée auprès de l'inconscient de façon à ce qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un à ses côtés.

Cette nuit-là, ils dormirent à tour de rôle. Le jeune homme s'était couché aux petites heures du jour. En s'éveillant, il se rendit directement dans la chambre de Link. Iria s'était endormie sur la chaise à côté du lit.

_Link s'était arrêté dans le couloir sombre, les murmures avaient cessé. L'obscurité s'était épaissie. Il n'entendait plus rien. La panique commençait de nouveau à le gagner._

Le nouveau venu la réveilla.

« Va te coucher !

— Je veux veiller sur lui !

— Je reste avec lui ! S'il y a le moindre changement, tu seras prévenue. Tu ne peux rien faire de plus et tu as besoin de repos ! »

Vaincue par l'argument, la jeune fille fit ce que son ami lui conseillait. Ce dernier s'assit à côté du lit et recommença à parler au blessé, l'encourageant à se battre.

_Une autre voix se faisait entendre, familière, rassurante. Cette fois, elle ne se contentait pas de murmures. Des mots arrivaient jusqu'à lui._

_« Bats-toi … amis … Iria … courage »_

_Link se releva et continua d'avancer, tentant de rejoindre la personne qui lui parlait …_

En début de soirée, Link n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Ses compagnons s'organisèrent pour la nuit. Il ne devait jamais rester seul. Iria refusait dorénavant de sortir de la chambre et Thelma lui avait installé un lit dans un coin de la pièce. Elle voulait être présente quand il s'éveillerait.

Le lendemain, il n'y avait aucun changement. Celui qui l'avait veillé cette nuit-là partit se coucher en fin de matinée. Iria et Sheik avaient pris le relais auprès du malade.

_Link marchait droit devant lui, suivant la voix qui se fit plus nette, plus douce. Il crut apercevoir une lueur dans l'obscurité et se dirigea vers cet endroit. La lumière était chaude, rassurante…_

_Le jeune homme se sentit soulevé. Enveloppé d'une impression de bien-être et d'apaisement, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller…_

Lorsque le Héros du Temps rejoignit ses compagnons en début de soirée, Link était immobile. La pâleur très prononcée de son visage lui fit craindre le pire. Sheik s'était endormi sur le bord du lit. Pris de peur, il s'approcha et mit sa main sur le front du blessé.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 13**

Link était chaud, mais pas brûlant. Le Héros du Temps observa sa poitrine qui se soulevait de façon régulière. Rassuré, il retira le bandage et examina la blessure. L'infection semblait avoir perdu du terrain. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière lui. Iria venait de s'approcher, en proie à la même peur.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« La fièvre est tombée. Il respire normalement. Je pense que le danger est passé. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre son réveil. »

Iria continua de s'avancer vers le lit, souhaitant voir l'amélioration de ses propres yeux. La demoiselle posa son regard sur son ami, toujours d'une pâleur extrême. Puis elle poussa un cri qui réveilla Sheik en sursaut.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Link qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Le premier visage qu'il aperçut fut celui d'iria, gonflé par les larmes. Celle-ci était incapable de parler, tant son émotion était grande. Elle lui prit la main et la serra sur son cœur.

Le Héros du Temps pivota vers Sheik.

« Va dire à Thelma que notre ami s'est réveillé et qu'il a besoin de manger autre chose que de la soupe. »

Link tourna la tête vers eux et leur sourit également. Sheik se leva et quitta la pièce. Le Héros du Temps s'avança vers le blessé.

« Comment te sens-tu », demanda-t-il.

Le jeune homme voulut parler, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Iria alla chercher un verre d'eau et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Il but quelques gorgées.

« Merci, réussit-il à articuler d'une voix rauque. Je me sens excessivement fatigué et affamé.

— Thelma va t'apporter de quoi reprendre des forces. Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait peur. »

Surpris par les paroles de son ami, Link s'apprêtait à l'interroger quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Thelma qui apportait un plateau. Elle le posa sur la table située au fond de la pièce et s'approcha du lit.

« Tu es enfin réveillé », dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Le blessé regarda les autres avec un air interrogateur.

« Vous commencez à m'effrayer ! Je vous ai fait peur ? Je suis enfin réveillé ? Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

— Calme-toi ! Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

— Vous êtes venus me chercher dans ma cellule et nous avons essayé de sortir des sous-sols. Nous avons été repérés et j'ai été blessé pendant le combat. Ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite est un peu flou. Je me rappelle des égouts…

— Ta blessure était très profonde et a causé pas mal de dégâts. De plus, tu nous as caché la gravité de ton état.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Nous aurions dû arrêter l'hémorragie beaucoup plus tôt. Tu as perdu du sang en grande quantité. Nous avons réussi à te ramener ici, mais tu t'es évanoui en arrivant, il y a trois jours de cela.

— Trois jours ?

— Tu as de la chance d'être encore en vie.

— Assez parlé pour l'instant, déclara Thelma. Tu as besoin de manger pour reprendre des forces. Assieds-toi, je t'apporte le plateau. »

Link voulut se relever, mais il sentit une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule qui lui arracha un gémissement.

« Attends, je vais t'aider », lui dit le Héros du Temps.

Thelma posa le plateau devant lui. Le jeune homme fit honneur au repas qu'elle lui avait apporté. Quand il eut terminé, ses amis s'aperçurent que la fatigue le gagnait de nouveau.

« Au fait, je voulais te rendre ceci, dit le Héros du Temps en lui tendant un petit objet brillant.

— La Médaille du Courage. Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

— Sur celui qui a failli te tuer. Je l'ai aperçue sur lui au moment où je l'assommais.

— Le commandant Vernarte me l'a prise le jour où il m'a arrêté. Merci de l'avoir récupérée.

— De rien ! Je savais que tu y tenais. Nous allons te laisser te reposer. Nous parlerons de ce qui s'est passé demain matin.

— Je vais rester avec lui », déclara Iria, en installant une chaise à côté du blessé.

Link posa la médaille sur le petit meuble situé à la tête du lit et se tourna vers elle. Il lui sourit et s'assoupit. La demoiselle glissa sa main au creux de celle du jeune homme et le regarda dormir. Les trois autres quittèrent la pièce en silence.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il avait repris un peu de couleurs. Sheik était venu s'occuper de la blessure qui commençait à cicatriser.

« Les remèdes du père Reynald sont très efficaces. Tu as de la chance d'avoir un ami tel que lui.

— Reynald ?

— J'étais impuissant face à l'infection qui te rongeait. Iria et le Héros du Temps sont allés trouver cet homme dans le village de Cocorico pour lui demander son aide. Il nous a donné des remèdes et la méthode pour te soigner.

— Iria ? Mais ?

— Ne lui fais aucun reproche. C'est grâce à son courage si tu es toujours en vie, ne l'oublie pas ! De plus, elle avait un protecteur. Celui que tu lui avais choisi ! »

Après quelques instants de silence, Sheik reprit.

« Il faudrait que nous fassions un point sur la situation. Penses-tu avoir la force de nous raconter ton histoire ?

— Je ne pourrais sans doute pas mener un combat tout de suite, mais je pense pouvoir soutenir une conversation, lui répondit-il en souriant.

— Dans ce cas, je vais chercher notre ami. »

Sheik se leva et quitta la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné du Héros du Temps.

« Avant d'aller plus loin, je voudrais vous remercier tous les deux. Si vous n'étiez pas venu me chercher, je pense que j'aurais eu du mal à m'en sortir cette fois.

— Nous n'étions pas seuls. Nous te raconterons. Pour commencer, l'officier qui t'a blessé, est-ce le commandant Vernarte ?

— Oui, c'était lui. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Thelma nous a appris qu'il t'en voulait personnellement. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

— Aucune idée, je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant qu'il m'arrête devant les portes du palais. J'ai appris son animosité envers moi de la bouche de Ganondorf. Il me l'a confirmée par ses actes et ses paroles. Les coups qu'il m'a donnés ont prouvé sa haine envers moi.

— Je confirme, dit Sheik. Il a laissé des marques profondes.

— Que s'est-il passé exactement dans le couloir, reprit le Héros du Temps.

— J'ai eu un moment d'inattention pendant le combat. Je m'inquiétais pour vous. Nabooru avait raison quand elle me disait que je ne devais pas me laisser déconcentrer par mes émotions. Après avoir fait un saut de côté, j'ai senti quelqu'un arriver derrière moi. C'était un des gardes qui m'a attrapé par le cou et a immobilisé ma main gauche. Le commandant en a profité pour planter son poignard dans mon épaule. Le choc m'a fait tomber. Ensuite, il est revenu vers moi et a retiré la lame. J'ai lu dans ses yeux le plaisir que cet acte lui procurait. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison Vernarte me déteste à ce point, mais ce sentiment est profond chez lui.

— D'après les informations que nous avons pu obtenir, il a fait partie des personnes qui ont été emprisonnées après la chute de Ganondorf. Après sa réhabilitation, un commandement lui a été offert en compensation des préjudices subis.

— Son nom ne me dit rien, mais je n'ai pas pris part à toutes les incarcérations. J'étais chargé de gérer les équipes. Si une erreur a effectivement été commise, c'est possible qu'il m'en tienne pour responsable. Tout a été fait sous mon autorité.

— Parle-nous de ta détention.

— Après mon arrestation, j'ai été emmené dans la cellule dans laquelle vous m'avez trouvé. J'ignorais encore pourquoi j'avais été enfermé. Ils n'ont rien voulu me dire. Le lendemain, j'ai été interrogé par le commandant et Ganondorf. Il a réussi à se faire nommer Premier Ministre.

— Premier Ministre ? Comment a-t-il fait ?

— Il a réussi à obtenir la coopération de la princesse, en utilisant la même méthode que pour Nabooru. J'ai vu la pierre autour de son cou et le mandat d'arrêt qu'elle a signé contre moi, sous l'influence de cet immonde personnage. Ils m'ont fait sortir de ma cellule pour que j'assiste à une parodie de jugement au bout duquel j'ai été condamné à mort.

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

— Ganondorf a créé son jury avec des hommes qui lui sont soumis. J'étais déjà déclaré coupable avant de commencer. Ils se sont contentés d'énumérer les chefs d'accusation et d'écouter les témoins. Ensuite, chacun d'entre eux m'a déclaré coupable, sans avoir besoin de se concerter ou même de réfléchir.

— Tu as reconnu ces hommes ?

— Non, la seule source de lumière de la pièce placée juste au dessus d'eux, m'empêchait de distinguer quoi que ce soit. J'ai juste reconnu Ganondorf.

— Pourrait-il s'agir des complices évadés ?

— Je ne le pense pas. Il a dû les envoyer loin ou les supprimer pour ne pas risquer de compromettre son plan pour me faire exécuter. Par contre, il peut s'agir de ceux qui ont échappé aux recherches.

— Et les témoins ? »

Link regarda le Héros du Temps dans les yeux.

« Ce sont des habitants du royaume. Ils ont vu un homme de Ganondorf capable de prendre l'apparence d'un autre.

— Oui, nous avons su que les habitants pensaient t'avoir vu commettre ces délits. Quelqu'un qui s'est fait passé pour toi ?

— Pire que ça ! Te rappelles-tu de la nuit où tu as découvert ma véritable identité, tu m'avais pris pour un de tes ennemis ?

— Oui, je me souviens… Ne me dis pas qu'il a survécu…

— Malheureusement si, tu n'as réussi qu'à l'affaiblir. Ganondorf a fait appel à lui pour me discréditer aux yeux du peuple. Il a pris mon apparence pour agresser les habitants et pour faire évader tous les complices de son maître qui étaient emprisonnés au château.

— Et maintenant, tout le monde croit que c'est toi qui as commis ces actes, ajouta Sheik. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les gens te regardaient avec ce mélange de peur et de colère, le jour de ton arrestation.

— Comment ? Que dis-tu ?

— Je t'ai suivi ce jour-là. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué mais les Hyliens n'avaient pas l'air content de te voir. »

Link réfléchit un instant.

« Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, mais j'ai vu de la peur dans les yeux des deux premiers gardes que j'ai rencontrés. Il a dû faire de terribles dégâts sous mon apparence. Donc, tu étais là ?

— Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu t'aider face aux soldats. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Je suis rentré et nous avons mis des mesures en place pour te faire évader. Ganondorf était à l'intérieur du château. J'ai compris que la situation était grave.

— Si nous avons pu te sauver, c'est parce que nous avons pu réagir très vite. Si Sheik ne t'avait pas pris en filature, nous n'aurions pas su où te chercher.

— J'en suis conscient. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.

— Grâce à Thelma, reprit le Héros du Temps, nous avons pu avoir de tes nouvelles et suivre le déroulement de ton accusation. Nous avons appris que tu avais été condamné à mort et avons préféré agir rapidement.

— Comment a-t-elle fait ?

— Grâce à un de ses amis qui s'est engagé dans l'armée d'Hyrule, Corentin. Nous avons obtenu un plan des prisons avec l'emplacement de ta cellule et des différents postes de garde. Sans ce document, nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Tu as vu le trajet que nous avons fait pour revenir ici. Nous avons emprunté le même dans le sens inverse en prenant soin d'assommer tous les gardes. Et nous sommes là.

— Corentin, ce nom m'est familier. Ce garçon est courageux. Il a pris des risques considérables.

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ? Il s'agit du jeune homme qui t'apportait tes repas.

— Son visage ne m'était pas inconnu. Je comprends mieux pourquoi. J'ai dû le croiser à plusieurs reprises. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de mes plaies. Il s'est présenté et m'a affirmé que vous alliez m'aider à fuir.

— Ce soir-là, il nous a dit que tu étais sur le point de cesser le combat et que tu n'avais rien mangé. Ce qui s'est révélé exact. Il t'a probablement sauvé la vie. Guérir d'une blessure pareille après s'être privé comme tu l'as fait, ça n'arrive pas souvent. Si je ne t'avais pas forcé la main, tu ne serais peut-être plus là !

— C'est vrai. Je lui dois beaucoup. Ainsi qu'à vous tous.

— As-tu appris d'autres choses que nous devrions connaître ?

— Oui, j'ai reçu la visite de Ganondorf qui est venu pour me faire comprendre que je ne pouvais pas lui échapper. Il était sûr de lui et avec raison. Sans votre intervention, j'y serais encore. Son but était de me faire peur. Malheureusement, c'est réussi.

— Qu'a-t-il dit ?

— Que j'assisterai à l'exécution d'Iria. Il savait que vous tenteriez quelque chose pour me sauver. Selon lui, vous n'aviez aucune chance d'y arriver.

— Il s'est trompé.

— Il semble bien plus fort et plus organisé que je ne le croyais. La princesse Zelda est toujours entre ses mains. Nous devons trouver un moyen de l'aider. Que pouvons-nous faire ?

Une voix derrière lui répondit.

« Rien ! Pour l'instant, toi et tes amis, vous restez ici et vous nous laissez faire ! Tu as une sérieuse blessure. Tu ne seras utile à personne en morceaux ! »


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 14**

Link se tourna vers la porte, venant de reconnaître la voix de son maître d'armes, Moï. Il voulut se lever pour aller l'accueillir, mais le Héros du Temps l'en empêcha.

« Reste couché, tu n'as pas assez de forces pour l'instant. »

Le nouveau venu s'avança et vint serrer la main du jeune homme puis il prit une chaise et s'assit près du lit.

« Il a raison. Tu dois prendre soin de toi. D'après Thelma, tu as failli y rester. Je ne voudrais pas annoncer ta mort à ton plus grand fan.

— Colin ?

— Lui-même. Il est toujours en train de parler de toi. Il t'admire beaucoup, tu sais », ajouta Moï avec un sourire.

Le visage de Link se rembrunit.

« Pourtant, je ne suis pas un héros. J'ai passé les derniers jours à mettre beaucoup de monde en difficulté. Maintenant, je suis devenu inutile. Je suis même un poids pour mes amis.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu te remettras vite et tu pourras reprendre le combat. Donne-toi juste le temps de guérir. N'oublie pas que tu es l'Elu, ajouta-t-il en montrant la marque de la Triforce sur sa main gauche. Pour l'instant, reste caché.

— Pourquoi ?

— Ta fuite est encore trop récente, continua-t-il. Fais un pas dehors et tu auras une meute de soldats et d'habitants à tes trousses. La plupart te croient coupable et les autres veulent la récompense.

— Ganondorf a bien fait les choses !

— Ainsi, c'est donc bien lui qui est derrière tout ça. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Frodnonag. Il a juste inversé son nom. Depuis que la princesse est souffrante, c'est lui qui dirige le royaume.

— C'est l'excuse qu'il donne concernant son absence ?

— Oui, tu as d'autres informations !

— Je l'ai vue lors de l'annonce de ma condamnation. Quand j'ai compris ce qui allait se passer, j'ai cherché du secours auprès d'elle. Je me suis vite rendu compte que je ne devais rien attendre de sa part. Ganondorf la tient en son pouvoir.

— Mais n'avais-tu pas éliminé ce tyran ?

— Si, mais c'est une longue histoire.

— Raconte-moi, je serai mieux en mesure de t'aider si je connais les détails de ton aventure. »

Link raconta à Moï, tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme.

« Je vois ! Donc, je te confirme ce que je te disais en arrivant. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici pour l'instant. Tes amis non plus.

— Nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire !

— Votre heure viendra, sois patient ! Je vais rappeler les membres de la Résistance. Nous allons chercher des informations pour vous. Nous passerons plus facilement inaperçus. En plus, dans ton état, tu dois d'abord penser à te soigner et tes amis ne connaissent pas la région.

— Il semble que nous n'ayons pas trop le choix. Merci Moï et surtout sois prudent. Je ne voudrais pas annoncer de mauvaise nouvelle à ta femme et à tes deux enfants. »

L'homme lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Mais au fait, comment as-tu su que nous étions ici ?

— Le soir de la Fête du Triomphe, nous étions là et nous avons appris ton arrestation. Tout le monde pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur et que tu serais relâché rapidement. Personne dans le village ne croit à ces mensonges, nous te connaissons trop bien. Alors, je suis resté en ville pour en savoir davantage, mais je ne parvenais pas à obtenir de tes nouvelles.

— Nous avons également eu des difficultés pour obtenir des informations, intervint le Héros du Temps. Apparemment, Ganondorf ne voulait pas que cette nouvelle se répande. Comment avez-vous appris qu'il avait été emprisonné ?

— Par Corentin, dit-il en regardant le jeune homme. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui, mais il faisait partie de la Résistance. Il a assisté à ton incarcération et est venu me le dire.

— Nous le connaissons, ajouta Sheik. C'est grâce à lui si nous avons pu faire évader Link.

— C'est lui, le fameux garde qui vous a aidé ? Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement ! Ça ne m'étonne pas !

— Tout ça ne nous dit pas comment tu nous as trouvés, reprit le blessé.

— N'obtenant aucune information du château, je suis retourné au village. Je ne suis revenu que ce matin. J'ai entendu des soldats parler d'une récompense pour ta capture. J'en ai conclu que tu t'étais enfui et je suis directement venu ici, pensant que Thelma saurait quelque chose. Apparemment, c'était le cas. Méfie-toi, ils savent que tu n'as pas pu aller bien loin avec ta blessure. »

Les semaines passèrent. La vie s'était organisée autour du petit groupe de fugitifs. Après des jours de recherches, les habitants s'étaient peu à peu désintéressés de la récompense promise pour leur capture. Tous pensaient que les évadés avaient quitté le pays et qu'ils ne les reverraient probablement jamais.

Link avait de plus en plus de mal à demeurer caché. Sa guérison était en cours : les plaies de son dos s'étaient refermées, mais celle de son épaule restait encore fragile. Elle était susceptible de se rouvrir.

Le jeune homme pouvait maintenant sortir de sa chambre, mais ne supportait pas l'idée que d'autres risquent leurs existences alors que lui se terrait dans la taverne. Ses compagnons le sentaient prêt à commettre un acte stupide. La plus inquiète était Iria.

Pour calmer l'impatience du convalescent, le Héros du Temps organisait des séances d'entrainement pour qu'il apprenne à utiliser son épée de la main droite tant que sa blessure ne serait pas complètement guérie.

Ce soir-là, l'établissement était désert, c'était le jour de fermeture. Ils étaient tous installés dans la salle principale quand la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Lafrel, un des amis de Moï et ancien membre de la Résistance ! Il entra en titubant une flèche dans la poitrine. Tous se retournèrent vers lui.

Il était venu à la taverne plusieurs fois en compagnie du maître d'armes, pour donner les informations, bien minces, qu'ils avaient collectées.

« Fuyez ! Ils savent où vous êtes ! Ils arrivent. »

Il s'écroula. Thelma et Link se précipitèrent vers lui.

« Laisse-moi m'occuper de lui ! Prends Iria avec toi et pars par les égouts avec tes amis. Faites vite ! »

Le jeune homme voulut protester, mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Lafrel ne peut vous suivre et il faut quelqu'un pour le soigner. Les soldats m'apprécient. Je leur ferais croire que j'ignorais qui vous étiez. File ! »

Link ne pouvait se résigner à partir, ne supportant pas l'idée de laisser ses compagnons se faire attraper à sa place. Sans l'intervention de Sheik qui l'obligea à les suivre, il aurait certainement été repris par les gardes qui entrèrent juste après leur départ.

Ayant déjà emprunté ce passage, Iria et le Héros du Temps purent guider les autres dans les sombres couloirs. Ils arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois dehors, les fugitifs se retrouvèrent face à une troupe armée qui les attendait.

Le combat s'engagea. Les ennemis étaient nombreux. Link essayait de protéger son amie, mais malgré l'entraînement qu'il s'était imposé pendant ces longues semaines, sa main droite ne maniait pas sa lame avec la dextérité nécessaire. S'efforçant de maintenir Iria à l'écart des soldats avec son bras blessé, le jeune homme n'utilisait pas le bouclier qui était devenu un handicap supplémentaire.

Soudain, des bruits de galop se firent entendre. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent Moï, galoper vers eux. Il montait un cheval et en tenait deux autres par la bride derrière lesquels Epona trottait en liberté. Avec l'aide de leurs épées, les compagnons tentèrent de se frayer un passage jusqu'à lui. Les rangs des ennemis s'étaient déjà quelque peu clairsemés. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient évanouis sur le sol.

Les fugitifs se mirent alors à courir en direction de Moï et des montures. Le Héros du Temps fut le premier à grimper sur sa selle, suivi de Sheik. Link était un peu plus lent, car il tirait Iria derrière lui, en proie à la panique.

Ils étaient presque arrivés jusqu'à Epona, lorsque l'impensable se produisit. Link sentit soudain un poids le traîner en arrière et se retourna. Deux soldats les avaient rattrapés. L'un d'eux avait empoigné Iria et essayait de l'entraîner. Il dégaina son arme pour la défendre, mais l'autre garde commença à le frapper pour aider son compagnon.

La main de son amie lui échapper petit à petit. Il dut faire face aux attaques du second garde pendant que le premier tentait de l'éloigner d'elle. Lorsque leurs doigts se séparèrent, le jeune homme redoubla d'efforts pour vaincre son adversaire.

Il réussit à le faire tomber et s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin pour aller secourir Iria quand le Héros du Temps, qui était descendu de son cheval, lui asséna un coup de poing pour l'assommer.

« Tu dois rester libre pour pouvoir la sauver, lui dit-il juste avant de le frapper. Pardonne-moi ! »

Link s'écroula avant d'avoir pu comprendre. Puis il fut soulevé par son ami qui le déposa sur son destrier et monta derrière. Ils partirent au galop, car les ennemis toujours aussi nombreux arrivaient de nouveau sur eux. Epona suivit le groupe docilement. Après avoir réussi à distancer leurs adversaires, ils cherchèrent un endroit pour se cacher. Moï connaissait une grotte non loin de là. Les fugitifs s'y installèrent et couchèrent l'inconscient à côté du feu qu'ils avaient allumé.

Le Héros du Temps pensait que Link risquait de lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir laissé aider Iria, mais il savait également qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il finirait par le comprendre.

Tous attendaient son réveil avec crainte. Comment allait-il réagir face à la nouvelle de la capture d'Iria ? Ses nerfs avaient déjà été mis à rudes épreuves et son immobilité forcée des semaines précédentes n'avait pas amélioré son humeur.

Sheik en profita pour examiner l'épaule du jeune homme, car une tache de sang était de nouveau apparue sur la tunique, mais il eut à peine la possibilité de constater les dégâts avant que Link n'ouvre les yeux. Ce dernier se leva d'un bond en appelant son amie par son prénom et regarda autour de lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où sommes-nous ? Où est Iria ?

— Reste tranquille, lui dit Sheik, ta blessure s'est rouverte. Je dois te soigner. »

Mais il se dégagea.

« Pas avant que tu n'aies répondu à mes questions !

— Elle a été emmenée, intervint le Héros du Temps. Et j'ai été obligé de te frapper ! »

Link était prêt à se battre avec celui qui par deux fois lui avait sauvé la vie. La tache de sang s'agrandissait sur sa tunique, mais il ne la sentait pas. Sa colère l'empêchait de percevoir les choses correctement.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

— Pour t'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Tu pensais venir à bout d'une armée à toi tout seul ? Tu lui seras beaucoup plus utile libre que prisonnier. Je t'ai évité de te faire reprendre.

— Ganondorf va se venger de moi à travers elle, hurla Link. Tu viens de la condamner à mort. Je t'ai dit qu'il voulait la tuer.

— Devant toi ! La supprimer maintenant ne lui sera d'aucune utilité. Elle constitue un otage idéal, il ne lui fera rien tant que tu ne seras pas également entre ses mains. Si je t'avais laissé faire, tu serais en train de la regarder mourir. Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de me hurler dessus. »

Link lui tourna le dos. Il savait que son compagnon avait raison, mais la colère le rongeait. Bien sûr celle-ci était plus dirigée contre lui-même que contre son ami. Après tout, c'est lui qui l'avait lâchée. Il se mit à courir en direction de la forêt. Le Héros du Temps et Sheik voulurent le suivre, mais Moï les arrêta.

« Non ! Laissez-le se calmer. Link a besoin d'être seul et doit comprendre par lui-même la raison de ton geste. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'ira pas bien loin. »

En effet, le jeune homme s'était arrêté quelques mètres plus loin, s'effondrant sur le sol. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Link se mit à pleurer, laissant les larmes inonder ses yeux et ses joues. Cette fois, il avait atteint la limite du supportable.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu empêcher ses ennemis de s'emparer de celle qui faisait battre son cœur ? Son hésitation à la taverne était-elle responsable de la situation actuelle ? Où était Iria en ce moment ? Pensait-elle qu'il l'avait abandonnée ?

Toutes ces questions lui torturaient l'esprit. Il devait absolument se ressaisir pour pouvoir l'aider. Link resta un bon moment seul, attendant de retrouver son calme. Le jeune homme se culpabilisait d'avoir traité celui qui l'avait sauvé de cette manière. Présenter ses excuses serait la première chose à faire à son retour.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 15**

La nuit s'achevait et le Héros du Temps commençait à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait un bon moment que Link était parti et il craignait que ce dernier n'ait eu l'idée folle de voler au secours d'Iria, seul. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme reparut et s'approcha de son ami.

« Je te dois des excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour m'aider. Tu m'as sauvé la vie à deux reprises et je te remercie en te hurlant dessus. Je suis désolé.

— Je te comprends. C'est ton amie et tu es inquiet pour elle. Nous irons la délivrer. Je t'en fais la promesse. Avant tout, tu devrais aller faire soigner ton épaule. Je vois que ta blessure saigne encore.

— Tu as raison, j'y vais. »

Sheik qui avait tout entendu s'approcha du jeune homme et l'emmena s'asseoir sur une souche d'arbre pour pouvoir examiner la plaie. Plusieurs points avaient sauté. Il proposa à Link de prendre une potion pour l'étourdir un peu, mais celui-ci refusa.

« Pas besoin. Je veux garder les idées claires. Nous devons rapidement préparer un plan pour sauver Iria. »

Sheik refit la suture, nettoya la blessure et lui remit un bandage serré. Ensuite, Link le remercia et s'approcha de Moï qui était resté près du feu.

« Tu es arrivé au bon moment. Sans toi, nous n'aurions pu fuir.

— Nous n'avons pas été assez rapides.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Lafrel et moi avions découvert que Ganondorf savait où vous étiez. D'après nos informations, l'attaque ne devait avoir lieu que ce matin. Alors, nous avons préféré attendre que la nuit soit tombée pour vous prévenir, imaginant qu'il ferait garder la taverne.

— Vous avez eu raison. S'ils vous avaient vu entrer, cela n'aurait fait que confirmer notre présence.

— Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, nous avons effectivement vu des gardes, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas là pour vous surveiller. Ils se préparaient à donner l'assaut. J'ai envoyé Lafrel vous prévenir et je suis venu vous attendre à la sortie des égouts. Avec Thelma, nous avions convenu qu'elle vous ferait partir par là, en cas de problème.

— Il est bien venu nous avertir, mais ils l'ont blessé ! Lorsque nous nous sommes échappés, nous n'avons pu l'emmener avec nous. Nous ignorons tout de son sort.

— Ne te reproche rien, ses intentions n'étaient pas de vous suivre. Il voulait couvrir votre fuite.

— Comment Ganondorf a-t-il su où nous nous cachions ?

— Il a vite compris que quelqu'un avait donné un plan de la prison à tes amis. Ils t'ont trouvé trop facilement. La cellule où tu étais enfermé est inaccessible sans connaître les lieux.

— Moi-même, j'en ignorais l'existence.

— Il a découvert que vous étiez passés par les égouts. Cela fait des jours que ses soldats les explorent. Malheureusement, vous avez laissé des traces de votre passage.

— Le sang, intervint le Héros du Temps qui s'était joint à la conversation. Tu en as perdu beaucoup, même si Sheik a réussi à limiter les dégâts.

— Oui, ils n'ont eu qu'à suivre la piste que vous aviez laissée pour retrouver la sortie près de la taverne. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire surveiller le quartier. Tu devines la suite.

— Comment as-tu appris tout ça ?

— Par Corentin ! Il a pris le risque de venir nous informer du danger qui vous menaçait.

— Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu nous prévenir directement ?

— Son supérieur ne devait pas apprendre qu'il était en contact avec tes amis. C'est lui qui nous a dit qu'ils n'attaqueraient que demain !

— Si les gardes ont donné l'assaut avec de l'avance, ça veut dire que son implication a été découverte.

— Probablement ! Un garçon si courageux.

— Nous le sauverons en même temps qu'Iria. Je lui dois bien ça ! Sans lui, je serais probablement toujours enfermé. Que fait-on maintenant ? »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Link réfléchissait aux différentes possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Moï reprit la parole.

« Je vais retourner en ville. Je suis celui qui passera le plus facilement inaperçu. J'irai prendre des nouvelles de Lafrel à la taverne et j'essayerai de voir si je peux en apprendre un peu plus sur Iria et sur Corentin.

— Pas question, répondit le jeune homme. C'est trop dangereux !

— On n'a pas le choix. Il faut que quelqu'un le fasse. Je suis le mieux placé. Ganondorf ne me connait pas.

— Les soldats t'ont vu. Il a certainement une bonne description de toi. Ta tête doit avoir été mise à prix.

— Link a raison, intervint le Héros du Temps. Il vaut mieux être deux pour qu'en cas de pépin, quelqu'un puisse prévenir les autres. Je viens avec toi.

— C'est à moi d'y aller, s'emporta le jeune homme.

— Tu es trop concerné et tu ne pourras pas te contrôler, si tu la vois. De plus, avec ton épaule, tu ne peux pas te battre. Laisse-moi y aller !

— Il a raison, fit remarquer Sheik. Tu as encore besoin de repos. Dans ton état, tu ne seras utile à personne. »

Le jeune homme regarda ses amis. Il devait bien admettre qu'ils avaient raison : sa blessure le faisait souffrir et ne lui permettrait sans doute pas de monter à cheval. Pourtant, son seul désir était d'agir pour sauver Iria.

« D'accord, mais ne restez pas partis trop longtemps. Si le lendemain de votre départ, vous n'êtes pas rentrés, je vous rejoins.

— C'est entendu. »

Le lendemain matin, le Héros du Temps et Moï prirent le chemin de la citadelle, leurs visages dissimulés sous de grandes capes de voyage. Link passa la journée à tourner en rond, ne sachant que faire pour calmer son impatience. Il espérait que ses amis ne resteraient pas partis trop longtemps, mais les heures s'écoulèrent et ils ne revenaient pas.

Link repensait à Iria, se rappelant du jour de la Fête de Triomphe. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait prévu d'avouer ses sentiments à la jeune fille, mais les événements en avaient décidé autrement. Et depuis, l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée.

La nuit tomba et avec elle, les inquiétudes. Il était plus de minuit quand ils rentrèrent enfin. À voir leurs têtes, Link et Sheik comprirent que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. S'inquiétant pour son amie, il demanda

« Iria, elle …

— Elle est vivante, lui dit le Héros du Temps. Ganondorf ne lui fera aucun mal. Il a besoin d'elle comme monnaie d'échange.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Nous sommes entrés dans la citadelle séparément. Moï devait se rendre à la taverne pour prendre des nouvelles de Thelma et de Lafrel. Je le suivais pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

— Deux soldats me sont tombés dessus dès que j'ai passé la porte, ajouta Moï. Ils m'ont immobilisé et m'ont amené à Ganondorf qui était présent. Apparemment, il se doutait qu'on viendrait chercher des nouvelles de nos amis. Thelma a été arrêtée, mais Lafrel est mort. J'ai vu son corps, laissé en plein milieu de la taverne.

— Je l'attendais dehors, reprit le héros du Temps, guettant le moindre bruit qui me paraîtrait suspect, mais je n'ai rien entendu. Je m'étais caché pour ne pas être reconnu par les habitants. Je ne le voyais pas revenir et je commençais à m'inquiéter. Il est ressorti de la taverne au bout de plusieurs heures, mais est passé devant moi sans s'arrêter. J'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème.

— Si l'un de nous rencontrait des complications, nous devions nous retrouver à l'extérieur de la citadelle.

— Je me suis donc rendu à l'endroit convenu. Moï m'a raconté son entrevue avec le tyran. »

Link se tourna vers Moï.

« Que voulait-il ?

— Ganondorf voulait que je te porte un message.

— Lequel ?

— Il est prêt à faire un échange : Iria, Thelma, et Corentin contre toi, Sheik et le Héros du Temps. Tu as le choix du jour et du lieu.

— Et comment dois-je lui donner ma réponse ?

— C'est moi de la rapporter ! Si je le fais, il me rendra ma femme et mes enfants. »

Link s'assit. La situation ne faisait que s'aggraver. Ganondorf avait maintenant plusieurs otages. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que quelqu'un meure à sa place.

« Que doit-on faire ?

— C'est un piège. Il ne relâchera personne, dit Sheik. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

— Je le sais, mais n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose à tenter ? »

Le Héros du Temps s'avança.

« J'ai une idée.

— Nous t'écoutons.

— Nous ferons l'échange dans l'Ancien Sanctuaire. Là-bas, il te suffira de planter l'épée dans le socle pour nous ramener dans le passé. Le voyage devrait l'étourdir un peu. Cela nous laissera le temps de mettre les otages en sécurité. Nous pourrons ainsi l'affronter.

— Acceptera-t-il d'entrer, sachant que la Porte du Temps s'y trouve ?

— En cas de refus, l'arrangement sera nul et nous repartirons chacun de notre côté. »

Link regarda son ami dans les yeux et comprit que celui-ci lui demandait d'accepter les termes de ce plan tels quels et qu'il aurait les explications plus tard.

« On peut toujours tenter le coup. Nous verrons bien s'il viendra. Moï, es-tu prêt à y retourner pour donner notre réponse ?

— Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Si je ne reviens pas, il tuera les miens. Quel est le message ?

— Dis-lui que nous sommes d'accord pour l'échange. Nous lui donnons rendez-vous demain en fin d'après-midi dans l'Ancien Sanctuaire.

— Je partirai au lever du jour.

— Très bien, nous ferions mieux de profiter du reste de la nuit pour nous reposer. La journée risque d'être longue. »

Le Héros du Temps fit mine d'aller se coucher. En passant près de Link, il lui dit :

« Merci de m'avoir suivi. Je t'explique tout demain. »

Au lever du jour, Moï repartit seul pour la ville. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que celui-ci était bien parti, le Héros du Temps appela ses compagnons.

« Ne vous affolez pas, mais notre ami risque de dévoiler nos plans à notre ennemi.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, demanda Link.

— Comme l'a fait remarquer Sheik, Ganondorf n'a pas l'habitude de relâcher ses prisonniers. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait renoncé à tuer Iria devant toi. Moï sera interrogé et parlera. Tu connais ses méthodes d'interrogatoire aussi bien que moi. J'ai donc fait exprès de l'induire en erreur, pour lui donner une chance d'être crédible et de s'en sortir en vie.

— Que fait-on alors ? Si nos intentions sont dévoilées, il n'entrera jamais dans la clairière.

— Justement ! Il viendra, mais après s'être assuré que tu seras dans l'incapacité d'atteindre le piédestal. J'ai une autre idée, mais nous n'avons que très peu de temps pour tout préparer, car notre ennemi se rendra sur les lieux bien avant l'heure prévue. Je vous propose de nous rendre dès à présent à la clairière. Vous aurez les explications en chemin ! »

Ils reprirent leurs affaires et se rendirent sur le lieu du rendez-vous.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 16**

La matinée touchait à sa fin quand Ganondorf et son armée arrivèrent sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Celui-ci s'approcha de l'entrée de l'Ancien Sanctuaire et s'arrêta. Il venait d'apercevoir Link, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la clairière, lui tournant le dos.

« Tu es en avance !

— Toi aussi, répondit le Héros du Crépuscule en se retournant. »

Ce dernier posa sa main sur le manche de la lame qu'il portait sur son dos, mais ne la dégaina pas. Sur un signe de leur chef, les soldats se déployèrent et formèrent un cercle à la périphérie de la clairière, rendant toute tentative de fuite impossible. D'autres se placèrent tout autour du piédestal afin d'empêcher Link d'y replanter l'Épée de Légende. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Ganondorf entra lui-même dans l'Ancien Sanctuaire. Ensuite, trois autres hommes firent leur apparition, en poussant devant eux les otages. Ils étaient bâillonnés et avaient les poignets attachées.

« Tu as réussi à t'évader malgré les précautions que j'avais prises pour l'empêcher, mais, cette fois, tu ne m'auras pas. Tu voulais me ramener dans le passé, tu risques d'avoir des difficultés. Ton ami m'a révélé ton plan ! Tu ne pourras pas le mener à son terme. C'est étonnant ce qu'on arrive à obtenir d'un homme quand on lui fait croire qu'on détient sa famille. »

Il fit un signe et le commandant Vernarte apparut traînant un Moï qui avait du mal à le suivre. Le maître d'armes était également attaché. Celui-ci regarda son ancien élève dans les yeux et murmura :

« Pardonne-moi !

— Comme tu as tenté de me tromper, les conditions ont changé. Rends-toi sans faire d'histoire ! De toute façon, je connais tes intentions et tu ne pourras pas agir à ta guise. Où sont le Héros du Temps et la princesse qui se déguise en homme ?

— Tu les verras bien assez tôt. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que mon plan ne fonctionnera pas ? »

Ganondorf s'imaginait que Link cherchait juste à gagner du temps et se mit à rire. Il fit un signe aux soldats qui préparèrent leurs arcs et pointèrent leurs flèches dans sa direction.

« Tu penses parvenir à planter l'épée que tu portes sur ton dos dans le piédestal alors que mes hommes le gardent et sont prêts à te cribler de flèches au moindre mouvement ?

— Cette épée, répondit Link en la lâchant. Ce n'est pas la mienne !

— À qui est-elle, alors ?

— À lui, disant ses mots, il désigna un mur sur lequel était installé le Héros du Temps. »

Celui-ci était accroupi et tenait entre ses mains un arc. Il envoya une flèche qui partit au dessus de sa tête, puis sauta dans la clairière en criant :

« Oui, c'est la mienne ! »

Ganondorf et ses hommes suivirent la flèche des yeux. Celle-ci alla couper une corde qui pendait à un arbre dont le feuillage couvrait la clairière. Un éclat de lumière apparut lorsque l'Épée de Légende tomba en direction du piédestal et s'y enfonça au moment même où le Héros du Temps touchait le sol.

Elle avait été attachée aux branches et venait d'être libérée par le projectile. Les soldats qui se trouvaient autour prirent peur en voyant l'arme arriver droit sur eux et se dispersèrent parmi les autres.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents sur le site sentirent le mécanisme se mettre en route. Une vive douleur traversa chacun d'eux. Link faisait de son mieux pour lutter contre les sensations de mouvements afin de demeurer conscient. La paix du royaume dépendait de sa capacité et de celle de son allié à résister au phénomène.

Quand la souffrance disparut, le jeune homme se redressa. Ils étaient maintenant dans le Sanctuaire. Presque tous les gardes étaient tombés dans l'inconscience ainsi que les otages. Ganondorf avait fait une chute, mais était bien éveillé. Il se releva face au Héros du Temps qui le regardait.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous allions révéler notre plan à un homme qui venait te voir, dit-il en reculant pour rejoindre Link qui lui rendit sa lame. Nous savons ce que tu es capable de faire pour avoir des informations. »

Ganondorf sortit son épée et s'approcha des otages, évanouis sur le sol.

« Vos amis vont payer pour vous.

— Sheik, maintenant », hurla Link.

Celui-ci apparut derrière leur ennemi. Il venait d'entrer par la porte du temple.

« J'en appelle aux six sages du Conseil Constitutionnel : Rauru, Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Impa et Nabooru. Nous vous demandons de protéger Iria, Thelma et Corentin ainsi que Moï de la colère de Ganondorf. Empêchez également les soldats de porter secours à leur maître. »

Des étoiles scintillantes se mirent à descendre du plafond et tombèrent sur les otages. Ils furent enveloppés et disparurent en une gerbe d'étincelles. Des murs s'élevèrent devant les rangs des soldats qui se trouvèrent séparés de leur chef.

« Notre plan a parfaitement fonctionné. Nous avons envoyé Sheik dans le passé et il s'est entretenu avec les sages pour préparer notre arrivée. Nous n'avions plus qu'à te laisser entrer dans la clairière pour te ramener ici. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Tu t'obstines à vouloir contrecarrer mes plans. Ce sera la dernière fois que tu essayeras. Je vais vous écraser comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis le début.

— C'est ce qu'on va voir, répondit Link, en ramassant une autre arme qu'il avait cachée à proximité.

— J'aurais dû te faire exécuter dès le premier jour. »

Les deux héros dégainèrent. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre.

« Vous n'allez pas commencer les festivités sans moi ! »

Link se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. Il avait reconnu le commandant Vernarte. Celui-ci pivota vers Ganondorf.

« Laissez-moi m'occuper du Héros du Crépuscule pendant que vous réglez son compte à l'autre. Je vous promets de vous le garder en vie pour que vous puissiez le tuer de vos propres mains.

— Tu veux prendre ta revanche ? Vas-y ! Défoule-toi ! Mais contente-toi de le blesser ! »

Le Héros du Temps jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon. Était-il prêt à affronter à nouveau celui qui avait déjà failli le tuer ? Link qui avait deviné l'inquiétude de son ami lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Il était préparé !

Après un dernier regard d'encouragement mutuel, Link s'approcha de Vernarte. Ce dernier fit de même, l'épée qu'il lui avait volée à la main. Le commandant arriva près du jeune homme en le fixant avec mépris.

« Comment va ton épaule ? Je vois que tu es incapable de te servir de ton bras gauche. Quel dommage pour toi !

— Je suis capable de me défendre aussi bien avec le droit.

— Dans ce cas, montre-moi ! Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment. Je vais te vaincre avec ta propre épée. Tu mourras de ma main sous ta lame.

— Ne viens-tu pas de promettre à ton patron que tu lui laisserais le plaisir de me tuer ?

— J'ai menti. Je suis passé maître dans cet art. Tu dois payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait.

— Quels sont mes tort, demanda Link, cela a-t-il un rapport avec les arrestations qui ont suivi la défaite de Ganondorf ?

— Exactement, tu as détruit ma vie ! »

Le commandant attaqua le premier. Il abaissa son arme sur Link qui bloqua avec la sienne.

« Avant que tu ne viennes tout gâcher, j'étais un soldat respecté, mais il a fallu que tu commences ta fameuse traque des complices. J'ai été accusé par ta faute.

— Je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions de la princesse Zelda. Si tu as été accusé, c'est qu'il y avait des preuves. »

Pendant le temps de cet échange, le commandant n'avait pas relâché la pression sur son épée. Link parvint enfin à la faire dévier et à se redresser.

« Il y en avait effectivement, dit Vernarte en chargeant de nouveau. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai suivi ses ordres, c'était pour que ce monstre ne massacre pas ma famille. »

Link réussit de nouveau à bloquer le coup et se retrouva coincé entre l'épée et le mur situé derrière lui. Il sentit son bras droit faiblir sous la force de son adversaire et dut prendre son arme à deux mains pour pouvoir faire dévier la lame. Le jeune homme lança une offensive. Les fers s'entrechoquèrent.

« Je ne te comprends pas. Tu as été blanchi. Tu es devenu commandant.

— Peut-être, mais tout le monde ne l'a pas accepté. J'ai réussi à gagner la confiance de mes hommes, mais pas celles des habitants de la ville. Ils me méprisent. Et ça, c'est de ta faute.

— Et ta famille ?

— Ils m'ont abandonné ! Eux aussi me voyaient comme un traître ! »

De colère, il releva son épée et l'abaissa en direction de son adversaire. Link eut juste le temps de se baisser, mais son geste ne fut pas assez rapide. La lame du capitaine lui effleura l'épaule, déchirant sa tunique. Les mailles de la cotte protégèrent son corps d'une nouvelle blessure, mais le coup réveilla la douleur et le fit chuter.

Le commandant Vernarte s'approcha de lui tout en continuant à parler :

« J'ai donc décidé de te le faire payer. Je savais que Ganondorf avait pour plan de revenir par la porte du temps. Je l'avais entendu en parler, sans qu'il le sache. Je t'ai suivi quand tu es venu replanter l'épée et j'ai attendu son retour. C'est moi, qui l'ai fait entrer dans le château sous un nom d'emprunt. »

Link essaya de se relever, mais son adversaire mit le pied sur son épée et plaça sa lame sur sa gorge.

« Puisque, selon toi, je suis le seul responsable, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas contenté de me tuer ? Tu as dû en avoir l'occasion.

— Parce qu'ils te traitaient comme un héros alors que moi, ils me considéraient comme un traitre. Je voulais que les rôles changent. J'ai pris un énorme plaisir à te faire passer pour un criminel et je suis devenu celui qui t'avait arrêté.

— Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ?

— Prendre ta vie… »

Disant cela, Vernarte souleva son épée et tenta de l'abattre sur la poitrine de son opposant. Plus vif que l'éclair, celui-ci lâcha la sienne et roula sur le côté. La lame gémit quand elle alla se coincer entre deux pierres.

Link en profita pour se relever et désarçonna son adversaire qui tomba sur le sol, libérant l'arme qu'il maintenait sous son pied. Le jeune homme la ramassa et se remit en garde.

« Ce ne sera pas aussi facile que tu le croies ! »

Vernarte revint à la charge. Les chocs se multiplièrent. Link se défendait de son mieux, mais il commençait à fatiguer et la douleur dans son épaule augmentait. Le jeune homme vit la rage de son ennemi s'épaissir également.

Le commandant remarqua que son adversaire faiblissait et accentua ses attaques. Link recula pour mieux pouvoir contrer les coups, mais il perdit l'équilibre et sa tête vint heurter le mur de briques derrière lui. Celui-ci s'écroula un peu sonné.

Le Héros du Crépuscule lutta pour reprendre ses esprits et aperçut Vernarte qui courait dans sa direction l'épée levée. Il eut le réflexe de placer la sienne juste devant lui en utilisant ses deux mains et la brandit en avant. Cette action eut raison de ses forces. Sentant son corps pencher d'un côté, Link s'effondra et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à vivre ses derniers instants.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 17**

Link attendit les yeux fermés, mais rien ne se passa. Il les rouvrit. Sa lame était enfoncée dans le corps de son ennemi qui le regardait, muet de surprise. Ce dernier était venu s'empaler sur son épée juste avant que le Héros du Crépuscule ne s'écroule. L'arme de son adversaire était plantée dans le mur à quelques centimètres au-dessus de son épaule.

Il reporta son attention sur celui qui agonisait, lui murmurant :

« Je suis désolé du tort que je t'ai causé… Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Pardonne-moi. »

Link demeura aux côtés de son adversaire jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ait rendu son dernier soupir, puis lui ferma les yeux. Il resta immobile un moment, incapable de bouger, avant de se rappeler qu'un autre combat était en train de se dérouler à deux pas de là.

Le jeune homme se redressa et vit son ami en pleine mêlée. Les attaques fusaient de toutes parts. Le Héros du Temps parvenait à les contrer avec l'Épée de Légende. Effectuer une roulade lui permit d'éviter un coup plus violent de son ennemi. L'arme de celui-ci alla s'écraser au sol. Il en profita pour tenter de planter sa lame au niveau des côtes de son opposant qui esquiva.

« Tu te débrouilles bien avec une épée, ricana Ganondorf, mais es-tu capable de résister à ça ? »

Le roi des Gerudos leva sa lame qui se chargea d'électricité et l'abaissa sur son opposant. Celui-ci se protégea avec son bouclier, mais le courant traversa l'objet et lui parcourut le corps. Il s'écroula. Ganondorf tenta alors de mettre fin aux jours de celui-ci d'un seul geste.

Le jeune homme évita l'assaut en roulant sur le côté et parvint à se remettre debout. L'arme de Ganondorf alla s'enfoncer dans la pierre, privant momentanément son propriétaire de défense. Le Héros du Temps en profita pour attaquer, mais la douleur qui avait suivi la décharge l'empêcha de viser correctement et il ne réussit qu'à effleurer le flanc de son ennemi.

Le tyran se retourna vers son adversaire et donna un coup que l'Épée de Légende bloqua, mais la violence du choc désarçonna ce dernier qui tomba en arrière, sa tête heurtant le mur situé derrière lui.

Link se précipita, attirant l'attention de son opposant pour permettre à son allié de retrouver ses esprits. Le roi des Gerudos se tourna vers le nouveau venu et leva sa lame pour la charger d'électricité. Il s'apprêta à l'abaisser sur le jeune homme.

Soudain, un cri terrifiant retentit. Ganondorf lâcha son arme et s'effondra sur le sol, Excalibur enfoncée dans le dos. Derrière lui se tenait le Héros du Temps, encore un peu sonné. Il rejoignit Link.

« Merci, dit-il en souriant. Cette fois, c'est toi qui m'as sauvé.

— Chacun son tour », répondit son ami en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils perçurent un grognement juste derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent. Ganondorf s'était relevé et avait changé de forme. Ce dernier ressemblait à présent à un dragon avec des cornes et une longue queue. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient emballés, le transformant en un monstre. Il arracha la lame de son corps et la lança contre un arbre à l'opposé des deux Sauveurs d'Hyrule.

Une voix se fit alors entendre :

« Link, je suis Rauru, le Sage de la Lumière. Reprends l'Épée de Légende du piédestal, la malédiction est levée. Utilise-la en la combinant avec celle du Héros du temps. En mettant vos forces en commun, vous pourrez vaincre ! »

Link suivit les conseils, prit l'arme et fonça sur Ganon au moment où son ami récupérait sa propre lame. Pendant que le jeune homme esquivait les attaques de leur ennemi, son compagnon s'approcha et lui asséna un coup sur son appendice caudal. Le cri qui s'échappa de la gorge du tyran révéla l'emplacement de son point faible.

Ganon pivota vers celui qui venait de le frapper, prêt à se venger sur cet insolent.

« Frappe sa queue », cria-t-il à son allié.

Link ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'attaquer à cet endroit. Ganon poussa un hurlement terrifiant. Quand il se tourna vers le responsable de sa douleur, ses yeux étaient remplis de rage et de la fumée sortait de ses narines. Le voyant se retourner, le Héros du Temps en profita pour charger de nouveau.

Cette fois, aucun son ne franchit les lèvres de la créature. Son immense corps chancela et il s'effondra sur le sol en gémissant. Link fut rejoint par son ami. Ils mirent leurs armes côte à côte. Une forte lumière rassembla les deux épées qui fusionnèrent en une seule et unique lame.

D'un même effort, ils la levèrent et l'abattirent sur leur ennemi. Le choc brisa la pierre précieuse orange qu'il portait sur son front. Le monstre parut se dégonfler et Ganondorf retrouva sa forme première.

Derrière eux, une voix résonna.

« Sages, maintenant ! »

Les mêmes cristaux qui avaient enveloppé les otages du tyran se posèrent sur lui et l'emprisonnèrent dans une forme de losange. Puis tout disparu. Il était vaincu.

L'épée des héros se scinda en deux lames identiques. Ils se retournèrent. Aux côtés de la princesse Zelda qui avait retrouvé son apparence féminine se trouvaient six personnes, les Sages.

« Merci aux deux héros, dit Rauru. Vous vous êtes bien battus.

— Qu'avez-vous fait de Ganondorf ?

— Nous l'avons envoyé dans une dimension parallèle. Là où est sa place.

— Mais il va s'en échapper !

— Oui, il s'en échappera. Mais tu seras là pour l'arrêter. »

Link se tut et se rappela son combat aux côtés de la princesse. Puis il pensa à son amie.

« Où sont Iria, Thelma et les autres ?

— En sécurité. Tu les reverras bientôt. Mais avant, j'ai à vous parler, à tous les deux.

_Vous connaissez la Triforce. Selon la légende, la posséder permet d'exaucer son plus cher désir. Si cela arrivait, le monde deviendrait à l'image de celui qui l'utilise : prospère et pacifique avec une personne au cœur pur, mais un individu rongé par le mal ne provoquerait que malheur et chaos. Ganondorf fait partie de la deuxième catégorie. Il a essayé à plusieurs reprises de la posséder sans jamais y parvenir. _

_Un jour, il a réussi à toucher la Triforce, mais celle-ci n'a pas supporté la noirceur de son âme et s'est brisée en trois morceaux : la force, le courage et la sagesse. En souhaitant aider la princesse, un jeune garçon a ouvert le sanctuaire et Ganondorf en a profité pour y entrer. Cet enfant devait devenir le Héros du Temps. Mais celui-ci était trop jeune pour cette périlleuse mission, son esprit a donc été endormi pendant sept longues années._

_A son réveil, il est parti accomplir sa tâche et a vaincu le détenteur du morceau de force. Lui-même possédait celui du courage. La sagesse avait été confiée à la princesse du Royaume. Une fois vaincu, Ganondorf fut envoyé par nos soins dans un monde parallèle._

_Mais, grâce à sa perfidie, ce dernier réussit à tromper un habitant du monde dans lequel il avait atterri et à revenir au Royaume d'Hyrule. Son désir de posséder la Triforce n'avait jamais cessé d'augmenter. _

_Une fois encore, le roi des Gerudos s'est retrouvé face à un héros qui tentait de l'arrêter. Sa ressemblance avec celui qui avait réussi à le battre était frappante. La marque de la Triforce était également apposée sur le dos de sa main gauche. Comprenant que sa défaite était proche, il fit en sorte de se prévenir lui-même d'un danger et de se donner les moyens de revenir._

_Son but était de faire un bond dans le temps pour recommencer une troisième fois sa conquête du Royaume. Il prépara son retour avec les hommes qui lui étaient fidèles, leur promettant gloire et fortune. Nombreux furent ceux qui se laissèrent piéger._

_Ganondorf utilisa la seule personne qui était capable de le battre pour mettre son plan à exécution : le Héros qui était en train de sauver son royaume. C'est par lui qu'il reviendrait. C'est par lui qu'il est revenu. _

_Lorsque le roi des Gerudos a atterri dans le futur, il a trouvé une aide en la personne du commandant Vernarte, igonorant le véritable but de ce dernier qui était de se venger du Héros. _

_En effet, Vernarte avait été contraint par le tyran à trahir son royaume pour sauver sa famille. Après la chute de ce dernier, il avait été traqué comme les autres complices. Son innocence a pu être prouvée, mais le mal avait déjà été fait. _

_Le commandant rendait le sauveur d'Hyrule responsable de sa chute. Il savait beaucoup de choses sur le possible retour de son maître et en profita pour préparer sa vengeance. _

_Vernarte suivit le Héros du Crépuscule lorsque celui-ci alla replanter l'Épée de Légende et attendit l'arrivée de Ganondorf. Il l'aida à pénétrer dans le château, le faisant passer pour un de ses parents, et lui permit d'accéder aux appartements de la princesse Zelda. C'est ainsi qu'il put prendre le contrôle et se faire nommer Premier Ministre._

_Le tyran et son complice tendirent un piège machiavélique au Héros. Celui-ci faillit même coûter la vie à ce dernier, mais le tyran a négligé une chose : le pouvoir de l'amitié. Il ne s'imaginait pas que son adversaire se ferait des amis dans le passé et que ceux-ci viendraient lui prêter main-forte._

_C'est grâce à ses amis que le Héros a vaincu. Sans eux, rien n'aurait été possible. »_

Ces paroles furent suivies d'un long silence.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, nous possédons tous les deux la Triforce du courage, questionna le Héros du Temps.

— C'est bien cela ! Tu l'as obtenue pour la protéger. Chez ton ami, elle symbolise le fait qu'il est l'Elu, celui par qui le monde sera sauvé.

— Et maintenant, il se passe quoi ?

— Vous devrez tous les deux retourner dans votre temps.

— Tous les deux, s'étonna le Héros du Temps.

— Oui, tu as perdu sept ans de ta vie. Tu as le droit de les vivre, de grandir…

— Non, je n'ai pas … Je … »

Le Héros du Temps se tourna vers Zelda, celle-ci le regardait des larmes dans les yeux. Il comprit qu'insister était inutile et mit un genou à terre en disant :

« Peu importe les lieux et peu importe le temps, je vous resterai fidèle et serai prêt à me battre pour vous et pour le royaume d'Hyrule. »

Rauru reprit :

« Quant à toi, Link, tu retourneras au moment exact où tu as replanté l'épée, la première fois. Tu garderas les souvenirs et les marques de ta victoire. Ils t'aideront à convaincre la princesse de la vérité. Maintenant que tu connais toute l'histoire, tu dois réparer tes erreurs !

— Je ferai ce qu'il faudra ! Et Iria, se souviendra-t-elle de tout ?

— Je ne saurai le dire. Je ne vois pas dans son esprit. Comme elle a fait le voyage initial avec toi, il est possible que tous ses souvenirs soient intacts… »

Puis, s'adressant à Zelda :

« Princesse, dit Rauru. Vous seule, en tant que septième Sage, êtes capable de les renvoyer dans leur temps. »

La princesse sortit un ocarina sur lequel était gravé le symbole de la Triforce et commença à jouer un petit air. Link se sentit soulevé du sol. La musique le berçait. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux se laissant porter par le vent. Petit à petit, il perdit conscience.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 18**

À son réveil, Link se trouvait dans la clairière, juste à côté de l'Épée, posée sur son socle. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. L'après-midi devait être bien avancé. Il tenta de se lever, mais une violente douleur le força à arrêter son mouvement. Sa blessure avait encore une fois souffert des derniers combats menés.

Le jeune homme recommença son geste sans utiliser son bras gauche et parvint à se mettre debout. Il se servit de la lanière qui maintenait le fourreau de son arme en place pour immobiliser son épaule.

Le Héros du Crépuscule regarda autour de lui et vit Iria, allongée sur le sol, inconsciente. Il se précipita vers son amie, en proie à la peur. Rassuré de distinguer sa respireration, Link s'assit à ses côtés et commença à lui caresser la joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut l'être aimé, penché sur le sien. Un sourire illumina son visage.

Puis, la demoiselle sembla se rappeler d'un danger et se leva d'un bond. Elle jetait des coups d'œil affolés aux alentours.

« Tout est fini, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Ganondorf est vaincu !

— Thelma, Moï, …

— Ils vont bien ! Aucun d'eux ne se souviendra de cette aventure, mais tous sont en excellente santé.

— Et toi ?

— Moi, je suis heureux de te savoir saine et sauve. J'ai cru t'avoir perdue…

— Comment te sens-tu, dit-elle en observant la tache au niveau de son épaule. Ton bras ?

— Ça ira ! Quand tu seras prête, nous devrons rentrer. Je dois parler à la princesse Zelda avant la fête de ce soir ! »

Iria devina que le jeune homme ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il semblait épuisé.

« Laisse-moi au moins t'apporter quelques soins avant que nous partions d'ici. »

Fatigué et sentant la douleur l'envahir à nouveau, il était prêt à la laisser faire lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre :

« Où est Ganondorf ? »

Link se retourna, il se trouvait nez à nez avec le commandant Vernarte.

« Il a été vaincu. Ton maître n'est plus.

— Tu mens, lui dit-il le menaçant de sa lame.

— Je dis la vérité. »

Le Héros du Crépuscule faisait face à son adversaire armé, mais n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement en direction de son épée. Il s'adressa à son amie sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Iria, retourne auprès d'Epona, je te rejoins. »

Elle hésita un instant puis partit vers la forêt. Le commandant se mit à tourner autour de Link, l'épée prête à frapper. Ce dernier se contentait de suivre le mouvement, sans faire un seul geste de défense.

« Toujours aussi sûr de toi ! Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu vaincre Ganondorf. Il t'est bien supérieur. Tu ne mérites pas de faire partie de la Garde Rapprochée.

— Je n'ai jamais demandé à y entrer.

— Ça ne change rien, tu as gâché ma vie. J'espérais te le faire payer grâce au retour de mon maître, mais ça aussi, tu as réussi à l'empêcher.

— Je suis désolé du mal que j'ai pu te causer.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur !

— Non, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi, mais je n'ai pas peur ! Je veux réparer mes erreurs.

— Il est bien trop tard pour ça ! »

Sur ces mots, il attaqua. Link se défendit avec son bouclier, mais n'avait toujours pas sorti son arme. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser son adversaire et cherchait un moyen d'éviter le combat. Le jeune homme estimait que ce dernier avait déjà suffisamment souffert.

Soudain, le Héros du Crépuscule entendit des bruits de sabots et se retourna. Iria était montée sur son cheval et galopait vers lui, suivie par Epona. Il courut vers elle. Link grimpa sur la selle et rejoignit la demoiselle qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Tous deux partirent au galop en direction de la citadelle d'Hyrule.

« On se reverra, lâche », cria le commandant derrière lui.

Pendant la chevauchée, Iria observa son ami qui semblait supporter difficilement le traitement que le galop infligeait à son épaule. L'inquiétude était de nouveau apparue sur son visage.

Ils laissèrent leurs montures à l'écurie près de l'entrée de la ville. Au palais, la fête était sur le point de commencer. S'approchant d'un garde en tenant Iria par la main, Link demanda à être introduit auprès de la princesse.

Le soldat appela un page qui emmena les jeunes gens auprès de celle à qui il voulait parler. Quand ils entrèrent, elle leur tournait le dos.

« Vous avez failli être en retard », leur dit Zelda en se retournant.

En voyant Link, le teint pâle et la tunique ensanglantée, elle s'inquiéta.

« Que t'est-il arrivé ?

— C'est une longue histoire…

— Raconte !

— Et la fête ?

— Elle attendra. »

Le jeune homme lui retraça toute l'histoire. La princesse l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans faire un seul commentaire. Quand il eut fini, elle dit :

« Encore une fois, tu as sauvé le royaume. Montre-moi ton épaule ! »

Il retira sa tunique et sa cotte de mailles. La chemise était déchirée et laissait apparaître une large blessure. Elle l'observa.

« Cette blessure ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Et tu ne l'avais pas ce matin ! Tu as besoin de voir un médecin.

— Pas la peine, j'ai déjà été soigné.

— Cette plaie n'est pas anodine et tu as dit toi-même que tu avais failli en mourir. J'insiste, je vais faire venir mon médecin personnel. Je tiens à ce qu'il t'examine. Ensuite, tu mettras les vêtements que je te ferais apporter et tu me rejoindras pour faire acte de présence à la fête.

— J'ai encore une mission à remplir. J'ai commis une erreur que je dois réparer.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— Du commandant Vernarte ! Celui qui a failli me tuer à deux reprises. Il a été récemment arrêté pour trahison, puis reconnu innocent.

— Oui, nous lui avons offert un poste important.

— Il me rend responsable de son arrestation.

— Il me semble pourtant que tu ne t'es pas occupé de cette affaire, commença la princesse.

— J'étais le chef de cette unité d'intervention. Cette erreur a été faite sous mon commandement. Cette faute doit donc m'être imputée. J'ai dû avoir son dossier entre les mains et je ne me souvenais même pas de son nom.

— Vu le nombre de cas que tu as traités, ce n'est pas très étonnant. Tu es trop dur envers toi-même.

— Je voulais enfermer tous ceux qui avaient aidé Ganondorf. Mon obsession m'a empêché de voir les raisons de son geste. Il n'aurait jamais dû être arrêté. Ce que j'ai traversé m'a permis de comprendre une chose : nous sommes capables de commettre des actes abominables pour sauver un être cher. Je l'ai fait. Pour celle que j'aime. Je dois réparer cette erreur.

— Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

— Je ne le sais pas. Il était à la clairière et a voulu me combattre. Je suis parti.

— Link ne se défendait pas, intervint Iria. J'ai pris mon cheval et je lui ai envoyé Epona pour qu'il puisse quitter les lieux.

— Tu as bien fait. Nous trouverons un moyen pour l'aider.

— Il ne veut qu'une chose : ma mort. Et je le comprends ! Princesse, je ne suis pas digne d'appartenir à la Garde Rapprochée. Je vous demande humblement de me retirer de cette unité d'élite. Je ne veux pas non plus de ce titre honorifique. Un véritable Héros ne commettrait pas ce genre d'erreur.

— Tu te trompes ! Un Héros, ce n'est pas celui qui ne commet aucune erreur, mais celui qui fait tout pour les réparer. Nous le verrons demain toi et moi. Ensuite, ce sera à lui de décider ce qu'il fera de sa vie… Mais pour l'instant, fais-toi soigner, ensuite, tu feras une apparition à la fête. »

Le médecin vint s'occuper de l'épaule du bessé. Ce dernier refit les points de suture et lui posa une attelle pour immobiliser son bras, lui interdisant d'utiliser celui-ci.

Des vêtements de cérémonie furent apportés aux deux jeunes gens. Link portait une tunique bleu nuit, faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et Iria une longue robe de satin vert pastel. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le balcon royal où la princesse devait les présenter à la foule. Leur apparition déclencha un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Ils ne restèrent que quelques heures à la fête, le Héros du Crépuscule ayant besoin de se reposer.

Le lendemain, la princesse convoqua le commandant Vernarte. Lorsque celui-ci fut introduit auprès d'elle, il aperçut Link à ses côtés. Ce dernier était visiblement blessé et portait une attelle. Sa présence lui causa un vif désagrément.

« Son Altesse m'a fait demander.

— Oui, commandant, j'aimerais que vous écoutiez ce que le Héros du Crépuscule et moi avons à vous dire. Nous savons que vous avez vécu des moments difficiles. Par notre faute, vous avez été accusé à tort.

— Cette erreur a déjà été rattrapée, Votre Altesse ! Vous avez fait de moi un officier et je vous en remercie.

— Il est vrai. Mais vous semblez être encore en proie à la colère. Nous le comprenons. »

Link s'avança.

« J'ai commis des erreurs. J'ai compris récemment qu'un homme pouvait exécuter des actes contraires à ses opinions pour sauver un être cher. Notre dernière rencontre a débouché sur un combat que je ne voulais pas mener. Encore aujourd'hui, je me refuse à vous attaquer. Si vous désirez toujours ma vie, prenez-la, je ne me défendrai pas, mais cela ne vous permettra pas de vous sentir mieux. »

Le commandant observa Link un moment, puis il répondit :

« Après votre départ, j'ai réfléchi. Je ne comprenais pas votre fuite. Vous n'êtes pas un lâche, vous l'avez suffisamment prouvé. Vous auriez pu me tuer d'un seul coup d'épée. Pourtant, vous ne l'avez même pas sortie. Pourquoi ?

— Je vous ai fait assez de mal comme cela. Je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

— Je comprends. Moi aussi, j'ai commis des erreurs. J'ai cru que Ganondorf pourrait m'offrir la richesse et la gloire, comme beaucoup d'autres. Cependant, j'ai vite compris que nous étions des pions pour lui. Lorsque j'ai voulu me retirer, il s'en est pris à ma famille.

— Vous êtes donc resté à ses côtés.

— Oui, lorsque la paix est revenue, j'avais changé. J'étais devenu amer. Ma femme ne m'a pas quitté à cause de votre accusation, mais parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'homme que j'étais devenu. Je ne veux qu'une chose : m'excuser et lui prouver que je suis redevenu l'homme qu'elle a aimé.

— Nous savons où se trouve votre conjointe, intervint la princesse Zelda. Si vous le souhaitez, une escorte vous attend pour vous conduire à elle. D'après les informations que j'ai pu réunir, votre retour est désiré. Nous avions entamé ses recherches, juste après votre réhabilitation. »

Le commandant leva la tête vers elle. Il accepta sa proposition, la remercia et sortit. Link se tourna vers la princesse.

« Merci pour ton aide.

— Tu n'es pas le seul responsable. Moi aussi, j'ai commis des erreurs et, comme toi, je m'efforce de les réparer.

— Notre action sera-t-elle suffisante ?

— Nous avons fait ce que nous devions. Maintenant, c'est à lui de faire le reste. Ta mission est terminée.

— Et maintenant, que fait-on ?

— Toi, tu repars pour Toal !

— Comment ?

— Je t'accorde le temps dont tu auras besoin pour te remettre de tes blessures. Iria t'attend pour te ramener. Je lui ai fait promettre de bien s'occuper de toi. Quand tu iras mieux, tu reviendras et nous reparlerons de tes fonctions au sein de la Garde Rapprochée. Si tu tiens toujours à ce que je te libère de ton serment, je le ferais.

— Merci. »

Link salua et sortit. Dehors, il retrouva Iria qui avait préparé une petite carriole pour leur retour afin d'éviter à son ami l'inconfort d'une chevauchée. Elle avait récupéré toutes ses affaires. Ce dernier la rejoignit à bord et ils partirent aussitôt en direction de leur village.

La voiture traversa la citadelle. Le jeune homme gardait le silence en observant la vie sur la place principale. Il repensa à l'accueil qui lui avait été réservé lors de l'annonce officielle de sa condamnation à mort. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, demanda Iria qui avait remarqué la réaction de son ami.

— Non, ça va, répondit-il en souriant, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Juste de mauvais souvenirs qui remontent. »

Link avait du mal à oublier que les citoyens l'avaient rapidement condamné sans lui laisser aucune chance de s'expliquer. Il sentait qu'un gouffre s'était créé entre eux et lui, même si pour eux, rien n'était arrivé.

Ils sortirent de la ville par la porte ouest et empruntèrent la route du sud pour rejoindre leur village. Link restait silencieux, écoutant Iria lui parler des habitants. Elle lui disait que ceux-ci seraient tous très contents de le revoir.

Ils s'offrirent un arrêt en milieu de journée pour prendre un repas. Iria avait emmené tout ce qu'il fallait pour un joyeux pique-nique. La demoiselle faisait de son mieux pour tenter de dérider le jeune homme, mais celui-ci paraissait préoccupé.

« Link, tu m'écoutes ?

— Quoi, répondit-il, surpris.

— Je te disais que nous devrions repartir si nous voulons arriver avant la nuit.

— D'accord ! »

Il se leva et commença à ranger les restes de leur repas. Iria le regardait faire, s'interrogeant sur la raison de ses préoccupations. N'était-il pas censé être en repos ?

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Je vois bien que quelque chose te perturbe. »

Link se retourna et observa son amie. Il lut dans son regard qu'elle n'accepterait pas une nouvelle réponse évasive.

« Tu as vu le groupe de gardes devant le palais, quand nous sommes partis ?

— Oui, ils attendaient quelqu'un !

— Exactement. Le commandant Vernarte devait partir avec eux pour aller retrouver sa famille, mais il a pris congé de la princesse avant moi. Je me demande juste ce qui a pu le retenir ! Je n'y ai pas fait attention sur le moment, mais c'est étrange !

— Il y a certainement une explication ! Ne t'en occupe pas ! Tu dois penser à toi maintenant ! »

Le jeune homme la regarda et lui sourit. Elle avait raison. Le comportement de ce soldat ne le concernait plus désormais. Il essaya de se rappeler de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, sans avoir d'autres soucis que de devoir rentrer avant la nuit. Les événements récents lui avaient fait comprendre à quel point il tenait à elle. Peut-être était-ce le moment de lui dévoiler ses sentiments…

Iria avait terminé de tout ranger et l'appela. Ils reprirent la route. Link passa le reste du voyage à chercher la meilleure façon de lui déclarer son amour. À plusieurs reprises, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sans y parvenir. Le Héros du Crépuscule était capable de vaincre des adversaires bien plus grands que lui, mais pas d'avouer sa flamme.

L'obscurité venait de tomber lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison du jeune homme. Ce dernier voulut descendre directement au village pour aller saluer les habitants, mais Iria le retint.

« Il est tard et tu dois d'abord te reposer. Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger et tu iras te coucher. Le médecin t'a recommandé de ne pas trop en faire et tu es fatigué. J'annoncerai ton retour à tout le monde et tu les verras demain.

— Oui, docteur », répondit-il en lui souriant.

Ils grimpèrent à l'échelle et Iria chercha dans les étagères situées dans le coin-cuisine de quoi préparer un repas, mais celles-ci étaient vides. Elle décide de repasser chez elle pour prendre les ingrédients nécessaires.

« Attends-moi, je reviens. »

Link emprunta l'échelle qui lui permettait d'accéder à son lit, en repensant à Iria. Celle-ci prenait la tâche que lui avait confiée la princesse très au sérieux. Cherchant toujours un moyen de lui parler, il retira sa tunique et remit ses anciens vêtements.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de son amie, le Héros du Crépuscule sentit que c'était le moment de laisser libre cours à son cœur. Elle était actuellement dans son dos et il espérait pouvoir trouver le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments.

« Iria, commença-t-il sans se retourner, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais laisse-moi parler jusqu'au bout. On se connait depuis toujours toi et moi. Nous avons grandi ensemble. Les épreuves que nous avons traversées nous ont rendus plus forts et plus adultes. Peut-être est-il temps pour nous de faire évoluer notre relation. »

Link pivota vers elle, car il se sentait le courage de lui parler en face.

« Iria, je … »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. La personne qui se tenait devant la porte n'était pas son amie.

« Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre, lui dit l'homme. Un discours si beau, si poétique. C'est touchant !

— Toi ! Que fais-tu là ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je ne désire qu'une seule chose : toi ! »

L'homme leva la main dans laquelle se trouvait une sarbacane et souffla. Ressentant une légère douleur dans son cou, Link y posa les doigts. Une fléchette s'y était accrochée. Il l'arracha et l'observa.

« Qu'est-ce … »

Sa question resta en suspens. Link éprouvait une étrange sensation, comme si son corps fonctionnait au ralenti. Se sentant tomber, il voulut s'asseoir sur son lit, mais ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol, son épaule blessée venant frapper le bord de la couchette.

Le Héros du Crépuscule vit son mystérieux visiteur s'approcher de lui, mais il était incapable de bouger. La douleur s'était de nouveau réveillée. Un peu de sang s'échappa de la plaie et s'écrasa sur le plancher.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Iria revenait les bras chargés de victuailles. La maison était silencieuse. Après avoir déposé son chargement sur la table, elle chercha son ami des yeux. Pensant qu'il était allé se reposer, la demoiselle monta à l'échelle pour le rejoindre, mais ne trouva personne.

C'est en se retournant pour redescendre qu'elle aperçut la tache sur la plateforme. Du sang ! L'inquiétude la gagna directement. Elle sortit et courut avertir les habitants du village.

TO BE CONTINUED …


	34. Chapter 34

**TROISIEME PARTIE : LA CLE DE LA MEMOIRE**

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil venait de se lever sur le petit village de Cocorico. L'unique rue traversant la bourgade était encore déserte à cette heure matinale. La porte d'une minuscule maison située tout en haut de cette artère s'ouvrit. C'était là qu'habitait le père Reynald avec sa fille, Louda.

Comme tous les matins, ce dernier sortit et savoura le calme de ce début de journée. Il pensa à ce qui l'attendait. Chaque année, c'était pareil. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Sept ans auparavant, à cette même heure, le prêtre avait reçu une visite inattendue. Il s'était alors retrouvé face à un habitant du village de Toal, Moï. Celui-ci était un ami et semblait en proie à une agitation extrême._

_« Mon père, auriez-vous reçu la visite de Link ?_

— _Pas depuis un moment ! Je le croyais à la citadelle. N'a-t-il pas un poste important là-bas ?_

— _Si, mais la princesse Zelda lui a accordé la permission de rentrer au village pour se reposer. Il est revenu avec Iria hier soir, mais elle a voulu lui préparer un repas et l'a laissé seul une petite demi-heure. À son retour, Link avait disparu._

— _Il n'est sûrement pas très loin !_

— _C'est ce que nous avons pensé, mais nous l'avons cherché toute la nuit ! Nous sommes inquiets._

— _Pour quelle raison ?_

— _D'après Iria, il a une blessure assez sérieuse qui a nécessité des points de suture. Nous avons retrouvé une tache de sang juste à côté de son lit._

— _Tu penses qu'il aurait pu venir me demander de le soigner ?_

— _J'avais ce mince espoir, mais, visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. _

— _Que crains-tu exactement ? _

— _Une attaque ! _

— _Dans sa propre maison ? Tu as des preuves ? Des traces de lutte ?_

— _Non, aucune, mais ça ne veut rien dire…_

— _Qu'est-ce qui t'effraye à ce point ?_

— _Si Link s'est blessé seul, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attendu Iria ? Il savait qu'elle allait revenir. Partir seul et sans arme dans la forêt est une idée stupide et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes._

— _Sans arme ? Voilà qui est étrange ! Mais peut-être est-il juste allé se soigner à la source ?_

— _Dans ce cas, nous aurions dû le retrouver. Or, nous avons cherché toute la nuit. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! En relevant des indices près de sa maison, j'ai ramassé un objet dans un buisson._

— _Lequel ?_

— _Une attelle ! Avec une tache de sang au niveau de l'épaule. Ce qui prouve que c'est la sienne. Pourquoi l'aurait-il enlevée ?_

— _Qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement ?_

— _Je suis venu chercher des volontaires pour nous aider à le retrouver._

— _Je vais parler aux habitants. Je suppose qu'il porte sa tunique verte !_

— _Justement, non. Nous l'avons retrouvée pliée sur son lit. Il doit porter sa tenue de berger : pantalon beige et chemise claire. » _

_Reynald avait regardé Moï dans les yeux et y avait lu de l'inquiétude. En effet, ce dernier considérait Link comme son propre fils, car c'est lui qui l'avait recueilli lorsqu'il était petit. Le jeune enfant avait été découvert errant seul dans la forêt. À l'époque, le Toalien venait d'épouser Ute et le couple avait décidé de s'occuper de lui._

_Par la suite, Moï s'était aperçu que son protégé présentait d'étonnantes aptitudes au maniement des armes et était ainsi devenu son mentor. En grandissant, le garçon avait pris son indépendance et était allé vivre en dehors du village, mais était resté très proche de sa famille d'accueil._

_Ce matin-là, le prêtre avait fait un appel aux volontaires pour retrouver le Héros du Crépuscule, disparu dans la nuit. La plupart des habitants participèrent aux recherches. Personne n'avait oublié ce que Link avait fait pour eux. _

_Moï se rendit ensuite au palais d'Hyrule pour avertir la princesse de la disparition de Link. Zelda avait accordé à cette information toute l'importance qu'elle méritait. Celle-ci envoya une partie de ses soldats pour qu'ils se joignent aux groupes de fouilles. Elle-même se mit à parcourir les routes du royaume en compagnie d'Iria qui avait beaucoup insisté pour aider._

_Zelda avait choisi un des gardes de son armée pour lui servir de protecteur. Cette mission délicate, elle l'avait donnée à un jeune homme dont Link lui avait parlé. En effet, le Héros du Crépuscule lui avait raconté à la princesse le rôle joué par Corentin dans sa dernière aventure et celle-ci avait trouvé naturel de lui confier cette tâche, sachant l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour le disparu._

_Des traces de sang furent découvertes dans une des maisons de l'ancien village Kokiri, situé au fond de la forêt de Firone. Cela faisait des années que plus personne ne vivait là. Pourtant, les lieux avaient été visités._

_Les gardes entreprirent alors de fouiller l'habitation pour y chercher des preuves du passage du Sauveur d'Hyrule. L'un d'eux aperçut un objet brillant sous un meuble. Une petite médaille sur laquelle un nom était écrit : « Link »._

_À partir de ce moment, les hypothèses furent nombreuses. La principale disait que Link avait fait un arrêt dans ce village après s'être perdu dans les bois. Il était entré dans l'unique cabane construite en haut d'un arbre. Ce choix paraissait logique à ceux qui l'avaient connu. D'autant plus que, selon la légende, le Héros du Temps y avait passé son enfance. _

_Après cette découverte, l'inquiétude avait augmenté : le jeune homme était visiblement blessé et les soldats se mirent à craindre pour sa vie. Seul et sans arme, ses chances de survie étaient déjà minces, mais ses blessures les diminuaient encore._

_Petit à petit, les recherches avaient cessé. Le royaume avait besoin de son armée et les habitants étaient retournés à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Tous pensaient qu'il avait trouvé la mort. La princesse elle-même avait perdu l'espoir de le revoir vivant. Pourtant, Iria n'avait pas renoncé ! Elle ne voulait pas arrêter._

_Zelda avait alors demandé à Corentin de continuer à protéger la demoiselle. Ensemble, ils avaient parcouru le pays, interrogeant les personnes rencontrées, visitant tous les domaines, en particulier ceux laissés à l'abandon. Sans succès !_

_Après plusieurs mois de recherches infructueuses, Iria avait bien dû se faire une raison : le jeune homme restait introuvable. Le soldat avait repris son poste à la citadelle et avait même reçu de l'avancement. Iria était retournée à Toal, auprès de son père Bohdan, le chef du village. Elle avait gardé le contact avec celui qui l'avait soutenue et qui était devenu son ami. _

_Un an après la disparition de Link, la princesse avait annulé la Fête du Triomphe et l'avait remplacée par la « Journée du Héros du Crépuscule », comme elle l'avait nommée. Une cérémonie du souvenir avait lieu le matin dans la ville, en hommage au sacrifice du Sauveur d'Hyrule. Ensuite, les festivités pouvaient commencer. Les Hyliens avaient également le droit de fêter la paix retrouvée. L'après-midi était consacré aux jeux. La célébration se clôturait par un grand bal qui se déroulait au château._

Le prêtre referma la porte de sa maison et se dirigea vers son église située de l'autre côté du village. Comme chaque année en ce jour de liesse, il recevrait la visite d'Iria. Celle-ci quitterait la citadelle après la commémoration pour venir se réfugier dans ce village. Elle était incapable de se réjouir, ce jour-là.

Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il était devenu. Le mystère restait entier. La plupart de ceux qui avaient appris à l'apprécier doutaient que Link ait de lui-même pris la décision de disparaitre. Ses sentiments pour Iria n'étaient ignorés de personne.

Sa disparition avait coïncidé avec la fuite des complices de Ganondorf que le Héros du Crépuscule avait eu tant de mal à emprisonner. Les suppositions étaient nombreuses. Certains pensaient que c'était lui qui les avait aidés à s'échapper et qu'il s'était enfui avec eux. Ceux-là étaient minoritaires.

D'autres imaginaient que les évadés lui avaient réglé son compte et s'étaient arrangés pour cacher son corps. Parmi ceux qui l'avaient connu, une partie était convaincue que le jeune homme avait dû avoir un accident, tandis que les autres étaient persuadés que quelque chose de grave devait lui être arrivé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le prêtre s'arrêta devant son église, prêt à y entrer lorsqu'un hennissement se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit et remarqua un cheval, au milieu de la source qui alimentait le village.

Reynald referma la porte et s'approcha de l'animal. Celui-ci avait encore une selle sur le dos, comme si le destrier avait été monté récemment. Sa robe noire étincelait au soleil. le religieux s'apprêtait à aller quérir le palefrenier qui serait mieux en mesure de s'occuper de la monture quand il aperçut une forme humaine allongée dans l'eau.

L'homme était couché sur le côté et ne bougeait pas. Ses vêtements étaient faits de toile grossière de couleur indéfinissable. Le prêtre avança avec précaution et l'observa un instant. Cette silhouette lui semblait familière. La poitrine de l'inconnu se soulevait régulièrement, ce qui signifiait qu'il était en vie.

Arrivé près de l'inconscient, Reynald s'arrêta, surpris. Il avait remarqué le visage de celui qui était étendu à ses pieds et le reconnut sans aucune hésitation. Certes, il avait changé : ses traits s'étaient creusés, mais c'était bien lui ! Le Héros du Crépuscule venait de réapparaître.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 2 :**

Reynald s'agenouilla dans l'eau près du Héros du Crépuscule et l'examina. Celui-ci était visiblement inconscient et le prêtre en cherchait la raison. Il remarqua des traces de sang sur une pierre juste à côté de la tête du jeune homme.

Son attention fut alors attirée par des bruits de galop. Deux chevaux arrivèrent de la plaine et leurs cavaliers en descendirent. Ceux-ci se précipitèrent vers le religieux qu'ils avaient repéré de loin. Il s'agissait de Colin et de Fénir, deux adolescents vivant au village de Toal.

« Père Reynald, c'est mon père qui nous envoie, cria Colin. Nous avons eu d'étranges visiteurs au village. »

Reynald releva la tête et aperçut les deux garçons.

« Vous arrivez au bon moment, je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

— Qui est-ce, demanda Colin en désignant la forme allongée devant le prêtre.

— C'est Link ! »

Fénir qui avait commencé à avancer, s'arrêta net, surpris. Il se retourna vers Colin qui avait pâli. Ce dernier se précipita vers le jeune homme étendu sur le sol.

« Pourriez-vous le soulever et l'emmener à l'auberge ? Je pense qu'il va avoir besoin de soins. J'ai remarqué du sang sur une pierre. Probablement une chute. »

Fénir rejoignit Colin et tous deux entreprirent de porter Link. Reynald les précéda pour aller demander une chambre à l'auberge et en obtint une sans difficulté. Ils déposèrent Link sur le lit et lui ôtèrent sa tenue humide. Ceux-ci furent placés sur une chaise pour les faire sécher.

Pendant que les deux garçons s'occupaient de l'inconscient, le prêtre était descendu emprunter un habit et du matériel de soin au propriétaire de l'établissement. À son retour, il aida Fénir et Colin à le vêtir puis ils le couchèrent.

Ensuite, Reynald observa la blessure que Link avait à la tête et qui avait été provoquée par sa chute sur la pierre. Le religieux nettoya la plaie et lui mit un bandage. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre son réveil.

« Colin, Fénir, pourriez-vous aller avertir la princesse Zelda du retour de Link ?

— Bien sûr, nous devions la voir de toute façon, nous avons un message pour elle de la part de mon père, répondit Colin.

— Vous en aviez un pour moi aussi, si j'ai bien compris.

— Oui ! Comme je vous l'ai dit en arrivant, nous avons reçu d'étranges visiteurs au village.

— Des hommes en armures sombres, ajouta Fénir. Ils voulaient parler au chef du village. Bohdan les a reçus avec Moï.

— Mon père ne voulait pas laisser le chef seul avec ces inconnus, ajouta Colin.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?

— Nous n'en savons rien. Mon père n'a rien voulu nous dire. On est trop jeunes, selon lui ! Mais, il vous a écrit une lettre. »

Colin tendit une enveloppe au prêtre qui la prit et l'ouvrit.

_« Père Reynald,_

_Bohdan et moi avons reçu la visite de plusieurs gardes du royaume de Tradan. Ceux-ci se disent à la poursuite d'un esclave en fuite qui se serait rendu coupable de nombreux forfaits. Ils ne sont pas entrés dans les détails et se sont immédiatement mis sur la défensive lorsque nous avons essayé d'en savoir plus. Selon moi, leurs accusations sont là pour justifier leurs actes._

_La description de l'individu est la suivante : jeune homme plutôt maigre avec des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux bleus, portant un uniforme beige. Cette description me fait penser à quelqu'un. Ils ont ajouté qu'il portait un tatouage derrière l'oreille droite : sept traits verticaux._

_Ils ont promis une belle récompense pour sa capture. Nous leur avons expliqué que nous n'avions vu personne de nouveau. J'envoie Colin et Fénir avertir la princesse. Nous ne pouvons laisser des esclavagistes parcourir le pays à la recherche de cet homme, surtout si son seul tort est de s'être échappé._

_Donc, si vous croisez le fuyard, avertissez-moi ! Je m'en chargerai. Particulièrement si mon intuition est bonne…_

_Bien à vous, _

_Moï »_

Reynald observa les vêtements qu'ils avaient retirés à Link : « _uniforme beige_ ». Puis il reporta son attention sur l'inconscient : « _jeune homme plutôt maigre avec des cheveux châtain clair et des yeux bleus ». _Le prêtre comprit immédiatement à qui Moï faisait allusion.

La lettre mentionnait également un petit tatouage derrière l'oreille. Il s'approcha de Link et déplaça sa tête pour l'examiner. La marque était bien là …

« D'après ce que me dit Moï, ces hommes sont à la recherche de quelqu'un ?

— De qui », demanda Fénir.

Reynald désigna Link. Les deux garçons se regardèrent en silence.

« La princesse doit être mise au courant. Je pense que la lettre que vous lui portez lui apprendra ce qu'elle doit savoir sur ces hommes. Pour le reste, dites simplement qu'il s'est passé un évènement important ici et que sa présence est vivement recommandée.

— Nous partons sur-le-champ, mon père. »

Reynald accompagna les deux garçons à la porte de la chambre, leur recommandant d'être prudents sur la route. Personne n'était à l'abri d'une mauvaise rencontre.

Link n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, ce qui inquiétait le prêtre. La plaie était sans nul doute responsable de son inconscience, mais Reynald n'avait aucune idée des éventuels dégâts qu'elle avait causés à l'intérieur ni si le blessé finirait par se réveiller. Si le cerveau avait été touché, il était probablement déjà trop tard pour le sauver.

Les heures passèrent. En début d'après-midi, le religieux se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il s'était mis à observer les allées et venues des villageois, quand le Héros du Crépuscule commença s'agiter. Reynald se retourna et vit que Link avait repris connaisance. Ce dernier promenait son regard étonné sur ce qui l'entourait, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit.

Ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant, vu que l'auberge avait changé de propriétaire durant son absence et avait été entièrement réaménagée. Les murs de la chambre avaient été peints en vert pastel. La pièce était meublée d'un lit et d'une commode en bois de chêne.

Le prêtre s'approcha du jeune homme et s'assit à ses côtés. Lorsque les yeux bleus du Sauveur d'Hyrule se posèrent sur son ami, un éclair de joie les illumina.

« Père Reynald ?

— Oui, je suis ravi de constater que tu as gardé tes souvenirs intacts. »

Link tenta de s'asseoir dans le lit. Mais, très vite, il porta la main sur sa tempe, éprouvant une vive douleur. Un large bandage lui couvrait la tête.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ?

— J'espérais que tu pourrais me l'apprendre.

— Je n'en ai aucun souvenir ! Où sommes-nous et comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

— Je t'ai trouvé inconscient, couché dans l'eau de la source, ce matin très tôt. Apparemment, ta tête a heurté une pierre et tu t'es évanoui. Tu es dans une des chambres de l'auberge du village de Cocorico.

— L'auberge ? Je ne me rappelais pas qu'il y avait de telles chambres dans cet établissement ?

— Elle a changé de propriétaire durant ta longue absence ! Les nouveaux gérants ont fait de nombreux travaux. »

Surpris, le jeune homme observa le prêtre.

« Qu'entendez-vous par ma « longue absence » ? »

Le père Reynald observait Link avec attention. Il choisit de lui poser une question sans lui dévoiler tout de suite la durée de sa « disparition ».

« Qu'elle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

— J'avais rendez-vous avec la princesse pour régler un problème avec un commandant de son armée. Ensuite, elle m'a accordé un congé exceptionnel pour me permettre de retourner à Toal. J'ai fait le trajet avec Iria, mais je ne me souviens pas être arrivé à destination. Avons-nous été attaqués ?

— Je ne le pense pas. À part celle que tu as à la tempe, tu ne portes aucune trace de blessure récente, mais tu as quelques cicatrices. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

— Des cicatrices ? »

Link s'assit dans son lit et se mit à bouger son bras gauche. Ne ressentant aucune douleur, il ôta sa chemise et observa la marque qu'avait laissée le coup de poignard donné par le commandant Vernarte. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas comment sa blessure avait guéri avec autant de rapidité. Combien de temps était-il resté absent ? Une plaie de cette importance ne peut pas cicatriser en seulement quelques jours.

Le Héros du Crépuscule s'attarda ensuite sur les vêtements qu'il portait.

« Où sont mes vêtements et mes armes ?

— La tunique et le pantalon que tu portais sont sur cette chaise. Mais tu n'avais rien d'autre. »

Link se leva et s'approcha de la chaise. Il examina la tunique. Elle ne lui rappelait aucun souvenir.

« Toi et ton amie, vous êtes arrivés indemnes au village de Toal, mais tu as disparu dans la nuit.

— Comment ça, « disparu » ? Que s'est-il passé ?

— J'espérais que tu pourrais nous l'expliquer ? Je ne connais que la version d'Iria. Elle t'a laissé seul dans ta maison pendant une petite demi-heure. À son retour, tu n'étais plus là. Les villageois t'ont cherché des jours durant. La princesse Zelda a même envoyé ses soldats pour leur prêter main-forte. Les recherches ont duré deux mois entiers, mais personne ne t'a retrouvé. Nous ignorions où tu étais et ce qu'il t'était arrivé. »

Link éprouvait des difficultés à comprendre ce que Reynald lui disait. Comment avait-il pu disparaître ? Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune homme n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

« Après l'arrêt des recherches officielles, deux personnes ont continué à sillonner les routes dans l'espoir de te retrouver.

— Qui ?

— Iria et Corentin, un garde du château qui a été désigné par la princesse pour protéger ton amie.

— Je le connais ! Sont-ils sur les routes en ce moment ?

— Non, ils ont dû arrêter après plusieurs mois. Au moment où tu as été déclaré officiellement « mort ». »

Link reçut un choc en entendant ces mots. Les termes résonnaient dans sa tête : trois ans, mort ! À combien de nouvelles de ce genre devait-il encore s'attendre ? Le jeune homme regarda le prêtre dans les yeux.

« Ne tournez plus autour du pot, mon père. Dites-moi combien de temps s'est passé depuis ma fameuse disparition ! »

Le prêtre examina le Héros du Crépuscule essayant d'évaluer s'il était apte à entendre une telle nouvelle. Le jugeant suffisamment calme pour encaisser le choc, Reynald répondit :

« Sept ans, jour pour jour. »


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 3 :**

Sous le choc, Link dut s'asseoir sur le lit. Sept ans. Il avait oublié sept années de sa vie. Le même nombre que le Héros du Temps. L'Histoire se répétait ! Le jeune homme se prit la tête dans les mains.

À ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Reynald alla ouvrir. C'était Iria.

« L'aubergiste m'a dit que vous étiez ici, mon père, mais je vois que vous n'êtes pas seul. Voulez-vous que je repasse plus tard ? »

Derrière le prêtre, Link s'était levé en reconnaissant la voix de son amie. Il lui souriait. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, les yeux de la jeune femme se remplirent de larmes. Elle s'avança vers lui lentement, craignant de le voir disparaître d'un coup, comme dans les rêves qui hantaient ses nuits.

Quand elle fut certaine qu'il était réellement là, Iria se jeta dans les bras du Héros du Crépuscule en pleurant.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent enlacés un long moment sans parler, heureux de s'être retrouvés. Puis, Iria recula de quelques pas en gardant ses mains dans celles de Link. Il avait terriblement changé. Celui qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance était devenu un véritable adulte.

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids. Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années ?»

L'émotion provoquée par l'entrée de la jeune femme et les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre empêchèrent Link de répondre à la question. C'est le prêtre qui le fit à sa place.

« Nous étions justement en train d'en parler ! Ses souvenirs s'arrêtent à votre retour de la citadelle. Il ignore tout des sept dernières années. »

Iria dévisagea tour à tour Reynald et son ami. Ce dernier acquiesça pour lui faire comprendre que le prêtre disait la vérité. Elle s'installa sur le lit et invita Link à venir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Le Héros du Crépuscule l'examina : sa physionomie avait un peu changé. Elle avait mûri. Ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de son visage, il lui prit les mains. Il se sentait enfin le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments, mais le contact avec un métal froid attira son attention.

Link aperçu soudain, un éclat doré sur l'annulaire gauche de la jeune femme. Il observa plus attentivement avant de faire un bond en arrière. Son amie d'enfance portait un anneau à son doigt.

« Tu … tu es … mariée », demanda-t-il.

Iria baissa la tête et regarda le Sauveur d'Hyrule, s'attendant à le voir exploser ! Comprenant sa réponse silencieuse, Link la lâcha et détourna les yeux. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix avait changé. Elle était devenue plus dure.

« Tu devrais partir ! Ton mari n'apprécierait sans doute pas que tu restes trop longtemps dans la chambre d'un célibataire !

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, tenta Iria pour l'apaiser, il te connaît. Toi aussi, tu le connais ! C'est Corentin ! »

La remarque de la jeune fille ne fit qu'accroître la colère de Link.

« Sors d'ici avant que je ne te dise des choses qu'on regrettera tous les deux. »

Disant ces mots, il lui lança un regard lourd de reproches que la jeune femme ne put soutenir. Elle se leva et recula vers la porte, ne pouvant quitter son ami des yeux. Après quelques secondes, elle retrouva sa mobilité et sortit de la chambre en pleurant.

Link était conscient du mal qu'il lui faisait, mais sa propre douleur exigeait une vengeance. Le prêtre le regarda sévèrement.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler de cette façon. Elle a beaucoup souffert pendant ses sept dernières années. Si Corentin n'avait pas été là, Iria ne serait probablement plus de ce monde.

— Je trouve qu'elle a l'air de s'être très bien remise de ma « mort ».

— Tu te trompes. Son amour pour toi est toujours aussi fort, mais elle a choisi de vivre. Pendant six ans, ton amie a mis son existence entre parenthèses. C'était suffisant ! Personne ne savait si tu reviendrais. Penses-y avant de la juger ! »

Link détourna la tête pour ne pas voir le regard du prêtre. Il ne voulait pas entendre ses reproches.

« Je voudrais rester seul à présent, si cela ne vous dérange pas, dit-il.

— Je vais te laisser, mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Elle ne mérite pas ta colère ! »

Reynald quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant le Héros du Crépuscule à ses réflexions. Le prêtre avait de la peine pour Link qui avait perdu sept ans de sa vie et la fille dont il était tombé amoureux. Sa réaction était prévisible.

Il sortit de l'auberge et rejoignit Iria près de la source, sous le regard de Link qui les observait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Quand la jeune femme se retourna, Reynald s'aperçut qu'elle avait beaucoup pleuré.

« Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Je dois lui laisser le temps de se remettre. Je comprends sa souffrance.

— Il finira par accepter ton mariage et vous serez de nouveau amis.

— Je l'espère ! Je ne voudrais pas le perdre, encore », dit-elle ses sanglots dans la voix.

Ils furent interrompus par des bruits de sabots venant de la plaine. Un grand nombre de cavaliers se dirigeaient vers eux. C'était Colin qui ramenait la princesse, escortée par sa Garde Rapprochée. Fénir avait préféré repartir directement pour Toal afin de prévenir les villageois du retour de leur protégé.

Le prêtre marcha vers les nouveaux venus afin d'accueillir Zelda avec les honneurs dus à son rang. Colin alla rejoindre Iria, qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Soyez la bienvenue, Votre Altesse !

— Bonjour, mon père. Colin et Fénir m'ont dit que vous désiriez me voir ? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec la lettre de Moï ? Vous avez des informations sur le fugitif ?

— Oui, je l'ai trouvé à cet endroit ce matin, dit-il en désignant la source. Il était inconscient, suite à un probable coup sur la tête.

— Êtes-vous sûre qu'il s'agisse bien de lui ?

— La description correspond et les vêtements également. De plus, il porte la marque mentionnée…

— Je l'ai lu la lettre … On dirait …

— C'est bien lui ! Il est vivant, mais a subi de mauvais traitements. Ses cicatrices attestent des coups violents qu'il a reçus. »

La princesse repensa au récit que lui avait fait le Héros du Crépuscule à son retour de la Clairière, la veille de sa disparition. Ce dernier lui avait parlé des mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis durant sa captivité. Il avait également été gravement blessé par Vernarte. Zelda espérait que les cicatrices ne venaient pas de nouveaux coups.

« Comment va-t-il ? S'est-il réveillé ?

— Oui, il va bien !

— Je veux le voir, ajouta-t-elle, où est-il ?

— Dans une des chambres de l'auberge. Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir avant de le voir.

— Laquelle ?

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, il a reçu un choc sur la tête.

— Vous venez de me dire qu'il allait bien !

— Oui, mais Link a perdu une partie de sa mémoire. Il n'a aucun souvenir des sept dernières années.

— Je ne comprends pas !

— Ses souvenirs remontent au jour de sa disparition. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

— Il ignore également que ces hommes le recherchent, je suppose.

— Oui, mais il faudra le lui dire.

— Mon père, laissez-moi le voir !

— Comme vous voulez, mais il n'est pas de très bonne humeur. »

Iria et Colin vinrent les rejoindre. Le jeune homme avait raconté ce qu'il savait à son amie.

« Il vient d'apprendre de bien mauvaises nouvelles, ajouta Reynald.

— Ah ? Il est au courant pour le mariage ? »

Iria baissa la tête, honteuse. La princesse lui releva le menton.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! Tout le monde le croyait mort. C'est un garçon intelligent, il finira par comprendre ! Je dois lui parler, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le prêtre.

— Suivez-moi ! »

Par la fenêtre de sa chambre, Link n'avait rien perdu de la scène. Le jeune homme se doutait qu'ils devaient parler de lui et il sentait sa colère s'accentuer. Si Zelda voulait avoir de ses nouvelles, elle ferait tout aussi bien de les lui demander directement.

Voyant le prêtre et la princesse prendre la direction de l'auberge, le Héros du Crépuscule quitta son poste d'observation et se recoucha. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter et décida de faire semblant de sommeiller pour ne pas être dérangé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Reynald entra suivi de Zelda. Cette dernière comprit rapidement que Link ne dormait pas. Elle pria le religieux de la laisser seule avec le Sauveur d'Hyrule. Il sortit sans un mot.

Zelda s'assit sur une chaise à proximité du lit. Elle ressentait la douleur physique et morale du blessé.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de simuler le sommeil, lui dit-elle.

— Je ne peux décidément rien te cacher, ajouta-t-il en posant son regard sur elle.

— Tu as raison sur ce point. Je sais même ce que tu éprouves en ce moment.

— Ça, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup !

— Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois !

— Dans ce cas, je t'écoute, lui lança-t-il sur un ton de défi.

— Tu es en colère parce que tu te sens trahi par Iria, mais tu l'aimes toujours. Alors, tu te reproches de lui avoir fait du mal. J'ai vu juste ?

Link ne répondit rien, se contentant de la regarder, en serrant les dents.

« Ton silence est éloquent ! Je ne suis pas venue te faire la morale, le père Reynald s'en est probablement déjà chargé.

— Pourtant, tu vas tout de même me parler d'elle.

— Oui, je vais te donner le point de vue d'une femme. Iria ne pouvait passer toute sa vie à t'attendre. Elle avait le droit d'aimer et d'être aimée.

— En gros, elle a raison et j'ai tort.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Laisse-moi te raconter ! Lorsque tu as disparu, Iria a mobilisé tous les villageois pour fouiller la forêt. Elle avait trouvé une trace de sang près de ton lit et pensait que tu t'étais blessé. Après plusieurs heures de recherches infructueuses, le chef de ton village a décidé de faire prévenir le château et il a envoyé Moï. J'ai pris l'information très au sérieux et j'ai mis en place des recherches intensives. Tu avais laissé tes armes dans la maison et je savais que tu ne t'aventurais pas dans la forêt sans ton épée. Nous avons craint un enlèvement !

— Un enlèvement ? Qui serait assez fou pour tenter de s'en prendre à moi ?

— De nombreuses personnes ! Comme tous les complices de Ganondorf qui n'ont pas encore été arrêtés ! Puisque mon scénario te semble impossible, explique-moi où tu étais pendant ces sept dernières années. »

Link se tut, ne sachant que répondre.

« Donc, nous avons fait surveiller les frontières, craignant qu'on ne tente de te faire sortir du pays et nous avons fouillé chaque coin du royaume. Sans succès ! Malheureusement, je ne pouvais continuer à utiliser l'armée pour te chercher indéfiniment. J'ai dû tout stopper, mais Iria voulait continuer. Alors, j'ai désigné Corentin pour la protéger durant ses voyages. D'après ce que tu m'avais raconté sur lui, j'estimais qu'il était le candidat idéal.

— Au vu des résultats, c'était une erreur stratégique !

— Ce n'est pas mon avis. Ce jeune homme s'est très bien occupé de ton amie. Il te ressemble beaucoup au niveau du caractère. Elle a continué à sillonner les routes pendant plusieurs mois.

— Je le sais. Le père Reynald me l'a dit.

— Ce que tu ignores, c'est que j'ai dû officialiser ta mort pour qu'elle cesse enfin les recherches. Tu n'avais pas pu quitter le pays et tu étais introuvable. »

La princesse se tut un instant pour laisser le temps au jeune homme de digérer ses paroles.

« Corentin et Iria ont continué à se voir régulièrement. Je pense qu'elle trouvait en lui une oreille attentive. Au début, tu étais leur seul sujet de conversation. Puis, ils ont appris à se connaître et à s'apprécier.

— Comment as-tu appris tout ça ?

— Iria et moi, nous avons sympathisé et nous nous sommes vues régulièrement pendant des années. Nous avions un point commun : un ami disparu. Un jour, elle m'a parlé de ses sentiments naissants pour Corentin. Pensant te trahir, elle a tout tenté pour les étouffer.

— Apparemment, sans grand succès !

— Nous ne pouvions la laisser continuer à vivre avec ton souvenir et nous avons été nombreux à la pousser vers lui. Ils se sont mariés, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Iria est heureuse avec lui. T'oublier est la chose la plus difficile qu'elle ait jamais eue à faire.

— Ce n'est pas simple pour moi !

— Je le sais. »

Link leva les yeux vers elle. Sa colère avait redoublé d'intensité.

« Non, tu ne sais pas ! Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je ressens. J'ai dû combattre Ganondorf. Ensuite, je me suis retrouvé dans le passé où j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'Iria ne soit pas blessée. Quand je pensais avoir de nouveau détruit mon ennemi, le voilà qui revient et fait en sorte que je sois condamné à mort. Pourtant, ce n'est pas fini ! Il faut encore que je perde sept années de ma vie et … elle.

Sa voix s'était cassée sur les derniers mots. La princesse le regarda. Elle l'avait laissé déverser sa colère. Il avait réussi à en extérioriser une partie.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Il détourna la tête et ne répondit pas.

« T'en prendre à moi n'est pas la solution !

— Tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler de ça.

— J'étais venue pour t'aider, mais apparemment mon soutien n'est pas le bienvenu. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit. Si tu changes d'avis, viens me voir ! »

Zelda se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Link la regarda quitter la pièce, de la colère dans les yeux. Des larmes commencèrent à glisser sur les joues de la jeune femme. A présent, il éprouvait du ressentiment à son égard, alors qu'elle voulait juste se rapprocher de lui.

Quelques jours après sa disparition, elle avait perçu comme un choc sur la Triforce, comme si un des trois porteurs avait été mortellement blessé. Cela ne pouvait être que le Héros du Crépuscule, puisque Ganondorf n'était plus. Ensuite, la présence de ce fragment, le Courage, avait diminué jusqu'à n'être plus perceptible.

Un an après, alors que la princesse préparait la cérémonie qui devait rendre hommage au Sauveur d'Hyrule, le morceau de Triforce s'était de nouveau manifesté durant une semaine. Elle avait mis cette sensation sur le compte de la douleur d'avoir perdu celui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Les années suivantes, un événement identique s'était produit, toujours à cette même période. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, Zelda avait ressenti une petite différence, comme si la Triforce avait retrouvé un peu de son pouvoir. C'est en lisant la lettre de Moï qu'elle avait compris que cette impression n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 4 :**

Dans la salle à manger de la taverne, Reynald et Iria discutaient avec Corentin qui venait d'arriver. Colin avait dû retourner à Toal. L'auberge était inhabituellement pleine de clients. Depuis la reprise de l'établissement par les nouveaux gérants, de grands travaux d'aménagement avaient été réalisés. La pièce principale, servant de restaurant, avait été repeinte dans des tons clairs reflétant la lumière du soleil.

Les tableaux et les vases disséminés un peu partout donnaient une certaine chaleur à l'endroit. Beaucoup de tables rondes étaient éparpillées et entourées de fauteuils confortables. Au fond de cette immense salle se tenait un imposant escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs.

Pourtant, ce n'était ni le décor, ni la bonne cuisine de la tenancière qui avaient attiré tout ce monde. La fréquentation du lieu était due à la présence d'un personnage hors du commun. La nouvelle de la réapparition du Héros du Crépuscule avait déjà fait le tour du royaume et nombreux étaient ceux venus dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir.

La princesse qui était descendue rejoignit le prêtre et le jeune couple.

« J'ai essayé de le raisonner, dit-elle en regardant la jeune femme, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

— Il peut se montrer excessivement têtu, quand il le veut ! Il vit des moments plutôt difficiles.

— Tu trouves encore le moyen de prendre sa défense !

— Je méritais ses reproches ! Je l'ai trahi. »

Corentin qui était assis près d'elle, lui prit la main pour la réconforter.

« Tu n'as trahi personne, lui murmura-t-il. Tu as vécu ta vie ! S'il ne le comprend pas, c'est dommage pour lui. »

Iria se tourna vers le prêtre.

« Que peut-on faire pour l'aider à retrouver la mémoire, demanda-t-elle.

— Pas grand-chose, j'ignore la cause exacte de ce phénomène. C'est peut-être lié au choc qu'il a reçu sur la tête, mais pas seulement. La mémoire est sélective.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il a oublié exprès ?

— C'est une possibilité ! Probablement pour se protéger ! Ses sept années de captivité ont dû être très dures, si j'en crois son état physique. Les conditions de vie d'un esclave ne sont pas de tout repos. Je pense qu'il devrait commencer par retourner chez lui. Cela pourrait lui rappeler des souvenirs concernant la nuit de sa disparition.

— Je suis d'accord, mais quelqu'un doit l'accompagner, ajouta Zelda. Nous ignorons ce qu'il va découvrir et quelle sera sa réaction.»

Elle se tourna vers Corentin.

« J'aimerais vous confier la mission de veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé la mémoire.

— Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour ça !

— Je vous le demande comme un service personnel. J'ai confiance en vous ! »

Corentin accepta malgré ses craintes. Ce dernier avait toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour le Héros du Crépuscule, mais il n'approuvait pas sa manière de s'adresser à Iria. Ses sentiments risquaient de compromettre le bon déroulement de la mission. Un grand sang-froid lui serait nécessaire.

Soudain, ils entendirent un remue-ménage dans la salle. De nombreux clients s'étaient levés et s'étaient dirigés vers l'escalier. Tous se retournèrent. Link était sorti de sa chambre et s'était arrêté en bas des marches, comme pétrifié. Iria et Corentin lurent de la peur dans ses yeux.

_Le Sauveur d'Hyrule se revit, les bras attachés dans le dos, en train d'avancer entre deux rangées de soldats. Derrière ceux-ci se tenait un peuple en colère et prêt à participer à son exécution. _

Incapable de faire un pas de plus, le Héros du Crépuscule n'avait pas bougé. Link regardait autour de lui, paniqué. Descendu pour venir présenter ses excuses à la princesse, il fut surpris par la présence de tant de monde. Les clients l'attendaient en bas de l'escalier, espérant pouvoir lui serrer la main.

Link serait obligé de passer entre eux pour atteindre la table où se trouvaient ses amis, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. La peur le clouait sur place et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Corentin se leva et traversa la foule pour rejoindre le jeune homme. Il tenta d'expliquer aux personnes présentes que le Sauveur d'Hyrule avait besoin de calme afin de se remettre d'un choc à la tête.

Mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas cherchant à s'avancer plus afin de le toucher, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître le malaise de Link. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner des curieux. Il perdit l'équilibre en percutant une des marches avec son pied et se retrouva assis sur l'escalier, en proie à une panique qui ne cessait d'augmenter.

La princesse dut intervenir pour convaincre les indiscrets de retourner à leurs occupations. Iria s'était levée également. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien la réaction de Link, sachant par quelles épreuves le jeune homme était passé avant sa disparition.

Une fois que les clients eurent regagné leurs places respectives, elle s'approcha et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se redresser. Le silence revenu calma le Sauveur d'Hyrule qui s'aperçut de la présence de son amie. Sa colère reprit le dessus, se mélangeant à la honte qu'il éprouvait d'avoir eu un instant de faiblesse.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié », lui dit-il en se relevant.

Il s'éloigna en direction de la table où Reynald l'attendait. Iria resta debout, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Corentin qui avait entendu les paroles du Héros du Crépuscule se précipita vers sa femme pour la consoler.

Link s'assit, sans un mot. Il sentait peser sur lui le regard lourd de reproches du prêtre et n'osait pas lever la tête. Reynald ne fit aucun commentaire, comprenant que le jeune homme était conscient d'avoir mal agi. La princesse les avait rejoints.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Corentin et Iria s'installèrent également avec eux. Iria gardait les yeux baissés pour ne pas croiser ceux de son ami. L'atmosphère était pesante. Ne pouvant plus la supporter, Link s'adressa à Zelda.

« Je te présente mes excuses pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette façon.

— Je les accepte, mais je ne suis pas la seule à qui tu en dois. »

Le Héros du Crépuscule détourna la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de présenter d'excuses à Iria. Celle-ci se leva, prétextant un besoin de prendre l'air. Corentin voulut la suivre, mais elle l'en empêcha.

« Reste, j'ai besoin d'être seule. De plus, vous avez une mission à organiser. »

Elle sortit. Tous la suivirent des yeux, excepté Link qui n'avait pas bougé. Zelda voulut parler, mais il l'arrêta.

« N'en rajoute pas ! C'est déjà assez difficile comme cela. De quelle mission parlait-elle ?

— J'ai demandé à Corentin de t'accompagner à Toal demain. Je ne te laisserai pas courir les routes seul et sans arme.

— Pourquoi lui, demanda-t-il sans adresser un seul regard à l'intéressé. Je ne pense pas que ce choix soit judicieux, au vu des circonstances. Prête-moi une arme et je serai apte à me défendre !

— Tu te plieras à ce choix, pourtant !

— Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour moi non plus, ajouta Corentin en fixant le jeune homme.

— Calmez-vous, s'emporta Zelda. Vous agissez comme des enfants ! »

Link et Corentin se turent. La princesse observa le jeune homme. Devait-elle lui parler des soldats lancés à ses trousses ?

« Je dois te dire quelque chose.

— Encore une mauvaise nouvelle, j'imagine.

— Malheureusement, mais pour ta sécurité, tu dois le savoir. Je refuse que tu prennes des risques inutiles.

— Tu commences à me faire peur !

— J'ai reçu une lettre de Moï ce matin. Je pense que Reynald a dû avoir la même. »

Le prêtre acquiesça et la tendit à Link qui la prit et la lut. À la fin de sa lecture, il reporta son attention sur la princesse.

« Vous pensez que c'est moi qu'ils recherchent ?

— La description te correspond et les vêtements que tu portais également, lui répondit Reynald. De plus, tu portes la fameuse marque derrière l'oreille ! »

Link mit machinalement la main à son visage, mais la retira rapidement. Un tatouage ne pouvait se sentir avec les doigts. Il regarda autour de lui, soudain inquiet. La princesse s'en aperçut et tenta de le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle à voix basse. Personne ici n'a encore croisé ces hommes. Tu n'as rien à craindre d'eux. Et de toute façon, le royaume d'Hyrule est contre ce genre de pratique. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit doucement.

« La dernière fois que tu as été vu, tu étais chez toi. Il serait judicieux que tu commences tes recherches par là. Peut-être trouveras-tu un indice quelconque.

— Je devais de toute façon y retourner pour récupérer mon matériel. »

Corentin se leva.

« Je vais raccompagner Iria. Sois prêt demain matin à la première heure. Je passerai te prendre avec des chevaux. »

Il salua et sortit. La princesse regarda Link.

« Sois prudent ! Je ne veux pas que tu prennes le moindre risque. Je refuse de te perdre encore !

— Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive à Toal ?

— Je te rappelle que c'est là-bas que tu as disparu et là qu'ils t'ont cherché en premier lieu.

— Justement, ils ne vont pas frapper deux fois au même endroit.

— J'espère que tu as raison. Je dois vous quitter. Donne-moi de tes nouvelles régulièrement ! Je veux connaître l'avancée de tes recherches. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Zelda sortit le laissant seul avec le prêtre qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche. Link sentit qu'il allait devoir recevoir un certain nombre de reproches de sa part.

« Je te propose de manger un morceau avant d'aller te coucher. La journée de demain risque d'être longue.

— Vous ne comptez pas me faire la morale, lui demanda-t-il, surpris.

— Non ! Je n'approuve pas ta façon d'agir, mais je la comprends. »

Reynald se leva pour aller commander leur repas auprès de l'aubergiste. Link se mit à observer les clients autour de lui. Remarquant que certains d'entre eux lui jetaient des coups d'œil furtifs, il fit semblant de s'intéresser à une tâche sur sa tunique, pour cacher son trouble.

« J'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous serve dans ta chambre, dit le prêtre, en revenant.

— Merci », répondit Link, soulagé de pouvoir enfin quitter cette pièce surpeuplée.

Ils prirent la direction de l'escalier sous les regards des curieux. Arrivé dans sa chambre, Link s'assit sur le lit.

« J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas à l'aise au milieu de cette foule.

— Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire.

— Ce n'est pas la seule raison ! J'ai vu de la peur dans tes yeux.

— C'est que …

— Ne te justifie pas ! Tu n'en as pas besoin avec moi ! Avec ses hommes à ta poursuite, il vaut mieux que tu te fasses discret. »

Ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Reynald se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était le repas qu'il avait commandé.

Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, le prêtre laissa Link se reposer. La journée avait été très riche en surprises de toutes sortes et le jeune homme était très fatigué. Ce dernier se coucha aussitôt, mais eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Toutes les informations qui lui avaient été révélées tournaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant de fermer l'œil. Il finit tout de même par s'endormir.

Reynald avait jugé préférable de passer la nuit dans la chambre jouxtant celle du Héros du Crépuscule afin d'être présent en cas de problème. Vers minuit, un grand cri le réveilla. Il se leva rapidement et se précipita au chevet du blessé.

Le prêtre vit Link, assis dans son lit, le visage en sueur et les yeux vides. Il tremblait de tout son corps et murmurait.

« Non ! Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux ! »

Reynald s'arrêta, se demandant quelles terribles épreuves avait dû endurer le jeune homme aux mains de ces esclavagistes. Il décida de le réveiller. L'attrapant par les épaules, le prêtre le secoua légèrement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Link sembla prendre conscience de sa présence et posa les yeux sur lui.

« Tu as dû faire un cauchemar. Raconte-le-moi, cela pourrait certainement nous en apprendre davantage sur ce qu'il t'est arrivé. »

Mais le jeune homme secoua la tête, incapable de raconter ce qu'il avait vu.

« D'accord, nous reparlerons de tout cela demain à la lumière du jour. Recouche-toi ! »

Une fois encore, il reçut une réponse négative. Link semblait incapable de pouvoir se rendormir. Reynald prit un verre d'eau et donna un somnifère au Héros.

« Non, si je prends ça, je ne pourrais pas être prêt à temps, demain matin.

— Tu as besoin de te reposer. Je m'occuperai de Corentin. »

Link avala la pilule et s'enfonça dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le lendemain matin, à l'arrivée de Corentin, Link dormait toujours. Le prêtre en profita pour lui parler des événements de la nuit. Il lui rapporta les paroles qu'avait prononcées le jeune homme.

« Tu devrais en parler à la princesse Zelda. Je pense que cela confirme mes craintes : son amnésie n'est pas uniquement liée au coup qu'il a reçu. Je lui ai donné un sédatif pour l'aider à dormir.

— Vous avez bien fait ! Cela ne pourra lui être que bénéfique !

— Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, mais je voudrais en apprendre davantage sur son rêve avant votre départ ! Je suis inquiet : ses paroles m'ont travaillé toute la nuit.

— Que signifient-elles à votre avis ?

— Je l'ignore !

— Si vous avez raison concernant sa mémoire, il risque de ne pas se rappeler de son rêve. Que fait-on si c'est le cas ?

— Rien, nous tairons l'incident. Il est inutile de l'affoler pour l'instant. »

Juste à ce moment, Link descendit l'escalier. Il semblait prêt à partir.

« Nous pouvons y aller, dit-il à Corentin.

— Tu ne veux pas prendre un repas avant de partir ?

— Non, j'ai dormi trop longtemps et je n'ai pas faim. Je pensais que tu voudrais en terminer rapidement avec cette mission.

— Bien sûr ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de te porter si tu venais à t'évanouir ! »

Le Héros du Crépuscule ne releva pas la remarque et se tourna vers le prêtre.

« Puis-je vous demander de régler la note de la chambre à ma place ? Je vous rembourserai dès que possible.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! La chambre et le repas t'ont été offerts par la maison. Tu as ramené des clients. Comment s'est passée ta nuit ?

— Bien ! J'ai dormi comme une souche. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Je voulais juste savoir si tu t'étais suffisamment reposé », répondit-il en recommandant le silence à Corentin.

Reynald leur souhaita bonne chance et les deux hommes sortirent de l'auberge. Corentin avait amené deux chevaux, prêts à prendre la route. Ce qu'ils firent après avoir entendu les recommandations du prêtre.

Les deux compagnons chevauchèrent sans échanger une seule parole. Après avoir quitté le village, ils traversèrent les deux plaines les séparant de Toal à vive allure. Ils y arrivèrent en fin de matinée. Link se dirigea immédiatement vers sa maison, située à l'écart des autres habitations. Celle-ci avait été construite dans un arbre et n'avait pas changé. La plupart de ses effets personnels étaient bien rangés à leurs places.

« Iria venait régulièrement faire le ménage, l'informa Corentin. S'il s'est passé quelque chose ici, nous ne le verrons probablement pas. »

Mais Link ne l'écoutait pas. Il faisait le tour de son habitation, observant chaque objet, à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait lui paraître inhabituel. Le jeune homme n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'être repassé par sa maison, pourtant la présence de ses armes disait le contraire.

Rien n'avait changé dans la disposition des lieux. Sa chambre était accessible grâce à une échelle qui menait à une sorte de petit balcon intérieur. La salle principale comportait une étagère où il rangeait ses affaires et une table. Dans un coin se trouvait un meuble où les repas étaient préparés.

Iria s'était contenté de nettoyer sans rien déplacer. Link parcourut la pièce des yeux en insistant sur le sol. Il monta et s'approcha de son lit, suivi par Corentin.

« Il y avait une tache de sang, juste à cet endroit, dit-il en montrant une auréole sur le sol. Iria a tout tenté pour la faire disparaître, sans succès.

— Une façon pour elle de nettoyer mon souvenir !

— Tu ne veux décidément rien comprendre ! Elle l'a fait, car elle a toujours cru que tu reviendrais, même lorsque la princesse elle-même a perdu tout espoir ! »

Link ne répondit pas. Son regard venait d'être attiré par un objet qui dépassait de sous son lit. Il s'agenouilla et ramassa une petite fléchette. Corentin qui l'avait vu faire s'approcha.

« Qu'as-tu découvert », lui demanda-t-il.

Link lui montra sa trouvaille.

« Cet objet t'appartient-il ?

— Je n'utilise pas ce genre d'armes.

— Dans ce cas, cela signifie que quelque chose s'est effectivement produit ici.

— Cela peut aussi avoir été laissé à un autre moment. Ma maison est restée vide pendant sept ans. Elle a pu servir d'abri à des personnes de passage.

— Si cela avait été le cas, Iria l'aurait remarqué. Je pense qu'il faut faire des recherches sur cet objet. Tu devrais le montrer à la princesse.

— Si tu y tiens ! Je pense que nous ne trouverons rien d'autre ici. Je ne vois rien d'anormal. »

Le jeune homme récupéra ses vêtements de combat qu'Iria avait repliés et rangés soigneusement. Corentin quitta les lieux afin de le laisser se changer. Ensuite, Link s'approcha de l'étagère sur laquelle ses armes étaient posées et entreprit de se rééquiper correctement. Puis, il sortit de sa maison, s'adressant au soldat.

« Maintenant que j'ai récupéré mes armes, je pense ne plus avoir besoin de ta protection. Je suis apte à me défendre seul.

— J'en suis conscient, mais la princesse a été formelle : je n'ai pas le droit de te laisser seul. »

Link était sur le point de répondre quand il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Tu n'allais pas partir sans venir nous saluer, j'espère. »

L'interpellé se retourna. Devant lui se tenaient Colin, Fénir et Anaïs. Link n'en revenait pas. La dernière fois qu'il les avaient vus, ils avaient une dizaine d'années. Le jeune homme les serra dans ses bras. Avant que son aventure ne commence, le Héros du Crépuscule passait beaucoup de temps avec les enfants du village.

Les deux garçons avaient bien grandi et leur musculature s'était développée. Colin semblait avoir gagné en maturité et en courage. Sa blondeur contrastait avec sa peau bronzée. Fénir, quant à lui, avait gardé un visage espiègle malgré les années. Il portait toujours le bandeau rouge qui ne le quittait jamais. Anaïs était devenue une belle demoiselle. Elle avait laissé pousser sa chevelure qui retombait en cascade dans son dos.

« Où est Balder, demanda-t-il à Fénir.

— Mon jeune frère continue de s'occuper de la boutique de Cocorico. Il se débrouille plutôt bien. Tu devrais aller le voir.

— Comment vont vos parents ?

— Tu devrais le leur demander toi-même, répondit Colin. Ils seront très contents de te revoir.

— En tout cas, tu es toujours aussi beau garçon, lui murmura Anaïs en lui faisant les yeux doux.

— Anaïs, s'écrièrent ensemble Colin et Fénir.

— Quoi ? Iria est mariée ! Il est libre, non », dit-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

Celui-ci attrapa son poignet et l'éloigna de son visage. Son sourire s'était figé.

« Bravo, la réprimanda Colin, tu as réussi à le blesser !

— Non, tout va bien ! Je vais aller saluer vos parents, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers le village.

— Pas si vite, dit une voix. Tu vas plutôt venir avec nous ! »

Link se retourna et se retrouva face à deux cavaliers vêtus d'armures noires. Ils descendirent de cheval.

« Qui êtes-vous, demanda-t-il.

— Tu ne nous reconnais pas ? »

Le jeune homme les détailla. Leurs oreilles pointues prouvaient leur appartenance à la race hylienne.

« J'ai malheureusement oublié les événements des sept dernières années. Je ne pense pas avoir eu l'immense honneur de vous rencontrer auparavant.

— Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, car tu as passé beaucoup de temps à nous traquer après ta victoire !

— Vous êtes …

— Oui, nous faisions partie de ses complices, mais, comme tu peux le constater, nous avons trouvé refuge dans un autre pays et ainsi évité de te donner l'occasion de nous enfermer !

— Le royaume de Tradan !

— La mémoire serait-elle en train de te revenir ?

— Pas du tout ! Je sais juste que vous êtes à ma recherche !

— Oui, j'imagine que ce Moï a réussi à te prévenir. J'avais bien compris que ces deux-là te connaissaient. C'est pourquoi nous sommes restés dans les environs. Mon nom est Cadmeen, je suis le général en chef de l'armée de Tradan.

— Que voulez-vous ?

— Te ramener avec nous, bien sûr. Si tu nous suis sans opposer de résistance, nous en tiendrons compte lorsque tu seras jugé !

— Jugé ? Que me reproche-t-on exactement ?

— Je ne voudrais pas choquer de jeunes oreilles en rapportant tes horribles crimes. Alors, sois gentil et mets ses jolis bracelets à tes poignets. »

Celui qui venait de parler, lança une chaîne reliant deux anneaux qui atterrit juste devant Link. Ce dernier dégaina son épée et se mit en garde.

« Si vous voulez que je porte ces choses, vous devrez venir me les enfiler vous-mêmes », dit-il sur un ton de défi !

Link se tenait l'arme à la main devant Colin, Fénir et Anaïs. Corentin avait également tiré sa lame et s'était placé à ses côtés. Les deux garçons ramassèrent chacun un bout de bois, prêts à participer à la bagarre et à protéger la jeune fille.

« Je vous conseille de ne pas vous en mêler. Tout se passe entre nous et le Héros du Crépuscule ! Nous sommes là pour le ramener à la place qui est la sienne et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

— Ma place est ici, parmi les miens ! »

L'un des hommes sortit une chaînette où une petite pierre rouge était accrochée, reflétant la lumière du soleil. Il la lança en direction de Link qui l'attrapa machinalement avec sa main droite.

« Tu as oublié cet objet dans ta précipitation. »

Au moment même où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l'objet, Link ressentit une douleur intense dans tout son corps. Il avait l'impression que ses veines s'étaient embrasées d'un seul coup. Sa main s'était crispée sur la pierre, l'empêchant de la lâcher.

À travers le voile de souffrance, il entendit une voix familière dans son esprit :

« _Fais attention, il reste un peu de leur produit dans tes veines ! La Pyronite peut le réactiver ! Ne t'en approche pas ! »_

Le Héros du Crépuscule s'effondra sur le sol, sous les regards inquiets de Corentin et des trois adolescents. Cadmeen sortit un petit flacon de la sacoche dont il avait équipé son cheval et en versa le contenu sur le jeune homme, couché à ses pieds. Une forte odeur se répandit immédiatement autour d'eux.

Link ne put retenir un cri. L'air qui lui entrait par le nez semblait être en feu. Il sentait ses forces le quitter. Corentin se plaça entre lui et les deux chevaliers.

« Si vous le voulez, il va falloir me vaincre.

— Et nous aussi, ajoutèrent Colin et Fénir qui s'étaient avancé.

— Votre ami ne vaut pas la peine que vous perdiez la vie pour lui. Regardez-le ! Il est incapable de se défendre. »

Ils se retournèrent. Link se tordait de douleur.

« Que lui avez-vous fait, hurla Colin.

— Anais, emmène Link et préviens Bohdan et Moï. Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, lui cria Fénir. »

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme, mais il était incapable de se mettre debout.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 6 :**

Une voix retentit derrière eux, c'était Moï, le père de Colin, accompagné de Bohdan, le chef du village, tous deux armés de leurs épées.

« Nous sommes là ! Les garçons, emmenez Link ! Nous allons nous occuper d'eux ! »

Colin et Fénir lâchèrent leurs bâtons et soulevèrent le Héros du Crépuscule. Ensuite, ils l'emportèrent en direction des habitations. Anaïs ramassa l'arme du jeune homme et les rejoignit. Link était toujours en proie à de fortes douleurs et semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Les deux chevaliers voulurent les suivre, mais Corentin et les deux villageois les empêchèrent de passer.

« Vous lui avez fait suffisamment de mal ! Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici !

— Cet esclave nous appartient ! Ce document l'atteste, ajouta-t-il en montrant un parchemin.

— Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui ! C'est un homme libre. »

Les adolescents emmenèrent le jeune homme dans la maison du maître d'armes et le couchèrent sur le canapé. Ute, la femme de Moï s'approcha et l'examina. Il semblait avoir du mal à respirer, comme si chaque bouffée d'air lui provoquait une souffrance insupportable.

« Que lui est-il arrivé, demanda-t-elle en cherchant les causes des douleurs de Link, je le croyais en meilleure santé que ça.

— Les soldats de la dernière fois sont revenus et voulaient l'emmener. Je pense qu'ils surveillaient le coin pour attendre son arrivée. L'un d'entre eux lui a lancé un pendentif et il s'est écroulé après l'avoir attrapé.

— Serait-ce ce qui dépasse de son poing ? »

Colin s'approcha et tenta d'ouvrir la main du Héros afin de lui faire lâcher l'objet en question. Les mouvements désordonnés du blessé rendaient l'opération difficile. Après bien des efforts, il parvint à desserrer ses doigts crispés, mais la pierre s'était enfoncée dans la chair en trouant le gant usé du jeune homme.

Sans plus d'explications, Ute attrapa le tisonnier qui reposait dans l'âtre et l'utilisa pour extraire le pendentif de la paume de Link. Celui-ci poussa un cri. Au moment précis où le caillou tomba sur le sol, il perdit de son éclat. Le Sauveur d'Hyrule se calma et sa respiration redevint régulière, même si la souffrance ne l'avait pas quitté.

« Où est ton père, demanda Ute à son fils.

— Avec Corentin et Bohdan. Ils affrontent les soldats. Nous devrions aller leur prêter main-forte.

— Allez-y, je m'occupe de Link avec Anaïs. »

Fénir prit l'épée du Héros du Crépuscule des mains de la jeune fille et Colin récupéra la sienne. Tous deux sortirent pour retourner sur le lieu du combat.

Lorsque les garçons rejoignirent les trois hommes, la bataille faisait rage. Les chevaliers étaient très forts, mais les défenseurs de Link étaient plus nombreux et bien décidés à les empêcher de passer. À l'arrivée de deux combattants supplémentaires, ils optèrent pour un renoncement temporairement.

« Vous avez gagné, dirent-ils en remontant sur leurs chevaux, mais nous ne renoncerons pas. Il est à nous. Le cacher ne vous avancera à rien. Vous ne pourrez pas le protéger indéfiniment ! »

Ils lancèrent leurs montures au galop vers la plaine d'Hyrule, sous le regard de leurs adversaires. Ceux-ci restèrent là à attendre que le silence revienne. Moï se tourna alors vers son fils.

« Comment va-t-il ?

— Nous avons réussi à lui faire lâcher l'objet que cet individu lui avait lancé, mais il a tellement serré ses doigts que la pierre s'est enfoncée dans la chair.

— De quel objet parles-tu ?

— L'un des chevaliers a lancé un pendentif, répondit Corentin, Link a commencé à souffrir au moment où il l'a touché.

— Et donc, vous avez réussi à le lui faire lâcher, reprit Bohdan.

— Oui, et juste après, il semblait déjà respirer plus facilement.

— Respirer plus facilement. Que veux-tu dire ?

— Lorsque Link est tombé, celui qui se fait appeler Cadmeen lui a versé le contenu d'une fiole sur le corps. Une forte odeur s'en échappait. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a commencé à éprouver des difficultés à s'oxygéner, comme si chaque bouffée d'air le faisait souffrir.

— Nous devrions aller le voir, ajouta Moï, son état de santé me préoccupe. Que lui ont-ils fait pendant ses sept années de captivité ? »

Juste à ce moment, les cinq combattants entendirent des bruits de sabots. Craignant un retour des cavaliers avec des renforts, ils se préparèrent à repousser l'assaut.

Reconnaissant les membres de la Garde Rapprochée de la princesse, ils se sentirent soulagés. Zelda descendit de cheval et s'approcha d'eux.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous armés ?

— Les soldats dont je vous ai parlé dans la lettre, répondit Moï. Ils sont revenus. Ma fille est venue nous avertir que son frère, Fénir et Anaïs étaient en danger près de la maison de Link. Je suis allé chercher Bohdan et nous sommes partis leur prêter main-forte.

— Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Link était allongé par terre et semblait beaucoup souffrir, ajouta Bohdan. Les garçons et Corentin semblaient prêts à se battre contre les gardes.

— J'ai envoyé mon fils et Corentin mettre Link à l'abri et le combat s'est engagé. Au retour des garçons, ils ont cessé le combat et sont partis.

— Où est Link ? Pourquoi ce jeune homme se bat-il avec son épée », demanda Zelda en désignant Fénir ?

Corentin s'approcha et raconta à la princesse tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis leur arrivée à Toal.

« Donc, ces hommes sont des anciens complices de Ganondorf qui se sont réfugiés au royaume de Tradan. Ils ont dû se cacher là-bas après la défaite de leur maître pour éviter toute condamnation.

— Puis-je vous demander ce que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, demanda Moï.

— Un mauvais pressentiment ! Ces hommes sont venus chercher Link ici, cela veut dire qu'ils connaissaient son identité. Votre village est trop isolé pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

— C'est ce que nous avions également pensé.

— Ce n'est pas tout. Le nom du royaume, Tradan, ne m'était pas inconnu, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi. Tout m'est revenu ce matin.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Vous souvenez-vous d'un événement de grande envergure qui a coïncidé avec sa disparition ?

— Vous voulez parler de la fuite des complices qui avaient été arrêtés ?

— Exactement ! Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ce jour-là, j'ai reçu une délégation de Tradan. Leur roi nous demandait de le fournir en esclaves. Il acceptait de nous débarrasser de nos prisonniers et de s'occuper de leur trouver du travail. Je leur ai bien sûr répondu que nous étions contre ce genre de pratique et ils sont repartis. Ensuite, deux incidents majeurs se sont produits : la grande évasion et la disparition de Link. A l'époque, je n'avais pas fait le lien, mais maintenant… J'aurais dû les faire raccompagner à la frontière !

— Vous ne pouviez pas connaître leurs intentions et rien ne dit que ce sont eux qui ont emmené Link, intervint Moï. Que vous a-t-il appris ?

— Rien, il n'a aucun souvenir des sept dernières années ! Il est venu ici pour essayer de se rappeler, en partant du dernier endroit où il avait été vu.

— La mémoire lui reviendra ! Commençons par aller voir comment il se porte ! »

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de Moï où Link avait été emmené. Il était toujours couché sur le canapé. La princesse y entra et s'assit à côté du jeune homme.

« Comment te sens-tu, lui demanda Zelda.

— Mieux que tout à l'heure, répondit Link difficilement, la douleur perd du terrain. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Colin ramassa le pendentif qui était resté sur le sol et le montra au jeune homme.

« Ton état était lié à cet objet ! »

Link tendit la main pour s'en saisir, mais l'adolescent l'éloigna rapidement.

« Tu ne devrais pas y toucher !

— Tu as probablement raison. J'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête, juste avant que la souffrance ne s'empare de moi !

— Que disait-elle ?

— Elle me disait de me méfier de la « Pyronite », mais j'ignore ce que c'est.

— Il s'agit peut-être de cette pierre rouge. Vu l'effet qu'elle a sur toi, ce ne serait guère étonnant.

— La voix a également dit qu'elle pourrait réactiver le produit qui coule dans mes veines.

— Cela a-t-il un rapport avec celui qu'il a versé sur toi ? »

Link secoua la tête.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée.

— Tu as besoin de voir un médecin, ajouta Zelda. Nous devons te ramener immédiatement au château.

— Comment ferons-nous, demanda Corentin. Dans son état, il ne tiendra pas sur le dos d'un cheval. Surtout si nous sommes amenés à fuir devant l'ennemi.

— Le laisser ici, même le temps de ramener un praticien est tout aussi dangereux, reprit Moï. Les hommes de Tradan peuvent revenir à tout moment avec des renforts. Ils ont bien dit qu'ils ne renonceraient pas. S'ils attaquent le village, Link est perdu.

— Je vais laisser quelques gardes ici, au cas où ils décideraient de frapper encore. Les autres vont assurer notre protection. Si jamais ils reviennent, laissez-les fouiller le village. Ne jouez pas aux héros ! »

Colin s'approcha de la princesse et lui tendit le pendentif.

« Prenez le, votre médecin en aura sans doute besoin pour déterminer de quoi il souffre. »

Ils sortirent de la maison. Moï soutenait Link qui éprouvait encore quelques difficultés à se déplacer seul. La douleur avait diminué, mais l'épreuve l'avait vidé de ses forces.

La princesse donna des ordres pour que la moitié de sa garde reste au village jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sûrs que les habitants ne courent plus aucun danger. Puis elle s'adressa au reste de ses troupes afin de chercher un volontaire pour prendre en charge le Héros du Crépuscule.

« Nous avons besoin du meilleur cavalier, car en cas d'attaque, il faudra distancer nos ennemis. Ils ne doivent pas s'emparer de lui. »

Les soldats se regardèrent. Puis leur chef prit la parole.

« La meilleure cavalière, c'est vous, Votre Altesse ! Il serait préférable que vous vous en chargiez. Ces cavaliers étant des Hyliens, ils réfléchiront à deux fois avant d'oser vous attaquer !

— Vous avez raison, je vais m'en occuper. »

Elle se tourna vers Link.

« Te sens-tu capable de t'accrocher à l'encolure du cheval ?

— Oui, tant que tu ne me demandes pas de rester debout, ça ira. »

La fatigue se faisait sentir dans sa voix. Zelda espérait qu'il pourrait tenir suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse le conduire dans l'enceinte du château. C'était le seul endroit où Link serait réellement en sécurité.

Les gardes firent les préparatifs de départ. Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, les villageois vinrent saluer le Héros du Crépuscule, ignorant quand ils pourraient de nouveau le revoir.

Ils partirent quelques minutes plus tard. Link était parvenu à se hisser, en s'agrippant au pommeau de la selle, mais il ne pourrait maintenir cette position indéfiniment. Zelda se trouvait derrière lui et avait passé ses bras de part et d'autre du jeune homme pour pouvoir attraper les rênes. Nerveuse à l'idée d'être si proche de lui, elle essayait de se ressaisir : sa liberté était en jeu, peut-être même, sa vie.

Ils avaient à peine commencé la traversée de la seconde plaine qu'un groupe de cavaliers galopa dans leur direction. Comme la princesse avait laissé la moitié de ses effectifs au village, la Garde Rapprochée se retrouvait en sous-effectif face aux nombreux ennemis présents.

« Votre Altesse, partez devant ! Nous couvrons votre fuite !

— Accroche-toi », souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Link.

Celui-ci s'allongea sur l'animal en s'agrippant à sa crinière. Zelda lança son cheval au galop, tentant de retenir le jeune homme qu'elle sentait glisser de la selle. Aussitôt, les chevaliers qui ne furent pas attaqués par l'armée d'Hyrule, les prirent en chasse. Corentin les suivit immédiatement.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de la citadelle. Les soldats chargés de la surveillance de la porte comprirent rapidement qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal et appelèrent du renfort. La princesse incita son destrier à accélérer remarquant que les cavaliers gagnaient du terrain. Elle percevait les tremblements que la douleur provoquait sur le corps de Link et s'en inquiéta.

Zelda espérait pouvoir atteindre la ville avant que son protégé ne tombe dans l'inconscience. Ses propres forces commençaient à la trahir. Au moment où les sabots touchèrent le pont surplombant les douves, le Héros du Crépuscule se mit à glisser de la selle. Lancée à pleine vitesse, elle ne put éviter sa chute. Le cheval continua sa course à l'intérieur de la cité.

Elle réussit à stopper sa monture et revint sur ses pas en courant. Les soldats de la citadelle s'étaient précipités pour repousser l'assaut des chevaliers et l'empêchaient d'avancer plus loin. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir où se trouvait Link. Zelda tenta de se frayer un chemin entre les gardes, mais Corentin la retint en arrière.

« N'y allez pas ! C'est trop dangereux !

— Où est-il ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je vais aller voir. Il est sans doute tombé sur le pont.

— Il était inconscient ! Je n'ai pas pu le retenir, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

— Je vais vous le ramener. Les cavaliers n'ont pas pu s'emparer de lui, vos hommes ne les laisseront pas faire. Ils ont reçu l'ordre de les repousser dans la plaine. »

Corentin retourna vers l'endroit où se déroulait un combat entre les gardes d'Hyrule et ceux de Tradan qui tentaient de percer leurs défenses. Le soldat aperçut le Héros du Crépuscule allongé à proximité du bord de la passerelle. Il voulut le rejoindre, mais remarqua que d'autres l'avaient repéré également.

En effet, deux chevaliers avaient quitté leur groupe et cherchaient à atteindre Link en passant par les douves du château. Agrippé par les mains de ses ennemis, le jeune homme inconscient glissa du pont avant que Corentin ne parvienne jusqu'à lui. Il fit un plongeon dans l'eau glacée.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 7 :**

_Le contact de l'eau glacée le fit revenir brutalement à la réalité : le contenu d'un seau venait de lui être déversé sur la tête. Une lumière aveuglante était braquée sur son visage, mais un épais bandeau placé sur ses yeux l'empêchait de voir l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ses mains étaient enchaînées à un mur froid et tout le poids de son corps reposait sur ses bras tendus. Link se redressa en reprenant appui sur ses jambes afin de soulager ses membres supérieurs, rendus douloureux par l'étirement prolongé. _

_Le jeune homme s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'était pas seul, car une voix forte et caverneuse retentit :_

_« Alors, le voilà, votre fameux Héros du Crépuscule, celui dont tout le monde parle ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le voir en vrai._

— _C'est bien lui, Général Cadmeen. Ne vous fiez pas à son physique ! Il est plus résistant qu'il n'en a l'air. »_

_Celui qui venait d'être nommé s'approcha du prisonnier et arracha le morceau de tissu qui lui recouvrait les yeux. Ce dernier fut immédiatement aveuglé par une forte lumière provenant du plafond. Il ne distinguait rien, juste des ombres. Le général le dévisagea, d'un air sceptique._

_« Il n'a pas l'air bien solide. Le travail que je lui destine n'est pas de tout repos. Comment puis-je être sûr que ce gringalet ne va pas me claquer dans les mains ?_

— _Comme je vous l'ai expliqué lors de notre entrevue dans les couloirs du palais, mon but n'est pas de le tuer. Je veux le voir souffrir le plus longtemps possible. Vous avez comme moi entendu toutes les histoires que l'on raconte sur lui. La moitié seulement prouve ses capacités de résistance et d'adaptation. Vu le prix que je vous en demande, vous êtes gagnant sur toute la ligne. »_

_Link en eut le souffle coupé. L'homme qui l'avait amené de force jusqu'ici était en train de le vendre._

_« C'est encore un point qu'il faudra éclaircir : le prix ! Pourquoi ne pas en demander plus, si sa valeur est si grande ?_

— _Parce qu'il s'agit avant tout d'une vengeance ! Je ne compte pas en faire un métier. Vous serez mon unique client. Ce gringalet a gâché ma vie et je veux le lui faire payer. Mais je veux poser certaines conditions. Je vous en ferais part lorsque nous discuterons les termes du contrat. Vous avez émis le souhait d'examiner la marchandise, elle est devant vous ! »_

_Le général s'approcha de Link et commença à l'examiner. Il voulait évaluer la force physique de celui-ci. Le jeune homme se débattit furieusement._

_« Ne me touchez pas ! _

— _Tais-toi, un esclave n'a pas le droit à la parole._

— _Je vous répète que je ne suis pas … »_

_La gifle magistrale qu'il reçut à ce moment-là lui coupa la parole. Celle qui suivit provoqua un trou noir. _

Lorsque le Héros du Crépuscule ouvrit les yeux, un haut-le-cœur l'obligea à se tourner sur le côté pour recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalée en tombant dans les douves. Link grelottait et ses vêtements étaient humides. La lumière l'aveuglait toujours, mais elle était différente : chaude et rassurante.

En regardant autour de lui, le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'il était couché près de l'entrée du château. Zelda et Corentin semblaient soulagés de le voir éveillé.

« Tu nous as fait peur. Une minute de plus et nous n'aurions pas pu te ramener ! »

Link voulut parler, mais Zelda l'en empêcha.

« Ne dis rien pour l'instant ! Nous allons te faire examiner par un médecin. »

Le Héros du Crépuscule se sentit soulevé, mais il était incapable de faire un geste, comme si son corps ne répondait plus à ses volontés. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son sauveur et reconnut le mari d'Iria. Link se surprit à penser que la princesse avait bien choisi le protecteur de son amie et ferma les yeux.

Corentin le déposa sur un lit. Ses vêtements humides furent remplacés par des secs. Un feu avait été allumé à la hâte dans la chambre afin de réchauffer le blessé, qui était déjà retombé dans l'inconscience.

_A son réveil, Link se retrouva de nouveau dans la caverne, mais, cette fois, il était seul. Tous ses efforts pour essayer de se détacher furent vains : la taille des fers était ajustée à celle de ses poignets. La lumière qui l'aveuglait ayant été éteinte, Link en profita pour observer les lieux : de nombreuses chaînes étaient fixées au mur à intervalles réguliers. Le héros du Crépuscule devait se trouver dans un de ses vieux repaires de pirates qui servaient de salle de vente aux marchands d'esclaves. _

_Cette pratique n'avait jamais existé à Hyrule, mais beaucoup de contrées lointaines n'hésitaient pas à exercer le commerce des êtres humains. Link en avait entendu parler, mais n'y avait jamais été réellement confronté. _

_Il fut tiré de ses pensées par des bruits de pas venant dans sa direction. Ses deux visiteurs entrèrent de nouveau. L'un des deux ne lui était pas inconnu. Link ne put voir son visage, mais reconnut facilement l'uniforme de l'armée hylienne. Ce dernier resta en retrait, dans un coin sombre de la grotte. Le général, quant à lui, s'approcha. _

_« Je vous laisse le soin de l'amener à l'endroit convenu, ainsi vous pourrez assister à son entrée en fonction. Il reste néanmoins une dernière formalité à remplir. Détachez-le ! »_

_Deux soldats que Link n'avait pas remarqués sortirent de l'ombre et vinrent libérer ses poignets. Profitant de l'occasion qui lui était ainsi offerte, le Héros du Crépuscule fonça droit vers celui qui l'avait vendu comme une simple marchandise, mais il ne put l'atteindre. Le général par un habile mouvement de la jambe l'avait déséquilibré. Le jeune homme se retrouva rapidement par terre, se débattant de toutes ses forces sous la poigne de son adversaire._

_« Vous aviez raison, il a une certaine force. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Link, tu ferais mieux de te calmer ! Dans le cas contraire, je me ferais un plaisir de t'arracher la langue. »_

_Comprenant que toute résistance était inutile, je jeune homme cessa le combat. Le général le relâcha et laissa les gardes le remettre debout. _

_« Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, comme la façon de te tenir devant ton maitre._

— _Je ne sers que la princesse de mon royaume ! _

— _C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »_

_Les soldats frappèrent le jeune homme pour qu'il se mette à genoux ! Link releva la tête et observa le général avec un air de défi. Encore un qui croyait pouvoir le forcer à obéir. Cadmeen lui lança un pantalon et une tunique en toile grossière._

_« Enfile ça, tu dois désormais revêtir l'uniforme de ta condition. _

— _Pas question ! Les vêtements que je porte me conviennent parfaitement ! _

— _Tu refuses ! À ta guise !_

— _Je ne serais jamais votre propriété, affirma-t-il avec force. Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner !_

— _Tu es une forte tête ! Ce n'est pas grave, quand tu seras passé par les mains expertes de nos spécialistes, tu ne seras plus en état de te rebeller. »_

_Les soldats immobilisèrent le jeune homme. Ensuite, le général prit le couteau qui était accroché à sa ceinture et s'approcha. Il déchira la chemise et le pantalon de son captif qui tombèrent sur le sol. Apercevant la blessure que Link avait à l'épaule, Cadmeen se tourna vers son homologue hylien._

_« Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de ce détail ! Cela risque de poser problème. Notre traitement ne peut être appliqué si le sujet est blessé. Cela risque de tout retarder. _

— _Vous ne me l'aviez pas précisé lors de notre première entrevue. J'ignorais que ce fut important. »_

_Le chef de l'armée de Tradan retira le bandage qui recouvrait l'épaule du jeune homme et examina la plaie._

— _Cette blessure n'est pas récente._

— _Effectivement, cet idiot est tombé en essayant de s'enfuir. Il a fait sauter ses points de suture. Nous avons été obligés de le soigner ! _

— _C'est un vice de procédure. J'ai annulé des transactions pour moins que ça ! »_

_En entendant ces mots, Link eut un regain d'espoir, mais il fut de courte durée._

_« Le prix dérisoire que vous en demandez comblera ce petit souci, mais j'espère pour vous que ce sera le seul ! »_

_Une fois que les soldats l'eurent lâché, Link n'eut d'autre choix que de revêtir l'uniforme qu'on lui destinait. Quand il fut prêt, les gardes se saisirent de lui et le forcèrent à s'agenouiller à nouveau. Un homme d'âge mûr apparut tenant dans ses mains un petit plateau avec divers instruments : un pinceau, un pot d'encre et un fin couteau. Celui-ci s'installa à côté du prisonnier et se mit à examiner sa tête. _

_Link se débattit avec force. Le général s'approcha et l'attrapa par les cheveux. Ensuite, il le traina vers le mur. D'une seule main, Cadmeen agrippa le Héros du Crépuscule par le col de son haut et le plaque contre la cloison. _

_« Maintenant, tu vas te tenir tranquille pendant l'opération ! »_

_Sur un signe du général, deux soldats attrapèrent les mains de Link et lui remirent les chaînes. Cadmeen tourna la tête du prisonnier pour laisser l'homme âgé pratiquer une petite incision derrière son oreille gauche. Un peu de sang commença à couler de la blessure. Sans en tenir compte, le vieillard trempa son pinceau dans l'encre et l'approcha de l'entaille. Le Héros du Crépuscule sentit le liquide se répandre sur la chair à vif. _

_« Cette marque sera votre laissez-passer. Les soldats aux frontières comprendront que vous amenez un esclave et vous laisseront entrer dans le royaume. Je laisse un chariot à votre disposition pour le voyage. Je vous rejoins là-bas, je dois encore prendre quelques dispositions. »_

_Le général lâcha Link et lui remit le bandeau sur les yeux. Le soldat hylien s'approcha du jeune homme et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille._

_« Tu es désormais la propriété du roi de Tradan. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir dans ta nouvelle vie d'esclave. »_

_Il partit d'un éclat de rire et s'éloigna. Le jeune homme aurait voulu sauter sur son adversaire pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles._

_« Tu paieras pour ce que tu viens de faire ! »_

_Le soldat venait de se retourner et de lancer un couteau en direction du poignet droit du prisonnier. Heureusement pour ce dernier, la lame ne provoqua qu'une légère entaille sur le dos de sa main. Link ferma les yeux en ressentant la première pointe de douleur…_

… puis les ouvrit brusquement quand elle s'accentua. Il ramena soudainement son bras vers lui.

« Doucement, jeune homme, je voulais juste examiner votre blessure, vous avez là une plaie qu'il convient de désinfecter », lui dit le docteur.

Le Héros du Crépuscule regarda autour de lui et vit le visage rassurant de la princesse. Celle-ci s'approcha.

« Calme-toi, personne ici ne te veut de mal !

— Pardonnez-moi, je pense que je viens de faire un cauchemar », avoua-t-il.

Link s'assit dans le lit et laissa le médecin le soigner. Celui-ci observa la plaie causée par la pierre et posa un bandage après l'avoir désinfectée. Il profita du fait que le jeune homme était éveillé pour procéder à un examen complet.

« La perte de mémoire est probablement due au choc reçu à la tête, déclara-t-il, mais pas uniquement. Si j'en crois votre état physique, les sept années que vous avez passées loin d'ici ont dû être éprouvantes. Votre esprit refuse de s'en souvenir pour l'instant.

— Que dois-je faire?

— Rien pour l'instant ! Vous devrez faire preuve de patience ! Il est fort possible que les rêves que vous faites soient des souvenirs distillés pas votre inconscient. Soyez attentif, ils pourraient vous donner des indices. Quant aux autres blessures, elles sont superficielles. Vous avez eu de la chance, mon garçon. Vous seriez resté une minute de plus dans l'eau et personne n'aurait pu vous sauver !

— Merci, docteur !

— En ce qui concerne les douleurs causées par le contact avec cette pierre, pourriez-vous me décrire les sensations exactes que vous avez éprouvées ?

— Au moment où j'ai attrapé la pierre, j'ai ressenti une douleur vive dans tout mon corps, comme si mon sang s'était mis à bouillir à l'intérieur de mes veines. Ensuite, j'ai été recouvert d'un liquide à l'odeur forte qui me brulait le nez quand je la respirais.

— Je vous ai amené la pierre, ajouta Zelda, lui tendant une chaînette avec une jolie pierre rouge.

— Je vais faire des recherches. Il semble, d'après ce que vous me dites, que le produit soit encore dans votre corps. Je vais faire mon possible pour vous trouver un antidote. »

Il salua la princesse et sortit. Celle-ci s'approcha de Link.

« Que s'est-il passé, lui demanda-t-il. Pourquoi suis-je dans ce lit ?

— Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?

— Nous avons quitté Toal pour venir ici et nous avons rencontré les soldats de Tradan. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

— J'ai poussé le cheval au galop, car je devais impérativement t'éloigner d'eux. Mes gardes ont tenté de les retenir, mais certains d'entre eux se sont lancés à nos trousses. C'est à ce moment-là que tu as perdu conscience.

— Ont-ils réussi à nous rattraper ?

— Je suis bonne cavalière et mon cheval est un des plus rapides du royaume. Nous étions sur le pont au-dessus des douves lorsque tu as glissé de la selle. Je n'ai pas pu te retenir. Lorsque je suis revenue sur mes pas, un combat se déroulait devant la porte et m'empêchait de passer. C'est Corentin qui est parti à ta recherche. »

La princesse se tut en remarquant la réaction de Link. Un éclair avait traversé ses yeux bleus.

« Sans lui, tu ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde. Lorsqu'il t'a retrouvé, deux soldats venaient de te faire basculer dans l'eau. Pendant que ses hommes chassaient tes agresseurs, Corentin t'a récupéré et ramené à l'intérieur de la citadelle où nous avons pu te réanimer. »

Link ne répondit pas, s'enfermant dans le silence. Il ne supportait pas de devoir la vie au mari d'Iria pour la seconde fois. Il allait devoir l'en remercier !

Ce fut Zelda qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Veux-tu me raconter ton rêve ? »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et relata les événements qui s'étaient déroulés dans la grotte.

« En effet, cela ressemble fort à des souvenirs. Les informations que nous avons pu recueillir le prouvent. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ta mémoire te revient petit à petit.

— Pourtant, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'en apprendre davantage su ce qu'il s'est passé. Cet avant-goût m'a amplement suffi.

— Je comprends, mais il faut que tu saches ! En attendant, le médecin a recommandé que tu te reposes. »

Zelda l'aida à se recoucher. Soudain, elle poussa un cri lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la main gauche du jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, lui demanda-t-il ?

— La marque de la Triforce ! Elle a changé ! »

Link observa sa main et en resta muet de surprise : le triangle représentant le Courage avait perdu son éclat doré et était devenu violet foncé. Que lui était-il arrivé ?


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 8 : **

Link leva les yeux sur Zelda.

« Est-elle… », commença-t-il.

La princesse prit la main du Héros du Crépuscule dans la sienne et se concentra.

« Ton fragment de Triforce est faible, mais toujours là !

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— Je n'en sais rien, mais je vais demander à ce que l'on effectue des recherches. Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Link secoua la tête. Il se sentait complètement perdu et avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Tu devrais te reposer, maintenant, dit Zelda en se levant. Pendant ce temps, je vais consulter le bibliothécaire du château pour en apprendre davantage sur le phénomène qui te frappe.

— S'il te plait, reste encore un peu », demanda le jeune homme.

Elle l'observa avec attention. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Le Héros du Crépuscule semblait si fragile, couché dans ce lit. L'état de son fragment de Triforce était-il responsable de sa soudaine faiblesse ? Était-ce dû aux différents chocs qu'il avait subis depuis son réveil dans une des chambres de l'auberge ?

Elle se rassit. Son geste détendit Link qui posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il dormait profondément. Zelda voulait entamer ses recherches rapidement, mais n'osait pas le laisser seul. Ses réactions étaient devenues imprévisibles.

La princesse ne connaissait pas cette facette de sa personnalité : derrière sa force et son courage se cachait un jeune homme frêle et attendrissant. Les sentiments qu'elle avait commencé à éprouver pour lui un peu avant sa disparition refaisaient surface.

Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux pendant qu'elle observait son visage. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et son teint était pâle, mais il avait conservé ce charme qui l'avait séduite sept ans auparavant.

Zelda se souvint de la décision qu'elle avait prise de le l'autoriser retourner dans son village. La menace avait été écartée. La région avait retrouvé son calme. Faire le voyage jusqu'à Toal avec pour seule compagnie une demoiselle amoureuse ne représentait pas un quelconque danger pour le Héros du Crépuscule.

Pourtant la culpabilité la rongeait. Elle savait que tous les complices du tyran n'avaient pas été arrêtés et que certains d'entre eux désiraient toujours se venger du sauveur d'Hyrule, mais ils semblaient avoir déserté le pays. En quittant le palais, ce jour-là, Link n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas imposée une escorte ?

La princesse fut tirée de ses pensées par le bruit de quelques coups donnés sur la porte. Séchant ses pleurs, elle se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Iria qui paraissait en proie à une grande inquiétude.

« Comment va-t-il ? Les soldats racontent qu'il a failli se noyer. »

Zelda raconta les derniers événements à la jeune femme.

« Je devrais être en train d'effectuer des recherches, mais je n'ose le laisser seul.

— Allez-y ! Je vais rester avec lui !

— J'ai peur qu'il ne te fasse pas un très bon accueil à son réveil ! Link n'a toujours pas accepté ton mariage.

— Je prends le risque. Il compte encore beaucoup pour moi et je veux le lui prouver.

— Dans ce cas, j'accepte ton offre. Je vais faire placer des gardes à la porte de sa chambre, par sécurité. Si les hommes de Tradan sont en fait des Hyliens, ils peuvent connaître le palais et y pénétrer. Je refuse de prendre le moindre risque. Je ne veux pas le perdre encore.

— Moi non plus », dit Iria en souriant.

La jeune femme connaissait les véritables sentiments de Zelda pour le Héros du Crépuscule, même si celle-ci avait toujours évité de les montrer, refusant de s'interposer dans un couple déjà formé. La nouvelle venue ne fut donc pas surprise par ses paroles qui étaient parfaitement justifiées par la peur de perdre encore l'être aimé. Cette crainte la ramena sept années en arrière.

Iria avait longtemps cru que Link serait celui qui deviendrait son époux. Après la disparition de celui-ci, elle avait parcouru le royaume à sa recherche, excluant l'hypothèse de sa mort. Un garde l'avait accompagnée dans ce périple. En fouillant le pays, ils avaient appris à s'apprécier et étaient restés en contact après leur retour. Leur relation avait alors commencé à évoluer.

Persuadée de tromper l'absent, Iria s'était confiée à Zelda. Lors de leurs discussions, la jeune femme s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour le soldat étaient différents de ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour son ami d'enfance. Dans son village, Link était le seul garçon de son âge et le fait de partager leurs jeux avait créé un lien particulier entre eux.

Elle avait réalisé que son affection pour Link n'était que fraternelle et qu'elle aimait vraiment Corentin. Ils s'étaient mariés un an auparavant. Aujourd'hui, elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Link le comprendrait le jour où lui aussi découvrirait le véritable amour.

Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire : la cérémonie par laquelle le Héros du Crépuscule était officiellement entré dans la Garde Rapprochée. Elle se rappela que ses joues s'étaient légèrement colorées au moment où Zelda avait accroché la Médaille du Courage sur sa tunique. Avait-il été troublé par ce geste ou par la personne qui l'avait accompli ?

La voix de la princesse la sortit de ses pensées.

« En cas de problème ou s'il se réveille, les soldats sauront où me trouver ! »

Iria acquiesça et s'assit à côté du lit dans lequel dormait Link. Zelda sortit de la pièce, donna ses instructions aux gardes et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque du palais.

Dans sa chambre, le Héros du Crépuscule commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

_Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il était couché à plat ventre sur le plancher d'une charrette, recouverte d'une bâche. Ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos et des liens l'empêchaient de bouger ses jambes. Les deux soldats, chargés de le surveiller, l'observaient, prêts à le bombarder de coups au moindre geste de sa part. _

_Soudain, le convoi s'immobilisa. Link porta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur._

_« Général Cadmeen, quelle joie de vous revoir !_

— _Épargnez-moi vos formules de politesse ! Le roi désire vous parler. Un de mes hommes va vous amener jusqu'à lui. _

— _Je dois d'abord livrer le « colis »._

— _Je m'en charge, mais ne craignez rien, notre souverain souhaite assister aux festivités. Nous ne commencerons pas sans vous. »_

_Le Héros du Crépuscule entendit des pas s'éloigner. Puis une voix retentit._

_« Faites-le descendre ! »_

_Les hommes délièrent les pieds de Link et le soulevèrent. Ils le firent ensuite descendre du chariot et le posèrent sur ses jambes en le maintenant chacun par un bras. Cadmeen s'approcha du prisonnier._

_« Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »_

_Le général s'avança. Les gardes forcèrent Link à le suivre jusqu'à une profonde crevasse. Le jeune homme regarda au fond. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia : de nombreuses personnes, vêtues de la même façon que lui, sur un gigantesque chantier. Les travailleurs semblaient agir comme des automates. Link se tourna alors vers Cadmeen. _

_« Ce sont tes futurs compagnons d'infortune. Certains sont des Hyliens comme toi, mais la plupart sont nés ici. Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi aucun d'entre eux ne cherche à s'enfuir, malgré l'absence de chaînes et de murs. Tu vas bientôt le comprendre ! »_

_Le général se dirigea vers un petit sentier en pente douce conduisant vers la construction. Les soldats lui emboîtèrent le pas en entraînant le prisonnier qui se débattait. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés en bas, Cadmeen demanda à un garde présent de lui amener un esclave. Ce dernier s'exécuta et alla chercher un des hommes qui œuvrait à proximité._

_Link profita de ce laps de temps pour observer les alentours. Il remarqua rapidement que l'ouvrage était bien organisé. Pendant que certains travailleurs extrayaient des morceaux de roches de la montagne, d'autres les apportaient aux tailleurs qui leur donnaient une forme rectangulaire. _

_Ensuite, les pierres étaient acheminées vers la bâtisse où elles prendraient leurs places définitives. De grands récipients étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Un feu avait été allumé sous chacun d'eux. De la vapeur s'élevait des chaudrons et se répandait dans l'air, dégageant une forte odeur âcre._

_Lorsque l'ouvrier amené par le soldat fut près de lui, Link eut un choc si violent qu'il faillit en tomber à la renverse : les yeux de l'esclave étaient immobiles et ternes. La princesse Zelda avait eu cette même expression le jour où Ganondorf lui avait infligé un châtiment devant les habitants d'Hyrule._

_Pourtant, il avait senti la présence de Zelda derrière son regard sans vie. Le travailleur forcé, quant à lui, semblait absent, comme si son corps était une coquille vide. Le Héros du Crépuscule en frissonna. Autour de son cou, l'homme portait un pendentif sur lequel était accrochée une petite pierre rouge scintillante._

_« Que leur avez-vous fait ?_

— _Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! D'ici quelques jours, tu leur ressembleras ! »_

_Les yeux de Link s'agrandirent. Ils voulaient le transformer en automate sans vie qui répondrait à leurs ordres sans réfléchir. Le jeune homme commença à tenter de se dégager des bras qui le maintenaient immobile. Avec le regain d'énergie que lui donna la peur du sort qu'on lui réservait, il réussit à se libérer de l'emprise des gardes et se mit à courir droit devant lui._

_Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin avant d'être rattrapé par le général. Avec une facilité surprenante, le chevalier en armure le prit par le cou et le plaqua contre une des parois de la falaise. Les mains toujours attachées dans son dos, Link n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre. _

_« Je me serais fait un plaisir de t'arracher la langue pour t'apprendre l'obéissance, mais le roi a l'air de vouloir te garder en un seul morceau. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te faire regretter d'être né, si tu t'obstines à te rebeller. »_

_L'attrapant par le col de son vêtement, Cadmeen le conduisit vers un bâtiment situé à l'écart. Il le fit entrer dans une sorte de grande pièce rectangulaire. L'endroit était silencieux malgré la présence de prisonniers enfermés dans différentes cellules. Link en compta quatorze dont douze étaient occupées. Les quatre qui se trouvaient au fond étaient séparées par une porte, ouverte sur un petit couloir sombre. _

_Link reconnut l'odeur âcre qui flottait autour de lui. C'était la même que celle qu'il avait sentie à l'extérieur, mais elle était plus forte et plus entêtante. Au milieu de la salle trônait un siège mobile équipé de sangles. Le général le lâcha et s'adressa aux deux gardes postés près de là._

_« Installez-le pendant que je vais chercher le docteur ! »_

_Ils s'approchèrent de Link qui avait commencé à reculer vers la porte située derrière lui. Ayant atteint celle-ci, il tenta de l'ouvrir avec ses mains liées. Le Héros du Crépuscule réussit à saisir la poignée, mais elle refusait de bouger. Arrivés à sa hauteur, les gardes l'agrippèrent chacun par un bras et le conduisirent vers le fauteuil._

_Deux autres soldats, sans doute envoyés par leur chef, vinrent aider leurs collègues à attacher Link. Ce dernier se débattit violemment, mais ses efforts furent vains. Une fois le jeune homme immobilisé sur la chaise, ils firent pivoter celle-ci de manière à cacher la vue du couloir au captif._

_Link ne dut pas attendre longtemps. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent et une femme apparut devant lui._

_« Alors, c'est toi, le fameux Héros du Crépuscule ! Je suis le docteur Pelly, je suis là pour soigner ta blessure à l'épaule. »_

_Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur le visage du prisonnier qui eut un mouvement de recul. Celui-ci planta son regard dans celui du médecin qui sourit._

_« Tu as de très beaux yeux, dit-elle en faisant glisser ses doigts sur la joue du jeune homme qui ne put réprimer un frisson. Je regrette presque de devoir les éteindre. » _

_Link tira de toutes ses forces sur les sangles qui le retenaient pour essayer de se dégager. _

_« Reste tranquille si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse mal !_

— _Ne me touchez pas, je vous l'interdis !_

— _Malheureusement pour toi, tu n'es pas en position de me défendre quoi que ce soit. » _

_Après avoir remonté la manche de la tunique du jeune homme, elle retira le bandage qui recouvrait son épaule et observa la plaie._

_« Cette blessure n'a pas été nettoyée correctement. C'est la meilleure façon de provoquer une grave infection. » _

_Le médecin désinfecta la plaie et la sutura avant de la couvrir soigneusement._

_« Dans combien de temps pourra-t-il travailler, demanda une voix qui semblait familière à Link._

— _Dans deux semaines environ. »_

_Le jeune homme tenta de se retourner pour voir qui venait de parler, mais il ne put l'apercevoir. Un bandeau fut placé sur ses yeux. _

_« Il est temps de rendre son fragment de Triforce inutile. Prenez ceci ! »_

_Le Héros du Crépuscule n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur ce qu'il se passait. Une douleur intense lui traversa la main gauche de part en part. _

Dans son lit, Link se redressa subitement. Cela faisait un moment qu'il s'agitait dans son sommeil. Sa pâleur et les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front en témoignaient. Iria s'approcha de lui et posa ses doigts sur son visage.

Sentant le contact sur sa peau, le jeune homme reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers la personne assise à ses côtés. Reconnaissant son amie, il retira son bras avec violence et se recoucha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je veillais sur ton sommeil !

— Va-t-en, lui dit-il en détournant la tête, je ne désire pas te voir !

— Link, je…, murmura-t-elle des sanglots dans la voix.

— Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses ! Tu m'as trahi ! Tu n'es qu'une … Sors d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

Il la regarda, les yeux remplis de colère. Iria comprit qu'insister était inutile. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues. Pourraient-ils un jour redevenir amis ?

Elle demanda à un des soldats de prévenir la princesse du réveil du Héros du Crépuscule et attendit son arrivée. Zelda remarqua directement que la jeune femme avait pleuré.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

— Il était agité dans son sommeil et s'est réveillé d'un seul coup, pâle et en sueur : probablement un mauvais rêve.

— Non, je veux savoir ce qu'il y a eu entre vous.

— Rien, il m'a juste demandé de sortir !

— Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

Iria ne répondit pas et éclata en sanglots. Corentin qui venait d'arriver voulut entrer dans la chambre pour défendre l'honneur de sa femme, mais Zelda l'en empêcha.

« Occupe-toi d'elle. C'est ton rôle d'époux. Je vais parler à Link. »

Le soldat prit sa femme dans ses bras et l'emmena. La princesse pénétra dans la pièce, bien décidée à faire comprendre au jeune homme que son comportement vis-à-vis d'Iria était inacceptable. Sa colère disparut d'un coup quand elle le vit recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il tremblait…


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 9**

Link s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Tournant le dos à la porte, celui-ci n'avait pas vu la princesse entrer. Lorsqu'elle lui toucha l'épaule pour lui signaler sa présence, il sursauta violemment.

« Calme-toi ! C'est moi, lui dit-elle. Un souvenir ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle et acquiesça.

« Raconte-moi ! »

Link fit ce que Zelda lui avait demandé. À la fin du récit, celle-ci parut troublée. S'en apercevant, le jeune homme l'interrogea.

« Quelque temps après ta disparition, j'ai eu une étrange impression : comme si ton fragment de Triforce perdait de sa puissance. Plus les heures passaient et moins je la ressentais. Au bout de plusieurs jours, c'était comme si ton fragment n'existait plus. Je suis allée consulter plusieurs savants. Personne n'a pu m'expliquer le phénomène, alors je me suis mise à lire des livres sur ce sujet.

— As-tu trouvé une réponse ?

— Non, après plusieurs mois, je me suis mise à croire que tu avais disparu pour de bon. Au bout d'un an, j'ai perçu de nouveau ta présence, très faible, pendant quelques jours, puis plus rien. Cela s'est reproduit l'année suivante et celles d'après. J'en ai parlé autour de moi, mais on m'a fait comprendre que tu étais mort et que mon envie de te revoir me provoquait des hallucinations. Comme celles-ci se produisaient toujours à la même période, celle des cérémonies du souvenir, j'en ai conclu qu'ils avaient raison. Plus le temps passait et plus cette sensation diminuait.

— Tu penses que cela a un rapport avec ce qu'ils ont fait à mon fragment ?

— C'est possible. Il y a quelques jours, le phénomène s'est renouvelé, avec un plus d'intensité que les autres fois, comme si tu te rapprochais.

— Sans doute dû au fait que je suis revenu.

— Oui, lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre de Moï, j'ai su qu'il s'agissait de toi. Le message de Reynald n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est pourquoi ce signal était si faible. J'ai ma réponse maintenant. Je pense que nous comprendrons bien des choses quand ta mémoire sera revenue. Donne-moi ta main, je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. »

Link lui tendit la main. Zelda se concentra. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence complet.

« Ton fragment s'affaiblit de plus en plus. D'après ce que tu m'as dit et les sensations que j'éprouve, tu es sous l'emprise d'un pouvoir qui étouffe la Triforce. Si tu ne réagis pas, tu pourrais la perdre. C'est le même principe que lorsque tu as été transformé en loup par Xanto. Un seul objet pouvait t'en libérer…

— L'Épée de Légende…

— Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse ! Mais c'est peut-être la solution. Il y a juste un petit problème.

— Lequel ?

— En temps de paix, l'accès à la Clairière est verrouillé.

— Y a-t-il une autre solution ?

— Pas à ma connaissance !

— Que se passera-t-il si on ne fait rien ? »

La princesse ne répondit pas, mais son regard était explicite.

« Je me rendrai à l'Ancien Sanctuaire, dès demain matin.

— Je vais nommer une patrouille pour t'accompagner !

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire !

— Je ne te donne pas le choix. Si tu avais été accompagné par quelques soldats, il y a sept ans, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation. »

Link observa Zelda et se rendit compte que celle-ci se reprochait ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« Tu n'es pas responsable », lui murmura-t-il doucement.

La princesse se leva sans un mot, ouvrit la porte et demanda aux gardes de ramener le médecin.

« C'est parfaitement inutile, il m'a déjà examiné.

— Je veux qu'il te donne quelque chose pour que tu puisses dormir et te reposer. Tu es épuisé, cela se voit.

— Je refuse de prendre un somnifère !

— Tu le feras ! C'est un ordre ! »

Lorsque le médecin entra, le jeune homme s'était enfermé dans le silence.

« Avez-vous pu découvrir quelque chose au sujet de la pierre ?

— Malheureusement, non, j'aurais besoin du produit pour pouvoir élaborer un traitement. Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ?

— Je pense que Link ne pourra pas se reposer tant qu'il continuera à revivre ses souvenirs pendant son sommeil ! »

Le médecin s'approcha du jeune homme, s'assit sur le lit et l'examina.

« Vous avez dormi ?

— Oui, plusieurs heures.

— À vous voir, on ne dirait pas. Prenez ceci, dit-il en sortant une pilule de son sac !

— Je ne veux pas …

— Fais ce qu'on te demande si tu veux que je te laisse partir demain matin », dit Zelda en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Vaincu, Link avala le médicament. Quand il fut endormi, elle interrogea le docteur.

« Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne sera pas réveillé par ses souvenirs ?

— Non, pas cette fois. Il devrait se reposer. »

Soulagée, la princesse sortit de la chambre, suivie par le docteur. Dans le couloir, Iria et Corentin l'attendaient.

« S'est-il excusé, demanda le jeune homme.

— Non, mais je ne lui ai pas encore fait de reproches. Pour l'instant, nous devons trouver un moyen de lui sauver la vie. Nous parlerons de son comportement plus tard.

— Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a osé lui dire !

— Il est en tort. Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point, mais il y a plus urgent. Pourriez-vous réunir une escorte afin de l'accompagner demain matin à l'Ancien Sanctuaire.

— Bien sûr, mais dans quel but ?

— Il doit récupérer un objet d'une grande importance.

— L'Épée de Légende, intervint Iria. La seule arme capable de vaincre le Mal.

— C'est cela, puis-je compter sur vous, Corentin ? Je dois encore trouver quelqu'un pour le veiller cette nuit. Même si son sommeil est artificiel, je n'ose toujours pas le laisser seul.

— Laissez-moi m'en charger, demanda Iria.

— Tu veux encore t'occuper de lui, après ce qu'il t'a dit, interrogea Corentin.

— Link souffre par ma faute. De plus, il dort et ne se rendra pas compte de ma présence. Je partirai avant son réveil.

— D'accord, je viendrai te remplacer demain matin, à la première heure. »

Iria entra dans la chambre.

« Je suivrai vos ordres et l'accompagnerai, ajouta le soldat, mais je ne le laisserai plus insulter ma femme.

— Je lui parlerai avant votre départ. Il sera plus calme demain matin, soyez tranquille ! »

Corentin partit pour réunir la patrouille qui devrait escorter le Héros du Crépuscule. La princesse regagna la bibliothèque pour continuer ses recherches.

Le lendemain, lorsque Zelda entra dans la chambre de Link, elle le trouva fin prêt.

« Tu veux partir tout de suite ?

— L'Ancien Sanctuaire n'est pas tout près et tu l'as dit toi-même, ma Triforce s'affaiblit de minute en minute. Sans oublier leur produit qui coule encore dans mes veines.

— Je comprends ! Ton escorte est prête ! Corentin t'attend avec ses hommes ! »

Link se figea et leva la tête vers Zelda.

« Pourquoi lui ?

— Parce que je lui fais confiance ! À ce propos, je dois te parler !

— Si tu es venue pour prendre la défense d'Iria, tu perds ton temps !

— Sais-tu qu'elle t'a veillé toute la nuit, se privant de sommeil ?

— Non, je l'ignorais. Quand je me suis réveillé, la chambre était vide.

— Elle a dû partir un peu avant ton réveil, car elle sait que tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné. Elle t'aime, mais pas de la façon dont tu le souhaiterais. Je n'ai qu'une demande à te faire : surveille tes paroles devant Corentin ! »

Trois coups retentirent sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Vernarte.

« Vous m'avez fait demandé, Votre Altesse ?

— Oui, général, je voulais vous avertir que j'allais envoyer Corentin en mission avec le Héros du Crépuscule ! »

En entendant ces deniers mots, Vernarte se releva et aperçut Link aux côtés de la princesse. La stupéfaction se lisait sur son visage. Il leva les yeux vers Zelda qui lui souriait.

« Je voulais vous faire la surprise, car je sais que vous aviez été affecté par l'annonce de sa mort.

— Merci, Votre Altesse. Je suis touché par cette attention. Je suis heureux de te savoir en vie, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Link, guettant ses réactions.

— Moi aussi, je suis content de vous revoir. Comment se porte votre famille ?

— À merveille ! Puis-je savoir où vous devez vous rendre ?

— Je dois me rendre au Temple du Temps pour y récupérer un objet.

— Entendu, je vais aller inspecter les troupes choisies par Corentin et leur donner quelques instructions. Veuillez m'excuser ! »

Il sortit précipitamment, après avoir jeté un regard méfiant à Link. Celui-ci le regarda quitter la pièce, surpris.

« Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il n'a pas l'air très heureux de me revoir !

— C'est l'émotion ! Ta disparition l'a beaucoup ému !

— Son comportement est étrange ! N'oublie pas qu'il a essayé de me tuer à plusieurs reprises !

— C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Il s'est remis de son incarcération.

— Je vois que tu l'as nommé général ?

— Oui, il s'est beaucoup impliqué dans les affaires du royaume et a été un véritable soutien pour moi. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. »

Soudain, le Héros du Crépuscule se figea.

« L'homme qui m'a vendu portait les armes d'Hyrule. Se pourrait-il que …

— Non, il a prouvé son allégeance au royaume.

— Je me méfie de lui.

— Tu as changé…

— C'est possible ! Je dois y aller à présent, dit-il.

— Sois prudent ! »

Le Héros du Crépuscule quitta la chambre et sortit. Devant le palais, Corentin l'attendait avec une dizaine de soldats. Le jeune homme monta sur le cheval qui avait été préparé pour lui. Puis, ils prirent la direction de la porte est et se dirigèrent vers l'Ancien Sanctuaire.

Ils n'avaient parcouru que quelques mètres lorsqu'ils aperçurent un groupe de chevaliers foncer vers eux à vive allure. Corentin sépara sa troupe en deux parties.

« Link, pars devant avec quelques hommes, nous nous chargeons de les retenir et nous vous rejoindrons dès que possible.

— Mais…

— Ne discute pas, pour une fois ! C'est un ordre exprès du général Vernarte. Ne t'arrête sous aucun prétexte, ton unique mission est d'atteindre le Sanctuaire. Laisse-nous nous occuper du reste ! »

Link accéléra l'allure, laissant Corentin et la moitié de la troupe aux prises avec les gardes de Tradan. Il se retourna à de nombreuses reprises, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait essayé de les rattraper. Ils empruntèrent le passage menant à la plaine suivante et perdirent les combattants de vue.

Mais là aussi, des cavaliers les attendaient. Les gardes qui l'accompagnaient se lancèrent à l'assaut des nouveaux ennemis, pendant que Link continuait son chemin vers la forêt, toute proche. Ce dernier regardait fréquemment en arrière, craignant d'être poursuivi, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi ses adversaires combattaient les soldats d'Hyrule, alors qu'il se trouvait désormais à leur portée.

Le Héros du Crépuscule ralentit l'allure : galoper dans les bois pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Il arriva rapidement en vue des ruines du Temple du Temps. Comme la princesse l'avait mentionné, l'accès à la Clairière était fermé par une porte en pierre. Link descendit de cheval, s'en approcha et posa la main dessus, espérant que son fragment de Triforce lui permette d'entrer dans le lieu sacré. Mais rien ne se produisit.

Il entendit soudain un rire et se retourna. Devant lui se tenait une dizaine de cavaliers vêtus d'armures sombres et coiffés de casques leur cachant le visage. Le jeune homme reconnut l'un d'eux comme étant le Général Cadmeen.

« Comme on se retrouve ! J'avais bien dit à tes amis que tu ne nous échapperais pas.

— Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

— Nous savions que tu viendrais rechercher ton arme fétiche ! Rends-toi ! Nous sommes nombreux et tu es seul !

— Si vous me voulez, il va falloir venir me chercher !

— Tu prends des risques inutiles. Chacun des hommes, ici présents, a de très bonnes raisons de vouloir ta mort. »

Puis il s'adressa aux chevaliers.

« Enlevez vos heaumes pour qu'il sache à qui il a affaire ! Vous ne risquez rien ! Ses protecteurs sont occupés ailleurs !

— Comment sais-tu ça ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Nous t'avons vu quitter la citadelle avec ton escorte et j'ai envoyé mes hommes pour qu'ils occupent tes petits camarades, sachant très bien où tu te rendais… »

Chacun d'eux retira son casque et Link les reconnut aussitôt : les complices de Ganondorf, ceux qui avaient été arrêtés avant sa disparition. Il dégaina sa lame, prêt à en découdre avec eux.

Le combat s'engagea, mais le Héros du Crépuscule était seul face à un grand nombre d'adversaires. Les cavaliers attaquaient de toutes parts et le jeune homme avait bien du mal à dévier les coups qui lui étaient portés.

« Je te croyais plus fort que ça !

— Tu n'as pas encore gagné, répondit Link en bloquant l'épée d'un de ses adversaires.

— Pourtant, tu as l'air d'avoir des difficultés ! Manquerais-tu d'entrainement ? »

Soudain, un des soldats réussit à lui faire lâcher son arme et la ramassa. Link recula et alla s'adosser à la porte de la clairière. Aucune solution ne se présentait à lui. Il voulut prendre son arc, mais celui-ci lui fut arraché des mains. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber par terre.

« Remettez-le sur ses pieds et attachez-le », ordonna Cadmeen.

Les gardes relevèrent Link et lui lièrent les poignets dans le dos. Puis ils l'amenèrent devant le général. Celui-ci sortit une chaînette avec une pierre rouge et la lui passa.

« Avec ça, tu vas devenir beaucoup plus coopératif », lui dit-il.

Link tenta vainement de se débattre, mais au moment où le caillou entra en contact avec sa peau, il sentit de nouveau la douleur envahir son corps. Les soldats le lâchèrent et le Héros du Crépuscule s'écroula sur le sol.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 10 :**

Le Héros du Crépuscule s'attendait à être emmené par les soldats quand un son familier se fit entendre : un air de musique joué par une flûte. Devant lui se trouvait Skull Kid, ce petit être des bois qui l'avait guidé vers l'Épée de Légende lorsqu'il était venu la chercher sous sa forme de loup. Celui-ci le fixa de ses yeux ronds, puis reporta son attention sur les gardes qui entouraient le jeune homme.

Couché sur le sol, le corps secoué par la souffrance, Link observa Skull Kid qui lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de souffler dans son instrument. Plusieurs pantins apparurent et attaquèrent les ennemis de tous les côtés. Décontenancés par une offensive qu'ils n'avaient pas prévue, les anciens complices de Ganondorf se mirent à courir en direction de la forêt, poursuivis par leurs assaillants. Seul, le général n'avait pas bougé et utilisait la lame qu'il avait prise à Link pour se défendre.

« Revenez, bande de froussards », hurla Cadmeen.

Mais plus le chef de l'armée de Tradan se démenait, plus ses adversaires devenaient agressifs. Chaque fois qu'il parvenait à se débarrasser de l'un d'entre eux, d'autres arrivaient pour le remplacer. Ce qui le poussa à rejoindre ses hommes. Le petit être des bois se retourna vers Link, toujours couché sur le sol et souffla de nouveau dans sa flûte, faisant disparaître la porte qui menait au Sanctuaire du Temps. Une voix se mit à résonner.

« L'Épée… Le temps presse… »

Le Héros du Crépuscule chercha Skull Kid des yeux, mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Malgré sa fatigue et la douleur toujours présente, Link tenta de se relever. Une fois debout, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la clairière en marchant avec difficulté. L'Épée de Légende était bien là ! À l'endroit exact où elle avait été plantée, sept ans auparavant.

Le jeune homme avança lentement. Avait-elle le pouvoir de réveiller son fragment ? Il repensa à sa conversation avec la princesse. Le regard de celle-ci ne lui avait laissé que peu d'espoirs concernant sa vie si l'arme n'était pas en mesure de libérer la Triforce du Courage.

Inquiet, Link se tourna et approcha ses poignets attachés de la lame avec précaution. Il comptait couper les cordes avec, mais ses doigts touchèrent le manche. Juste à ce moment, un éclair l'aveugla et tout devint noir autour de lui.

_Peu à peu, la lumière revint. Le Héros du Crépuscule se trouvait dans une pièce circulaire. Il était couché sur un lit d'enfant, les pieds et les poings entravés. Le captif tenta de se dégager en tirant sur les liens qui lui maintenaient les mains dans le dos, mais ses mouvements étaient limités. _

_Le jeune homme observa ce qui l'entourait et vit une table placée au milieu de la chambre. La maison semblait avoir été construite dans un arbre, comme la sienne. Link s'aperçut rapidement qu'il n'était pas seul. Un soldat hylien était assis sur une chaise près de la porte d'entrée et le fixait, un sourire sur le visage._

_« Te voilà enfin réveillé ! _

— _Vernarte… Détache-moi !_

— _Après m'être donné autant de mal pour te ramener ici ? _

— _Que veux-tu ?_

— _Ma vengeance !_

— _Mais je croyais que le problème était réglé !_

— _J'ai menti. Lorsque je suis entré dans le bureau de la princesse et que je t'ai vu à ses côtés, j'ai su que tu me proposerais ta vie, mais je savais également que Zelda ne te laisserait pas faire. Elle est amoureuse de toi. Tout le monde le sait. Sauf l'idiot que j'ai devant moi !_

— _Tu dis n'importe quoi !_

— _Crois-tu ? Donc, j'ai fait semblant d'entrer dans votre jeu à tous les deux, afin de gagner du temps pour préparer ma revanche._

— _Que comptes-tu faire de moi ?_

— _Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, mais sache que si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu serais déjà mort._

— _Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Mes amis vont me chercher…_

— _Oui, c'est évident, mais ils ne te trouveront pas. As-tu la moindre idée de l'endroit où tu es ? »_

_Link jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour de lui et secoua la tête._

_« Nous sommes dans la maison où ton ami, le Héros du Temps, a grandi._

— _Mon ami ?_

— _Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je sais que tu as voyagé dans le passé et que tu l'as rencontré. Je sais également qu'il t'a aidé à vaincre Ganondorf. Ils ne penseront pas à venir visiter cet endroit avant plusieurs jours et d'ici là, tu seras loin. »_

_Soudain, on entendit des appels : _

_« LINK… LINK.. »_

_Le jeune homme voulut répondre, mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de bouger la tête._

_« Tais-toi et ne fais pas un geste ! Si l'un d'eux s'approche, je lui envoie une flèche dans la tête », dit-il en prenant son arbalète._

_Link se calma aussitôt. Les cris se firent entendre plusieurs fois, puis le silence revint. Vernarte relâcha son captif._

_« Je vais te laisser seul quelques heures, car je dois régler les derniers préparatifs de ton départ. Tu quittes le pays pour ne jamais y revenir._

— _Tu ne parviendras pas à me faire sortir du royaume ! Les frontières sont surveillées et tu le sais. _

— _Oui, mais tu oublies que je suis un commandant de l'armée d'Hyrule. Les soldats me laisseront passer sans difficulté. Pour en revenir au présent, je suis dans l'obligation de te bâillonner si je ne veux pas que tu ameutes toute la forêt. Laisse-toi faire ! »_

_Le chef de section prit un morceau de tissu et l'approcha du visage de Link. Celui-ci détourna la tête, mais Vernarte réussit à le lui mettre dans la bouche et à l'attacher. Ensuite, il vérifia la solidité des liens et s'assura que le jeune homme ne pouvait pas bouger._

_« Reste tranquille et tout ira bien pour toi ! »_

_Vernarte tourna le dos à son captif et sortit. Le Héros du Crépuscule espérait que quelqu'un explorerait les environs et le trouverait. Il se rappela son arrivée à Toal, la veille. Après le départ d'Iria, des bruits de pas avaient résonné dans la maison. _

_Pensant que son amie avait oublié quelque chose, Link ne s'était pas retourné. Il avait rassemblé son courage afin de faire sa déclaration à celle qui faisait battre son cœur, mais s'était alors retrouvé face au commandant. Celui-ci s'était moqué de lui et avait envoyé une fléchette empoisonnée qui était venue s'accrocher dans son cou._

_Après plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles le jeune homme s'était demandé pourquoi Vernarte s'en prenait à lui après avoir affirmé avoir changé, le produit présent sur le projectile avait commencé à l'engourdir. Il se souvint avoir ressenti une douleur à l'épaule au moment où ses jambes avaient lâché._

_Link baissa les yeux et remarqua une tache de sang sur sa chemise. Cela voulait certainement dire que la plaie s'était rouverte. Il tenta de se positionner de façon confortable. C'est à ce moment, que les appels se firent de nouveau entendre._

_« LINK… LINK… »_

_Ses amis approchaient. Le Héros du Crépuscule devait trouver un moyen de faire suffisamment de bruit pour attirer leur attention. Il se mit à s'agiter sur le lit, cherchant à tomber sur le plancher. Dehors, les cris résonnaient encore. _

_Au bout d'un moment, Link avait réussi à se atteindre le bord et le poids de son corps avait provoqué sa chute, mais ne parvint pas à se rattraper correctement. Son épaule blessée fut la première à toucher le sol, ce qui lui déclencha une forte douleur. Il n'en tint pas compte, espérant que le vacarme n'était pas passé inaperçu. _

_Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille, mais n'entendit plus rien. Même les appels avaient cessé. Après deux heures d'attente, Vernarte réapparut, accompagné de deux gardes en armure sombre. Lorsqu'il vit le Héros du Crépuscule étalé par terre, son sourire s'élargit._

_« Qu'as-tu essayé de faire ? T'échapper ? »_

_Le commandant fit signe aux deux soldats l'accompagnant. Ceux-ci relevèrent le captif, après lui avoir délié les pieds. Le chef de section observa le jeune homme et remarqua que la tache sur sa tunique s'était agrandie. Il se mit à rire._

_« Bravo, tu as réussi à te blesser. Nous n'avons pas temps de nous occuper de ça maintenant ! C'est l'heure du départ. Tu devrais faire tes adieux à ta chère forêt, car tu ne la reverras jamais ! »_

_Les deux soldats attrapèrent Link par les bras et l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur. L'un d'eux le porta sur son épaule pour descendre l'échelle qui menait à la maison du Héros du Temps, perchée en haut d'un arbre. Ensuite, ils le déposèrent au fond d'un chariot bâché et s'installèrent à ses côtés pendant que Vernarte se placait devant, pour conduire les chevaux._

_Le voyage commença. Un des gardes s'occupa de soigner la plaie de Link au début du trajet. Ils roulaient depuis plusieurs heures, quand Vernarte arrêta le convoi. _

_« Empêchez-le de faire du bruit ! Voilà sa petite amie, la princesse et leur chevalier servant. » _

_L'un d'eux plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Link pour étouffer les bruits qu'il aurait pu produire malgré le bâillon. L'autre lui maintint les bras et les jambes pour l'empêcher de bouger. En entendant la voix de la princesse, le captif leva les yeux dans sa direction et la vit en compagnie d'Iria, par un trou de la bâche. Elles étaient descendues de cheval et discutaient avec l'homme qui le détenait._

_« Je sais que vous êtes en congé, commandant ! Mais un événement grave s'est produit. Nous sommes sans nouvelles du Héros du Crépuscule depuis hier soir. L'auriez-vous vu ?_

— _Non, Votre Altesse, je m'apprêtais à aller chercher ma femme et mes enfants pour les ramener ici. Je vous promets de vous le ramener si, par hasard, je venais à le rencontrer. »_

_Link observa son amie. Celle-ci s'était mise à pleurer. C'est alors qu'il vit le cavalier qui les accompagnait descendre de sa monture et venir prendre Iria dans ses bras pour la consoler. Cet événement n'échappa pas à Vernarte, qui avait également remarqué la réaction du jeune homme. _

_Le commandant claqua les rênes pour faire avancer les chevaux. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin pour ne pas être entendu, les gardes relâchèrent leur pression sur le captif._

_« On dirait que ta petite amie t'a déjà remplacé », dit Vernarte en s'adressant à Link._

_Celui-ci baissa la tête. Il ne devait pas écouter les paroles de son ennemi, mais continuer à avoir confiance en elle._

_Les heures s'écoulèrent. Au moindre de ses mouvements, Link recevait des coups de pied de la part des deux soldats chargés de le surveiller. Il se mit donc à observer ce qui se passait autour de lui, cherchant à savoir où ses agresseurs l'emmenaient. _

_« Que fait-il, interrogea soudain Vernarte._

— _Il doit chercher à savoir où on l'emmène._

— _Dans ce cas, vous savez quoi faire », répondit le commandant._

_Les gardes s'approchèrent de Link qui se recula instinctivement. L'un des deux lui appliqua un bandeau sur les yeux pendant que l'autre le maintenait au sol. Le jeune homme se retrouva dans le noir complet. Il resta alors aussi immobile que possible, se concentrant sur les différents sons de l'extérieur. _

_Mais aucun bruit ne lui sembla en mesure de lui apprendre quelque chose sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Soudain, il entendit une voix._

_« Halte-là ! Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas autorisés à passer !_

— _Je suis le commandant Vernarte ! Je suis en mission pour Son Altesse, la princesse d'Hyrule. J'ai ici un document qui me permet de me rendre dans cette direction. »_

_Les deux soldats qui surveillaient le jeune homme s'assurèrent qu'il ne ferait aucun bruit. Ils l'immobilisèrent et l'un d'eux lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. Link réfléchit : un seul endroit était interdit aux habitants du royaume, le désert Gerudo. Après quelques minutes, le dialogue reprit._

_« Vos documents sont en règle. Que transportez-vous ?_

— _Rien ! »_

_Le silence se fit. Link espérait que le soldat demanderait à voir le contenu du chariot. Il s'agissait de sa dernière chance d'être secouru. Une fois qu'ils seraient dans le désert, plus personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Le garde fit le tour du véhicule, mais ne regarda pas à l'intérieur._

_« Vous n'êtes pas équipés pour rouler dans le sable, vous n'irez pas très loin. _

— _Notre destination est toute proche, ne vous inquiétez pas._

— _Bien, circulez ! »_

_Le convoi se remit en marche et les derniers espoirs de Link s'effondrèrent. Le voyage se poursuivit. Le jeune homme ne pouvait dire depuis combien de temps durait le trajet, mais savait qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le désert, car les chevaux avaient ralenti la cadence et les bruits des sabots étaient étouffés par le sable._

_Soudain, la charrette s'immobilisa. Vernarte avait quitté sa place et était venu s'asseoir à côté de Link. Il lui enleva son bâillon._

_« Ici, tu peux crier tant que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra. Un conseil : garde ton souffle, tu vas en avoir besoin. » _

_Il se tourna vers ses deux hommes. _

_« Préparez les chevaux ! Nous partons immédiatement. Nous devons arriver sur le lieu du rendez-vous cette nuit._

— _Où m'emmènes-tu ?_

— _Si je te le dis maintenant, ce ne sera plus une surprise ! »_

_Vernarte l'attrapa par son vêtement pour le mettre debout. Il le fit descendre du chariot puis lui passa une corde autour de la taille._

_« Que comptes-tu faire, demanda Link._

— _Continuer notre route. Tu sais marcher, il me semble !_

— _Marcher ? Mais je ne vois rien._

— _La corde te guidera ! En route, nous avons perdu assez de temps. »_

_Quand les chevaux commencèrent à avancer, la corde se tendit et Link n'eut d'autres choix que de suivre, sans savoir où il mettait les pieds. La chaleur suffocante du désert se fit bientôt sentir et le Héros du Crépuscule se rendit compte qu'il n'avait consommé ni nourriture ni boisson depuis un moment. Sa bouche s'était asséchée et souffle se faisait court. Ses pas devenaient mal assurés. _

_Après plusieurs heures de marche, la lumière déclina et le froid nocturne fit son apparition. Soudain, Link buta contre une pierre et chuta. Vernarte se retourna._

_« Relève-toi !_

— _Donnez-moi à boire, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il._

— _Tu auras de l'eau lorsque nous arriverons. »_

_Le jeune homme s'exécuta et le voyage reprit. Au bout d'une heure de trajet, Vernarte s'arrêta et descendit de cheval._

_« Nous y sommes ! »_

_Le commandant s'approcha de Link, le prit par le bras et l'emmena vers une grotte. Il le fit entrer et le conduisit au fond. Pendant que le chef de section le maintenait par le col de sa chemise, un des deux gardes coupa la corde qui liait ses mains. _

_Le Héros du Crépuscule voulut aussitôt retirer le bandeau placé sur ses yeux, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Les hommes s'emparèrent chacun d'une de ses mains et enserrèrent ses poignets dans des bracelets retenus au mur par des chaînes. Ensuite, Vernarte lui donna de l'eau fraiche._

_Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il sombra dans l'inconscience._


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 11 :**

_C'est dans cette grotte que le Héros du Crépuscule apprit le sort que lui réservait Vernarte. Ce dernier comptait le vendre. Le futur acheteur, dont le nom était Cadmeen, était venu l'examiner avant de discuter des termes du contrat. _

_Une fois tombés d'accord, Vernarte et son client étaient revenus voir Link. Celui-ci avait dû revêtir l'uniforme porté par les esclaves au royaume de Tradan, le pays où le commandant devait l'emmener. Il avait également été marqué derrière l'oreille d'un tatouage symbolisant son nouveau statut._

_Après le départ des deux hommes, Link fut laissé seul. Il se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces sur ses bras pour essayer de faire bouger les chaînes, mais celles-ci étaient bien ancrées dans la roche. _

_Au bout d'une heure, il entendit les bruits de pas de deux soldats qui se rapprochaient de lui. Après avoir libéré ses poignets, ils le plaquèrent au sol avec violence et lui attachèrent les mains dans le dos._

_« Toute tentative de fuite est vouée à l'échec et tu en subiras les conséquences. Alors, réfléchis bien avant de faire quoi que ce soit de stupide. »_

_Les soldats le relevèrent et l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur. Ils le firent monter dans un chariot et l'obligèrent à se coucher avant d'immobiliser ses jambes. Ensuite, il y eut encore de longues heures de trajet jusqu'à la frontière du royaume de Tradan. Le garde prit la peine de vérifier le contenu du convoi et laissa passer le chargement après avoir vu la marque derrière l'oreille de Link._

_À ce moment, Vernarte confia le guidage des chevaux à un des hommes et vint s'asseoir près de son prisonnier. Il retira le bandeau que le captif avait sur les yeux et lui adressa un sourire cruel. _

_« Nous y sommes presque ! Maintenant que je sais que tu ne pourras plus t'échapper, je vais te faire un aveu : je ne pensais pas y arriver avec autant de facilité._

— _Tu n'as pas encore gagné !_

— _Oh que si ! Tu es ici dans le royaume de Tradan. Tu n'en sortiras jamais ! Tes vêtements sont ceux des esclaves. Même si tu parvenais à fuir, tu n'irais pas loin, habillé de la sorte._

— _Tu me le payeras !_

— _Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir ! Lorsque tu seras hors d'état de nuire et tu le seras bientôt, je m'occuperai de consoler Zelda, ainsi que ta petite amie. J'ai l'intention de prendre le pouvoir en Hyrule. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais je monterai les échelons jusqu'à obtenir la confiance totale de la princesse. Elle ne s'attendra donc pas au coup que je lui porterai. »_

_Link se mit à s'agiter._

_« Je ne te laisserai pas faire !_

— _Et que comptes-tu faire pour m'en empêcher ? »_

_Le commandant partit d'un éclat de rire et regarda le jeune homme tenter de se défaire de ses liens. Incapable de se dégager, ce dernier commençait à se rendre compte que ses chances d'échapper au sort qui l'attendait étaient minces. Il connaissait les véritables intentions de son ennemi, mais n'était pas en mesure d'avertir ses amis du danger qui les menaçait._

_« Te démener ne te servira à rien, je te l'ai dit. Ici, tu n'as plus rien ici, tu n'es plus rien ! Tu ferais bien mieux d'accepter ta défaite ! Te rebeller ne t'attirera que des ennuis ! »_

_Vernarte avait ensuite repris sa place devant le chariot laissant Link sous la surveillance des deux soldats. Après plusieurs heures de trajet pendant lesquelles le jeune homme put s'assoupir, les chevaux s'immobilisèrent et le commandant en descendit. Après sa discussion avec Cadmeen, il emboita les pas du garde qui le conduisit près du roi. _

_Link fut emmené par le général vers un chantier de construction. C'est à ce moment-là que le Héros du Crépuscule découvrit ce que ses ennemis comptaient faire de lui : un esclave sans volonté, corvéable à merci. Il avait tenté une évasion avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais n'avait pu aller bien loin. _

_Après l'avoir introduit dans une sorte de prison, Link avait été attaché à un siège et avait reçu quelques soins de la part d'une doctoresse. Il avait alors entendu une voix familière, mais un bandeau placé devant ses yeux l'avait empêché de voir celui qui avait parlé. Une douleur intense avait succédé à ce geste et l'avait fait sombrer dans l'inconscience._

_À son réveil, il était enfermé dans une des cellules et ressentait encore des picotements dans sa main. Ses forces semblaient l'avoir quitté. Le Héros du Crépuscule s'aperçut rapidement que la marque de la Triforce avait perdu de son éclat. Un rire retentit derrière lui. C'était Vernarte qui le regardait, un sourire cruel sur le visage._

_« Ton fragment sera bientôt incapable de te protéger. Regarde, dit-il en désignant sa main, elle commence déjà à perdre sa puissance. Bientôt, tu deviendras un automate semblable à ceux que tu as vus dehors. »_

_Link se releva d'un bon et passa ses bras entre les barreaux afin d'atteindre son ennemi, mais celui-ci s'était reculé._

_« Bien essayé, mais tu ne peux plus rien contre moi ! Et quand j'aurais acquis la confiance de Zelda, je lui réserve le même sort qu'à toi. Je te tiendrai au courant de mes progrès. C'est une clause que j'ai fait ajouter au contrat, en compensation du faible prix que je demandais : la possibilité de te sortir de ton état comateux pour te faire part des nouvelles d'Hyrule…_

— _Tu n'es qu'un…_

— _Un quoi ?_

— _Un traître ! Finalement, tu méritais amplement ta place dans les prisons du palais. _

— _Peut-être bien, mais pour le moment, c'est toi qui es enfermé et tu ne retrouveras jamais ta liberté. »_

_Vernarte commença à s'éloigner, mais revint rapidement sur ses pas._

_« Une dernière chose : veux-tu savoir à quel prix, je t'ai cédé ? »_

_Link ne répondit pas !_

_« J'imagine que tu ne t'es jamais renseigné sur le prix d'un esclave. Dix mille rubis sont nécessaires pour acquérir un homme de peu d'importance. Tu peux doubler le prix lorsqu'il s'agit de quelqu'un comme toi. Moi, je me suis contenté de cinq cents, car rien que le fait de te savoir ici vaut le triple de la somme que j'aurais pu gagner ! »_

_Link se laissa tomber sur le sol et regarda son ennemi s'éloigner. Vernarte était désormais le seul à savoir où il se trouvait et personne à Hyrule n'imaginerait que le capitaine était responsable de sa disparition. _

_Se sentant observé, le jeune homme tourna la tête. Il vit une ombre dans la cellule à côté de la sienne qui le fixait. _

_« Cet homme semble te haïr._

— _Le mot est faible, répondit Link._

— _Que lui as-tu fait ?_

— _C'est une très longue histoire et je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait t'intéresser._

— _J'en sais beaucoup plus sur toi que tu ne le crois, Link, Héros du Crépuscule ! »_

_Le jeune homme regarda son compagnon de cellule de façon plus approfondie. Celui-ci avait les oreilles pointues, caractéristique de la race hylienne. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient un visage fin, éclairé par deux yeux verts. Il portait la même tenue que Link._

_« Comment connais-tu mon nom ?_

— _Je viens d'Hyrule, comme toi ! Mon nom est Roven. J'ai quitté le royaume juste avant que les ténèbres ne s'abattent sur le pays pour vivre avec celle qui est devenue ma femme et qui vivait ici. J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits par des amis venus me rendre visite après ta victoire. Donc tu n'as pas besoin de me raconter tout. Réponds juste à ma question._

— _Après la défaite de Ganondorf, j'ai été chargé de poursuivre tous ceux qui lui avaient apporté leur aide. Ce commandant a fait partie de ceux qui ont été arrêtés, mais il avait agi contraint et forcé. Depuis, son idée fixe était de se venger de moi. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ?_

— _C'est une longue histoire également. Tout a commencé quelques semaines avant ta victoire, un homme est venu et a reçu le pouvoir absolu des mains de notre roi. Nous ignorons comment il s'y est pris. Ce tyran a alors commencé à faire régner la terreur, réduisant en esclavage tous ceux qui s'opposaient à lui. Nous avons formé une Résistance avec les volontaires. _

— _Étiez-vous nombreux ?_

— _Suffisamment pour lui faire peur ! Nous avons réussi à lui tenir tête un certain temps. Quelques-uns de nos membres faisaient partie de l'armée régulière. Malheureusement, nous avons été trahis par l'un des nôtres. Connaissant l'endroit où nous étions cachés, notre nouveau souverain a organisé une attaque et nous avons tous été pris. Tous les hommes présents ici faisaient partie de cette organisation. Ils vont perdre leur identité et finir comme esclave pour avoir osé s'opposer à un dictateur. Je pensais que nous avions perdu la partie, mais tu es arrivé !_

— _Tu penses réellement que je vais pouvoir vous aider ? _

— _Tu as sauvé Hyrule ! Tu peux sauver Tradan !_

— _J'ai été enlevé et vendu comme esclave ! Comment veux-tu que je vienne en aide à ton peuple ?_

— _Les Hyliens viendront à ton secours !_

— _Pour ça, il faudrait qu'ils sachent où je suis. »_

_Ils entendirent des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction._

_« Ça va être mon tour !_

— _Ton tour ?_

— _Ils vont me transformer en esclave obéissant ! Avant qu'il ne m'emmène, promets-moi de nous aider !_

— _Je n'ai aucune chance d'y arriver ! Je suis sans arme ! »_

_Deux soldats venaient d'arriver et ouvraient la porte de la cellule de Roven. Celui-ci prit la main de Link. Lorsqu'ils s'emparèrent de son compagnon, le jeune homme le retint par le bras, bien décidé à ne pas les laisser faire. _

_Immédiatement, d'autres gardes entrèrent dans son cachot pour le faire lâcher. Sentant leurs doigts se séparer, Roven regarda Link droit dans les yeux._

_« Promets-moi de nous aider, si tu parviens à t'échapper, le supplia-t-il. Je pourrais affronter les épreuves qui m'attendent le cœur léger._

— _Je te le promets … »_

_Au moment où il dit ses mots, leurs doigts se séparèrent. Roven fut emmené et Link fut roué de coups par les deux gardes. Le général qui venait d'entrer s'approcha._

_« Pourquoi le frappez-vous ?_

— _Il a tenté de protéger un membre de la Résistance._

— _Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas compris ! Attachez-le et amenez-le-moi ! »_

_Les gardes lui lièrent les mains dans le dos et le sortirent de sa cellule. Cadmeen l'attrapa par le col de son vêtement et le força à le suivre. Ils prirent la porte du fond. Devant eux se tenaient les deux hommes qui avaient emmené Roven et qui tentaient de lui passer une chaînette. _

_Link reconnut la pierre qui pendait au bijou. Il en avait déjà vu des semblables (une sur le front de Nabooru et l'autre au cou de la princesse Zelda). L'esclave qui lui avait été présenté quelques heures plus tôt en portait une également._

_Après avoir réussi à lui mettre le collier, ils le firent entrer dans une minuscule pièce._

_« Attendez ! Je veux que celui-ci assiste à la transformation._

— _Il risque de se prendre des coups si le sujet réagit mal._

— _Dans ce cas, ça lui servira de leçon. Il réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'interposer ! »_

_Le général força le Héros du Crépuscule à pénétrer dans le local et à s'asseoir dans un coin. Le jeune homme remarqua que Roven était couché par terre, en proie à la panique. Il se releva et voulut s'approcher de lui. Quand la porte se referma, l'obscurité les recouvrit tous les deux. Ne sachant pas où se trouvait son compagnon, Link n'osait se déplacer. Soudain, un petit claquement se fit entendre, semblable à une trappe qui aurait été ouverte. _

_« Roven, que se passe-t-il ?_

— _Link, reste dans un coin. Ça va commencer ! Tu ne peux rien faire pour m'aider. Protège-toi ! Je ne voudrais pas te blesser ! Si ça tourne mal, pardonne-moi ! _

— _Je ne comprends pas… »_

_Link n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car son compatriote hurlait. La surprise le fit reculer. Son nouvel ami était en train de souffrir et le Héros du Crépuscule ignorait les causes de ses douleurs. De plus, avec les mains attachées dans le dos, il était incapable de lui venir en aide. _

_Le jeune homme se recroquevilla dans un coin. Roven commença à s'agiter et ses cris se firent plus intenses. Il se mit à bouger les jambes dans tous les sens et donna plusieurs coups à celui qui avait été enfermé avec lui. Ce dernier se roula en boule pour se protéger. _

_Au bout d'une heure, Roven se calma. Link, dont les yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité, observa l'Hylien, couché sur le sol. Celui-ci ne faisait plus aucun mouvement et avait le regard vide._

_« Roven, tu m'entends », demanda-t-il._

_Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il se recula. Le général entra et sourit en voyant les marques sur le visage du prisonnier. Cadmeen porta son attention sur Roven, puis se baissa pour lui libérer les mains._

_« Lève-toi et ramène le Héros du Crépuscule dans sa cellule. »_

_Le nouvel esclave attrapa Link par les cheveux et le fit sortir de la pièce. Ils traversèrent le couloir. Après l'avoir déposé dans sa cellule, il se tourna vers le général qui les avait suivis. Celui-ci reprit en regardant Link dans les yeux._

_« Maintenant, ôte-lui l'envie de se rebeller. »_

_Roven se mit à donner des coups de pied dans le ventre du jeune homme. Cadmeen observa la scène, avec une joie visible._

_« Arrête, il doit avoir compris maintenant ! Sors ! »_

_L'Hylien releva doucement la tête. Link posa les yeux sur lui et vit son visage sans expression qui lui donna froid dans le dos. Il le regarda quitter sa cellule. Le général s'adressa à lui._

_« Tu te passeras de repas ce soir ! Tu finiras par apprendre à obéir ! »_

_Ensuite, il sortit en emmenant Roven. Link resta seul. _

_Deux heures plus tard, les gardes apportèrent le dîner des prisonniers. L'odeur de la nourriture réveilla l'estomac du jeune homme. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Sa dernière collation remontait au pique-nique que lui avait préparé Iria, le jour de sa disparition._

_Contre toute attente, un des soldats, un adolescent aux cheveux bruns, pénétra dans sa cellule et s'approcha du captif. Il coupa la corde qui reliait ses mains et lui donna un morceau de pain._

_« Prends ça et mange doucement, lui dit-il à voix basse !_

— _Merci. Qui es-tu ?_

— _Un ami ! »_

_Une fois seul et à l'abri des regards, le Héros du Crépuscule mangea la miche. Un mince espoir venait d'éclairer sa détresse. Épuisé par toutes ces épreuves, il finit par à s'endormir._

_Le lendemain, Link fut réveillé par le médecin qui entra dans le cachot pour examiner sa blessure à l'épaule. Lorsque celle-ci vit les différentes marques de coups que le jeune homme avait sur lui, elle demanda aux gardes de l'attacher sur le fauteuil afin de le soigner._

_Vidé de toute son énergie, Link se laissa faire. Il sentait que la Triforce du Courage perdait sa force : le symbole présent sur sa main commençait à changer de couleur. La femme s'occupa de désinfecter ses plaies avant de le ramener dans sa cellule. Plusieurs heures plus tard, un autre des captifs fut conduit dans le couloir pour subir sa mutation._

_Les jours suivants se passèrent de la même façon : visite de la doctoresse au lever du jour et disparition d'un prisonnier l'après-midi. Au bout de deux semaines, Link se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Les détenus avaient tous rejoint les rangs des travailleurs. _

_Ce matin-là, le médecin lui avait fait comprendre que sa blessure n'était plus un frein à sa transformation et qu'il était le prochain sur la liste. Le mystérieux soldat qui lui avait donné du pain le premier soir n'était pas réapparu. Ses chances de s'en sortir se réduisaient à vue d'œil._

_Vers quatorze heures, deux gardes vinrent le chercher. Ils lui attachèrent les mains et l'emmenèrent dans le couloir. Link tenta de se dégager, mais ses efforts furent vains. Il était enfermé dans le minuscule local où Roven avait été changé en automate._

_Le noir s'abattit sur lui au moment où la porte se referma. Link se rappela les hurlements de son ami et la peur s'insinua dans son esprit. Soudain, un petit bruit se fit entendre et une odeur singulière emplit ses voies respiratoires. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit la douleur. _

_L'air qui entrait par ses narines brulait tout sur son passage. Il voulut retenir son souffle, mais sa souffrance l'en empêchait. Rapidement, le mal se répandit en lui. Comme un feu qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Le temps parut se figer. _

_Le Héros du Crépuscule avait l'impression d'être là depuis une éternité. Au bout d'une heure, Link commença à perdre toute sensation : son corps refusait désormais de lui obéir. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes après qu'il perdit conscience de la réalité…_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 12 :**

À son réveil dans un lieu inconnu, Link se releva et regarda autour de lui afin de se situer. Ses mains n'étaient plus attachées et ses douleurs s'étaient calmées. Il se trouvait face à un petit homme d'âge mûr vêtu d'une robe de bure, qui l'observait avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Rauru ?

— Oui, c'est bien moi ! Comment te sens-tu ?

— Un peu perdu ! Où suis-je ?

— Tu es dans le Temple de la Lumière. Enfin, tu n'es pas vraiment ici.

— C'est un rêve ?

— On peut dire ça ! Voilà pourquoi tu ne ressens plus aucune douleur. Ton corps se trouve toujours dans le Sanctuaire. Je devais te parler. Tu es venu récupérer l'Épée de Légende ?

— Oui, je pensais qu'elle pourrait anéantir le pouvoir qui bloquait la Triforce.

— Et tu as bien fait, regarde ce qui emprisonnait ton Courage. »

Rauru montra un objet triangulaire à Link. Il avait la même teinte que celle prise par la Triforce lorsqu'elle avait été affaiblie. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à sa main. La marque avait retrouvé sa couleur d'origine, mais pas son éclat.

« Ton fragment mettra du temps à se remettre d'un tel traitement. Il est encore faible et fragile. Cet artéfact n'aura plus aucune influence dessus, mais il a déjà causé beaucoup de dégâts.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— On l'appelle Darkforce, c'est un pouvoir aussi ancien que celui que tu portes en toi. Il a réduit ton Courage à l'impuissance te privant ainsi de protection contre leur traitement.

— Le rubis…

— C'est une pierre incandescente que l'on trouve dans le désert Gerudo. Elle a la particularité de faire réagir une molécule contenue dans les vapeurs de ce produit, le polyrème. Seule, cette solution est inoffensive. Tu peux en avoir dans les veines sans que cela affecte ton corps. Mais une fois mise en contact avec la pyronite, elle déclenche un procédé qui va endormir ta conscience, te privant ainsi de ton libre arbitre. Les yeux du sujet se vident alors de toute expression.

— Pourtant, j'ai vu la princesse Zelda avec ce pendentif autour du cou, mais son regard n'était pas vide. Elle semblait juste incapable de contrôler son corps.

— Elle avait une protection : la Sagesse.

— Pourquoi se sont-ils donné la peine de me priver de mon fragment ? Ce n'était pas utile pour faire de moi un de leurs esclaves.

— Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question ! Tu devras la poser à celui qui t'a infligé ce traitement.

— Le roi de Tradan ? Je ne le connais même pas ! C'est Vernarte qui a tout manigancé et il ne pouvait pas connaître l'existence de cet artefact.

— Il est le responsable de ta soudaine disparition ? »

Link raconta à Rauru les dispositions qu'il avait mises en place pour aider le commandant à reprendre une vie normale et la trahison de ce dernier.

« Je reçois régulièrement des informations des autres sages et des différents protecteurs d'Hyrule. J'ai appris ta disparition et j'ai ressenti la douleur de ton fragment, mais j'ignorais où tu étais. Je savais néanmoins que tu étais toujours en vie, car la Triforce du Courage réapparaissait à intervalles réguliers. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

— Non, la dernière chose dont je me rappelle c'est d'avoir été enfermé dans une salle avec leur pierre autour du cou et d'avoir inhalé un produit brûlant. Puis, c'est le noir total jusqu'à mon réveil dans une chambre de l'auberge de Cocorico.

— Oui, j'ai appris ton retour par le protecteur de ce village. Il m'a raconté avoir vu arriver un cheval apeuré qui a laissé tomber son cavalier dans l'eau de la source. L'homme est tombé sur une pierre.

— J'imagine que cet homme, c'était moi ?

— Oui, des soldats sont arrivés juste après et se sont dirigés vers toi, mais tu t'étais évanoui. Sans l'intervention du gardien qui a fait fuir tes agresseurs, tu n'aurais jamais été retrouvé par Reynald.

— Je n'en ai aucun souvenir, mais j'irai le remercier !

— Ta mémoire te revient petit à petit. Donne-toi du temps ! Autre chose : en neutralisant la Darkforce, l'Épée a désactivé la pierre que tu portes autour du cou. Elle est désormais inoffensive. Conserve-la, tu pourrais en avoir besoin. »

Link posa machinalement sa main sur le pendentif.

« Quelle utilité pourrait-il avoir ?

— Je ne peux te le révéler. Mais fais attention ! Tu es encore en danger, car le produit est toujours dans tes veines. Tu devras trouver un antidote pour en être libéré.

— Merci pour toutes ces informations. Je ne peux rester ici plus longtemps. Je dois empêcher Vernarte de prendre le pouvoir !

— Tu n'y arriveras pas seul, cette fois ! Demande de l'aide !

— Je sais à qui m'adresser, ne vous en faites pas !

— Sois prudent ! Une ombre rode au dessus d'Hyrule. Je ne parviens pas à la définir, mais je ressens le danger ! »

Link acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit presque aussitôt et se retrouva dans la clairière. Le pommeau de l'arme se trouvait dans une de ses mains toujours attachées dans son dos. Avec précaution, le jeune homme descendit ses poignets le long du tranchant. Au moment où la corde entra en contact avec celui-ci, elle se fendit en libérant ses bras.

Le Héros du Crépuscule se retourna et observa l'Epée Sacrée, plantée sur son socle. Celle-ci ne pouvait être utilisée que par lui, l'Elu. La reprendre signifiait que son combat n'était pas terminé et que sa vie ainsi que celles de ses amis seraient de nouveau en danger.

Délicatement, Link posa ses doigts sur la poignée et resserra lentement son étreinte. Une douce chaleur l'envahit aussitôt. La lame légendaire semblait l'encourager à la sortir de son sommeil. Respectueusement, il donna une légère impulsion à l'arme qui se délogea de son piédestal et la leva au-dessus de sa tête, face au soleil. Elle se mit alors à briller de mille feux.

Link la rangea dans le fourreau qui avait abrité le cadeau de la princesse et se dirigea vers la forêt en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de commencer la lutte. L'ennemi disposait d'un terrible pouvoir contre lui. Rauru avait raison : seul, le jeune homme ne pouvait vaincre. Il avait besoin d'alliés.

Son ancien mentor pourrait l'aider à reformer la Résistance. Le Héros du Crépuscule s'approcha de sa monture, l'enfourcha et partit au galop en direction du village de son enfance. Il se demanda brièvement où se trouvaient les membres de son escorte. Mais la plaine était vide : aucun soldat n'était visible.

Le trajet fut de courte durée. Link passa devant sa cabane sans s'attarder et atteignit les premières maisons. Les habitants étaient occupés à leurs tâches quotidiennes lorsqu'ils le virent arriver. Il eut juste le temps de descendre de son cheval avant d'être assailli de toutes parts. Ses amis désiraient simplement prendre de ses nouvelles, mais ils ne lui laissaient pas la possibilité de répondre à leurs questions.

Ce fut Bohdan qui lui permit de leur échapper.

« Link, quelle bonne surprise ! Comment te portes-tu, dit-il en prenant le jeune homme par le bras.

— Beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois. Je suis venu pour voir Moï, je dois lui parler.

— Je savais bien que tu ne nous rendais pas une visite de politesse, mais où est passée ton escorte ? J'ai entendu dire que la princesse ne te laissait plus sortir seul, depuis qu'elle sait que tu es recherché.

— Nous avons été … séparés. Je dois voir mon ancien mentor. C'est important.

— Il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, intervint Ute au grand soulagement du jeune homme. Il est parti couper du bois. Viens l'attendre à l'intérieur. »

Link suivit la femme qui tenait par la main une petite fille de sept ans. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en compagnie du père d'Iria suite aux récents bouleversements dans ses relations avec son amie. Ute le fit entrer dans la maison et lui proposa de prendre une tasse de thé en attendant.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayée lors de ma dernière visite, commença-t-il. Je crois savoir que c'est toi qui as réussi à retirer la pierre de ma main.

— Oui, ta main était si crispée. J'ai bien cru ne jamais y arriver. Ne t'excuse pas ! Ce n'était pas intentionnel de ta part.

— Non, mais je regrette de t'avoir inquiétée.

— C'est normal que ton état de santé nous intéresse. Après tout, tu fais partie de la famille, ajouta-t-elle en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras. Comment te sens-tu à présent ?

— Bien mieux, répondit-il en souriant à celle qui avait pris soin de lui durant son enfance. Mais le mal est toujours en moi. Et je dois rapidement trouver un remède.

— Et tu as besoin de mon mari pour y parvenir ?

— Oui, je pense qu'il pourra m'aider.

— Il en sera ravi. D'ailleurs le voilà ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Moï entra portant un tas de bûches qu'il posa près de la cheminée. À la vue de son ancien élève, il sourit. Après s'être délesté de son chargement, le maître d'armes s'approcha du jeune homme.

« Tu sembles aller mieux que la dernière fois !

— Oui, j'ai reçu de bons soins au château. J'aimerais te parler en privé.

— Dans ce cas, viens avec moi ! »

Les deux hommes sortirent de la maison et se rendirent près de la source, située au nord du village. Ils s'assirent sur les bords du petit étang pour discuter, selon leurs anciennes habitudes.

« Tu voulais me parler, il me semble, lui dit Moï.

— Oui, j'ai retrouvé une partie de ma mémoire et je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

— Raconte-moi ce dont tu te souviens. »

Link relata à Moï les événements dont il s'était rappelé. Ce dernier l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre.

« Donc, tu as bien été victime d'un enlèvement et c'est ce Vernarte qui en est l'auteur.

— Il me rend responsable de l'arrestation dont il a fait l'objet après la défaite de Ganondorf.

— Je vois ! En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

— Cet homme a l'intention de prendre le pouvoir et je dois l'en empêcher, mais j'ignore l'avancée de ses projets. Peut-être est-il déjà trop tard. Penses-tu pouvoir réunir les membres de la Résistance ?

— La Résistance a déjà été reformée. Corentin ne t'a rien dit ?

— Pour être honnête, mes relations avec le mari d'Iria sont assez difficiles…

— Pourtant, ce garçon t'admire beaucoup !

— C'est pour ça qu'il m'a volé celle que j'aimais ? »

Moï comprit que son élève ne désirait pas pousser plus avant cette partie de la conversation.

« Après ta disparition, des recherches ont eu lieu dans tout le royaume. Au bout d'un certain temps, elles ont cessé. La Résistance a pris le relais : Ash, Corentin, Jedh, Lafrel et moi. Nous avons commencé à te chercher en dehors du royaume.

— Donc, vous n'avez jamais…

— Cru à ta mort ? Non, je savais que tu étais en vie. Pourtant, toutes les traces que nous trouvions nous prouvaient le contraire.

— Quelles traces ?

— La tache de sang dans ta maison et puis celles que nous avons trouvées dans la maison du Héros du Temps.

— Oui, j'y étais ! C'est là que Vernarte m'a conduit, avant de me faire quitter le pays.

— Nous organisions des réunions régulières pour nous tenir au courant de nos découvertes. Chacun te cherchait selon ses possibilités et ses disponibilités. Ash et Lafrel étaient les explorateurs !

— Que faisaient-ils ?

— Ils parcouraient les routes en interrogeant un maximum de personnes. Nous n'avons jamais perdu l'espoir de retrouver ta trace. Tu te trouvais bien quelque part. »

Link restait silencieux. Savoir que les membres de la Résistance avaient cru en son retour lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Notre prochaine réunion a lieu ce soir, je devais justement m'y rendre. Veux-tu te joindre à moi ? Ils seront très contents de te revoir. Lors de notre dernier rendez-vous, Ash nous a dit qu'elle était sur une bonne piste. Imagine sa déception ! »

Les deux hommes se levèrent et regagnèrent le village où Moï prépara sa monture pour rejoindre la citadelle.

« Mais attends une seconde, tu es seul ?

— Oui », répondit Link étonné par la question.

La rougeur que prit alors le visage de son maître d'armes lui fit comprendre le problème.

« Tu te promènes sans escorte dans le royaume avec cette meute à tes trousses ? Tu tiens vraiment à redevenir un esclave ?

— J'étais accompagné d'une troupe de soldats, mais Vernarte nous a tendu un piège. »

Il raconta ses difficultés pour rejoindre la clairière. Moï sembla se calmer un peu.

« C'est une raison de plus pour laquelle tu ne dois pas te balader sans protection. Tu aurais fait quoi si tu avais croisé des soldats en venant ici ?

— Je n'ai croisé personne. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas rester à la clairière en attendant une éventuelle arrivée des soldats d'Hyrule. J'étais bien trop exposé.

— Tu aurais dû rentrer à la citadelle et envoyer Corentin me chercher.

— Encore lui ! Je ne suis plus un gamin ! Je peux me protéger seul ! »

Les joues de Link s'étaient teintées de rouge au moment où son maître d'armes avait prononcé le prénom du mari d'Iria.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici en sachant les dangers que tu courrais ?

— Parce que le temps presse. Vernarte a eu sept années pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il est maintenant le bras droit de la princesse. Le fait que j'aie retrouvé la mémoire pourrait le pousser à accélérer les choses. Mon retour l'a peut-être déjà incité à le faire.

— Je comprends, mais tu as pris énormément de risques !

— Je sais ! D'un autre côté, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je revienne ici. D'ailleurs, je n'ai croisé personne sur le chemin !

— Et tu crois qu'ils ne te cherchent pas ? Tu ne penses pas à la peine que nous pourrions éprouver s'il t'arrivait quelque chose !

— Je suis désolé ! »

Link avait baissé la tête devant les reproches de Moï.

« Tu as toujours été inconscient du danger ! »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son mentor et lui fit un sourire contrit.

« Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, ajouta Moï. Plus vite, nous serons partis et plus vite tu seras en sécurité derrière les portes de la citadelle.

— Je suis encore capable de me défendre !

— Tu manques d'entrainement, d'après tes derniers exploits. Ce qui est compréhensible vu ce que tu as vécu, mais nous devons résoudre ce problème. Je me charge de te réapprendre les bases.

— Merci, Moï. »

Link sourit à son mentor et tous deux enfourchèrent leurs montures. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers la citadelle.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 13 :**

Ils atteignirent la citadelle en début de soirée et se dirigèrent vers la taverne de Thelma dans laquelle la Résistance avait établi sa base. Au moment où il entra dans la salle principale, Link eut une mauvaise surprise. Iria était en train de discuter avec la propriétaire. Lorsque cette dernière aperçut le jeune homme, elle se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de te voir. Les autres vont être ravis. Tout le monde est présent, sauf Ash qui n'est pas encore là. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

— Laisse-le souffler un peu, répondit Moï. Il racontera son histoire tout à l'heure ! Tu n'auras qu'à te joindre à nous. »

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Iria s'était approchée.

« Link, je voudrais te parler !

— Pas moi ! En plus, ce n'est pas le moment ! J'ai des choses importantes à faire !

— Non, cette fois, tu ne vas pas te défiler ! Thelma, y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions discuter tranquillement ? »

La tavernière se dirigea vers l'escalier. Iria prit Link par le bras, mais celui-ci résistait.

« Vas-y, vous avez besoin de discuter tous les deux, ajouta Moï. Je raconterai ton histoire aux autres pendant ce temps ».

À contrecœur, le jeune homme suivit Thelma qui les conduisit dans une chambre inoccupée et les laissa. Link s'assit sur le lit.

« Alors, que voulais-tu me dire ? J'attends ! Je te l'ai dit : je suis très occupé !

— Ce n'est pas facile, laisse-moi un peu de temps ! »

Juste à ce moment, Corentin entra dans la pièce. Thelma lui avait parlé de la présence de Link et il était inquiet.

« Tu as besoin d'un protecteur pour discuter avec moi, dit-il en lançant un regard méprisant à Corentin. Me crois-tu capable de te frapper ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu le mérites que je le ferai ! »

Sentant que la présence du jeune homme irritait le Héros du Crépuscule, Iria demanda à son mari de l'attendre à l'extérieur. Ce qu'il fit, de mauvaise grâce. Pour lui, Link n'était plus le même.

« Voilà, nous sommes seuls à présent ! Es-tu disposé à entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ?

— Ça dépend ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes excuses !

— Je ne suis pas là pour t'en présenter ! Je n'ai pas à le faire ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

— Arrête, le lendemain ma disparition, tu étais déjà dans les bras de cet emplumé ! Tu m'as trompé dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Si j'avais voulu t'être infidèle, ne penses-tu pas que je l'aurais fait bien avant ? Qui a bien pu te mettre des idées pareilles en tête ?

— Personne, je t'ai vue ! Tu te pavanais dans ses bras ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

— Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

— N'as-tu pas accompagné la princesse Zelda dans ses recherches ? Ce cher Corentin était avec vous. Il a probablement voulu profiter de la situation.

— C'est vrai, j'y étais et lui aussi. Quant au reste, tu te fais des idées. Mais comment le sais-tu ?

— Je te le répète, je vous ai vus.

— Tu as vu quoi exactement ?

— Te souviens-tu d'avoir rencontré le commandant Vernarte dans la plaine d'Hyrule pendant vos recherches. Il conduisait une petite carriole.

— Oui, et alors ! C'est lui qui t'en a parlé ? Qu'a-t-il vu ?

— Iria, j'étais dans cette voiture, pieds et poings liés. Je n'ai pas pu vous faire comprendre que j'étais là. Des soldats m'ont contraint au silence. Je t'ai vue faire semblant de pleurer pour t'attirer ses faveurs. Et il est tombé dans le panneau ! »

La jeune fille avait pâli.

« Tu veux dire que nous sommes passés à côté de toi sans le savoir et que si nous avions regardé dans cette carriole, nous aurions pu te sauver ? »

Iria avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Exactement, mais vous avez cru cet homme et j'ai vécu un enfer par sa faute. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Ils m'ont…

— Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

— Une partie seulement ! Mais ne change pas de sujet ! Quand Vernarte vous a dit qu'il ne savait pas où j'étais, tu as commencé à pleurer …

— Je culpabilisais de t'avoir laissé seul !

— Ne cherchais-tu pas plutôt à attirer l'attention du beau garde présent ! Une pauvre fille seule et sans défense attire la compassion de tout le monde…

— Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

— Pas le droit, commença-t-il à crier. Je t'ai vue, Iria. À travers la bâche, tu étais dans ses bras ! À te pavaner ! Et devant mon pire ennemi, en plus ! Alors, ne joue pas à la victime ! Tu es le bourreau ! »

Attirés par les éclats de voix, Corentin et Thelma étaient entrés.

« Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver la tienne. Tu disais m'aimer ! Ce que j'ai pu être naïf de le croire ! Tu n'es qu'une …

— Je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours, mais pas comme tu le souhaiterais. J'ai grandi, Link … sans toi !

— Dis tout de suite que c'est de ma faute ! Je t'ai poussé dans ses bras sans doute ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je t'ai attendu, mais tu ne revenais pas.

— Je suis là maintenant ! Tu aurais dû savoir que je réapparaîtrais. Si tu m'aimais, tu aurais dû le savoir ! Ces sept années n'ont pas été une partie de plaisir ! Sache que j'ai été vendu comme esclave par un homme qui a désormais toute la confiance de Zelda et qui compte prendre le pouvoir en Hyrule.

— Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi, non plus !

— Ne compare pas ta vie à la mienne ! Je n'ai trahi personne, moi. Je n'ai pas changé ! Je ne me suis pas donné à la première venue. Je te suis resté fidèle malgré tout !

— Moi aussi !

— Non, tu m'as trahi ! Tu n'es qu'une… traînée ! »

C'en était trop pour la jeune fille qui fondit en larmes et se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce. Corentin qui avait assisté à la scène ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas frapper Link.

« Tu es drôlement gonflé de lui dire ça ! Après le temps qu'elle a passé à t'attendre ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'elle a enduré durant ton absence !

— Et toi, tu prends sa défense comme un bon toutou ! Elle t'a bien embobiné, toi aussi ! »

Le Héros du Crépuscule ne vit pas arriver le coup de poing que lui asséna le mari d'Iria.

« Ne t'avise plus de lui parler sur ce ton ou de la faire pleurer, car tu auras affaire à moi ! »

Link passa sa main sur sa lèvre et essuya le sang qui coulait, puis il se releva prêt à rendre le coup reçu, mais Thelma s'interposa.

« Pas de bagarre dans mon établissement. Corentin, va t'occuper d'Iria, elle a besoin de toi. C'est ton rôle ! Je m'occupe de lui.

— C'est ça, va retrouver ta « femme », avant qu'elle ne tombe sur un autre et ne t'abandonne toi aussi. »

Le jeune homme voulut s'élancer vers Link pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles, mais un seul regard de la tavernière suffit à le calmer. Il sortit en claquant la porte. Elle se tourna alors vers Link, de la colère dans les yeux.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? Jamais je ne t'ai vu dans un état pareil ? Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de lui faire ? Tu n'avais pas le droit d'utiliser ce mot contre elle. Ce n'est pas justifiable ! Tu devrais avoir honte de ton comportement !

— Pourquoi prends-tu sa défense, toi aussi, s'énerva-t-il ? C'est moi qui ai été trahi ! Pas elle !

— Ca suffit, maintenant, tempêta-t-elle à son tour, Iria m'a tout raconté sur ta façon de réagir. Tu n'as aucune idée de la manière dont elle a vécu après ta disparition.

— Et comment devrais-je réagir selon toi ?

— Commence par te mettre à sa place. Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle de toi ! Nous ignorions même si tu étais toujours en vie ! Devait-elle mettre sa vie entre parenthèses ? Et si tu n'étais jamais revenu ?

— Je ne suis pas parti de mon plein gré !

— Je me doute ! Laisse-moi soigner ta lèvre !

— Ce n'est pas la peine ! Les autres m'attendent ! J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps ! Merci Thelma !

— Attends ! »

Link qui s'était levé se retourna.

« Viens t'asseoir ! »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en soupirant.

« J'ignore ce que tu as vécu pendant tes années d'absence et à te regarder, je pense que cela n'a pas été facile. Mais sache que c'est également le cas pour elle.

— ça ne l'a pas empêché de vivre sa vie !

— Elle a vécu plusieurs années dans ton souvenir. Corentin a patienté le temps qu'il a été nécessaire à Iria pour pouvoir de nouveau s'ouvrir aux autres. Je n'ai qu'une question à te poser : as-tu toujours été honnête avec elle ?

— Évidemment !

— Pourtant, je me souviens d'un jour où une certaine personne a rougi lorsque la princesse lui a accroché une belle médaille sur la tunique. »

Le rouge monta de nouveau aux joues de Link.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. Zelda est une altesse royale et …

— Crois-tu ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt, parce qu'elle te plaît… »

Le jeune homme la regarda, médusé. Qu'était-elle allée imaginer ? Il repensa aux paroles de Vernarte : « _Elle est amoureuse de toi. Tout le monde le sait. Sauf toi ! Quel idiot ! »_

« Iria et toi, vous avez grandi ensemble et vous êtes devenu inséparables. Tu le sais, au fond de toi ! Tu aimes aussi la princesse et …

— Ce n'est pas la même chose !

— Non, tu as raison ! Ces deux sentiments sont très différents. Prends le temps de les analyser et tu comprendras beaucoup de choses !

— C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

— Une dernière chose encore. Tu aimes Iria, ne prends pas le risque de perdre son amitié ! »

Link se leva. Il en avait assez entendu. La colère bouillonnait en lui.

« Tu es exaspéré, je le sens ! Repense à ce que je t'ai dit ! Elle ne mérite pas tes reproches ! Et repasse me voir ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Le jeune homme sortit de la chambre et se rendit dans la petite salle qui servait aux réunions de la Résistance. Link sourit en repensant aux nombreuses heures qu'il avait passées ici lors de sa convalescence après la blessure infligée par Vernarte qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie ! Moï, Jehd, Corentin et Lafrel étaient en pleine conversation. Tous se turent à son apparition.

« Ash est déjà repartie, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant.

— Elle n'est pas venue et n'a donné de nouvelles à personne depuis plusieurs jours.

— Vous croyez qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

— Elle suivait une piste qui semblait sérieuse et n'a pas voulu nous en dire plus avant d'en être sûre.

— Nous avions convenu d'envoyer régulièrement de nos nouvelles, ajouta Lafrel, c'est inquiétant ! »

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Moï reprit.

« J'ai raconté ton histoire. Nous sommes prêts à te venir en aide. Quels sont tes plans ?

— Je dois d'abord parler à Zelda et lui révéler les véritables intentions de Vernarte. Il ne doit pas s'emparer du pouvoir.

— Qu'est-ce-qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi qui cherches à le faire, l'interrompit Corentin. Tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances ? Ce sont des soldats qui sont à ta poursuite. Peut-être as-tu tenté un coup d'État là-bas. La célébrité, ça rend fou !

— Rien ne le prouve en effet ! Il s'agit de ma parole, si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux toujours sortir. Mais jette un œil à ceci ! »

Le Héros du Crépuscule retira le pendentif qu'il portait autour de son cou et le posa devant Corentin.

« Les hommes qui m'ont attaqué à la Clairière m'ont mis ceci. Tu dois savoir ce que cela provoque. Tu l'as vu de tes yeux. Ce collier ne fera plus de mal à personne, car la pierre est désactivée. Penses-tu réellement qu'ils s'autoriseraient ce genre de procédé si leurs accusations étaient valables ?

— La fin justifie parfois les moyens !

— Et qui t'a appris un tel précepte ? Vernarte, probablement ! Sache que c'est certainement lui qui a envoyé les soldats à nos trousses ce matin. Les ordres que tu as suivis n'étaient destinés qu'à m'isoler. Ainsi, je me retrouvais sans protection face à mes ennemis ! Et son plan a bien failli fonctionner !

— Il est venu à notre secours, figure-toi.

— Laisse-moi deviner, les gardes se sont enfuis en le voyant arriver. Il n'a même pas eu à sortir son épée du fourreau, j'imagine. As-tu une idée de l'identité de ces hommes ?

— Oui, je sais. Moï nous a tout raconté. Mais là encore, il s'agit de ta parole. »

Link se leva.

« Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce que je fais ici.

— Assieds-toi, lui ordonna Moï. Il va falloir commencer à vous entendre tous les deux. Vous êtes dans le même camp. »

Il se tourna vers Corentin.

« Tu ne connais pas Link aussi bien que nous. Si tu n'as pas confiance en lui, fie-toi à moi.

— Personne ne le voit pendant sept ans et il faudrait le croire sur parole.

— Ça suffit, je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Surveillez Vernarte, vous comprendrez rapidement que je vous dis la vérité. Je repars au palais. »

Après avoir dit ces mots, Link se leva et sortit, laissant le pendentif sur la table de la pièce. Il en avait assez de devoir se justifier. Le jeune homme quitta la taverne après avoir remercié Thelma et se dirigea vers le palais. Zelda devait être avertie rapidement des véritables intentions de celui en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance.

Devant les portes du château, il s'annonça demandant à être reçu par la princesse. On lui répondit qu'elle s'entretenait avec le général Vernarte en privé dans la Salle du Trône. Pris d'une soudaine inquiétude, le Héros du Crépuscule se précipita à l'intérieur et traversa les couloirs en courant pour rejoindre Zelda le plus vite possible.

Arriverait-il à temps pour empêcher son ennemi de mettre son plan à exécution ?


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 14 :**

Lorsque Link poussa la porte de la Salle du Trône, Zelda était en pleine conversation avec Vernarte. Celui-ci cachait un petit flacon dans son dos et tentait de le déboucher. La présence d'un nouveau collier autour du cou de la princesse alarma le jeune homme.

« Éloigne-toi de ce sinistre individu, lui cria-t-il. C'est lui, le traitre qui m'a vendu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis, demanda-t-elle en se retournant brusquement.

— Il m'a enlevé et séquestré avant de me céder au roi de Tradan pour un prix dérisoire. »

Le Héros du Crépuscule prit son arc et encocha une flèche. Ensuite, il menaça son ennemi.

« Dépose ce flacon délicatement sur le sol et recule ! Après ce que tu m'as fait, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer. Donc, je te conseille d'obéir.»

Effrayée par une situation qu'elle ne comprenait pas, Zelda s'était mise à reculer. Link attendait que Vernarte obtempère. Le soldat laissa tomber ce qu'il tenait sur le sol, puis s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Le jeune homme s'approcha, tout en gardant son arc pointé sur le traitre. Il se baissa pour prendre le flacon et le ranger dans une de ses pochettes, tout en observant son ennemi. Celui-ci sourit en posant son regard vers une des fenêtres à la droite de Link.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Une douleur intense lui traversa le bras. Son arme lui échappa des mains. Une flèche s'était fichée dans son biceps. Le Héros du Crépuscule fixa l'endroit d'où venait le projectile. Ne distinguant rien, il reporta alors son attention sur Vernarte qui s'était emparé d'une épée et s'avançait vers lui.

Sans réfléchir, Link cassa la tige, lassant la pointe enfoncée dans sa chair, et dégaina à son tour, prêt à défendre la princesse qui s'était réfugiée contre un mur. Ignorant la souffrance, il marcha vers son ennemi.

« Je pensais pourtant t'avoir réduit à l'impuissance !

— C'est raté visiblement, tu n'as probablement pas prévu tous les cas de figure.

— Cette erreur sera bien vite réparée. Ne t'en fais pas ! »

Disant ces mots, Vernarte leva sa lame et l'abattit sur son opposant qui para. Link se sentait un peu rouillé. Resté sept ans sans entrainement, le Héros du Crépuscule avait déjà ressenti ce manque lors de son expédition pour récupérer l'Épée de Légende. Pourrait-il venir à bout de cet ennemi avec sa nouvelle blessure ?

Le jeune homme parvint à dévier l'arme. Pour sauver Zelda, il devait l'emporter sur son adversaire. Ou, au moins, tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée du Premier Ministre qui n'était jamais très loin d'elle. Lorsque celui-ci reviendrait, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Des pensées contraires se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Vernarte. Il devait faire en sorte qu'elle soit sous son contrôle avant le retour du diplomate, parti régler une affaire urgente. En fait, c'était le soldat qui l'avait envoyé au loin sous un prétexte quelconque pour pouvoir être seul avec Zelda.

Le combat faisait toujours rage sous les yeux de la princesse inquiète. Elle avait confiance en Link, mais le savait affaibli par sa captivité et par les nombreuses épreuves traversées. En l'observant plus attentivement, elle remarqua qu'il avait déjà dû se battre. En effet, le jeune homme présentait de nouvelles blessures.

Les épées s'entrechoquèrent. Vernarte s'aperçut rapidement que son adversaire fatiguait. Le traitre redoubla alors d'efforts et se mit à multiplier les assauts, ne laissant aucun moment de répit à son opposant. Épuisé par les événements de la journée, celui-ci sentait ses forces le quitter. Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

Link évita un coup à revers de Vernarte en faisant un saut sur le côté et se plaça ainsi derrière lui. Mais le général se retourna et réussit à parer. Le soldat fit quelques pas en arrière pour se dégager et se retrouva dos au mur. Il parvint néanmoins à stopper l'attaque du Héros du Crépuscule en levant son arme.

« Tu ferais mieux de te rendre, si tu ne veux pas y rester, lui dit-il.

— Tu n'as pas encore gagné », répondit Vernarte en jetant un œil dans le dos de Link.

Juste à ce moment, le jeune homme entendit un grand cri.

« Derrière toi ! »

Mais le Héros du Crépuscule ressentit une douleur familière au niveau de son cou et y porta la main. Une fléchette. La même que celle qu'il avait trouvée dans sa maison la veille. Tout en continuant à garder son adversaire sous sa lame, Link se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait le projectile. Un des gardes de l'armée de Tradan s'avançait vers lui. Celui-ci retira son casque et montra son visage.

« Cadmeen, comment es-tu entré dans le palais ?

— Je suis venu pour porter un message de mon roi te concernant ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que nous t'avions oublié !

— Te fatigues pas je sais que tu conspires avec Vernarte depuis le début !

— Aurais-tu retrouvé ta mémoire ?

— Une partie seulement. Que m'as-tu fait ?

— Je t'offre la possibilité de te reposer. Tu m'as l'air exténué. »

Link commençait à ressentir les effets du produit qui venait de lui être injecté et sentait ses forces le quitter. Il abaissa son épée et recula légèrement, en proie à de violents vertiges et luttant contre le sommeil qui le gagnait.

« Ne résiste pas, lui dit Cadmeen, ça ne sert à rien. »

Le Héros du Crépuscule fit un pas vers son ennemi, mais il s'écroula sur le sol. La princesse poussa un cri et se précipita vers lui. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son visage.

« Link, que t'arrive-t-il ?

— Va-t-en, Zelda, fuis ! Laisse-moi !

— Non, ne me demande pas ça. Je ne peux pas le faire ! Je … je … je t'aime. »

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience et n'avait pas entendu les derniers mots prononcés par son ennemi.

« Voyez-vous ça, se mit à ricaner Cadmeen, une princesse amoureuse d'un petit berger.

— Que lui avez-vous fait, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

— Vous avez vraiment l'air inquiète pour lui ! Il n'est pas mort, pourtant cela aurait peut-être été préférable pour lui », dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras et en la remettant debout.

Vernarte fit quelques pas vers elle et s'arrêta devant Link.

« Je vous conseille d'être coopérative si vous voulez qu'il se réveille », ajouta-t-il en approchant son arme de celui qui était étendu à ses pieds.

Le traitre se baissa et se fouilla Link à la recherche du flacon que ce dernier avait ramassé. Après l'avoir retrouvé, il le tendit à Cadmeen qui l'ouvrit et le plaça sous le nez de Zelda. Elle voulut détourner la tête, mais le général la maintint par le cou pour la forcer à respirer le produit.

La princesse ressentit une intense douleur en inspirant la première bouffée. Elle poussa un long cri et s'écroula perdant peu à peu conscience.

« Pourquoi est-ce aussi rapide, demanda Cadmeen.

— C'est du concentré, votre roi a insisté pour que ce soit expéditif pour elle.

— Pourquoi ? Elle mérite de souffrir autant que lui !

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il doit éprouver des sentiments à son égard. »

Ce furent les derniers mots que la princesse entendit avant que l'obscurité ne vienne l'entourer.

À son réveil, Link était allongé sur une banquette dans une pièce sombre qui lui semblait familière. Observant tout autour de lui, il reconnut la cellule de haute sécurité dans laquelle Ganondorf l'avait enfermé à son retour du passé.

En se redressant, le jeune homme s'aperçut que ses mains étaient attachées par une grosse chaîne accrochée au mur de chaque côté de la couchette. Le prisonnier ne se souvenait pas de la présence de ces fers lors de son précédent séjour. Ceux-ci ne lui permettaient que peu de mouvements et l'empêchaient de se déplacer à l'intérieur de sa geôle.

Les derniers événements lui revinrent en mémoire en un instant : sa dispute avec Iria, la réunion de la résistance, l'opposition de Corentin, son combat avec Vernarte, la fourberie de Cadmeen… et la princesse qui n'avait pas voulu fuir. Il se leva d'un bond.

« Zelda !

— C'est trop tard, lui dit Vernarte qui l'observait à travers les barreaux, tu ne la sauveras pas !

— Que lui as-tu fait ?

— Cela ne te concerne plus ! Tu es désormais considéré comme un criminel. Les fers autour de tes poignets le prouvent. Ils ont été installés après l'évasion des hommes que tu avais arrêtés.

— Je veux savoir comment va la princesse !

— Elle est devenue très obéissante ! »

Link repensa au flacon qu'il avait ramassé sur le sol juste avant son combat avec Vernarte et voulut chercher dans une de ses pochettes, mais celles-ci lui avaient été retirées.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

— Quand le Premier Ministre a appris ce que tu avais failli faire à la princesse…

— Je ne l'ai pas touchée, tu le sais très bien !

— Tu avais le couteau qui l'a blessé dans la main. Tu risques d'avoir du mal à prouver ton innocence.

— Blessée ? Elle et blessée ?

— Rien de grave ! Tu l'as à peine effleurée !

— Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ?

— Le Conseil des ministres est justement en train de décider de ton sort. Vois-tu, le roi de Tradan est venu en personne pour te réclamer à la princesse. Tu as beaucoup de valeur à ses yeux.

— Je ne le connais même pas.

— Tu l'as pourtant rencontré à plusieurs reprises !

— Qui est-ce ?

— Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Le monarque est venu poser un ultimatum. Soit Hyrule te livre bien gentiment à eux, soit il y aura une guerre. »

Link regarda son ennemi dans les yeux.

— Livrer le Héros qui a sauvé le royaume leur aurait sans doute posé des problèmes de conscience ! Par contre, livrer celui qui a attaqué la princesse Zelda …

— Tu avais tout prévu !

— Bien sûr ! J'ai d'abord essayé de t'empêcher d'atteindre la clairière en lançant les soldats de Tradan à tes trousses.

— Je me doutais tu étais derrière tout ça ! Ils ont tout fait pour me séparer de mon escorte !

— Évidemment, ils devaient te ramener avant que tu ne retrouves la mémoire ! Mais tu as réussi à te faire aider par le petit monstre qui vit dans la forêt de Firone.

— Skull Kid n'est pas un monstre.

— Je lui réglerai son compte en temps voulu, car je serai bientôt le maître incontesté de ce pays.

— Tu n'as pas encore gagné !

— La princesse Zelda est déjà en mon pouvoir et fera tout ce que je lui dirai. Elle a subi le même traitement que toi. »

Link ferma les yeux en repensant à la souffrance que provoquait la transformation. Il les rouvrit et les fixa sur son adversaire.

« Je suis encore là et je suis au courant de tes intentions.

— Peut-être, mais tu n'auras pas l'occasion de les dévoiler ! Dès demain, tu seras de nouveau aux mains des hommes de Tradan, tu n'auras plus l'occasion de parler à qui que ce soit en dehors de ma présence.

— J'ai sauvé ce royaume. Ils vont en tenir compte.

— Crois-tu ? Une guerre pourrait tuer beaucoup de monde. Perdre des milliers de vies pour sauver un homme qui s'en est pris à la princesse n'est pas envisageable.

— Je n'ai rien fait !

— Bien sûr que si, tu étais sur le point de poignarder Zelda, le général Cadmeen a été obligé de te tirer une flèche dans le bras pour t'en empêcher. Ensuite, tu as cassé la flèche et tu l'as attaqué, j'ai été obligé de t'assommer !

— Et comment expliques-tu l'absence de coup.

— Mais, je suis un membre reconnu de l'armée, ma parole ne sera jamais mise en doute. Par contre, malheureusement pour toi, ta longue absence et le mystère qui l'entoure jouent en ta défaveur ! Bon, je dois retourner à mes occupations. Je vais t'envoyer un médecin pour ton bras. N'essaye pas de fuir, tu pourrais aggraver ton cas. »

Vernarte sortit. Le Héros du Crépuscule retourna s'asseoir sur la banquette. Il connaissait d'avance la décision qui serait prise. Link repensa à la princesse et sentit son cœur se briser en imaginant à la souffrance qu'elle avait dû endurer par sa faute. À cause de son incapacité à la protéger.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le docteur Borville entra dans le cachot. Celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil au prisonnier et poussa un soupir de mécontentement en reconnaissant le jeune homme. Il était accompagné du général Cadmeen, venu surveiller sa proie. Mais Link savait très bien que ce charlatan ne lui serait d'aucuns secours.

Le médecin retira le morceau de flèche avec beaucoup brutalité. Ayant été réquisitionné, il ne toucherait rien pour ses soins et voulait en finir rapidement. La plaie fut néanmoins suturée avec application et bandée. Une fois son travail accompli, le patricien quitta la cellule.

Cadmeen referma la grille et ressortit de la pièce avec les deux soldats de garde. La porte se rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard devant Moï et Vernarte. Link se leva. Le mentor s'assit à côté de son ancien élève et l'invita à faire de même. Le général hylien resta debout derrière le visiteur.

« Je viens d'assister à la réunion du Conseil des ministres. Je suis chargé de t'annoncer leur décision.

— Pourquoi toi ?

— J'y étais en tant que représentant du village dans lequel tu as grandi. J'ai demandé à t'annoncer le résultat et la permission m'a été accordée. Je voulais te parler. Pourquoi, Link ? Pourquoi avoir tenté de nuire à celle que tu as eu tant de mal à sauver ? Je ne comprends pas ! »

Link ouvrit la bouche pour démentir l'accusation, mais croisa le regard de Vernarte qui lui fit comprendre ce qui arriverait à Moï s'il prononçait une seule parole.

« Parle-moi ! Je suis prêt à t'écouter. Donne-moi tes raisons ! »

Le Héros du Crépuscule garda le silence, les yeux au sol.

« Je suis déçu ! Je pensais que nous étions amis, mais je vois que tu m'as menti. Le Conseil a décidé de te livrer au roi de Tradan. Tu seras conduit à leur camp demain matin. Nous n'aurons plus l'occasion de nous revoir, tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ? »

Craignant de lire de la déception dans les yeux de son mentor, Link baissa la tête. Le jeune homme préféra continuer de se taire pour ne pas mettre la vie de son maître d'armes en danger. Pourtant, au fond de son cœur, le Héros du Crépuscule était torturé. Même lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises étant enfant, jamais Moï ne s'était dit déçu par son comportement.

« Dans ce cas, adieu, Link ! »

Moï tourna le dos à son ancien élève et sortit sans lui accorder un seul regard, par la porte restée ouverte. Le Héros du Crépuscule le vit s'éloigner, le cœur lourd. Il posa les yeux sur Vernarte qui lui souriait avec cruauté. Ce petit échange l'avait amusé et la détresse du jeune homme lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir.

« Profite de ta dernière nuit dans ce château, car tu ne reviendras pas, cette fois. »

Il éclata de rire et sortit. La porte se referma derrière lui, laissant Link seul, avec ses doutes et sa peine.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapitre 15 :**

Toute la nuit, les paroles de Moï résonnèrent dans l'esprit du Héros du Crépuscule : « je suis déçu », « tu m'as menti ». Link s'en voulait d'avoir donné à son mentor des raisons de douter de sa sincérité. À présent, il était vraiment seul. Les membres de la Résistance ne tarderaient pas à suivre le maître d'armes et ce serait probablement aussi le cas pour Thelma et Iria.

Iria ! Il l'avait traité avec beaucoup de méchanceté et regrettait de ne pouvoir s'excuser auprès de son amie. Elle garderait une mauvaise image de lui. Ils ne se reverraient plus. Sans doute était-ce préférable…

Lorsque le jour s'annonça, Link n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il observa la lumière du jour s'intensifier lentement. Bientôt, les premiers chants de coqs se firent entendre et des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Ces derniers provoquèrent une accélération des battements de cœur du jeune homme. Cette fois, c'était la fin : le retour à sa condition d'esclave, avec un châtiment exemplaire pour décourager les autres de faire la même tentative.

Vernarte entra suivi de plusieurs gardes. Ils s'arrêtèrent près la grille, en attendant que leur chef vienne leur ouvrir la porte. Link s'était levé, la tête haute, ses mains enchaînées placées devant lui. Le prisonnier ne voulait pas que son ennemi sache à quel point il avait peur.

Quand la serrure fut déverrouillée, deux soldats pénétrèrent dans la cellule, suivis de Vernarte. Celui-ci libéra les poignets de Link et les lui attacha dans le dos.

« N'espère pas pouvoir t'échapper ! Tu es vraiment seul à présent ! Plus de Héros du Temps pour venir te sauver ! »

Surpris par cette remarque, le jeune homme regarda son ennemi. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de l'aide que son ancêtre lui avait apportée ? Le général sourit devant l'air interrogateur de son prisonnier.

« Tu te poses sans doute beaucoup de questions, mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Dans quelques heures, tu comprendras beaucoup de choses ! Malheureusement pour toi, tes problèmes ne font que commencer. »

Les soldats attrapèrent Link par les bras et le trainèrent hors de la cellule. Le petit groupe traversa les couloirs rapidement et se retrouva à l'extérieur, à proximité des jardins du château. Ils lâchèrent le prisonnier et se placèrent avec leurs collègues tout autour de lui. Le jeune homme distingua le son des cors qui annonçait un rassemblement. Son cœur se serra. Ils avaient organisé son départ comme un spectacle.

Un événement lui revint en mémoire : quand il était sorti de l'enceinte du palais, enchaîné, pour se rendre sur le lieu de son châtiment. Le Héros du Crépuscule avait dû marcher au milieu d'une foule en colère contre lui.

Link prit une profonde inspiration et suivit les gardes qui le menèrent vers la grande porte qui s'ouvrait sur la citadelle. Il n'entendait aucun bruit provenant de la ville. Pourtant, dans son souvenir, les clameurs étaient nombreuses lors de son dernier « bain de foule ». La cité était-elle déserte pour qu'on ne perçoive même pas le brouhaha du marché ?

En arrivant sur la place principale, Link observa autour de lui. L'endroit était noir de monde, mais il n'y avait aucun son. Tous fixaient le prisonnier dans un silence écrasant. Le Sauveur d'Hyrule s'avança, poussé par son escorte. Tout le long du chemin qu'il fallait emprunter pour gagner la sortie est, des habitants bloquaient les issues, lui retirant ainsi tout espoir de fuite.

Il marcha dans le calme absolu. Seuls les pas du petit groupe se faisaient entendre. Le jeune homme aurait préféré des cris et des injures à cette démonstration muette qui lui brisait le cœur.

Il sentait les regards sur lui et voyait la déception dans les yeux des citadins. La même que celle qu'il avait tant redouté de lire dans ceux de son mentor : ils avaient admiré et pleuré pendant sept ans un Héros qui s'était révélé bien peu digne de leur respect !

Link fut presque soulagé en arrivant à la porte de la ville. Il se laissa emmener par les soldats de l'autre côté du pont. Vernarte les précédait. Ce dernier s'adressa au général Cadmeen, venu en personne chercher le prisonnier.

« Je vous le ramène ! Tâchez de ne pas le perdre cette fois ! »

Le général de l'armée de Tradan adressa un regard mauvais à son homologue. Link fut remis aux mains des soldats qui attendaient. Vernarte se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Je te souhaite bien du plaisir ! Je sais de source sûre que ce qui t'attend là-bas ne sera pas de tout repos.

— Je sais que je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps, ne te fatigue pas !

— Détrompe-toi ! Tu es très attendu et tu auras droit à un traitement de faveur. Après tout, tu es un Héros ! »

Link n'eut aucune réaction. Vernarte repartit vers la citadelle, suivi de ses hommes. Cadmeen fit signe aux gardes qui entourèrent le prisonnier. Le groupe se mit en marche en direction du lac Hylia où le roi de Tradan avait établi son camp.

Durant le long trajet, Link regardait autour de lui pour enregistrer les images d'un pays qu'il croyait ne plus revoir. Ses pensées le conduisirent au village de Toal où vivaient ceux qui avaient rendu son enfance heureuse, malgré la perte tragique de ses parents.

Les troupes de Tradan s'étaient installées sur les rives du Lac Hylia. Link l'aperçut en traversant le pont surplombant cette étendue d'eau. Ensuite, ils prirent un petit chemin qui descendait doucement jusqu'aux tentes qui avaient été déployées. L'une d'elles, plus grande que les autres, attira l'attention du jeune homme. Il la connaissait. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, Link sentait sa peur s'accentuer. Les soldats menèrent leur prisonnier en direction de cette gigantesque toile qui avait été dressée à l'écart. Probablement celle du souverain. Le héros du Crépuscule fut conduit à l'intérieur. À peine entré, il eut un choc.

L'endroit lui était familier. Il reconnut la table où ses armes avaient été entassées, les sièges munis de coussins et les différents meubles. Le général congédia les gardes et resta seul avec le captif. Ce dernier observait le décor et n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Mets-toi à genoux, ordonna-t-il à Link, tu as l'honneur d'être mis en présence du roi de Tradan. »

Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé. Cadmeen posa alors les mains sur les épaules de son captif et poussa vers le bas pour l'obliger à plier les jambes. Le choc tira Link de ses pensées.

« Mon roi, je vous ai amené l'esclave en fuite. Il nous a été remis sans condition.

— Parfait ! Laisse-nous ! Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop ! »

Cette voix, Link la reconnut sans aucune difficulté. Il leva les yeux et vit celui qui avait parlé. Ce fut comme si le ciel lui tombait sur la tête. Devant lui se tenait celui qu'il pensait avoir vaincu : Ganondorf.

« Non, c'est impossible ! Pas encore !

— Tu pensais réellement que je n'allais pas mettre à profit les précieuses informations que m'avait données cet incapable de Xanto, ricana-t-il. Je savais que tu me vaincrais bien avant que tu ne te sentes impliqué dans cette histoire. Alors, j'ai décidé de te tendre à nouveau un piège, sachant que tu serais à mille lieues de penser que je puisse le faire.

— Qui ?

— Tu veux savoir qui tu as tué ? Un de tes vieux amis ! Celui qui m'a permis de faire de toi un criminel. Je lui ai tendu un guet-apens à lui aussi. Il ne devait surtout pas sortir vivant de ce combat. Tu devais croire en ma mort pour la poursuite de mon plan.

— Si je comprends bien, ce n'était pas toi au palais.

— Bien sûr que non ! J'ai profité du fait que tu ne m'avais jamais vu et cette idiote de Midona non plus. Ton double a parfaitement joué son rôle. Je lui ai fait croire qu'il dirigerait Hyrule en cas de victoire ! Mais tu as gagné. Alors, j'ai mis mon dernier plan à exécution. Vois-tu, j'avais mis à profit le temps passé dans le palais pour consulter les ouvrages de la bibliothèque. J'en ai trouvé un très intéressant.

— De quoi parles-tu ?

— De ce livre que tu as eu l'impudence de me voler !

— Je n'ai… »

Link ne put terminer sa phrase. Ganondorf venait de s'approcher du jeune homme et de lui asséner un formidable coup sur la tête qui l'envoya contre une des chaises et lui laissa une marque rouge sur la joue.

« Ne me mens pas ! Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as, car il a disparu le jour de ta fuite. Alors, tu vas gentiment me raconter comment tu as réussi à déjouer la surveillance placée autour de toi et tu vas me donner le nom de tes complices.

— Je ne peux rien te révéler. J'ai perdu la mémoire !

— D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, tes souvenirs te sont revenus.

— Pas tous !

— Je n'en crois rien. Tu répondras à mes questions de gré ou de force ! »

Ganondorf s'approcha d'une petite sonnette qu'il fit retentir. Aussitôt, le général Cadmeen apparut.

« Il ne semble pas disposé à nous apporter sa collaboration. Préparez-le pour l'interrogatoire.

— À vos ordres, mon roi, répondit le général en s'inclinant.

— Commencez par lui retirer ce vert que j'abhorre. »

Cadmeen appela les deux gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée. Ceux-ci maintinrent le Héros du Crépuscule immobile pendant que le général le détachait. Il l'obligea ensuite à retirer sa tunique et sa cotte de mailles ainsi que son bonnet.

« Faites porter ces vêtements au château d'Hyrule. Ils doivent déjà avoir besoin d'un nouveau défenseur. »

Link leva la tête vers le général.

« À cette heure, ton ami Vernarte a probablement pris le pouvoir sur le royaume au grand désespoir de tes amis qui regrettent sûrement de t'avoir livré. »

Cadmeen releva le jeune homme en l'attrapant par les cheveux et le fit sortir de la tente. Il l'emmena vers une grotte située non loin de là dans laquelle avait été installé tout un appareillage destiné à l'interrogatoire des prisonniers. Des instruments étaient accrochés aux parois et un lit de torture trônait en son milieu.

Link y fut allongé sur le ventre et rapidement attaché. Ses tentatives de résistance furent inefficaces. De douloureux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Sur un des murs était exposé un nombre incalculable d'objets de toutes sortes, plus cruels les uns que les autres.

Le Héros du Crépuscule ferma les yeux. Il refusait de se laisser aller à la panique en faisant l'inventaire des supplices que pourrait lui infliger son ennemi. Le jeune homme apprendrait suffisamment tôt ce que Ganondorf lui réservait.

Peu de temps après, celui-ci fit son apparition.

« J'espère que tu es bien installé, car j'ai de nombreuses questions à te poser. »

Link ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son adversaire avec attention. Il tentait de faire bonne figure devant son bourreau, mais la terreur s'était emparée de lui. Après avoir relevé la chemise du prisonnier, Ganondorf sourit en remarquant les cicatrices sur son dos, sachant parfaitement d'où elles provenaient.

Il prit une cravache sur le mur. Le roi de Tradan se contourna la table où le jeune homme était attaché, frappant la tige sur sa main à intervalles réguliers. Chaque claquement faisait sursauter Link qui se rappelait à chaque coup le souvenir de la froide morsure de l'instrument sur sa peau. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

Voyant l'effet produit sur le captif, le monarque se mit à rire. Par cruauté, il posa l'extrémité de son outil à la base du cou de Link et le glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant une crispation de ses muscles.

« Voyons voir si tu as compris ! Réponds à mes questions et il ne te sera fait aucun mal ! Commençons par une simple : donne-moi le nom de la personne qui t'a aidé à t'enfuir !

— Je ne sais pas.

— Mauvaise réponse », ajouta Ganondorf avant d'abattre la cravache sur le prisonnier.

Le Héros du Crépuscule serra les dents.

« Ne te retiens pas ! J'adore les hurlements de douleur.

— Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir !

— Nous verrons si tu es toujours de cet avis dans un moment », dit-il en frappant de plus belle.

Les coups que donnait Ganondorf étaient bien plus puissants que tous ceux de Vernarte. Le jeune homme sentait qu'il ne pourrait retenir ses cris très longtemps. La voix du roi de Tradan retentit à nouveau !

« Tu as reçu de l'aide d'un membre de mon armée, donne-moi son nom que je puisse lui infliger la même punition qu'à toi !

— Je … ne sais pas !

— Encore une mauvaise réponse ! »

La cravache s'abattit de nouveau sur le dos du jeune homme, mais cette fois-ci, Iria n'interviendrait pas pour le sauver ! Il ferma les yeux et serra les dents en attendant que la douleur s'atténue.

« Je ne crois pas à cette histoire de mémoire perdue ! Alors, parle !

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle pas. »

Ganondorf s'approcha du Héros du Crépuscule, l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui leva la tête.

« Ne joue pas avec moi ! Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, ajouta-t-il en caressant la joue du jeune homme avec l'objet. Que dirais-tu d'une jolie cicatrice au milieu de ce beau visage ?

— De toute façon, tu as prévu de me tuer, alors fais ce que tu veux, répondit Link.

— Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit où tu as caché le livre !

— Je n'ai …

— Je sais que tu ne l'avais pas sur toi au moment où tu as été retrouvé. J'ai envoyé Vernarte interroger l'homme qui t'a soigné !

— Reynald ? Non !

— Ne t'inquiète pas ! Aucun mal n'a été fait à ton ami. Le général a prétendu que la princesse l'avait envoyé et que tu avais parlé d'un livre dans ton sommeil. Alors, le prêtre lui a tout raconté : comment il t'avait retrouvé et à quel endroit. Le cheval a aussi été fouillé. Donc tu ne l'avais plus en arrivant à Cocorico. Alors, dis-moi où tu l'as caché !

— Je ne me rappelle pas !

— Ça, tu l'as déjà dit ! »

Ganondorf lâcha la tête de Link qui retomba bruyamment sur la table. Il reprit sa cravache et se mit de nouveau à marteler le dos du malheureux jeune homme qui ne put contenir ses cris. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les coups cessèrent. À ce moment, la doctoresse qui avait soigné Link lors de son arrivée à Tradan entra dans la pièce.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler, mon roi ?

— Oui, examine-le, je veux savoir s'il est encore capable de répondre à mes questions. »

Le médecin s'approcha de Link et observa son dos. Celui-ci était couvert de marques profondes. Puis, elle regarda ses yeux avant de mesurer la vitesse de ses battements de cœur.

« Il peut encore résister, mais plus pour longtemps. Si vous insistez trop, il finira par s'évanouir.

— Dans ce cas, je vais lui apprendre à ne pas se moquer de moi ! »

Ganondorf se remit à frapper Link de toutes ses forces. Les cris de celui-ci se faisaient plus intenses. Il sentait la brûlure de l'instrument sur sa peau et le sang couler sur son dos.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le tortionnaire s'aperçut que son captif avait cessé de hurler. Il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapitre 16 :**

En ouvrant les yeux, le Héros du Crépuscule s'aperçut qu'il était toujours dans la salle de torture aménagée par Ganondorf. La souffrance dans son dos se réveilla aussitôt. Un oreiller avait été placé sous sa tête. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Une voix féminine résonna.

« Alors, on émerge enfin, beau blond. »

Link observa celle qui avait parlé, il reconnut immédiatement la doctoresse qui avait soigné son épaule.

« Où est-il ?

— Mon maître s'est rendu au château d'Hyrule.

— Pour quelle raison, demanda Link, soudain inquiet.

— Cette affaire ne te concerne en rien », répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Elle s'approcha en tendant la main vers le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci voulut reculer, mais les liens qui le retenaient à la table l'empêchaient de bouger. Une intense douleur le fit grimacer au moment de son premier mouvement.

« Ne sois pas si craintif, je ne te veux aucun mal, bien au contraire, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

— Je vous interdis de me toucher, répondit Link en serrant les dents.

— Et tu penses que tu vas pouvoir m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux. Tu souffres dès que tu fais une action. Laisse-toi faire, je pourrais rendre ta détention beaucoup plus agréable ! »

Disant ces mots, elle passa sa main sous la chemise du Héros du Crépuscule qui ne put réprimer un frisson.

« Ton corps réagit déjà… »

Juste à ce moment-là, le général Cadmeen entra suivi de deux gardes.

« Tu es là pour le soigner afin que l'interrogatoire puisse se poursuivre, pas pour lui conter fleurette. Si tu ne veux pas que ta petite conversation soit rapportée à notre roi, tu ferais mieux de te remettre bien vite au travail. »

Déçue et irritée par cette arrivée inopinée, la femme médecin retira sa main du torse de Link et alla chercher un plateau garni de matériel de soin. Elle s'approcha du dos du prisonnier et souleva sa chemise. Le sang avait séché sur les marques laissées par la cravache.

La doctoresse prit un morceau de tissu épais qu'elle trempa dans un petit récipient d'eau et se mit à nettoyer les plaies, sous le regard sadique du général.

« Fais correctement ton boulot, il ne doit pas mourir avant de nous avoir tout dit !

— Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire !

— Oui et tu as aussi un petit faible pour lui ! Mais tu connais parfaitement le sort qui l'attend et tu ne pourras rien faire pour l'aider. Alors, ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs… »

Le docteur Pelly ne répondit pas et se concentra sur sa tâche. Elle commença par nettoyer les traces de sang séché. Les muscles de Link se crispaient sous la douleur provoquée par ce geste. Cadmeen observait les réactions du jeune homme en souriant.

La femme prit un autre linge et le badigeonna d'un liquide transparent. Elle se mit à tamponner le dos de Link. Celui-ci ressentait des contacts à des endroits où il n'y avait aucune blessure. Les doigts du praticien courraient sur ses bras et sur l'arrière de son cou, lui donnant des frissons désagréables.

Pour terminer, elle appliqua un baume sur les plaies et replaça la chemise du prisonnier, au grand soulagement de celui-ci.

« Voilà, un peu de repos et vous pourrez recommencer votre interrogatoire musclé ! »

Le général se tourna vers les gardes qui l'accompagnaient.

« Emmenez le rejoindre la prisonnière ! »

Les soldats détachèrent Link et le remirent debout. Après ces douloureuses épreuves, le jeune homme avait perdu une grande partie de ses forces et ses geôliers durent le soutenir pour éviter qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol.

« Faites-lui donner un repas convenable ! Il va en avoir besoin. »

Le Héros du Crépuscule fut entraîné à l'extérieur de la grotte et conduit vers une tente devant laquelle deux soldats montaient la garde. Link y fut introduit et vit une femme étendue sur une banquette. Celle-ci tournait le dos aux nouveaux venus.

Lorsque ses accompagnateurs le lâchèrent, il s'écroula sur le sol dans un cri de douleur qui fit sursauter sa compagne de détention. Un des hommes fixa un bracelet de fer à sa cheville. Celui-ci était accroché par une chaîne à un anneau planté dans la terre. Ensuite, les prisonniers furent laissés seuls.

À ce moment-là, Link entendit une voix familière.

« C'est toi ? »

Le Héros du Crépuscule se retourna et eut un choc.

« Ash ? Que fais-tu là ? »

Le jeune homme voulut se tourner vers son amie, mais il fut arrêté par une forte douleur. Elle se précipita vers lui, s'apercevant soudain de sa pâleur.

« Que t'ont-ils fait ?

— Ganondorf voulait me faire dire où j'avais caché un livre dont j'ignore tout.

— Un livre ?

— D'après lui, je me serais enfui en l'emportant !

— Je comprends mieux certaines de ses questions…

— Il t'a interrogé, toi aussi ?

— Oui, ce tyran voulait savoir comment j'avais réussi à déjouer la surveillance qu'il avait mise autour de toi. »

Link regarda Ash.

« Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui m'as délivré ?

— Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

— Non, je me suis réveillé dans une chambre de l'auberge de Cocorico sans aucun souvenir des sept dernières années. »

Le Héros du Crépuscule raconta à la jeune femme tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son retour au royaume d'Hyrule. Elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

« Et maintenant, ils pensent tous que je ne vaux pas mieux que Ganondorf !

— Moï te connait trop bien pour penser une chose pareille ! Et les autres membres de la résistance aussi ! Quant à Iria, elle t'aime !

— Pas après la façon dont je l'ai traitée et je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser !

— Tu penses vraiment que nos amis vont te laisser tomber ? »

À ce moment, Cadmeen entra dans la tente portant un plateau qu'il déposa devant les prisonniers.

« Il y en a pour deux ! Vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces pour votre prochain interrogatoire ! »

Après son départ, Link regarda Ash. Il venait de comprendre que Ganondorf comptait se servir d'elle pour le faire parler.

« Tu devrais manger. Tu es pâle et tu as subi des mauvais traitements.

— Je n'ai pas très faim. Et puis, je préfère mourir plutôt que de retourner là-bas.

— Garde confiance en tes amis. Cette fois, ils savent où tu es ! »

Elle s'empara d'un morceau de pain sur le plateau et le lui tendit. Link le prit. Il était chaud. Devant l'air étonné du jeune homme, Ash expliqua.

« Ils tiennent à te garder en bonne santé entre les différentes séances de tortures. Cela sert à te déstabiliser. C'est une technique assez courante. Alors, sois plus fort qu'eux ! »

Ils avaient eu droit chacun à un bol de soupe de légumes chaude et épaisse qui rendit un peu de couleurs au visage de Link. Après le repas, Ash l'aida à se relever et à se coucher sur la banquette. Il avait avant tout besoin de se reposer.

Le Héros du Crépuscule ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt, vaincu par la fatigue, la peur et la douleur. Au bout de deux heures, il se réveilla et observa la jeune femme, assise à ses côtés. Elle l'avait veillé pendant son sommeil.

« Raconte-moi comment tu m'as retrouvé ! Ça m'aidera peut-être à me souvenir.

— J'étais partie en exploration, comme les autres te l'ont expliqué et je suis allée au royaume de Tradan. Je posais des questions, mais personne ne semblait t'avoir vu. Un soldat m'a contacté un peu avant que je ne quitte le pays. Il affirmait pouvoir m'aider à te retrouver.

— Qui était-ce ?

— Je l'ignore, il ne m'a jamais donné son nom et cachait son visage sous un casque. Vu la suite des événements, il a bien fait.

— D'où l'interrogatoire de Ganondorf.

— Oui, il avait deviné que je ne pouvais pas avoir agi seule.

— Que t'a-t-il appris ?

— Il m'a expliqué que tu avais été réduit en esclavage par un procédé qui t'empêchait de te défendre. D'après lui, chaque année, tu étais sorti de ton état pour permettre à celui qui t'avait vendu de venir te voir.

— Vernarte !

— Le général ? C'est lui qui… Il cache bien son jeu. La princesse Zelda lui accorde toute sa confiance.

— Je sais. À l'heure actuelle, il a certainement réussi à prendre le contrôle du pays.

— La Résistance ne le laissera pas faire ! Et ils trouveront un moyen de te libérer. »

Link baissa la tête et repensa aux dernières paroles de Moï.

« Cet homme m'a annoncé que cette année était particulière, car ils avaient cessé leur traitement avec quelques jours d'avance. Selon lui, c'était ta dernière chance d'être sauvé.

— Pourquoi la dernière ?

— Tu avais subi une transformation qui allait bientôt devenir définitive, mais il a refusé de m'en dire plus. »

Link observa sa main gauche et la marque de la Triforce. Il avait effectivement été sur le point de perdre cette protection.

« Il a drogué les gardes chargés de ta surveillance et m'a permis d'arriver jusqu'à toi !

— Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

— C'était un membre de la Résistance locale. Il espérait que tu pourrais les aider, une fois libre. C'est lui qui t'avait donné du pain le jour de ton arrivée.

— Je me souviens de ce garde. Il m'a apporté un peu de réconfort à un moment difficile. Mais je pensais que tous les membres avaient été arrêtés, c'est ce que m'avait dit Roven.

— Il était le dernier ! Lorsque nous t'avons trouvé, tu étais à peine conscient. Nous t'avons emmené et conduit dans le désert.

— La Tour du Jugement…

— Oui, tu n'étais pas assez fort pour faire le voyage jusqu'à Hyrule. Nous t'avons soigné du mieux que nous avons pu, là-bas. Tu commençais à peine à te remettre quand ils nous ont retrouvés. J'ignore comment. Nous avons dû fuir rapidement, mais tu étais incapable de tenir seul sur un cheval. »

Ash s'arrêta de parler, le jeune homme avait fermé les yeux et semblait souffrir.

« Link, tu vas bien ?

— Ça va ! Je suis monté avec toi !

— Oui, tes souvenirs te reviennent ?

— Je nous vois galoper dans la plaine en direction de Cocorico. Des soldats à nos trousses. Puis tu es tombée.

— J'avais reçu une flèche dans l'épaule. Ils m'ont attrapée et emmenée à leur camp.

— Le cheval a continué à galoper et je me suis accroché à son cou. Il avait peur. En arrivant à la source du village, je suis tombé. Je me souviens d'une douleur à la tête. Puis j'ai vu des soldats s'approcher de moi ! Je pensais que c'était la fin. Soudain, j'ai senti une intense lumière derrière moi. Et ce fut l'obscurité. »

Link repensa aux révélations de Rauru : l'illumination était probablement due à l'intervention du gardien de la source.

« De quoi te souviens-tu d'autre ?

— Le soldat était avec nous à la Tour du Jugement ?

— Oui, il nous apportait ce dont nous avions besoin.

— Je me rappelle d'une discussion que j'ai eue avec lui.

— De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

— Mes souvenirs ne sont pas clairs.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu étais encore sous l'influence de leur produit.

— Il me parlait d'un objet à cacher… »

À ce moment, un rire retentit. Les deux prisonniers portèrent leur regard vers l'entrée. C'était Ganondorf !

« Je savais que j'en apprendrais davantage en vous réunissant tous les deux.

— Tu as tout entendu ? Je croyais que tu étais au palais.

— J'y étais, mais je suis revenu à temps pour entendre la meilleure partie de votre conversation. Je vais en profiter pour t'éclairer sur quelques points.

— Lesquels ?

— Le général est effectivement devenu régent du royaume. La princesse est encore sous le choc de ta trahison et a besoin de repos. Tes amis de la Résistance n'ont aucune raison de croire que leur nouveau dirigeant est en fait un traitre. Pour eux, ce rôle te revient pleinement de droit. »

Link baissa la tête, il refusait de croiser le regard de Ash, craignant d'y lire de la déception. Celle-ci releva les yeux vers Ganondorf.

« Les membres de la Résistance le connaissent et ne peuvent croire qu'il est capable de faire du mal à Zelda, affirma-t-elle.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi le dénommé Moï a-t-il été déçu par son comportement ?

— Comment sais-tu cela, demanda Link, rassuré par les paroles de la jeune femme.

— C'est bien simple, le général m'a tout raconté. C'est un très bon élément. Grâce à lui, je vais enfin pouvoir devenir le maître incontesté du royaume d'Hyrule, en épousant la jeune et jolie princesse.

— Elle n'acceptera jamais de devenir ton épouse.

— Détrompe-toi ! Elle a déjà donné son accord. Je la contrôle grâce à la pyronite.

— Ses proches se rendront compte qu'elle est manipulée.

— Personne ne s'est aperçu de rien. Elle a reçu une dose concentrée du produit.

— Concentrée ?

— Bien sûr, la transformation par ce produit est très douloureuse. Tu en sais quelque chose. Il aurait été risqué que ses cris attirent l'attention d'un garde ou du Premier ministre. »

Le Héros du Crépuscule regarda son ennemi. Le désespoir avait commencé à l'envahir.

« Ainsi, tu as enfin réussi à obtenir tout ce que tu voulais !

— Pas tout à fait ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où se trouvait le livre. Si j'ai bien compris : c'est le traitre qui l'a volé et caché, mais il a dû te dire où.

— Je ne sais pas. Mes souvenirs sont flous.

— Nous allons t'aider à t'en rappeler. Gardes, emmenez-les tous les deux ! »

Les soldats s'approchèrent des prisonniers et leur attachèrent les mains dans le dos. Ensuite, ils les emmenèrent à l'extérieur après leur avoir retiré leurs chaînes.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapitre 17 :**

En sortant de la tente, Link s'aperçut que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher. Les gardes conduisirent les deux prisonniers vers un endroit à l'abri des regards et inaccessible sans passer par le camp du roi de Tradan. Ils les forcèrent à s'agenouiller sur le sol, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Ganondorf s'approcha d'eux et les observa un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Puis il s'adressa à Link.

« Cette situation m'est familière. J'ai comme l'impression de l'avoir déjà vécue. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Le Héros du Crépuscule leva la tête vers son ennemi. Il savait que celui-ci comptait utiliser la technique qui lui avait déjà permis d'obtenir sa coopération.

« Je suis désolé de te contredire, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose !

— Effectivement, il y a quelques différences, mais le principe reste le même. Et puis, je ne te demande pas de m'aider cette fois. Je désire juste que tu m'apportes des réponses.

— Encore faut-il que je les connaisse ! »

Le roi de Tradan sourit. Le jeune homme n'avait visiblement pas perdu son courage.

« Tu étais sur le point de parler de ta conversation avec le traître à ta chère amie. Je souhaite juste entendre ces révélations…

— … qui ne te concernent pas. »

Ganondorf s'approcha et donna une gifle d'une telle puissance à Link que ce dernier tomba sur le sol. Son ennemi l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le souleva avec une certaine facilité.

« Tu n'as pas changé, tu cherches toujours les problèmes ! »

Le jeune homme fut projeté contre le sol et retomba sur son dos, ce qui accentua les douleurs qu'il ressentait.

« Je sais que tu es très résistant et que tu préférerais mourir plutôt que de m'apporter ton aide. Tu l'as assez prouvé et j'admire ton courage ainsi que ta détermination. Mais tu oublies que je connais ton point faible. »

Link regarda vers Ash qui fixait Ganondorf sans sourciller. Il ferma les yeux. Ses craintes étaient justifiées : son ennemi allait s'en prendre à elle pour le faire parler. Encore une fois, ses actions mettaient ses proches en danger. Le roi de Tradan se tourna vers son captif.

« Tu as le choix : tu parles tout de suite ou c'est ton amie qui subira les conséquences de ton silence. Donne-moi le nom de celui qui t'a aidé à t'enfuir.

— Je l'ignore, répondit-il. Et tu le sais !

— Dans ce cas, tu me contrains à employer la manière forte. »

Ash regarda Link dans les yeux.

« J'ignore ce dont tu te souviens, mais ne lui dis rien. Ce serait mal récompenser ce courageux allié ! Je suis de taille à supporter ce qu'il me fera ! »

Ganondorf s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'attrapa par la gorge, l'obligeant à se relever.

« Tu ne voudrais pas que j'abîme ce joli minois.

— Tu ne me fais pas peur, répondit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

— Vraiment ? Tant mieux, ce sera plus drôle ainsi. »

Le roi de Tradan fixait Ash, ne s'occupant plus de Link qui se releva et fonça droit vers son ennemi. Au moment où le jeune homme se jeta sur son adversaire, celui-ci fit un pas de côté et le Héros du Crépuscule perdit l'équilibre. Il se retrouva sur le sol, se reprochant d'avoir manqué son coup.

Ganondorf l'empêcha de se redresser en posant son pied sur ses mains attachées dans son dos. Ce geste accentua les douleurs qu'il ressentait encore.

« Tu es toujours aussi prévisible à ce que je vois, lui dit-il, d'une voix méprisante. Décidément, tu ne changeras jamais !

— Et toi, toujours aussi lâche. C'est facile de frapper quelqu'un à qui tu as retiré tout moyen de défense. Détache-moi et bats-toi comme un homme, si tu l'oses ! Te fais-je peur à ce point que tu refuses de te mesurer à moi ?

— Ne m'insulte pas, tu pourrais le regretter ! Tu ne fais certainement pas le poids face à moi ! Même si tu as réussi à m'empêcher de conquérir le royaume d'Hyrule, tu n'es jamais parvenu à me détruire ! »

Ganondorf lâcha Ash qui retomba sur le sol. Il se mit à donner des coups de pied dans le ventre de Link. Le roi de Tradan fit un signe aux soldats qui relevèrent le captif et l'obligèrent à s'agenouiller de nouveau. Ce dernier voulut se débattre, mais ne réussit qu'à provoquer des élancements dans son dos.

Pour ne pas rajouter à la douleur, le prisonnier cessa le combat. Les gardes desserrèrent leur étreinte, mais restèrent à côté de lui pour réprimer toute nouvelle tentative de rébellion. Link ne s'en aperçut pas. Il avait les yeux baissés, se sentant impuissant face à son ennemi.

« Alors ? Vas-tu me donner son nom ?

— Je ne le connais pas, répondit de nouveau le jeune homme. Il ne nous l'a pas donné !

— Je ne te crois pas, cracha-t-il en l'attrapant par les cheveux pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Vous étiez libres ! Pourquoi vous aurait-il caché cette information ? Le fait d'avoir aidé le Héros du Crépuscule devait lui permettre d'obtenir une certaine récompense, non ?

— Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, répondit Ash en se relevant, l'aide de l'armée d'Hyrule pour chasser de son pays le tyran qui le dirigeait. »

Le ton et les paroles de la jeune femme ne plurent pas à Ganondorf qui se retourna vers elle. Il commença par lui donner une gifle qui l'envoya au sol. Le roi de Tradan se mit ensuite à la marteler de coups de pieds. Ses mains attachées l'empêchaient de se protéger le visage.

La réaction de Link ne se fit pas attendre. Retrouvant son énergie, il se redressa.

« Ne la touche pas ! »

Les soldats l'agrippèrent par les bras l'empêchant d'intervenir. Des larmes de rage se mirent à couler de ses yeux. S'en apercevant, le monarque cessa de frapper et se retourna vers son prisonnier. La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

« Es-tu enfin prêt à me parler ?

— Je ne connais pas son nom, répondit-il en serrant les dents.

— Tu ne peux pas supporter de voir quelqu'un souffrir à ta place. Je sais que ton point faible est là. Je pense que tu me dis la vérité. Mais tu as admis toi-même l'avoir vu lors de ton premier jour à Tradan. Donc, tu vas me dire à quoi ressemble cet homme pour que je puisse le retrouver et lui infliger la punition qu'il mérite.

— Je ne me rappelle pas. Ça remonte à sept ans tout de même.

— Ne joue pas avec moi ! Tes souvenirs ne te sont revenus que récemment ! Je sais que tu as une vision très précise de lui. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il t'a "apporté un peu de réconfort dans un moment difficile". Alors, donne-moi sa description, si tu veux que je laisse ton amie en vie. »

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Ganondorf sortit son épée et posa la lame sur la gorge de la jeune femme qui semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance. Une marque sur son visage indiquait qu'elle avait dû recevoir un coup capable de l'étourdir. Link ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot. Une voix masculine venait de retentir.

« Pas besoin de lui reposer la question : je suis là ! »

Le souverain se retourna vers celui qui venait d'élever la voix. Le Héros du Crépuscule reconnut immédiatement le soldat qui avait glissé un morceau de pain dans sa main le jour de son arrivée au royaume de Tradan. Ce dernier lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

« Mithran !

— Oui, c'est bien moi, le traître, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Cela vous étonne n'est-ce pas, père. »

Surpris par les paroles de leur allié, Link et Ash observaient les deux hommes. Le visage de Ganondorf vira au rouge vif. Il hurla.

« Arrêtez-moi ce renégat ! »

Tous les soldats se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait le jeune homme, mais celui-ci n'avait pas attendu l'ordre de son roi. Il s'était précipité vers le camp et avait enfourché une monture avant de partir au galop.

Furieux, Ganondorf hurla sur les membres de son armée.

« Préparez mon cheval ! Nous partons immédiatement à sa poursuite ! N'oubliez pas : je le veux vivant ! Ce gringalet va regretter de m'avoir trahi. »

Puis il s'adressa aux gardes qui maintenaient Link.

« Ramenez les prisonniers au camp et veillez à ce qu'ils ne s'échappent pas ! Vous savez ce qui vous attend en cas d'échec. »

La nuit était tombée lorsque Link et Ash furent emmenés et enchaînés dans deux tentes différentes. Peu de temps après, une troupe de soldats quitta le campement à la recherche du fugitif. Le Héros du Crépuscule espérait que le jeune homme puisse échapper à ses poursuivants.

Link se retrouva seul, se demandant dans quel état se trouvait son amie. Elle avait reçu de nombreux coups et avait semblé sur le point de s'évanouir. Il doutait de pouvoir la sauver, même en répondant aux questions de son ennemi. Ganondorf n'avait pas pour habitude de relâcher ses prisonniers. Surtout si ceux-ci pouvaient lui être utiles.

Lorsque les premiers rayons de soleil apparurent, Link n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. C'est au premier chant du coq que le roi de Tradan entra dans la tente. Il était en proie à une grande fureur. Le jeune homme en déduisit que Mithran avait pu lui échapper et en éprouva un immense soulagement qui lui rendit une partie de son courage.

« Il semblerait que tu te sois fait avoir, une fois de plus, ironisa-t-il.

— Tais-toi, aboya le tyran en attrapant Link par le col de sa chemise.

— Être trahi par son propre fils…

— Je t'ai dit de te taire. Il n'est que mon fils adoptif ! Oser se retourner contre moi après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cet ingrat n'ira pas loin.

— Il semble pourtant plus rusé que tes hommes.

— Le général Cadmeen le trouvera. Il a été son maître d'armes et saura où il se cache. Maintenant, tu vas me dire où est le livre.

— Je ne sais pas où il l'a caché !

— Tu ferais mieux de te le rappeler ! Gardes ! »

Deux gardes entrèrent aussitôt et attachèrent les mains de Link avant de l'emmener. En arrivant au lieu qu'ils avaient quitté la veille, il s'aperçut qu'Ash était déjà présente. Cette dernière portait les traces des coups qu'elle avait reçus le jour précédent.

Il remarqua tout de suite qu'elle semblait inquiète. Ganondorf venait de subir un échec cuisant et sa colère risquait de rendre les choses beaucoup plus difficiles. Le prisonnier décida de tenter le tout pour le tout en attirant l'attention du roi sur lui.

Lorsque les soldats voulurent l'obliger à se mettre à debout, il commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens pour se libérer de leur étreinte. Les gardes réussirent à lui faire plier les jambes. Le tyran s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par les cheveux.

« As-tu compris qu'il est dans ton intérêt de parler ou dois-je encore employer la manière forte ? Où se trouve le livre ?

— Je l'ignore ! Et, même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas. »

Ganondorf lâcha Link et se dirigea vers Ash. Elle était à genoux entre les deux gardes qui l'avaient amenée et le regardait sans baisser les yeux. Il sortit sa lame du fourreau et l'approcha du visage de la jeune femme.

« Es-tu sûr de ça ? Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais ou tu peux lui dire adieu.

— De toute façon, tu nous tueras !

— C'est bien possible, mais dis-toi bien que la manière dont elle quittera ce monde dépendra de ta coopération. Plus ce sera rapide et moins ce sera douloureux. »

Link pâlit et ferma les yeux. Son ennemi venait encore de marquer un point. Soudain, le son d'un cor se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, un soldat arriva en courant et s'approcha de son maître.

« Une délégation du château d'Hyrule est en route pour le camp, mon roi. La princesse Zelda est avec eux.

— Que vient-elle faire ici ? Le général Vernarte en fait partie ?

— Oui, mais il est visiblement leur captif.

— Cet incapable a de nouveau échoué. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, dit-il en s'adressant de nouveau à Link, mais je suis sûre que tu es responsable de ça ! Tu en subiras les conséquences. »

Il s'approcha du Héros du Crépuscule et le releva sans ménagement. Les soldats remirent la jeune femme sur ses pieds et, obéissant à un ordre de leur roi, l'emmenèrent vers le campement. Elle tourna la tête vers Link. Ce dernier lut de l'inquiétude dans son regard et esquissa un sourire pour tenter de la rassurer.

« Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, affirma Ganondorf qui avait surpris cet échange. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour un sauvetage.

— Je pense néanmoins que tes grands projets sont en train de s'écrouler.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais prévu un plan de secours au cas où cet incapable de Vernarte parviendrait à se faire prendre.

— Mais tu ne pourras plus t'emparer du royaume d'Hyrule !

— Crois-tu ? Tu oublies une chose : j'ai à disposition une grande quantité d'hommes qui m'obéissent sans discuter. Tu étais l'un d'eux, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

— Et alors ?

— Selon toi, comment réagiront les soldats d'Hyrule face à une armée de citoyens innocents et inconscients de leurs actes ? »

Blêmissant à vue d'œil, Link regarda son adversaire. La peur était de nouveau en train de prendre le dessus. Il comprit que le tyran ne reculerait devant rien pour réussir son entreprise.

« Je vois que tu commences à comprendre. La plus grande faiblesse de ton espèce, c'est la compassion. J'ai créé des soldats qui ne connaitront ni la peur ni la pitié.

— Tu es un monstre ! »

Le roi de Tradan attrapa Link par le bras pour le faire avancer.

« Viens avec moi. »

Ganondorf l'emmena jusqu'à l'entrée du camp où ils attendirent l'arrivée des représentants du royaume d'Hyrule.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre 18 :**

Parmi les représentants d'Hyrule se trouvaient la princesse, son Premier Ministre et Moï. Se rendant compte de la présence de ce dernier, le Héros du Crépuscule baissa la tête. Il craignait de croiser son regard et d'y lire de la déception ou de la pitié.

Cadmeen qui venait de les rejoindre ordonna à Link de se mettre à genoux. Comme celui-ci ne réagissait pas, il s'approcha et le força à plier les genoux. Le choc lui rappela et amplifia les douleurs de son dos. Le jeune homme ne put retenir un cri. Le roi de Tradan sourit et se tourna vers Zelda.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, Votre Altesse ? »

— Nous venons vous informer que votre complice nous a révélé vos véritables intentions, répondit le Premier Ministre. Il nous a tout avoué ! »

Moï s'avança alors, traînant le général Vernarte dont les mains étaient attachées dans le dos. Ce dernier observa Link et lui adressa un regard mauvais.

« Vous avez réussi à déjouer mon plan, je suis curieux de savoir comment vous avez réussi un tel exploit.

— Nous avons obtenu l'aide d'un jeune homme courageux et méritant. Il nous a donné les moyens de libérer la princesse du sort peu enviable que tu lui réservais.

— Et qu'a-t-il fait le Héros du Crépuscule ? »

Il adressa un sourire cruel à Link, mais celui-ci ne s'aperçut de rien. Son esprit était occupé par les douleurs de son dos. La main de Ganondorf lui agrippant les cheveux le fit revenir à la réalité.

« J'étais sûr que tu avais quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Tes souffrances ne font que commencer… »

Le tyran se tourna vers la princesse.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour annuler les effets du produit ?

— Grâce à ceci, dit-elle en montrant le collier qui pendait à son cou.

— Vous le portez encore, demanda-t-il. Attendez une seconde ! »

Il se tourna vers Cadmeen.

« Vous aviez bien placé une des ces pierres sur le Héros du Crépuscule lorsque vous l'avez piégé à la Clairière ?

— Oui, mon roi.

— Imbécile, répliqua-t-il en le giflant. Vous la lui avez laissée en vous sauvant ? »

Les yeux de Ganondorf lançaient des éclairs.

« Que s'est-il passé selon toi, au moment où il a récupéré l'Épée de Légende ? La pierre a été désactivée.

— Je suis désolé, mon roi !

— Et toi, cria-t-il à Link en tirant un peu plus sur ses cheveux, comment as-tu fait pour leur donner ce collier ?

— Je… ne me souviens plus. »

Le roi de Tradan fit tomber le jeune homme par terre. Le prisonnier poussa un cri de douleur lorsque son dos percuta le sol. Il tenta de se relever, mais ses bras, immobilisés sous lui, gênaient tout mouvement. Link ferma les yeux : ses mains pressaient ses plaies.

Voyant les crispations sur le visage de son élève, Moï ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir et se précipita vers lui. Au moment où il eut atteint le Héros du Crépuscule, une dizaine de lances se pointèrent dans sa direction.

« Pas un pas de plus !

— Ne vous affolez pas, je veux juste l'aider à se relever ! Et si vous voulez que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, détachez-lui les mains. Où voulez-vous qu'il aille dans cet état ? »

Sans tenir compte des armes pointées sur lui, Moï s'assit près de Link et l'aida à se mettre sur le côté de façon à soulager ses douleurs. Le jeune homme vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de son ancien mentor, comme il le faisait étant petit.

Moï prit le couteau qui pendait à sa ceinture et coupa les cordes qui attachaient les poignets du prisonnier. Il en profita pour lui glisser un minuscule objet dans sa main en murmurant à son oreille.

« Nous avons besoin de connaître la provenance de cette clé. Observe-la discrètement et enfouis-la dans la terre. »

Ganondorf l'entendit murmurer et le repoussa violemment en arrière.

« Que lui as-tu dit ?

— Rien ! Je lui disais de se calmer ! Que la douleur finirait par diminuer ! »

Link ramena ses mains devant lui. Sur un signe du roi, les gardes pointèrent leurs lances sur le Héros du Crépuscule qui tentait de se mettre debout. Il réussit à s'asseoir, le visage face à son ennemi, dévoilant les nombreuses taches de sang séché sur sa chemise aux membres de la délégation.

La princesse eut un sursaut au moment où elle devina le traitement qui avait été infligé à Link.

« Que lui as-tu fait ?

— Je lui ai juste posé quelques questions, mais cet entêté a refusé de me répondre. Alors, j'ai été obligé de prendre des mesures radicales.

— De quel genre ?

— Montre-leur », déclara Ganondorf en s'adressant à Cadmeen.

Le général s'approcha du jeune homme et, après avoir écarté les soldats, le releva avec brutalité, provoquant de nouvelles douleurs au niveau de son dos. Le chef de l'armée de Tradan voulut soulever le haut de Link, mais ce dernier faisait tout pour l'en empêcher. La seule pensée de voir ses souffrances exposées ainsi devant ses amis lui était insupportable.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas raisonnable », dit-il en lui prenant les deux mains et en les ramenant vers lui.

Il appela un des gardes qui lia ses poignets avec une corde. Puis Cadmeen attrapa la chemise de Link et la lui passa au-dessus de la tête d'un coup sec. Les membres de la délégation purent observer les nombreuses marques laissées sur sa peau, certaines d'entre elles avaient recommencé à saigner. La princesse poussa un cri et détourna le regard.

Le général maintenait toujours les bras du jeune homme qui cherchait à se défaire de cette emprise. Quand soudain, il s'aperçut que celui-ci tenait quelque chose dans son poing gauche.

« Donne-moi ce que tu dissimules, ordonna-t-il en tentant de desserrer les doigts du prisonnier.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Ganondorf en s'approchant.

— Une clé, répondit Cadmeen.

Ce dernier venait de réussir à récupérer l'objet en question et le remit à son chef. Link le fixa avec attention et eut un choc. Le captif ferma les yeux. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire : un soldat casqué lui parlait d'un livre très dangereux ainsi que de l'endroit où il irait le cacher.

Le roi de Tradan attrapa Link par les cheveux.

« On réglera ça plus tard, toi et moi ! »

Puis il se tourna vers ses visiteurs.

« Tout ça ne m'explique pas comment vous avez fait pour contrer mes projets.

— C'est très simple, expliqua Moï, Link nous a raconté tous les évènements dont il se souvenait ainsi que sa petite mésaventure à l'Ancien Sanctuaire, en nous montrant le fameux collier. Ce dernier est resté sur la table après son départ et c'est moi qui l'ai récupéré.

— Et comment avez-vous pu approcher la princesse, je la croyais tenue au secret.

— Cela n'a pas été simple, mais la personne chargée de s'occuper d'elle était, malheureusement pour toi, très proche d'un des membres de la Résistance. Tu devines le reste… »

Ganondorf porta son attention sur Vernarte.

« Je t'avais dit de faire attention au choix de tes collaborateurs, tu as misérablement échoué.

— Mais…

— Pas de mais, tu savais ce qui t'attendait en cas d'échec… »

Il se concentra de nouveau sur le Premier Ministre.

« J'imagine que si vous l'avez amené jusqu'ici, c'est que vous avez une bonne raison. Vous allez me proposer un marché.

-Effectivement, nous voulons échanger le traître que vous nous avez envoyé contre notre héros qui n'a jamais rien eu à se reprocher ! Nous savons qu'il s'est laissé livrer pour ne pas mettre en péril la vie d'un de ses amis proches. »

Ganondorf éclata de rire.

« Vous pensez que je vais vous le rendre après le mal que j'ai eu à l'attraper. Vous rêvez ! Mais vous ne m'apprenez rien, je savais que ce nigaud réagirait comme cela !

— Dans ce cas, vous ne reverrez pas votre homme de main que nous ferons exécuter pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis.

— J'ignorais que la peine de mort était encore appliquée dans votre royaume.

— C'est un jugement qui n'est que très rarement rendu, mais les situations exceptionnelles appellent des mesures de la même envergure. »

Ganondorf réfléchit un instant et un sourire s'agrandit sur son visage.

« Je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai une grande envie de récupérer cet incapable pour lui infliger la punition qu'il mérite. Néanmoins, votre prix est trop élevé. Je vous propose donc une alternative.

— Quelle est-elle ?

— Votre Héros du Crépuscule n'est pas mon seul captif ! Un prisonnier contre un autre, cela me parait honnête, non ? »

Il adressa un regard à Cadmeen qui se dirigea vers une tente avec deux soldats. Ils en ressortirent accompagnés d'une jeune femme dont les mains étaient attachées. Celle-ci semblait avoir également subi des mauvais traitements.

« Ash, s'écria Moï.

— Qu'en pense notre Héros du Crépuscule ? Selon toi, lequel de vous deux devrait être libéré ? »

Link ne répondit pas. Ganondorf attrapa le jeune homme par les cheveux et tira.

« Je suis curieux d'obtenir ton point de vue sur la question. »

Le jeune homme observa Ash. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse de nouveaux mauvais traitements à cause de lui.

« Elle, articula-t-il difficilement, libère-la, elle !

— Le héros a parlé. Donc je vous propose de procéder immédiatement à l'échange. Cette jeune personne a visiblement besoin de soins. »

Moï s'avança trainant un Vernarte qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très envie de retrouver celui pour lequel il avait trahi son royaume. Pendant que les deux gardes amenaient la jeune femme, le général tenta d'amadouer son accompagnateur.

« Il va me tuer si tu me livres à lui !

— Il fallait réfléchir avant de trahir ton pays. Trop de personnes ont souffert par ta faute. »

Lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par les soldats, ces derniers déposèrent Ash dans les bras de Moï qui la souleva et la confia à un de leurs accompagnateurs pour qu'il la ramène immédiatement au château. Vernarte avait été conduit près du roi de Tradan.

« Avant que vous ne repartiez, j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. »

Ganondorf prit un couteau des mains d'un de ses hommes et l'utilisa pour déchirer la tunique du général hylien. Link et les membres de la délégation regardèrent le nouveau prisonnier avec stupeur. Celui-ci portait une pyronite autour du cou qui lui fut arraché d'un geste sec.

« Cet homme était également manipulé, tout comme Nabooru. Mais lui, tu n'auras pas réussi à le sauver, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Link.

— Tu le contrôlais depuis le début, répondit celui-ci.

— Non ! Il t'a longtemps détesté, mais tu as visiblement réussi à le remettre sur le droit chemin. J'étais présent à la clairière lorsque tu as refusé de te mesurer à lui. J'ai remarqué que ton attitude l'avait secoué et pas dans un sens favorable à mes plans.

— C'est à ce moment-là que tu l'as empoisonné ?

— Oui, j'ai utilisé sur lui le même produit que sur Nabooru ! Tu te souviens d'elle n'est-ce pas ? »

Link regardait son ennemi. Il avait perçu une différence entre la réaction de Nabooru et celle de toutes les autres personnes qui avaient subi l'influence de la pierre, sans jamais comprendre pourquoi.

« Eh oui, il existe un autre produit ! Il est incolore et ressemble à de l'eau. Ce qui signifie que la victime le boit sans se douter de ce qui l'attend. J'ai envoyé le général Cadmeen s'occuper de lui. Ensuite, ils ont préparé ton enlèvement. Que penses-tu de mon plan ?

— Tu n'es qu'un…

— L'avantage de ce produit est qu'il est instantané et indolore. Je comptais l'utiliser sur toi au moment où ta Triforce aurait définitivement cessé d'exister. J'aurais adoré te voir t'en prendre à tes anciens amis…

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais tant me récupérer avant que je reprenne l'Épée de Légende.

— Mithran a tout gâché et je compte bien le lui faire payer au prix fort. En attendant, j'ai encore plusieurs questions à te poser et cette fois, crois-moi, tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir ! »

Sur un signe du roi, Cadmeen s'apprêtait à emmener Link quand la princesse intervint.

« Laissez-moi lui parler ! Je suis sûre que je peux le convaincre de vous révéler ce que vous voulez savoir !

— Et pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ?

— Je… Je ne désire pas qu'il souffre davantage.

— Il mérite ce que je lui inflige ! »

Le général poussa le jeune homme pour le forcer à avancer. Un bruit de chute se fit entendre. Zelda venait de se laisser tomber à genoux et s'adressait à Ganondorf des sanglots dans la voix.

« Par pitié, laissez-moi au moins lui dire au revoir ! »

Ganondorf observa la princesse et accepta la demande. Le général fit demi-tour et força Link à s'agenouiller sur le sol. Des larmes coulaient toujours de ses yeux. Elle prit la tête du jeune homme dans ses mains et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

« Nous ferons tout pour te tirer de là. Garde confiance en tes amis !

— Vous ne devriez pas lui donner de faux espoirs, ajouta le tyran.

— Fais ce qu'il te demande et reste en vie ! »

Le Héros du Crépuscule semblait sur le point de céder au désespoir. Zelda posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme et approcha lentement son visage du sien. Surpris, Link resta sans bouger, sentant son cœur manquer un battement.

Au moment même où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par une sensation de bien-être qui lui fit oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser, mais le temps fut trop bref. Zelda releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Link.

« Je t'aime », lui murmura-t-elle avant de rejoindre la délégation.

Link porta ses doigts à sa bouche, cherchant à conserver ces merveilleux instants. Cadmeen le remit debout avec brutalité et l'emmena vers l'intérieur du camp. Il avait encore sur la langue le goût salé des larmes de Zelda.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapitre 19 :**

Le général conduisit Link dans la tente qui servait de salle de torture et le précipita au sol, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Le jeune homme se positionna de façon à alléger la souffrance de son dos. Cadmeen le regarda avec de la fureur dans les yeux.

« Ainsi, tu as osé retourner l'arme utilisée sur toi contre nous.

— Cette idée n'est pas de moi, mais je suis content d'avoir pu contrarier vos plans !

— Tu ne nous as pas encore vaincus ! Même si tes amis ont pu échanger les deux colliers et délivrer ta jolie princesse, tu es toujours entre nos mains. Tant que ce sera le cas, l'armée d'Hyrule n'attaquera pas. »

À ce moment précis, Ganondorf fit son entrée. La délégation venait de repartir pour le palais. Il s'approcha du Héros du Crépuscule, couché sur le sol.

« Cadmeen a raison, tu sais. N'oublie pas que ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil ! Zelda serait tellement triste d'apprendre ta mort. Alors, je te conseille de répondre rapidement à ma question : où se trouve le livre ?

— Je l'ignore ! C'est Mithran qui l'a caché et tu le sais !

— Oui, mais s'il t'a laissé cette clé, c'est pour t'indiquer où chercher. Tes amis l'ont découverte dans la doublure de la tunique que tu portais. Je sais que tu t'es souvenu de cette conversation.

— J'étais encore sous l'influence de votre produit. Je le vois me parler, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit. »

Le roi de Tradan attrapa Link par le col de sa chemise et le souleva. Ensuite, il planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

« On dirait que ta petite Zelda a réussi à te rendre le courage qui semblait te faire défaut récemment. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion. Tant que nous sommes sur ses terres, elle ne peut pas agir officiellement sans créer une guerre. Ses pouvoirs ne te seront pas plus utiles quand tu seras de retour à Tradan.

— Que comptes-tu faire de moi ? Me tuer ?

— Non, ce serait une punition bien trop douce pour toi ! Tu vas vivre et souffrir, c'est moi qui te le dis. Je te réserve des surprises. Pour l'instant, je veux que tu répondes à mes questions. »

Ganondorf se dirigea vers un râtelier et prit une hache qui pendait. Sur un signe de ce dernier, Cadmeen releva Link et l'amena vers un petit billot placé dans un coin. Il l'obligea à s'agenouiller et retira la corde qui lui liait les poignets. Ensuite, il bloqua le bras droit du jeune homme dans son dos pendant que le roi de Tradan posait son autre main sur la pièce de bois.

« Maintenant, si tu ne parles pas, je vais te priver de tes doigts. De toute façon, tu n'en auras bientôt plus besoin. »

Le Héros du Crépuscule regarda son adversaire. La panique commençait à l'envahir. Le tyran leva l'instrument en posant sa question.

« D'où vient cette clé ? »

Link observa l'outil sans parler, repensant aux paroles de Zelda : « fais ce qu'ils te demandent », « reste en vie ». Lorsqu'il vit la lame commencer sa descente en direction de sa main, le Héros du Crépuscule eut suffisamment peur pour répondre à la question.

« La Tour du Jugement ! Il s'agit d'une clé qui ouvre un des coffres de ce donjon. »

La lame s'abattit à quelques millimètres de son auriculaire.

« Serais-tu capable de nous montrer ce coffre sur une carte ? »

Link répondit par l'affirmative. Ganondorf rangea la hache et Cadmeen lâcha le jeune homme. Celui-ci ramena sa main vers lui. Le général alla chercher une carte qu'il déplia devant les yeux du prisonnier. Celui désigna une salle située sur la droite du donjon. Le captif leur montra le trajet à emprunter pour l'atteindre, leur expliquant que le chemin direct passait par un terrain de sable mouvant infranchissable.

Peu de temps après, Link fut reconduit dans une tente et enchaîné à une banquette. Les soldats commencèrent à préparer leur départ. Ganondorf avait choisi de quitter Hyrule pour rejoindre son royaume dans les plus brefs délais. Pendant que le plus gros des troupes se dirigerait vers Tradan, il se rendrait à la Tour du Jugement, escorté de quelques guerriers.

Le Héros du Crépuscule tenta de se reposer, mais les gardes qui le surveillaient avaient reçu comme instructions de ne pas le laisser s'endormir. Un léger repas lui fut accordé : un morceau de pain et une cruche d'eau.

En début d'après-midi, Cadmeen vint chercher le prisonnier. Ganondorf avait décidé de l'emmener au donjon, au cas où il aurait menti au sujet de la clé. Une charrette contenant le matériel nécessaire au voyage avait été préparée. Les mains de Link furent attachées à l'arrière de celle-ci.

Il devrait effectuer le trajet en marchant au rythme des chevaux. À côté de lui, Vernarte avait été lié de la même manière. Visiblement, le roi de Tradan voulait garder ses deux captifs à proximité pour être sûr que ceux-ci ne lui échapperaient pas. Dès qu'ils furent prêts, ils partirent.

Link qui avait déjà subi beaucoup de mauvais traitements se demanda si ses forces seraient suffisantes pour atteindre le milieu du désert. Dès les premiers pas, il ressentit des douleurs au niveau de son dos qui le firent grimacer. Le général hylien l'observait du coin de l'œil, sentant que le jeune homme n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

La route qui les mena à l'entrée de la région aride fut parcourue dans un silence total. Link était bien trop occupé à essayer de vaincre la souffrance pour s'intéresser au sort de son nouveau compagnon.

Lorsque le sable remplaça la terre battue, la marche devint encore plus difficile. Link devait forcer sur ses muscles meurtris et s'appuyait sur le bord de la carriole, car il avait de légères sensations de vertige.

« Comment te sens-tu, demanda soudain Vernarte, tu penses pouvoir tenir le coup ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en regardant son ancien ennemi. Mes forces s'épuisent et la douleur est insupportable.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette galère. Pardonne-moi !

— Tu es une victime, toi aussi. Je ne t'en veux pas ! Si je ne m'étais pas enfui, le jour de mon retour, tu n'aurais jamais été manipulé de la sorte. C'est à toi de me pardonner… »

Juste à ce moment, le Héros du Crépuscule buta contre une pierre et perdit l'équilibre. Sa cheville se tordit violemment, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il chuta et son corps fut entraîné par la charrette qui roulait toujours, l'empêchant de se redresser.

Vernarte se mit à appeler le garde chargé de conduire les chevaux afin que celui-ci stoppe le convoi un instant. Le général s'approcha et ordonna une courte halte, ce qui permit à Link de se relever. Il dut tirer sur ses bras pour se rétablir sur ses jambes, car personne ne s'était avancé pour l'aider.

Le voyage reprit. Link devait dorénavant marcher en boîtant, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Ils s'arrêtèrent en début de soirée pour laisser les hommes et les bêtes se désaltérer. Mais personne ne se soucia de donner à boire aux deux prisonniers.

Link dut s'appuyer dessus pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il sentait que ses forces étaient en train de le quitter. Et selon ses souvenirs, il leur faudrait encore plusieurs heures pour atteindre la Tour du Jugement.

La nuit tombait lorsqu'ils repartirent. Les chauds rayons du soleil avaient été remplacés par un vent glacial. Link frissonna. Il ne portait en effet qu'une légère chemise en tissu. Vernarte le voyait s'accrocher de plus en plus au morceau de bois auquel il était attaché et se demandait combien de temps Link pourrait tenir avant de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Soudain, ce dernier chuta de nouveau, mais ne put se relever. Il abandonna la lutte et se laissa traîner. Le convoi fut stoppé et Cadmeen le frappa pour le forcer à se remettre debout. Le Héros du Crépuscule ne réagissait plus.

Vernarte se proposa pour l'aider à marcher, leur faisant remarquer qu'il n'était pas capable de tenter une évasion dans son état.

« Et toi, ne vas-tu pas en profiter ?

— Je l'ai mis dans cette situation. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas alors qu'il a besoin de moi.

— Tu deviens charitable ! Je te préférais quand tu voulais lui faire payer ses erreurs. D'accord, aide-le ! Mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, tu le regretteras et lui aussi. »

Cadmeen détacha Vernarte qui en fit de même avec Link. Il passa un des bras du jeune homme par-dessus ses épaules et le soutint par la taille. Plusieurs soldats les encerclèrent, afin d'empêcher toute tentative de fuite.

Et le trajet reprit. L'ancien général parlait doucement au Héros du Crépuscule pour l'encourager, l'exhortant à tenir encore un peu. Le prisonnier avait fermé les yeux se laissant guider.

« Pourquoi m'aides-tu ?

— Tu es là par ma faute.

— Et toi par la mienne. Je n'ai plus de forces. Laisse-moi et essaye de sauver ta vie !

— Pas question que je t'abandonne. Tu es le dernier espoir d'Hyrule et de la princesse.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Tu es le seul à pouvoir battre…

— Non, à propos de Zelda…

— N'as-tu pas été étonné qu'elle ne soit pas mariée ? J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à ses côtés et j'ai compris beaucoup de choses.

— Comme quoi ?

— Les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour toi. Elle a refusé tous les prétendants parce qu'aucun ne te ressemblait.

— Pourtant, elle a toujours su que …

— Que tu aimais Iria. Bien sûr, elle en était consciente. C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as jamais su. Mais maintenant, elle peut laisser libre court à son amour… Tu seras un roi juste.

— Quoi ?

— Regarde, nous arrivons. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir te reposer. Encore un peu de courage… »

Link releva la tête et distingua la Tour du Jugement dans le lointain. Ganondorf serait bientôt en possession du livre tant désiré. Que pouvait-il contenir pour avoir autant d'importance ?

Vernarte conseilla au jeune homme d'éviter de parler pour conserver ses dernières forces, car il le sentait défaillir. Sa respiration devenait difficile. Le Héros du Crépuscule se concentra sur ses jambes pour avancer.

Soudain, celles-ci lâchèrent et il tomba lourdement, entraînant l'ancien général dans sa chute. Celui-ci se redressa et prit Link dans ses bras avant de continuer son chemin.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le convoi arriva à destination. Vernarte coucha Link qui s'était évanoui sur le sol. Il posa sa main sur son cou, cherchant son pouls. Celui-ci était faible.

Cadmeen s'approcha des deux prisonniers et gifla l'inconscient pour le réveiller, puis il le releva sans ménagement. Link regarda autour de lui sans comprendre, mais fut bien obligé de suivre celui qui l'emmenait vers une petite grotte. Vernarte fut laissé à la garde de deux soldats.

En entrant dans la caverne, le jeune homme s'aperçut que Ganondorf l'y attendait. Le général de Tradan le conduisit vers une des parois où des chaînes étaient encastrées. L'endroit semblait familier au Héros du Crépuscule. Ses poignets furent enfermés dans des anneaux.

Lorsque Cadmeen le lâcha, ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Il était maintenu par les mains, le visage face à la roche. Les muscles de ses bras se tendirent et une douleur s'installa, mais Link était incapable de se remettre debout. Ganondorf s'approcha de lui et murmura quelques mots à son oreille.

« C'est ici que ton sort s'est décidé, il y a sept ans de cela. C'est ici que tu as été vendu. Tu resteras là, jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve le livre. J'espère pour toi que tu ne m'as pas menti. »

Puis il enfonça son genou dans le dos du jeune homme avant de sortir avec le général. Le silence se fit dans la grotte. Link n'entendait que sa propre respiration et ses battements de cœur. Ses pensées repartirent vers Hyrule : ses amis avaient-ils encore la possibilité de lui venir en aide ?

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent. Link n'y fit pas attention, s'imaginant qu'il s'agissait d'un des gardes chargés de sa surveillance qui faisait sa ronde. Lorsque des mains lui attrapèrent les poignets pour les libérer, le Héros du Crépuscule sursauta et regarda tout autour de lui.

Une personne l'avait réceptionné avant qu'il ne s'écroule et était en train de le coucher sur le sol avec délicatesse.

« Moï...

— Que t'ont-ils fait, demanda celui-ci en déplaçant quelques mèches de cheveux qui étaient collées sur le visage du jeune homme.

— Tu es venu ?

— Nous n'allions tout de même pas te laisser aux mains de ce monstre. Nous t'emmenons avec nous, mais avant tu dois reprendre quelques forces.

— Les soldats…

— Ne t'occupe pas de ça ! Laisse-toi faire. Aujourd'hui, c'est à nous de te sauver. »

Moï prit un bocal dans sa pochette et lui en fit boire le contenu. C'était de la soupe. Elle était froide, mais apporta un peu de réconfort au jeune homme. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut la personne qui accompagnait son ancien mentor : Ash.

« Comment vas-tu, demanda-t-il à cette dernière.

— Mieux ! Je n'aurais manqué ton sauvetage pour rien au monde, lui dit-elle en souriant.

— Il est temps de partir d'ici », ajouta Moï.

Ce dernier releva Link et le petit groupe sortit de la caverne. Lafrel et Jehd les attendaient à l'extérieur.

« Vernarte ! Nous devons l'aider.

— Cet homme a causé ta perte et tu veux que nous l'aidions, intervint Ash.

— Il n'était pas conscient de ses actes.

— Nous le savons, ajouta Moï. Ne t'inquiète pas, Corentin s'occupe de lui. »

Soudain, une flèche siffla à l'oreille du Héros du Crépuscule. Un groupe de soldats venait d'apparaître, leur coupant la route.

« Où pensez-vous aller comme ça ? Laissez-nous notre prisonnier. »

Les Hyliens dégainèrent. Link que Moï et Ash venaient de lâcher tenta de rester debout, mais ses jambes cédèrent et il se retrouva sur le sol, ne pouvant qu'être spectateur du combat qui était en train de se mener. Ses sauveteurs eurent rapidement le dessus sur les gardes de Ganondorf.

Ils réussirent à se débarrasser de leurs adversaires. Ils eurent une mauvaise surprise en se retournant. Un soldat avait placé une lame sur la gorge de Link.

« Je vous conseille de lâcher vos armes si vous ne voulez pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience. »

Les Hyliens lâchèrent leurs épées qui tombèrent par terre dans un grand fracas. Le soldat était accroupi derrière le jeune homme qui était en position assise. Il eut un léger sursaut au moment précis où les armes touchèrent le sol et se sentit tirer en arrière. Perdant son appui, Link s'effondra sur son dos, encore douloureux.

Celui-ci put apercevoir son agresseur aux prises avec … Vernarte. Le Héros du Crépuscule tourna la tête dans la direction d'où était venu l'ancien général. Il vit Corentin qui se battait avec un des gardes de Ganondorf. Ash, Lafrel et Moï ramassèrent leurs lames pour porter secours aux deux combattants.

Au moment où ils atteignirent le lieu du duel, un cri se fit entendre, suivi d'un bruit de chute. Vernarte s'écroula sous les yeux terrifiés de Link. Ce dernier s'approcha en rampant du blessé et remarqua qu'une tache de sang s'agrandissait sur sa poitrine. Il prit sa main et la serra.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapitre 20 :**

Link tenait la main de Vernarte. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. La vie semblait commencer à le quitter.

« Accorde-moi ton pardon avant…

— Non, tu ne vas pas mourir. Accroche-toi !

— C'est… trop tard ! »

Le Héros du Crépuscule poussa un cri. Les membres de l'équipe de sauvetage étaient en train de vaincre les derniers résistants. Moï se précipita vers son élève et examina la blessure du général. Se tournant vers Link, il secoua la tête.

« Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui.

— Non, il ne doit pas…

— Tu… feras… un très bon roi », articula Vernarte en serrant la main du jeune homme.

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur celui qu'il avait voulu protéger et se fixèrent à jamais. Moï lui ferma les paupières. Les autres se rapprochèrent dans un silence absolu. Seuls les sanglots de Link se faisaient entendre.

« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner. Tout est de ma faute… »

Lafrel s'approcha de lui et tenta de lui faire lâcher la main du général, mais Link était en état de choc et ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Corentin fut forcé d'intervenir. Le temps leur était compté : ils ne devaient pas rester là. Le roi de Tradan pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

Moï prit Link dans ses bras et quitta le camp suivi des autres sauveteurs. Il se rappelait les nombreuses fois où il avait dû ramener son élève de cette façon après une séance d'entrainement un peu longue. À l'âge de dix ans, le jeune garçon présentait déjà une réelle aptitude au maniement des armes et avait désiré recevoir une formation.

Le Toalien avait commencé à lui prodiguer des leçons qui se terminaient tard. L'apprenti refusait en effet d'arrêter l'exercice avant d'avoir maîtrisé le coup et s'endormait pendant que son professeur rassemblait leurs affaires. Ce dernier était donc obligé de le porter pour le mettre au lit.

La capacité de l'enfant à retenir les techniques enseignées l'avait toujours enthousiasmé. Très souvent après l'avoir couché, il l'entendait chuchoter dans son sommeil, comme si son instruction se déroulait jusque dans ses rêves.

Mais les mots qu'il prononçait aujourd'hui étaient bien différents de ceux de cette époque. Dans les bras de son mentor, Link s'était accroché à son vêtement en murmurant que tout était de sa faute, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Le groupe marcha rapidement pour rejoindre l'endroit où ils avaient caché leurs chevaux.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin du camp de Ganondorf, Moï examina son élève minutieusement.

« Nous devons le ramener au château dans les plus brefs délais. Il a besoin de soins de toute urgence. Corentin, tu es rapide et suffisamment fort pour le défendre en cas de besoin. Peux-tu t'en charger ?

— Oui, j'allais me proposer. Je l'ai traité d'une manière assez dure la dernière fois. Je veux me racheter. Je comprends mieux ce qu'il ressent.

— Tu devras le ramener directement au château et remettre cette lettre au garde. Vous serez emmenés directement chez la princesse.

— Que dois-je faire s'il se réveille pendant le trajet ? Ou si je rencontre des ennemis ? Je ne pourrais pas me battre et le maintenir sur la selle. »

L'objection soulevée fut prise très au sérieux. Ils devaient tenir compte du fait que Link était inconscient et pouvait tomber de cheval en cas de poursuite ou de combat. De plus, personne ne savait comment il réagirait à son réveil.

Après en avoir discuté pendant une vingtaine de minutes, ils décidèrent d'attacher le jeune homme sur sa monture pour sa propre sécurité. Ainsi, Corentin serait sûr de ne pas le perdre en route.

Il s'éloigna au moment où la fuite de Link était découverte dans le camp de Ganondorf. Quand celui-ci remarqua le désastre qui s'était déroulé en son absence, le roi de Tradan entra dans une colère noire.

Un cri résonna dans le désert. Il fut entendu par les membres du groupe de sauvetage qui devinèrent que des soldats avaient été lancés à leur trousse. Ils partirent dans des directions différentes afin de diviser les troupes ennemies.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamée quand Corentin laissa son cheval devant les portes de la citadelle. Il détacha Link, toujours inconscient, et le transporta vers le palais. Le garde lut le papier que lui tendit le jeune homme et l'accompagna à l'intérieur où un majordome s'occupa de lui.

« Vous pouvez laisser votre ami, ici. Je vous mène directement à la princesse.

— Je ne peux le quitter des yeux. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira à son réveil.

— Nous n'en avons que pour quelques minutes. »

Devant l'insistance du serviteur, Corentin coucha Link sur une banquette et le suivit. Il fut introduit dans un petit salon où Zelda se reposait. Reconnaissant son visiteur, elle congédia le domestique et se précipita vers le nouveau venu.

« Où est-il ?

— En bas, votre majordome a refusé que je monte avec lui. Son état est inquiétant : il est inconscient.

— Je vais faire prévenir mon médecin. Emmenez-moi à lui.

— J'ignore quelle sera sa réaction à son réveil. Il a vécu des moments difficiles et… »

Corentin raconta le détail de l'aventure à la princesse puis ils descendirent. Mais une désagréable surprise les attendait : Link avait disparu. Il s'était réveillé et, pris de panique, s'était enfui par la porte restée ouverte, en direction des jardins.

Zelda fit appeler sa Garde Rapprochée et leur donna pour mission de retrouver le Héros du Crépuscule. Ses soldats d'élite seraient sûrement capables de l'apaiser et de le ramener à l'intérieur du palais.

À son réveil, Link observa autour de lui. Un individu était en train de descendre l'escalier et s'avançait vers lui. Pris d'une peur subite, le jeune homme se leva d'un bond et courut vers la porte qu'il franchit aussitôt, sous le regard du majordome qui le laissa faire. À l'extérieur, Link vit que la grille donnant sur la ville était gardée par des soldats. Il décida donc de tenter sa chance par un autre chemin et se dirigea vers la droite.

Le Héros du Crépuscule n'avait fait que quelques pas avant d'entendre des voix s'approcher de lui. Il se plaçait derrière une haie afin d'y attendre que la route soit de nouveau libre. Link se précipita dans le sentier que les sentinelles venaient de quitter et continua son trajet.

Il traversa une cour en se dissimulant dans des buissons et en cherchant un passage par lequel une fuite serait possible. Au moindre bruit, le jeune homme se cachait derrière un renfoncement ou un feuillage. Il se retrouva face à une ouverture, l'emprunta et entra dans un immense jardin rempli de parterres de fleurs. Link longea les murs en essayant de trouver un endroit à escalader.

Il avait parcouru la moitié du parc quand deux gardes apparurent. Ceux-ci remarquèrent un étranger suspect avec une chemise déchirée et couverte de sang qui se mit à courir en les apercevant. Croyant qu'un prisonnier avait réussi à s'évader, ils le poursuivirent.

Le Héros du Crépuscule ressentait encore des douleurs suite aux mauvais traitements reçus et éprouvait des difficultés à avancer. Il fut rapidement acculé à une paroi et se recroquevilla dans un coin, pris de panique. Au moment où les soldats voulurent se saisir de lui, il se défendit en donnant des coups à ses deux adversaires. Link fut néanmoins maîtrisé et emmené dans les geôles du palais.

Pendant ce temps, les recherches s'organisèrent. Les membres de l'unité d'élite se séparèrent afin de fouiller chaque partie du château et des jardins. C'est en interrogeant les deux soldats qui surveillaient les alentours du palais qu'ils apprirent l'arrestation d'un vagabond.

Sachant cela, Zelda se précipita dans les cachots où Link avait été enfermé par erreur. Il s'était réfugié dans un coin de la pièce lorsque la princesse était arrivée. Elle entra et s'approcha du jeune homme en lui parlant doucement. Zelda le regardait les larmes aux yeux. Il semblait en proie à la panique la plus totale.

Le médecin que Zelda avait appelé pénétra à son tour. Dans la cellule. Il reconnut immédiatement le blessé.

« Que lui est-il arrivé, demanda le docteur en s'approchant de lui.

— Il a été torturé et a assisté à la mort du général Vernarte qui a donné sa vie pour lui.

— Je vois. Maintenez-le aussi immobile que possible pour que je puisse lui faire prendre ce calmant. »

Le praticien s'approcha du blessé et le força à avaler un comprimé. Voyant que ses tentatives de résistance se révélaient inefficaces, Link abandonna la lutte. Il ingéra la capsule et se laissa emmener.

Ensuite, le Héros du Crépuscule fut installé dans une des chambres du palais. La somnolence le gagnait tout doucement. Profitant de son calme, le médecin voulut examiner son dos et lui retira sa chemise.

Croyant que les tortures allaient recommencer, Link se releva d'un bond et se réfugia dans un coin. Le docteur conseilla de ne pas le brusquer, ajoutant qu'il finirait par s'endormir sous l'effet du médicament. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

À son réveil le lendemain matin, Link ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient enserrés dans des sangles qui le retenaient au lit. Il était couché sur le ventre et des bandages recouvraient son torse. Des pansements avaient également été posés sur ses poignets et ses chevilles.

Le Héros du Crépuscule se contorsionna pour essayer de se dégager. La panique s'emparait de lui. Le voyant s'agiter, la princesse qui avait passé la nuit à le veiller se leva et s'approcha.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et commença à lui caresser les cheveux en lui parlant doucement pour l'apaiser. Il tourna la tête et reconnut Zelda.

« Pourquoi suis-je attaché ?

— Pour ta propre sécurité ! Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal quand Corentin t'a ramené. »

Le Héros du Crépuscule regarda la jeune femme et remarqua que ses yeux avaient rougi. Elle avait dû se faire beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire rapidement : le combat dans la salle du trône qui lui avait valu une blessure à l'épaule et un séjour douloureux dans le camp de Ganondorf, la fuite avec ses amis et son retour au palais.

« Peux-tu me détacher, s'il te plait ?

— Je voudrais que mon médecin personnel t'examine avant.

— Pourquoi, demanda-t-il en recommençant à s'agiter. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

— Je veux être sûre que tu ailles bien. Depuis ton retour, tes réactions sont imprévisibles. »

La princesse se leva et demanda à un des gardes présents d'aller quérir le docteur. Celui-ci arriva rapidement et examina Link avec attention.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

— Engourdi et mon dos me fait souffrir.

— Je comprends. Je vais vous détacher, mais vous devez me promettre de ne pas vous lever. Vous êtes encore extrêmement faible. Vous devez vous reposer.

— Je désire juste me positionner autrement et être libre de mes mouvements, s'il vous plait. »

Le médecin retira les sangles et Link put s'asseoir dans le lit. Le docteur en profita pour examiner ses différentes blessures, après avoir donné un anti douleurs à son patient. Les plaies avaient commencé leur cicatrisation. Il appliqua une crème régénérante et recouvrit le tout.

« Maintenant, du repos. C'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

— Quand pourrais-je reprendre l'entraînement ?

— Pas avant plusieurs jours. Vous ne disposez pas des forces nécessaires. »

Zelda le regardait d'un air réprobateur.

« Tu viens juste d'être sauvé et tu veux déjà te précipiter dans un autre combat.

— Penses-tu que Ganondorf va renoncer à son plan concernant Hyrule, lui demanda-t-il. J'ai perdu certains de mes réflexes et un peu d'exercice ne me ferait pas de mal.

— Il est reparti pour son royaume !

— C'est une ruse. Il ne me laissera jamais tranquille et toi non plus. Maintenant que le livre est entre ses mains, nous devons nous attendre au pire.

— Il ne l'a pas !

— Quoi ?

— L'équipe qui t'a délivré était également chargée de récupérer l'objet.

— Mais vous n'aviez pas la clé du coffre.

— Inutile, intervint une voix. J'avais caché l'ouvrage à proximité du coffre, pas dedans. Je leur avais indiqué l'emplacement exact. »

Link leva la tête et reconnut celui qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

« Mithran !

— Votre Altesse, le dernier membre de l'équipe de sauvetage vient de rentrer sain et sauf. Il a dû passer par les montagnes pour éviter une troupe de soldats qui était à ses trousses.

— Merci !

— Attends, comment as-tu fait ? »

Le jeune homme interrogea la princesse qui lui donna son accord pour les explications. Il prit une chaise et s'assit près du lit de Link.

« Pose tes questions, j'y répondrais du mieux que je pourrai.

— Qui es-tu ?

— Tu connais mon nom. C'est la seule chose que m'ont laissée mes parents. Je vivais dans les rues de la citadelle qui jouxte le palais de Tradan. Un jour, que je dus de nouveau me défendre contre une bande de voyous, je fus repéré par le roi en personne qui me prit sous son aile et me donna une éducation. Il m'a adopté et désirait que je lui succède.

— Pourquoi l'as-tu trahi ?

— J'ai un cœur, moi. Contrairement à lui, je ne pouvais pas supporter de voir tous ces hommes souffrir par sa faute. Un jour, tu es arrivé ! Il t'a décrit comme un monstre qui méritait le châtiment qui lui était réservé. Pourtant, tu as tenté de sauver le résistant Roven, alors que tu n'avais aucune chance. Et tu l'as payé cher. J'avais également écouté votre conversation : tu lui as promis de l'aider. Pourtant, ta situation était pire que la sienne. Je me suis donc renseigné sur toi.

— Et qu'as-tu découvert ?

— Tous tes exploits ! J'ai appris aussi que tu étais porté disparu dans ton royaume, mais je ne pouvais pas agir ouvertement. Mon père aurait trouvé étrange que je quitte le pays pour me rendre en Hyrule. »

Le Héros du Crépuscule posa son regard sur son interlocuteur.

« Comment as-tu pu te renseigner sur moi sans quitter ton pays ?

— J'interrogeais les voyageurs ivres. L'alcool leur faisait oublier qu'ils m'avaient parlé.

— Explique-moi ce qu'il comptait faire de moi !

— Mon père possédait un livre que j'ai eu l'occasion de parcourir. Il y était fait mention de la pyronite. Cette pierre pouvait être associée à deux produits : celui utilisé sur toi et celui employé avec Vernarte.

— Nous n'avons donc pas eu droit au même traitement ?

— Non, le premier produit retire le libre arbitre, mais le second fait ressortir la cruauté de la personne qui le boit. C'est le sort que tes ennemis te réservaient, mais pour cela, ils devaient se débarrasser de ton fragment de Triforce.

— Avec un pouvoir ancien, j'imagine, la… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Mithran avait repris la parole.

« Oui, la Darkforce ! Elle devait anéantir ta protection. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te secourir et le temps m'était compté.

— Ash m'a appris que vous m'aviez sauvé de justesse.

— Oui, à quelques jours près, nous n'avions plus aucune chance de te venir en aide. Ton Courage était en train de disparaître. Ils n'attendaient que ce moment pour te faire boire la potion. Si tu étais resté là-bas, tu serais devenu comme Vernarte et tu aurais provoqué la chute de ton royaume.

— Que se serait-il passé ?

— Tu te serais attaqué à tes amis sans état d'âme. Pourtant, ta conscience serait restée intacte. Tu aurais assisté à tous tes méfaits. Cela a été le cas pour Vernarte.

— Comment le sais-tu ?

— J'ai tout appris dans le livre. Ces potions sont dangereuses. Par contre, j'ignorais comment arrêter le processus qui t'affaiblissait. Comment as-tu fait pour que ta marque retrouve sa couleur normale ?

— C'est grâce à l'Epée de Légende : elle a pu retirer le pouvoir qui détruisait la Triforce.

— J'ignorais comment te protéger. Un jour, j'ai entendu ton amie poser des questions sur toi. Je l'ai suivie. Au moment de son départ, je l'ai abordée et nous avons préparé ton évasion. Malheureusement, Ash a été capturée pendant qu'elle te ramenait chez toi et ignorait si tu avais pu t'en sortir. Tu connais la suite. »

Link se tut un instant, en repensant aux événements qu'Ash lui avait racontés.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu dénoncé, demanda-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

— J'avais prévu de le faire depuis longtemps. Ta capture a précipité les choses. Je savais que tu ne voulais pas me compromettre et je voulais qu'il arrête de vous faire du mal. J'étais prêt à quitter le camp de toute façon. Je suis venu au palais et j'ai raconté toute mon histoire. Je n'avais rien pour prouver ma bonne foi, mais Zelda m'a fait confiance et nous avons mis un plan au point. Nous devions faire croire à mon père que le livre se trouvait dans le coffre en t'interrogeant sur la clé.

— On dirait qu'il est tombé dans le panneau !

— Le désert n'appartenant à aucun des deux royaumes, nous avons pu y mener une expédition de secours sans provoquer de scandale politique.

— Donc, vous saviez depuis le départ que vos chances d'obtenir ma libération étaient inexistantes.

— Oui, mais nous savions aussi que Ganondorf ferait tout pour récupérer Vernarte. Nous avions donc une chance de récupérer ton amie. Par contre, nous ignorions que le général était une de ses victimes lui aussi. Nous l'avons envoyé à la mort.

— Il m'a sauvé la vie !

— Et nous ne pourrons jamais l'en remercier », ajouta Zelda.

Le Héros du Crépuscule se tourna vers elle.

« Le livre, demanda-t-il soudain. Où est-il ?

— Entre nos mains, répondit-elle. C'est un ouvrage très dangereux !

— Il faudra peut-être envisager de le détruire ! »

Le silence retomba.

« Je vais vous laisser. Si tu désires savoir autre chose, je me ferai un plaisir de répondre à tes questions.

— Merci, pour tout. »

Mithran sourit et salua la princesse avant de sortir. Link le suivit des yeux. Au moment où le fils adoptif du roi de Tradan quittait la pièce, il aperçut une jeune femme inquiète qui semblait attendre dans le couloir : Iria. Au même moment, cette dernière leva la tête en direction de la chambre. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Tous deux restèrent immobiles se fixant avec intensité jusqu'au moment où la porte se referma.


	54. Chapter 54

**TROISIEME PARTIE : LA CLE DE LA MEMOIRE**

**Chapitre 1**

Le soleil venait de se lever sur le petit village de Cocorico. L'unique rue traversant la bourgade était encore déserte à cette heure matinale. La porte d'une minuscule maison située tout en haut de cette artère s'ouvrit. C'était là qu'habitait le père Reynald avec sa fille, Louda.

Comme tous les matins, ce dernier sortit et savoura le calme de ce début de journée. Il pensa à ce qui l'attendait. Chaque année, c'était pareil. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

_Sept ans auparavant, à cette même heure, le prêtre avait reçu une visite inattendue. Il s'était alors retrouvé face à un habitant du village de Toal, Moï. Celui-ci était un ami et semblait en proie à une agitation extrême._

_« Mon père, auriez-vous reçu la visite de Link ?_

— _Pas depuis un moment ! Je le croyais à la citadelle. N'a-t-il pas un poste important là-bas ?_

— _Si, mais la princesse Zelda lui a accordé la permission de rentrer au village pour se reposer. Il est revenu avec Iria hier soir, mais elle a voulu lui préparer un repas et l'a laissé seul une petite demi-heure. À son retour, Link avait disparu._

— _Il n'est sûrement pas très loin !_

— _C'est ce que nous avons pensé, mais nous l'avons cherché toute la nuit ! Nous sommes inquiets._

— _Pour quelle raison ?_

— _D'après Iria, il a une blessure assez sérieuse qui a nécessité des points de suture. Nous avons retrouvé une tache de sang juste à côté de son lit._

— _Tu penses qu'il aurait pu venir me demander de le soigner ?_

— _J'avais ce mince espoir, mais, visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas. _

— _Que crains-tu exactement ? _

— _Une attaque ! _

— _Dans sa propre maison ? Tu as des preuves ? Des traces de lutte ?_

— _Non, aucune, mais ça ne veut rien dire…_

— _Qu'est-ce qui t'effraye à ce point ?_

— _Si Link s'est blessé seul, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attendu Iria ? Il savait qu'elle allait revenir. Partir seul et sans arme dans la forêt est une idée stupide et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes._

— _Sans arme ? Voilà qui est étrange ! Mais peut-être est-il juste allé se soigner à la source ?_

— _Dans ce cas, nous aurions dû le retrouver. Or, nous avons cherché toute la nuit. Mais ce n'est pas tout ! En relevant des indices près de sa maison, j'ai ramassé un objet dans un buisson._

— _Lequel ?_

— _Une attelle ! Avec une tache de sang au niveau de l'épaule. Ce qui prouve que c'est la sienne. Pourquoi l'aurait-il enlevée ?_

— _Qu'attends-tu de moi, exactement ?_

— _Je suis venu chercher des volontaires pour nous aider à le retrouver._

— _Je vais parler aux habitants. Je suppose qu'il porte sa tunique verte !_

— _Justement, non. Nous l'avons retrouvée pliée sur son lit. Il doit porter sa tenue de berger : pantalon beige et chemise claire. » _

_Reynald avait regardé Moï dans les yeux et y avait lu de l'inquiétude. En effet, ce dernier considérait Link comme son propre fils, car c'est lui qui l'avait recueilli lorsqu'il était petit. Le jeune enfant avait été découvert errant seul dans la forêt. À l'époque, le Toalien venait d'épouser Ute et le couple avait décidé de s'occuper de lui._

_Par la suite, Moï s'était aperçu que son protégé présentait d'étonnantes aptitudes au maniement des armes et était ainsi devenu son mentor. En grandissant, le garçon avait pris son indépendance et était allé vivre en dehors du village, mais était resté très proche de sa famille d'accueil._

_Ce matin-là, le prêtre avait fait un appel aux volontaires pour retrouver le Héros du Crépuscule, disparu dans la nuit. La plupart des habitants participèrent aux recherches. Personne n'avait oublié ce que Link avait fait pour eux. _

_Moï se rendit ensuite au palais d'Hyrule pour avertir la princesse de la disparition de Link. Zelda avait accordé à cette information toute l'importance qu'elle méritait. Celle-ci envoya une partie de ses soldats pour qu'ils se joignent aux groupes de fouilles. Elle-même se mit à parcourir les routes du royaume en compagnie d'Iria qui avait beaucoup insisté pour aider._

_Zelda avait choisi un des gardes de son armée pour lui servir de protecteur. Cette mission délicate, elle l'avait donnée à un jeune homme dont Link lui avait parlé. En effet, le Héros du Crépuscule lui avait raconté à la princesse le rôle joué par Corentin dans sa dernière aventure et celle-ci avait trouvé naturel de lui confier cette tâche, sachant l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour le disparu._

_Des traces de sang furent découvertes dans une des maisons de l'ancien village Kokiri, situé au fond de la forêt de Firone. Cela faisait des années que plus personne ne vivait là. Pourtant, les lieux avaient été visités._

_Les gardes entreprirent alors de fouiller l'habitation pour y chercher des preuves du passage du Sauveur d'Hyrule. L'un d'eux aperçut un objet brillant sous un meuble. Une petite médaille sur laquelle un nom était écrit : « Link »._

_À partir de ce moment, les hypothèses furent nombreuses. La principale disait que Link avait fait un arrêt dans ce village après s'être perdu dans les bois. Il était entré dans l'unique cabane construite en haut d'un arbre. Ce choix paraissait logique à ceux qui l'avaient connu. D'autant plus que, selon la légende, le Héros du Temps y avait passé son enfance. _

_Après cette découverte, l'inquiétude avait augmenté : le jeune homme était visiblement blessé et les soldats se mirent à craindre pour sa vie. Seul et sans arme, ses chances de survie étaient déjà minces, mais ses blessures les diminuaient encore._

_Petit à petit, les recherches avaient cessé. Le royaume avait besoin de son armée et les habitants étaient retournés à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Tous pensaient qu'il avait trouvé la mort. La princesse elle-même avait perdu l'espoir de le revoir vivant. Pourtant, Iria n'avait pas renoncé ! Elle ne voulait pas arrêter._

_Zelda avait alors demandé à Corentin de continuer à protéger la demoiselle. Ensemble, ils avaient parcouru le pays, interrogeant les personnes rencontrées, visitant tous les domaines, en particulier ceux laissés à l'abandon. Sans succès !_

_Après plusieurs mois de recherches infructueuses, Iria avait bien dû se faire une raison : le jeune homme restait introuvable. Le soldat avait repris son poste à la citadelle et avait même reçu de l'avancement. Iria était retournée à Toal, auprès de son père Bohdan, le chef du village. Elle avait gardé le contact avec celui qui l'avait soutenue et qui était devenu son ami. _

_Un an après la disparition de Link, la princesse avait annulé la Fête du Triomphe et l'avait remplacée par la « Journée du Héros du Crépuscule », comme elle l'avait nommée. Une cérémonie du souvenir avait lieu le matin dans la ville, en hommage au sacrifice du Sauveur d'Hyrule. Ensuite, les festivités pouvaient commencer. Les Hyliens avaient également le droit de fêter la paix retrouvée. L'après-midi était consacré aux jeux. La célébration se clôturait par un grand bal qui se déroulait au château._

Le prêtre referma la porte de sa maison et se dirigea vers son église située de l'autre côté du village. Comme chaque année en ce jour de liesse, il recevrait la visite d'Iria. Celle-ci quitterait la citadelle après la commémoration pour venir se réfugier dans ce village. Elle était incapable de se réjouir, ce jour-là.

Personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il était devenu. Le mystère restait entier. La plupart de ceux qui avaient appris à l'apprécier doutaient que Link ait de lui-même pris la décision de disparaitre. Ses sentiments pour Iria n'étaient ignorés de personne.

Sa disparition avait coïncidé avec la fuite des complices de Ganondorf que le Héros du Crépuscule avait eu tant de mal à emprisonner. Les suppositions étaient nombreuses. Certains pensaient que c'était lui qui les avait aidés à s'échapper et qu'il s'était enfui avec eux. Ceux-là étaient minoritaires.

D'autres imaginaient que les évadés lui avaient réglé son compte et s'étaient arrangés pour cacher son corps. Parmi ceux qui l'avaient connu, une partie était convaincue que le jeune homme avait dû avoir un accident, tandis que les autres étaient persuadés que quelque chose de grave devait lui être arrivé.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le prêtre s'arrêta devant son église, prêt à y entrer lorsqu'un hennissement se fit entendre. Il tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit et remarqua un cheval, au milieu de la source qui alimentait le village.

Reynald referma la porte et s'approcha de l'animal. Celui-ci avait encore une selle sur le dos, comme si le destrier avait été monté récemment. Sa robe noire étincelait au soleil. le religieux s'apprêtait à aller quérir le palefrenier qui serait mieux en mesure de s'occuper de la monture quand il aperçut une forme humaine allongée dans l'eau.

L'homme était couché sur le côté et ne bougeait pas. Ses vêtements étaient faits de toile grossière de couleur indéfinissable. Le prêtre avança avec précaution et l'observa un instant. Cette silhouette lui semblait familière. La poitrine de l'inconnu se soulevait régulièrement, ce qui signifiait qu'il était en vie.

Arrivé près de l'inconscient, Reynald s'arrêta, surpris. Il avait remarqué le visage de celui qui était étendu à ses pieds et le reconnut sans aucune hésitation. Certes, il avait changé : ses traits s'étaient creusés, mais c'était bien lui ! Le Héros du Crépuscule venait de réapparaître.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapitre 22 :**

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Link était seul. Les douleurs de son dos s'étaient ravivées et le moindre de ses mouvements accentuait celles-ci. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur sa respiration pour calmer les battements un peu trop rapides de son cœur. Le jeune homme n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Iria entra et vit directement que son ami n'allait pas bien. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant sur le lit. Le Héros du Crépuscule sentit des doigts déplacer une mèche de ses cheveux qui était tombée devant son visage.

« J'imagine que tu souffres beaucoup à voir ta tête.

— Un peu, répondit-il en posant les yeux sur elle.

— Tu recommences à sous-estimer tes blessures. J'ai croisé ton médecin, il viendra te voir tout à l'heure. Et attendant, tu dois prendre quelque chose pour calmer tes douleurs. »

Elle aida Link à s'asseoir et lui donna un comprimé et un verre d'eau. Ce dernier la regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un antidouleur.

— Comment l'as-tu eu ?

— Je me suis rendue chez le docteur. C'est lui qui me l'a donné.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je me suis rappelé que des Gorons vendaient de l'eau thermale près de l'auberge de Thelma. Je suis allée lui demander si cela pourrait aider à la cicatrisation des plaies. Il m'a dit que ça ne te ferait de mal, alors je suis allée en acheter. Quand je leur ai révélé que c'était pour toi, ils m'ont fait un prix, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

— Ils ne m'ont pas oublié.

— Tu as quand même sauvé leur chef. Ils ont ajouté que ce serait plus efficace si tu te baignais dans une de leurs sources.

— Il y en a une à Cocorico.

— Je vais nettoyer tes plaies tant qu'elle est chaude, tu veux bien ?

— Merci, Iria. »

Le Héros du Crépuscule se coucha sur le ventre pour permettre à son amie de s'occuper de ses blessures. Ensuite, elle l'aida à se réinstaller.

« Comment te sens-tu, à présent ?

— Un peu mieux. L'eau thermale m'a fait du bien.

— Je vais discuter avec Zelda de la possibilité de t'emmener à Cocorico. Reynald sera tout à fait capable de s'occuper de toi et tu auras la source des Gorons à proximité. C'est l'endroit idéal pour que tu puisses guérir rapidement. »

Iria se leva et sortit. Elle croisa Moï, venu prendre des nouvelles de son élève. Celui-ci entra et s'installa sur une chaise qu'il plaça à côté du lit. Link le regarda et lui sourit.

« Comment vas-tu ?

— Je suis en vie et c'est à toi que je le dois.

— Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, mais ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Je veux savoir comment tu te sens physiquement.

— Comme tu peux le voir, ce n'est pas la grande forme, mais je reçois tous les soins nécessaires.

— Et moralement ? »

Link baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas avouer à son ancien mentor les pensées négatives qui tournaient dans sa tête.

« Les images des tortures qui t'ont été infligées reviennent régulièrement. C'est normal. Tu as subi des mauvais traitements et …

— Ce ne sont pas les coups qui sont difficiles à supporter, l'interrompit le jeune homme. Ce ne sont pas les premiers que je reçois. J'ai quitté la ville en croyant t'avoir déçu…

— Je suis désolé. J'étais obligé de faire croire à Vernarte qu'on adhérait à son histoire. Après ton départ de la taverne, Lafrel et moi avons essayé de calmer Corentin qui semblait très remonté contre toi. Cela a duré un certain temps et, lorsque nous avons enfin réussi à le convaincre, nous nous sommes rendus au palais afin de te proposer notre aide. Mais il était déjà trop tard !

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— À notre arrivée, le château regorgeait de soldats. Le bruit courait que tu avais tenté de tuer Zelda.

— C'est faux ! J'ai été piégé.

— Oui, j'en étais convaincu et Lafrel aussi, mais Corentin avait encore des doutes. Nous avons rejoint la Salle du Trône. La princesse avait été emmenée dans sa chambre, car elle avait subi un choc. Nous n'avons donc pas pu lui parler.

— Qu'a raconté Vernarte ?

— Il a dit que tu étais entré dans la pièce en colère, élément confirmé par les gardes qui t'ont vu passer.

— Je venais d'apprendre qu'il était seul avec Zelda, je voulais la protéger.

— Selon lui, tu as essayé de la frapper avec un poignard. Il affirme avoir été obligé de te tirer une flèche dans le bras pour te faire lâcher ton arme.

— Comment explique-t-il le fait que j'aie été blessé au bras droit ? Tout le monde sait que je suis gaucher.

— Non, pas tout le monde, le général ne le savait visiblement pas.

— Comment pouvait-il l'ignorer, nous nous sommes battus. Vernarte a bien vu que j'utilisais ma main gauche. Attends… »

Link ferma les yeux et se concentra pour se souvenir des événements qui avaient abouti à son emprisonnement.

« J'avais déjà été blessé à ce moment-là. Il a sans doute cru que la douleur m'empêchait de prendre mon épée du bon côté.

— C'est probable ! Toujours selon son témoignage, tu te serais écroulé sur le sol sans lâcher la lame. Il t'aurait alors assommé pour te rendre inoffensif.

— Son histoire est incohérente.

— Lorsque les gardes sont entrés dans la pièce, ils t'ont trouvé inconscient, le poignard à la main. Le général était respecté par ses hommes et avait une certaine réputation. Tu étais un inconnu pour les plus jeunes d'entre eux. C'est naturellement qu'ils ont cru leur chef.

— Il a su profiter de ces années où je suis resté prisonnier de Ganondorf.

— En tant que représentant du village de Toal, j'ai pu assister à la réunion concernant ton soi-disant crime. Je n'ai pas pu les convaincre de ton innocence. Alors, je suis entré dans leur jeu. Je leur ai fait croire qu'ils avaient réussi à me persuader de ta culpabilité.

— Ils ont pris la décision de me livrer au roi de Tradan.

— C'était ça ou ce tyran nous déclarait la guerre. Ils pensaient avoir pris la bonne décision pour éviter des souffrances aux différents peuples du royaume.

— Et tu as été chargé de me l'annoncer.

— J'avais réclamé ce privilège, car je voulais te parler. Mais lorsque je suis venu te voir dans ta cellule, j'ai compris que Vernarte avait tout fait pour te faire taire. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû te dire ces choses horribles, mais je devais endormir sa méfiance pour vous sauver toi et Zelda.

— Comment savais-tu qu'elle était en danger ?

— Par Iria qui est venue me trouver avant le Conseil. Elle avait pu entrer dans la chambre de la princesse.

— Comment ?

— Elle fait partie des dames de la cour et est très proche de notre souveraine.

— Donc, elle a pu la voir après ses événements.

— Oui, elle m'a décrit son état et a mentionné la présence du collier autour de son cou. J'ai fait le lien avec ce que tu m'avais raconté. J'ai donc demandé à Iria de procéder à l'échange.

— Oui, j'ai appris qu'elle avait parfaitement réussi sa mission.

— C'est une jeune femme très courageuse. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Savoir que son action pouvait te sauver a été suffisant pour la convaincre d'agir. Elle a pu procéder à l'échange le soir même, mais…

— Zelda n'a retrouvé sa conscience qu'après mon départ, je présume.

— Exactement ! Le soir même, Mithran débarquait au palais en nous offrant son aide. Il s'est constitué prisonnier et nous a donné beaucoup d'informations, comme le fait qu'Ash était également la prisonnière de Ganondorf et le désir de celui-ci de conquérir Hyrule.

— Pourquoi lui avoir fait confiance ?

— Ses yeux ! Il avait le même regard que toi ! Franc et honnête ! »

Les deux hommes se turent un instant. Puis Moï reprit la parole.

« Link, tu dois savoir une chose. Jamais tu ne m'as déçu ! Je suis très fier de ce que tu es devenu. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers son maître d'armes.

« Ganondorf ne renoncera pas !

— Je m'en doute, mais tu n'es pas en état de t'attaquer à lui.

— Je le sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Mes compétences à l'épée ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient.

— Nous reprendrons l'entraînement quand tu seras apte à le faire. Ce qui n'est pas encore le cas.

— Le temps joue contre nous… »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Zelda.

« Iria m'a parlé de votre projet.

— Quel projet, demanda Moï.

— Celui de me rendre à Cocorico pour profiter des sources d'eau thermale des Gorons afin d'accélérer ma guérison.

— Je ne suis pas contre, reprit la princesse. J'ai envoyé un messager à Reynald. J'attends sa réponse.

— Il acceptera.

— Je le sais. Ce n'est qu'une formalité. Par contre, je tiens à y mettre certaines conditions.

— Lesquelles, demanda Link.

— Tu seras accompagné d'un groupe de soldats qui assurera ta sécurité.

— D'accord !

— Ce n'est pas tout : mon médecin viendra te voir régulièrement, car je veux suivre tes progrès.

— J'accepte tes exigences.

— Princesse, ajouta le maître d'armes, je souhaite faire partie du groupe de protection.

— C'est Corentin qui est chargé de cette mission. Il est en train de tout préparer et vous a déjà inclus dans ses effectifs ainsi que le dénommé Lafrel.

— Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Il doit avoir besoin de bras. »

Moï se leva. Il avait senti que Link et Zelda avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls un moment. Avant de quitter la pièce, le maître d'armes promit à son élève de recommencer l'entraînement dès que sa santé le lui permettrait. La princesse s'approcha du lit et s'assit. Elle se mit à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Le Héros du Crépuscule lui prit la main.

« Ne pleure pas ! Je ne vais pas t'abandonner. Nous ne devons pas laisser le temps à Ganondorf de retenter une nouvelle action. La seule façon de l'arrêter est de le détruire.

— Je ne l'ignore pas, mais tu vas devoir te mettre de nouveau en danger.

— C'est lui ou moi ! Il n'arrêtera pas de me poursuivre tant qu'il ne m'aura pas tué. »

Link se redressa et s'avança vers la princesse. Il lui promit de revenir et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, tout en emprisonnant la taille fine de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se laissa emporter par ce baiser. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment. Quelques coups donnés sur la porte les obligèrent à s'écarter l'un de l'autre. C'était Corentin.

« Votre Altesse, nous avons reçu la réponse du prêtre de Cocorico : il accepte de s'occuper de Link. Nous serons prêts à partir en milieu d'après-midi.

— Merci. »

Le soldat salua et sortit. La princesse se tourna vers Link. La magie de l'instant précédent avait quitté ses yeux.

« Je vais appeler mon médecin pour qu'il t'examine avant ton départ. Ensuite, je veux que tu te reposes. Je dois régler les derniers détails. »

Elle sortit de la chambre. La jeune femme éprouvait des difficultés à le laisser aller à Cocorico, mais savait qu'il devrait en finir, tôt ou tard. Le combat commencé huit ans auparavant devrait se terminer par la mort de l'un des deux adversaires.

Un peu plus tard, le médecin vint examiner le Héros du Crépuscule et lui donna des comprimés à prendre en cas de douleur. Il fit également apporter un repas et lui recommanda de se reposer. Les secousses que provoquerait le voyage risquaient de réveiller les souffrances.

En fin d'après-midi, Link fut installé dans un chariot au fond duquel des couvertures avaient été placées sur un matelas afin d'offrir le plus de confort possible au blessé. Iria s'assit à côté de lui. Lafrel et Moï conduiraient le convoi pendant que Corentin et les soldats qu'il avait choisis suivraient à cheval.

La princesse assistait au départ depuis un des balcons du palais. Elle ne voulait pas que Link la voie pleurer, car il aurait besoin de toute sa concentration pour guérir et s'entraîner pour l'inévitable combat qui approchait. Le jeune homme fixa son regard sur Zelda au moment où il quitta la citadelle en lui promettant de revenir victorieux.

Le trajet dura plusieurs heures, car les voyageurs faisaient de leur mieux pour rendre la traversée des deux plaines supportable pour le Héros du Crépuscule. Le soleil s'était couché lorsqu'ils parvinrent au village. Une chambre avait déjà été préparée pour Link. Reynald l'y attendait et l'installa, l'assurant de le remettre rapidement sur pied. Fatigué par les kilomètres parcourus, le blessé s'endormit. Reynald profita de son sommeil pour interroger ses amis sur son état de santé et sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Il comprit les enjeux de la guérison de Link. Iria insista pour demeurer auprès de lui pendant la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, le traitement commença. Link passait plusieurs heures par jour dans un minuscule bassin aménagé par les Gorons au-dessus des toits du hameau. Il avait également pris l'habitude d'aller tremper son dos dans le petit étang alimenté par la source. Le reste du temps, il se reposait dans sa chambre, mais était toujours accompagné par un des membres de son escorte. La princesse avait été formelle sur ce point. À aucun moment, le Héros du Crépuscule ne devait être seul.

Pourtant, deux jours après leur arrivée, un incident éclata au moment où Link se baignait à l'entrée du village. Une explosion retentit dans une des maisons. Le soldat qui était chargé de la protection du jeune homme courut vers le lieu de la déflagration, laissant le blessé livré à lui-même. Ce dernier profita de ce moment de solitude, car il commençait à étouffer. Être surveillé en permanence s'avérait plus difficile que prévu.

La plupart des habitants de Cocorico s'étaient précipités pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Le bâtiment concerné était en fait une boutique où le propriétaire, Crahmé, vendait différentes sortes de bombes. Le Héros du Crépuscule pensa, à juste de titre, que le marchand devait faire différentes expériences dont l'une avait sans doute mal tourné. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de faire abstraction du brouhaha provoqué par l'événement. L'image de la princesse Zelda envahit son esprit. Soudain, une voix le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Alors, c'est ici que tu te caches ? »

L'homme banda son arc et menaça Link.

« Tu vas gentiment venir avec moi, pendant que tes amis sont occupés. »


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapitre 23 :**

Ce matin-là, Link s'était rendu à la Source d'Ordinn afin de purifier les plaies de son dos. Il venait de passer une heure dans le bassin d'eau thermale et voulait se rafraichir un peu avant de retourner dans sa chambre à l'auberge. Le jeune homme avait déposé sa chemise et ses bottes, ne gardant que son pantalon pour s'immerger dans l'étang.

Même en se sachant protégé par les soldats de Corentin, le Héros du Crépuscule ne sortait jamais sans prendre son arme. C'était celle qu'il avait reçue des mains de la princesse avec la Médaille du Courage.

Elle était en possession de Vernarte depuis son arrestation. Le général l'avait obtenue par son homologue de Tradan. Ce dernier s'étant enfui avec lorsqu'il avait failli réussir à capturer Link à proximité des ruines du Temple du Temps.

À son réveil, au château, il avait demandé où se trouvait l'Épée de Légende, mais personne n'avait pu lui répondre. Personne ne l'avait aperçue dans la Salle du Trône. Zelda avait entrepris des fouilles, restées jusque-là infructueuses. Elle lui avait alors rendu celle qu'il n'espérait plus revoir.

Celle-ci n'avait pas le même pouvoir, mais avait quand même beaucoup d'importance pour le jeune homme. Il l'avait déposée avec ses vêtements, pensant pouvoir la récupérer en cas de problème. Après tout, tout agresseur devrait d'abord s'en prendre au garde d'Hyrule, chargé de sa sécurité.

Et, maintenant, Link était seul face à ce guerrier qui le menaçait avec son arc. Il se redressa immédiatement, cherchant un éventuel renfort autour de lui. Les habitants du village et les soldats étaient tous agglutinés devant le magasin de Crahmé où régnait un désordre indescriptible.

Le Héros du Crépuscule resta silencieux, sachant pertinemment que ses cris ne seraient pas entendus. Son unique chance était de gagner suffisamment de temps pour permettre à ses amis de se rendre compte de la situation. Il reporta son attention sur son adversaire qui portait une armure sur laquelle apparaissait le blason de Tradan.

« Je ne te suivrai pas ! »

Link jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'endroit où il avait laissé sa lame. Ce geste n'échappa pas au garde qui, après avoir fait quelques pas en maintenant sa flèche pointée sur sa cible, déplaça la chemise pour découvrir l'arme sur le sol.

« Tu es moins stupide que je ne le pensais, dit-il en posant le pied dessus. Malheureusement pour toi, elle ne te sera d'aucune utilité.

— Ne pose pas tes mains sur cette épée, elle ne t'appartient pas. »

Le Héros du Crépuscule se releva difficilement, réveillant par la même occasion les douleurs de son dos. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de son ennemi.

« Tu comptes essayer de me résister dans cet état et sans arme ?

— Je ne suis pas seul.

— Où se trouve ton garde du corps ? Je ne vois personne tenter de m'en empêcher. »

Le soldat baissa son arc et ramassa l'épée avant de marcher vers Link qui fit un pas sur le côté afin de s'éloigner de son adversaire. Mais ce dernier avait prévu son mouvement et changea aussitôt de direction. Le blessé se retrouva très vite acculé contre la paroi rocheuse qui entourait l'étang.

Le Héros du Crépuscule se cogna le dos contre la pierre. L'ennemi en profita pour franchir l'espace qui les séparait et l'attraper par la gorge de sa main libre, lui arrachant ainsi un cri de douleur. Ensuite, il le força à se retourner, lui attacha les poignets et l'emmena vers l'endroit où le jeune homme avait laissé ses affaires.

Son assaillant l'obligea à s'agenouiller et prit sa chemise pour la lui mettre autour du cou. Link espérait qu'un des habitants ou des soldats s'apercevrait de ce qu'il se passait avant qu'il ne fût trop tard.

« Enfile ça ! Tu ne vas pas rencontrer n'importe qui.

— Ton roi ne mérite pas mon respect !

— Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire ! »

Le soldat de Tradan attrapa Link par les cheveux pour le relever. Mais, soudain, une forte lumière se révéla à eux. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent devant le protecteur du village, un oiseau qui présentait d'immenses ailes de papillon et une tête de chouette. L'apparition poussa un cri en direction de l'ennemi qui s'écroula inanimé.

Le Héros du Crépuscule était à genoux et Ordinn, le défenseur des lieux l'observait avec un sourire bienveillant. La peur avait quitté Link. À cet instant précis, il ressentit une sensation de bien-être. Toutes ses douleurs avaient disparu.

« Être élu, ton royaume est en grand danger !

— Je ne l'ignore pas, mais comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, je ne suis pas en condition pour mener une bataille.

— Tes blessures vont guérir. Tu as bien fait de venir jusqu'ici. Le pouvoir des sources et celui de l'eau thermale devraient te garantir une amélioration rapide de ta santé. Quand tu seras prêt, tu devras conduire tes pas vers Tradan. Mais auparavant, je dois te rendre ce que je t'ai pris.

— Que…

— Ta mémoire… Te souviens-tu de ton arrivée au village ?

— Partiellement, je sais que vous m'avez aidé et vous en remercie.

— Tu m'as sauvé et tu avais besoin de secours. De quoi te rappelles-tu exactement ?

— Une course à cheval qui s'est terminée ici. L'animal qui se cabre et me fait tomber. Une douleur à la tête. Des soldats qui approchent et une lumière étincelante… Puis le noir.

— Tes ennemis n'ont pas tardé à fuir lorsque je suis apparu. Mais tu étais inconscient, l'esprit encombré d'idées traumatisantes. J'ai tout de suite remarqué que ton pouvoir avait diminué.

— C'est vous qui…

— Je t'ai emprunté ta mémoire afin de la conserver jusqu'à ce que tu sois apte à supporter toutes ces souffrances. Le moment est venu pour toi de connaître la vérité. »

Une boule étincelante quitta le corps d'Ordinn et s'approcha de la tête de Link. Il revit en accéléré tous les événements des sept dernières années, depuis son enlèvement jusqu'à son retour au village de Cocorico. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place sous les yeux du jeune homme qui se figea. La lumière s'atténua dans un murmure, ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur ses souvenirs.

« Je ne peux rester visible davantage. Tes amis vont arriver !

— Attends ! Que dois-je faire ? Comment vaincre définitivement Ganondorf ?

— Suis ton cœur, il te guidera… »

La voix se tut et la source redevint silencieuse. Aussitôt, la souffrance était de nouveau présente. Le Héros du Crépuscule s'écroula sur le sol et tourna la tête vers son ennemi. Mais celui-ci n'était plus étendu par terre. Il attrapa le jeune homme par les cheveux afin de le forcer à avancer.

Link sentit la panique commencer à le gagner. Le soldat était en train de l'emmener et il était incapable de l'en empêcher. Ils venaient d'atteindre la sortie du village lorsqu'un cri retentit. L'agresseur s'effondra en poussant un hurlement de douleur.

Link regarda en arrière et aperçut son maître d'armes, un arc à la main. Celui-ci se précipita vers son élève qui se laissa tomber sur la terre battue. Il était suivi par Corentin, Reynald et plusieurs gardes. Parmi eux se trouvait celui qui avait déserté son poste pour intervenir sur l'incident.

S'étant retourné pour garder un œil sur son protégé, ce dernier s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait et avait directement averti son chef. Il n'avait pas voulu risquer la vie de Link en agissant seul.

Moï s'avança vers le jeune homme et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il lui détacha les poignets et l'aida à enfiler sa chemise correctement. Le vêtement rougit à certains endroits. Plusieurs des plaies venaient de s'ouvrir et avaient recommencé à saigner. Reynald et le maître d'armes relevèrent le blessé et le soutinrent.

Ils remontèrent l'unique rue du village en direction de l'auberge. Corentin resta sur place. Plusieurs soldats emmenèrent l'agresseur dans le bâtiment où l'équipe de surveillance s'était installée. Puis il envoya un messager au palais afin de mettre la princesse au courant des derniers événements.

Ensuite, il s'approcha de celui qui avait commis une faute pour l'interroger.

« Pourquoi avez-vous abandonné votre poste ?

— Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était réellement en danger. En plus, je n'étais pas loin.

— Nos ennemis ont presque réussi leur coup. Vous avez délibérément désobéi à un ordre strict. Vous êtes suspendu de vos fonctions pour une durée indéterminée.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! C'est grâce à moi s'il a pu être sauvé.

— C'est vrai ! Si le Héros du Crépuscule avait disparu, vous seriez aux arrêts à cette même heure. Maintenant, rompez ! »

Pendant ce temps, Moï avait emmené Link dans sa chambre et l'avait recouché. Reynald s'était occupé de ses plaies et lui avait donné un comprimé pour le soulager et l'aider à s'endormir. Cette nouvelle attaque l'avait atteint alors qu'il se sentait en sécurité. Le jeune homme avait pris pleinement conscience de sa vulnérabilité.

Quelques heures plus tard, avertie des derniers événements, la princesse Zelda arriva au village, bien décidée à ramener le blessé au palais. Elle se rendit directement à l'auberge où elle rencontra Moï et Reynald. Installés à une des tables de la salle de restauration, ceux-ci discutaient de l'état de santé de Link.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement, demanda-t-elle.

— Un soldat de Tradan est venu à un moment où Link était seul et a failli l'emmener.

— Comment pouvait-il être isolé ? J'avais ordonné une surveillance constante. »

Le maître d'armes raconta à Zelda l'explosion et le désordre qui l'avait suivie, ainsi que la négligence du garde chargé de la sécurité du Héros du Crépuscule. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, il voyait la colère envahir les yeux bleus de la princesse.

« Où est-il ?

— Dans sa chambre…

— Non, l'incapable qui a déserté son poste.

— Ce soldat a été provisoirement démis de ses fonctions, Votre Altesse, intervint Corentin qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, l'épée de Link à la main. Il devra répondre de ses actes devant un jury militaire, comme le prévoient nos lois.

— Je désire lui parler !

— Il pensait accomplir son devoir en allant aider les villageois. Ce n'est pas utile de l'accabler davantage.

— Pardonnez-moi, demanda Reynald, je ne crois pas que vous soyez là juste pour punir les responsables de cet incident.

— Effectivement, je veux le ramener avec moi.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. Le traitement qu'il suit ici commence à avoir de l'effet sur ses blessures.

— Il n'est visiblement pas en sécurité !

— Vous vous trompez, nous avons réussi à arrêter son agresseur, ajouta Corentin. Je l'ai interrogé.

— Et que vous a-t-il révélé ?

— Si l'attaque a eu lieu à ce moment précis, ce n'est pas un hasard. Nous étions épiés depuis que nous avons quitté la citadelle.

— Je me doutais que Ganondorf avait fait surveiller le palais. C'est pour ça que je vous l'ai confié.

— Ce n'est pas tout ! L'ordre de mission était double : soit capturer Link et le ramener au royaume de Tradan, soit empêcher son rétablisement et ce par tous les moyens possibles. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de le tuer. Selon lui, le tyran se réserve ce plaisir. Le prisonnier a ajouté qu'il n'était pas seul.

— Raison de plus pour éloigner Link de cet endroit.

— Non, si vous l'emmenez, vous aiderez votre ennemi. Au château, sa guérison prendra plus de temps. Cela laisserait un avantage à Ganondorf et c'est ce qu'il veut.

— Ma décision est irrévocable. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais le voir.

— Je lui ai donné quelque chose pour le faire dormir, intervint Reynald. Cette nouvelle attaque l'a légèrement déboussolé. Je ne sais pas s'il sera éveillé.

— Dans ce cas, j'attendrai. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte pas interrompre son sommeil. »

Zelda se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier, laissant les trois hommes, se regarder d'un air inquiet. Ils étaient conscients des sentiments de la princesse pour le Héros du Crépuscule. Pourtant, l'avenir du royaume dépendait de lui et du temps qu'il mettrait à reprendre la lutte.

La jeune femme entra dans la chambre silencieusement. Link dormait profondément. Elle s'installa sur une chaise, en attendant son réveil. Des idées contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Bien sûr, elle savait que Link avait encore un rôle à jouer. Seule l'Épée de Légende pouvait venir à bout de cet être vil qui menaçait la paix et il était l'unique personne à pouvoir la manipuler. Cependant, Zelda avait peur pour lui. Il avait déjà risqué sa vie à plusieurs reprises.

La princesse le regarda. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'il avait traversé depuis que les ténèbres s'étaient abattues sur le pays : les souffrances subies, les combats menés. Le courage dont le Héros du Crépuscule avait fait preuve avait sauvé le royaume, mais cette qualité serait-elle suffisante si la lame sacrée restait introuvable ? Depuis leur départ du château, Zelda avait organisé des recherches. Pour elle, l'arme ne pouvait pas avoir quitté le palais. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, elle était dans les mains de Link.

Celui-ci commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, interrompant les réflexions de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit un œil et regarda autour de lui.

« Zelda ? Que fais-tu ici ?

— J'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé. Comment vas-tu ?

— Nous avons évité la catastrophe de justesse. J'ai eu plus de peur que de mal.

— En es-tu sûr ou veux-tu seulement à me rassurer, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en s'asseyant sur le lit.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter autant pour moi, répondit-il. Le plus dur est derrière nous. »

La princesse releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

« Je serais plus rassurée si tu revenais avec moi au château.

— Je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite, j'ai encore besoin de suivre ce traitement. Il commence à donner des résultats encourageants.

— Tu n'es pas en sécurité !

— Je ne suis pas plus en danger ici qu'au palais. Les soldats sont là pour me protéger et je serais bientôt en mesure de me défendre seul.

— L'épisode d'aujourd'hui ne se serait pas produit si tu étais resté auprès de moi, dit-elle en se levant.

— Tu ne peux pas en être sûre.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, tu repars avec moi ! »


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapitre 24 :**

« Non ! »

La princesse regarda Link d'un air surpris.

« Je ne te suivrai pas, dit-il d'une voix douce, mais ferme.

— Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, ajouta-t-elle en retirant sa main. Tu rentres avec moi et c'est un ordre.

— Ne fais pas ça. J'ai de bonnes raisons de vouloir rester. J'ai retrouvé la mémoire.

— Tu te souviens de tout ? »

Le Héros du Crépuscule acquiesça et se tut. Il ne savait pas par où commencer son récit. Zelda lui demanda alors de lui raconter tout depuis le début. Même si Moï lui avait relaté l'aventure dans les grandes lignes, elle souhaitait en connaître les détails.

Link lui parla de son retour et des doutes qui l'avaient assailli au moment où il avait remarqué que Vernarte n'avait toujours pas quitté le palais lors de son propre départ avec Iria.

Le jeune homme développa ensuite ce qui s'était déroulé dans sa maison en évitant de mentionner la déclaration qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ce jour-là.

« Nous avons trouvé une tache de sang juste à côté de ton lit. Te souviens-tu d'avoir été blessé ?

— Non, mais j'ai été endormi au moyen d'une fléchette, probablement celle que j'ai retrouvée sur le sol. Lorsque je suis tombé, j'ai ressenti une douleur. Je me suis réveillé dans la cabane du Héros du Temps.

— Nous savions que tu étais passé par là. Nous y avions également découvert des traces.

— J'y ai été enfermé la nuit et la matinée du lendemain. Apparemment, Vernarte avait mal préparé son coup, car je suis resté seul pendant plusieurs heures. J'ai perçu vos appels, mais je n'ai pas pu y répondre. J'étais attaché et bâillonné.

— Il t'a empêché de faire le moindre bruit.

— J'ai réussi à basculer sur le plancher et j'ai tapé des pieds, mais personne ne m'a entendu. La chute a rouvert ma blessure à l'épaule, c'est pour ça que vous avez trouvé du sang.

— Si j'ai bien compris, vous avez quitté la forêt en milieu de journée. Mais comment a-t-il pu te faire sortir du pays sans qu'on s'en rende compte ? Les frontières étaient gardées.

— Vernarte était commandant de l'armée et avait donc le respect des soldats. Toi-même, tu n'as pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il pouvait être impliqué.

— Tu as raison. Je lui ai confié ma vie et mon royaume.

— Il m'a transporté pieds et poings liés dans une charrette couverte d'une bâche. Nous avons traversé les plaines en direction du désert Gérudo.

— Tu veux dire…, commença-t-elle. Tu étais dans… »

Zelda observa le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il lui aurait suffi d'un geste pour le sauver, à ce moment précis. La culpabilité commença à la ronger. Le Héros du Crépuscule prit sa main, la forçant à le regarder.

« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il mentait lorsque nous lui avons parlé, la veille de mon enlèvement.

— Pourquoi Moï ne m'a-t-il pas raconté cette partie de l'histoire ?

— Sûrement pour éviter que tu te sentes responsable.

— Pourquoi me l'avoir dit ?

— Je ne dois rien te cacher. Désires-tu que l'on fasse une pause ?

— Non, continue. Je dois tout savoir. »

Link observa Zelda. Celle-ci avait visiblement repris son calme. Rassuré, il poursuivit son récit, sans lâcher sa main.

« J'ai tenté d'attirer votre attention, mais ceux qui me surveillaient m'ont empêché de faire le moindre bruit. J'ai assisté à votre conversation et j'ai vu Corentin consoler Iria.

— Ils se connaissaient à peine à cette époque…

— Je le sais, mais Vernarte a tout fait pour que je croie le contraire. »

La princesse comprenait mieux à présent les réactions du jeune homme vis-à-vis de son amie. Si l'ennemi de Link avait assisté à la scène, il devait probablement avoir cherché à alimenter les doutes nés dans son esprit.

« Vous avez pourtant dû passer par un poste de garde pour arriver au désert.

— Le soldat de faction a laissé passer le chariot, sans contrôler son chargement. »

Le Héros du Crépuscule relata ensuite le voyage qui l'avait conduit à Tradan : la traversée du désert à pied un bandeau sur les yeux, la vente, son arrivée sur le chantier et l'altération de sa Triforce. Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette partie de l'histoire, car ils en avaient déjà discuté.

« Ma blessure à l'épaule s'étant rouverte, ils n'ont pas pu m'administrer le traitement directement. J'ai été enfermé dans une cellule, mais je n'étais pas seul. Plusieurs membres de la Résistance locale avaient également été faits prisonniers. Le premier jour, j'ai pu parler à l'un d'entre eux : un Hylien du nom de Roven. Il avait l'air de me connaître.

— Que t'a-t-il déclaré ?

— Il m'a dit que leur région était auparavant gouvernée par un roi qui avait donné tous les pouvoirs à Ganondorf. Je lui ai promis que je l'aiderais si je trouvais un moyen de m'enfuir. L'histoire de ce pays t'est-elle familière ?

— Mes professeurs me l'ont enseignée. Lorsque mon père était en vie, Hyrule et Tradan vivaient en harmonie. Une tragédie est arrivée dans cet état : la famille dirigeante a été assassinée. Seul le prince a échappé au massacre, mais il a disparu, à l'âge de deux ans.

— Qui a pris la succession ?

— Le frère du défunt. Depuis le début de son règne, nos relations se sont détériorées. Beaucoup de personnes l'ignorent, mais le nouveau souverain détestait son aîné. Pour le peuple, c'était un bon roi, mais, pour nous, ce n'était qu'un usurpateur. Sais-tu ce qu'il est devenu ?

— Non, Roven n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de m'en parler. Ses heures étaient comptées et il a été obligé d'aller à l'essentiel.

— Que veux-tu me dire ?

— Ils sont venus le chercher pendant notre conversation. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour l'aider, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à m'attirer encore plus de problèmes. Les jours qui ont suivi se déroulaient toujours de la même façon : le matin, je recevais la visite de leur médecin et, l'après-midi, je voyais un des prisonniers partir par une porte pour revenir vidé de sa vitalité.

— Que leur faisaient-ils exactement ?

— J'ai assisté au traitement de Roven, mais il faisait sombre et je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'était passé avant d'y être moi-même confronté. Je savais juste que l'opération était très douloureuse. Deux semaines après mon arrivée, j'ai été enfermé dans une petite salle, une pyronite autour du cou. Ils y ont diffusé le produit.

— Cela coïncide avec le moment où j'ai perdu le contact avec ton fragment.

— C'est logique, c'est là que j'ai perdu conscience de la réalité. »

Link se tut un instant.

« As-tu d'autres souvenirs après celui-ci ?

— Je ne me rappelle que des moments où le produit n'agissait pas, mais d'après ce que je sais, c'est une de ses caractéristiques. Chaque année, il cessait le traitement et me confinait dans la même petite pièce sombre où je prenais des jours pour retrouver mes esprits et plus encore à récupérer l'usage de mon corps.

— Que se passait-il alors ?

— Je recevais la visite de Vernarte. Juste avant que le processus ne recommence.

— Que désirait-il ?

— S'assurer que je sois au courant de tout ce qui se déroulait à Hyrule. Il m'a appris l'arrêt des recherches, le mariage d'Iria et l'avancée de son plan qui consistait à se rendre indispensable auprès de toi.

— À ce niveau, il a parfaitement réussi.

— Et il s'en vantait. Ensuite, les gardes me remettaient la pierre et la souffrance était de nouveau présente. Mais, la dernière fois, tout a été différent.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— J'étais à peine conscient quand Vernarte est venu me voir. Puis ce fut au tour d'Ash d'arriver avec le soldat qui m'avait apporté à manger le premier jour. Ils m'ont libéré et emmené. Je dois avouer que mes souvenirs sont très flous. Je n'ai vraiment retrouvé ma lucidité que lorsque nous étions à la Tour du Jugement.

— C'est là-bas que Mithran t'a parlé du livre ?

— Nous avons décidé de le cacher au cas où nous serions rattrapés. Le jour d'après, nous étions attaqués, mais je ne contrôlais pas encore totalement mon corps. Ash m'a aidé à monter sur le cheval et s'est installée derrière moi. Puis, nous sommes partis en laissant notre compagnon se débrouiller. Il ne devait pas être vu avec nous.

— Avez-vous réussi à vous enfuir ?

— Oui, mais nous avons été poursuivis. Lors de la traversée d'une plaine, Ash a été blessée et est tombée. Je me suis accroché à l'animal, mais il était pris de panique. J'ai chuté et atterri dans l'eau de la source de Cocorico. Ma tête a percuté une pierre. Juste avant de perdre conscience, j'ai aperçu des soldats qui venaient dans ma direction et une forte lumière. Tu connais le reste.

— Non, j'ignore ce qu'il t'est arrivé au moment où tu es parti récupérer l'Épée de Légende. »

Link raconta alors le piège tendu par Vernarte et les difficultés qu'il avait rencontrées en voulant entrer dans la clairière où se trouvait la lame.

« Sans l'intervention de Skull Kid, je n'aurais jamais pu libérer mon fragment et tout aurait été perdu. J'ai pu avoir une discussion avec Rauru, le Sage de la Lumière, qui m'a expliqué beaucoup de choses sur la pyronite.

— Qu'as-tu fait ensuite ?

— Je suis allé chercher de l'aide auprès de mon ancien mentor. »

La princesse ouvrit la bouche, mais Link l'arrêta.

« Si c'est pour me reprocher de m'être rendu chez moi alors que j'étais seul, ce n'est pas la peine. Moï m'a déjà fait la morale. Nous sommes revenus ensemble et j'ai discuté avec les membres de la Résistance.

— Avant ça, tu as parlé avec Iria…

— Oui, je regrette ce que je lui ai dit ce jour-là. Je venais de retrouver une partie de ma mémoire et, parmi les souvenirs, figurait celui où elle se laisse consoler par Corentin.

— Je comprends ce que tu as dû ressentir. Ton amie aussi. C'est pour ça qu'elle a préféré partir, ne voulant pas aggraver la situation. Continue.

— Ensuite, j'ai rejoint Moï qui avait raconté mon histoire aux autres, mais j'ai quitté le groupe, car l'un d'entre eux ne me croyait pas.

— Celui qui t'a frappé parce que tu avais insulté sa femme.

— Tu sais ça ?

— Iria m'a tout révélé. Elle se culpabilisait. Qu'as-tu fait en sortant de la taverne ?

— Je suis revenu directement au palais où j'ai appris que tu te trouvais seule avec celui qui cherchait à prendre le pouvoir. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher de te faire du mal. »

La princesse réfléchit un instant. Elle connaissait la suite des événements : l'arrestation de Link, son départ pour le camp de Ganondorf et toutes les mésaventures qui en avaient découlé. Zelda était consciente qu'il s'agissait de moments que le jeune homme préférait oublier.

« Maintenant, raconte-moi comment tes souvenirs te sont revenus.

— Lorsque j'ai été attaqué ce matin, j'ai reçu l'aide de quelqu'un d'inattendu.

— Qui ?

— Ordinn ! Il m'a parlé !

— Le… protecteur de la source ?

— C'était la seconde fois qu'il intervenait. La forte lumière que j'ai mentionnée, c'était lui.

— Que t'a-t-il dit ?

— Lorsque je suis arrivé au village après ma fuite, j'étais faible et mon fragment de Triforce était en train de disparaître. Il a estimé que je n'étais pas suffisamment solide pour gérer ce que j'avais vécu et en a verrouillé ma mémoire.

— Pourtant, certains sont quand même remontés.

— Oui, c'est vrai. Les premiers flash-back ont tous eu un élément déclencheur : ma chute dans l'eau, par exemple. Ensuite, le fait de retrouver le pouvoir du Courage m'a permis d'avoir accès à ceux qui étaient liés à sa perte.

— Je ne comprends pas, Link.

— Chaque souvenir que j'ai eu a été provoqué par une forte émotion causée par un évènement précis. Certains d'entre eux, comme tous ceux survenus pendant ma période de captivité, restaient encore sombres.

— Et maintenant ?

— Tout est devenu plus simple. »

La princesse regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu raconté tout ça ?

— J'y viens. Ordinn a dit que le pouvoir cumulé de l'eau thermale et de celle de la source pouvait m'aider à guérir plus vite. Selon lui, je dois me rendre à Tradan. Tu sais, comme moi, que le temps nous est compté. Si je veux gagner, je dois attaquer le plus rapidement possible, mais je ne pourrais rien faire si je ne récupère pas.

— Mais tu n'es pas en sécurité ici.

— Tant que notre ennemi vivra, je ne le serais nulle part. Il n'a cessé de me poursuivre. La configuration du village permettra une surveillance des entrées et sorties et, si tu le souhaites, je ferai encore plus attention.

— Je ne supporte plus l'idée d'être séparée de toi. J'ai peur.

— L'équipe de Corentin est efficace. Ils ont pu empêcher cet homme de m'emmener.

— Oui, mais il a pu t'atteindre.

— Il a profité d'un concours de circonstances. Ça n'arrivera plus, je te le promets. »

Zelda se tut, sachant pertinemment que le Héros du Crépuscule avait raison : plus sa convalescence serait courte et plus il aurait de chances de vaincre son ennemi.

« D'accord, reste ! Par contre, je double le nombre de soldats. Je laisserai une partie de ma Garde Rapprochée. Et je n'accepterai aucune objection de ta part.

— Comme tu voudras.

— Tu… Tu ne t'y opposes pas ?

— Non, tant que tu me laisses rester, j'accéderais à toutes tes conditions, même celle d'être surveillé à toutes heures du jour ou de la nuit. »

Vaincue, la princesse laissa Link continuer de suivre son traitement au village de Cocorico. A son retour au palais, elle envoya quelques gardes supplémentaires en renfort. Le Héros du Crépuscule ne pouvait plus faire un pas sans avoir un membre de l'armée d'Hyrule à ses côtés.

Plusieurs jours après le départ de Zelda, le docteur estima qu'il pouvait reprendre l'entraînement. Les premières séances furent courtes, car le convalescent se fatiguait rapidement. Moï revit avec lui les bases du combat et constata avec plaisir que son élève n'avait pas tout oublié.

Au bout de deux semaines, Link passait son temps entre les exercices et les différents soins qu'il recevait. La cicatrisation de ses plaies était en voie de guérison et la douleur avait largement diminué.

Un matin, Reynald affirma que les blessures du jeune homme ne présentaient plus de risque de réouverture. Quant à Moï, il déclara n'avoir plus rien à lui apprendre. Le Héros du Crépuscule était maintenant prêt à continuer la lutte.

Le jour de son retour au château d'Hyrule arriva. Il devait encore récupérer l'Épée de Légende avant de partir pour le royaume de Tradan. Tous les habitants de Cocorico s'étaient rassemblés pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Même Balder, le petit frère de Fénir, s'était donné la peine de quitter son magasin.

Link fit ses adieux et les remercia pour l'aide qu'ils lui avaient apportée. Au moment où il allait grimper sur son cheval, Crahmé lui fit un signe discret. Le jeune homme s'approcha du vendeur. Celui-ci lui mit un objet dans la main.

« Je voudrais que tu prennes ceci avec toi.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-il ?

— Ma dernière invention. Je travaillais dessus le jour où tu as été attaqué. Je tiens à ce que tu sois le premier à la tester. Je te dois bien ça. »


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapitre 25 :**

Link observa l'objet qui se trouvait dans sa main. Il s'agissait d'un petit morceau de tissu épais en forme de rond sur lequel le symbole de la Triforce était dessiné.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda le jeune homme.

— La plus petite bombe au monde. »

Le Héros du Crépuscule posa son regard sur Crahmé.

« Ça fait des semaines que je travaille dessus. Je viens tout juste de réussir à découvrir le bon dosage.

— Vu la taille, ça ne doit pas faire beaucoup de dégâts !

— Tu seras surpris. Cette petite chose a autant de puissance qu'une de celles que tu utilises d'ordinaire. C'est ce qui a déclenché l'explosion chez moi.

— Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne, demanda Link, en observant l'objet avec attention.

— Tu vois le petit cordon ? »

Link attrapa celui-ci, mais Crahmé l'empêcha de tirer dessus.

« Attends ! C'est le seul exemplaire. Garde-le ! Tu pourrais en avoir besoin. Je dois en fabriquer d'autres. Pour amorcer la charge, il suffit de l'arracher et tu as une vingtaine de secondes pour t'éloigner.

— Que peut-elle détruire ?

— À peu près tout ce qui se trouve à cinq mètres de la déflagration.

— Existe-t-il un risque si je la transporte ?

— Non, le système de mise en route demande une double action : tu dois appuyer sur ce petit bouton avant d'arracher la ficelle. »

Link rangea l'objet dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et remercia chaleureusement le marchand. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers son cheval et grimpa sur la selle. Cinq minutes plus tard, le Héros du Crépuscule sortait du village, escorté par plusieurs soldats. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun ennemi pendant la traversée des différentes plaines qui menaient à la citadelle d'Hyrule. Lorsque le groupe arriva en vue du palais, deux gardes partirent en éclaireurs pour avertir la princesse du retour de Link.

En entrant par la porte est, le jeune homme eut une surprise. Les habitants de la ville étaient venus en grand nombre pour assister à l'arrivée de celui qui avait tant fait pour eux. Ce dernier dut avancer au centre d'une haie d'honneur jusqu'à la grille principale, s'arrêtant à chaque pas pour serrer des mains. Le passage au milieu de cette foule en liesse raviva d'anciens souvenirs douloureux. Le peuple ne l'avait pas toujours accueilli avec autant de chaleur. Il marchait lentement en regardant autour de lui, craignant des signes d'hostilités.

Une fois dans l'enceinte du château, Link se sentit soulagé de retrouver le silence apaisant des jardins. Il fut introduit dans la salle du trône avec plusieurs membres de son escorte, dont Moï, Corentin et Lafrel faisaient partie. Tous s'agenouillèrent devant la princesse qui s'approcha pour relever le jeune homme.

« Je suis heureuse de te revoir, lui dit-elle en murmurant. Comment te portes-tu ?

— Mieux », répondit-il en souriant.

Zelda fit un geste de la main pour signifier aux autres qu'ils pouvaient également se remettre debout. Puis, elle prit la parole.

« Votre présence en ce lieu a une raison bien précise. Comme vous le savez sans doute, les intentions de Ganondorf sont de s'emparer de notre royaume. Le Héros du Crépuscule a entamé une longue lutte contre lui. »

La princesse se tourna alors vers Link.

« Nous savions, suite à l'attaque dont tu as été victime peu de temps après ton arrivée à Cocorico, que tu étais surveillé. Ce matin, j'ai reçu un messager de Tradan qui m'a remis une lettre du roi. Celle-ci a confirmé mes soupçons.

— Que disait-elle ?

— Cette missive t'était adressée.

— À moi ?

— Oui, ton ennemi n'ignore pas que tu as retrouvé tes forces et te provoque en duel. Il t'invite à le rejoindre dans son château, seul.

— J'avais de toute façon l'intention de m'y rendre. Je désire tenir la promesse que j'ai faite à Roven.

— Je m'en doutais. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à te voir ainsi que les membres de ta protection rapprochée.

— Tu veux m'en empêcher ?

— Non, car tu ne m'écouteras pas. Mais je refuse que tu y ailles sans allié. Tu seras accompagné de plusieurs volontaires.

— J'imagine que tu as une idée sur leur identité… »

La princesse pivota alors en direction de l'équipe de défense. Tous donnèrent leur accord, affirmant qu'ils seraient ravis d'aider le héros du Crépuscule dans sa quête. Puis elle se pencha de nouveau vers Link.

« Je pense que tu auras là des compagnons dévoués et je serai plus tranquille. Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose : reviens en vie. Pendant ton absence, j'ai préparé une attaque : le royaume peut déclarer la guerre à celui de Tradan.

— C'est contraire à la politique d'Hyrule. Tu risques de mettre en péril les relations de vos pays.

— Justement, non. J'en ai longuement discuté avec le Premier Ministre et tous les hauts fonctionnaires. Ganondorf ne respecte pas les droits élémentaires de ses sujets. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre à ce monstre de continuer à réduire son peuple en servitude, surtout dans de telles conditions.

— Quel est ton plan ?

— L'armée est prête à partir. Nous t'accompagnons jusqu'au château et nous créons une diversion pendant que tu essayes d'y pénétrer.

— Il doit s'attendre à notre venue. Il comprendra aisément en voyant les soldats d'Hyrule. De plus, ses troupes seront constituées d'esclaves. Ils sont innocents et ne doivent pas mourir dans une guerre.

— C'est pour cette raison que les hommes ont déjà reçu l'ordre de ne tuer personne. Dès que tu seras entré, nous nous replierons et ce sera à toi et à tes acolytes d'agir.

— Pourquoi ne pas me laisser y aller seul puisqu'il le désire ?

— Parce que notre ennemi est un fourbe et qu'il a sûrement préparé un piège. Si tu rentres dans son palais sans protection, tu n'en sortiras pas vivant. Ganondorf n'est pas réputé pour tenir ses engagements.

— C'est vrai, mais c'est une affaire que je dois régler moi-même.

— Sans l'Épée de Légende, tu ne peux pas le vaincre.

— Je suis revenu ici pour la trouver. »

Zelda se tut et observa attentivement le jeune homme.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, j'étais dans cette pièce, commença-t-il. J'étais venu pour te sauver. Je l'avais encore avec moi lorsque je me suis battu contre Vernarte.

— Oui, mais Cadmeen t'a attaqué en traître.

— C'est vrai, il m'a envoyé une fléchette empoisonnée, probablement le même produit utilisé lors de mon enlèvement. Je me suis évanoui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après. À mon réveil, j'étais enfermé dans une cellule et accusé d'avoir attenté à ta vie. Que t'ont-ils fait ?

— Ils se sont occupés de moi et m'ont fait respirer ce que tu avais pris au général. J'ai ressenti une violente douleur et j'ai perdu conscience. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé ensuite. Lorsque je suis revenue à moi, tu avais déjà été conduit au camp de Tradan.

— Penses-tu que l'un de nos adversaires aurait pu l'emmener ?

— C'est probable. Ganondorf connait son pouvoir. Il a pu demander à l'un de ses hommes de la lui rapporter.

— Mais personne n'est censé pouvoir la toucher.

— Il existe bien des façons pour la déplacer ou l'emporter sans mettre la main dessus.

— Si cette lame est en possession de notre ennemi…

— C'est vraisemblablement le cas. Nous avons fouillé le château sans réussir à la retrouver. Tu devras tout faire pour la lui reprendre.

— Comment être sûr que c'est lui qui l'a ? »

Subitement, une voix familière résonna dans les oreilles de Link qui se retourna la main sur son épée. Ce dernier vit alors le roi Bulbin s'avancer vers lui. Celui-ci possédait une forte carrure et avait la peau verte. Son visage rond était fendu d'un sourire qui dévoilait de petites dents jaunâtres.

« Je sais où se trouve l'Épée de Légende. »

Il portait encore les traces de leurs anciens duels : l'une des cornes qui ornaient sa tête avait été brisée lors de sa chute du pont surplombant le lac Hylia. Ce jour-là, Link l'avait affronté pour la première fois. Le jeune homme escortait Thelma, Iria et Lars, le prince des Zoras vers le village de Cocorico.

À cette époque, son amie avait perdu la mémoire et ne le reconnaissait pas. Celle-ci avait tout tenté pour sauver l'enfant qu'elle avait trouvé sur le bord de la route, lors de sa propre fuite. Le seul qui pouvait l'aider était le prêtre Reynald.

Pour atteindre le village, ils avaient dû emprunter un passage gardé par le roi Bulbin. Après un combat difficile, le Héros du Crépuscule avait réussi à faire tomber son adversaire directement dans le lac, se situant en contrebas.

Lors de leur dernière rencontre qui avait été marquée par une troisième victoire de Link, le personnage avait dévoilé que son peuple se contentait de suivre le plus fort. Et maintenant, il était de nouveau devant lui, mais ne semblait pas du tout belliqueux.

La princesse qui craignait une réaction violente du jeune homme posa une main sur son bras, pour l'apaiser.

« Je dois encore te révéler une chose. J'ai fait appel aux autres habitants du pays afin de nous aider à vaincre Ganondorf. Eux aussi sont menacés. Les Bulbins également, car, suite à ton triomphe face à leur chef, ils se sont retirés de la guerre.

— Et notre ennemi n'est pas du genre à pardonner.

— Comme je te l'ai dit à l'époque, reprit le souverain, nous nous allions avec le plus redoutable, ni plus, ni moins. Nous avons accepté de vous accompagner dans cette bataille par respect pour ton courage.

— Tu connais l'endroit où se trouve ma lame.

— Oui, comme tu le sais, j'ai travaillé pour ton adversaire. Ses instructions m'étaient données par un certain Cadmeen.

— C'est celui qui a réussi à me réduire à l'impuissance, le jour où j'ai retrouvé une partie de ma mémoire.

— Je l'ai croisé dans le désert. Je l'ai directement reconnu. Il avait en sa possession un objet qui me semblait familier. Alors, je l'ai suivi.

— L'Épée de Légende ?

— Exactement, il a rejoint une troupe qui se rendait dans ton royaume. Ils se sont installés sur les rives du lac Hylia. J'ai profité de la nuit pour envoyer un de mes soldats récupérer ton arme. Je te l'ai ramenée. »

Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et un Bulbin, créature à la peau verte, entra en tenant un coffre à bout de bras. Il s'approcha de Link qui l'ouvrit. L'épée était à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme attrapa le manche, sortit la lame de son fourreau et la brandit, sentant la force de celle-ci l'envahir de nouveau.

« Merci, dit-il en s'adressent au roi. Je vous suis reconnaissant de l'aide que vous m'avez apportée.

— Elle ne s'arrête pas là. J'étais venu annoncer à la princesse que mon armée serait prête à partir demain matin.

— Les nôtres aussi ! »

Le Héros du Crépuscule se retourna pour voir qui venait de parler. Il reconnut immédiatement le prince des Zoras qu'il avait réussi à sauver en l'emmenant auprès du père Reynald. Celui-ci avait bien grandi depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Link. Élancé et l'œil vif, Lars présentait les différentes caractéristiques de sa race, habituée à vivre dans les profondeurs du lac Hylia.

Muni d'un système respiratoire double, il avait la faculté d'être à l'aise sous l'eau comme les poissons, tout en étant capable de rester dans un milieu plus sec. Malgré ses pieds palmés et son corps recouvert d'écailles, il ne semblait pas incommodé dans cet environnement.

« Je suis content de te savoir en vie, Link, lui dit-il en souriant. Ta disparition m'a causé énormément de tracas.

— Te retrouver me fait plaisir, à moi aussi. Je vois que tu as profité de mon absence pour augmenter ta taille », ajouta le jeune homme.

La peau claire du Zora contrastait avec celle de son compagnon de route, Morock, le chef des Gorons. Ce dernier était habitué à la chaleur, car son peuple vivait dans les profondeurs d'un volcan. Entraîné à manipuler de lourdes roches, il avait développé une certaine musculature.

Plus grand que la plupart de ses congénères, le dirigeant était craint par l'ensemble de ses sujets. Pourtant, il était toujours prêt à venir en aide à ceux qui en avaient besoin.

« Nos chemins se croisent à nouveau, dit-il en regardant Link dans les yeux. J'ai appris que tu étais intervenu pour nous soutenir lors de nos difficultés. Ton courage est exemplaire. Tu pourras toujours compter sur l'appui des Gorons. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la princesse afin d'obtenir quelques explications.

« J'ai fait appel à toutes les bonnes volontés pour la guerre qui arrive. Ganondorf a largement eu le temps de se préparer et toutes les forces seront utiles. Nous serions tous en danger, si notre ennemi parvenait à ses fins.

— Je comprends !

— Merci à vous, mes amis, ajouta Zelda. Nous prendrons la route, demain matin. En attendant, je vous invite à terminer les derniers préparatifs. »

Sur ces mots, elle mit fin à la séance et regagna ses appartements, après avoir fait promettre à Link de venir la rejoindre le soir même.

Le reste de la journée se déroula en deux temps. Le jeune homme accompagna Corentin et Moï qui voulaient vérifier que l'armée d'Hyrule serait bien prête au départ le lendemain matin. Puis il se rendit à la taverne de Thelma où Iria était également présente.

Leurs retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Les deux femmes forcèrent Link à leur raconter son histoire dans les moindres détails. Elles avaient entendu parler de la tentative d'enlèvement ratée. La tenancière ne laissa le Héros du Crépuscule quitter son établissement qu'après lui avoir offert un repas. Elle le trouvait amaigri.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'il se dirigea vers le palais. On lui fit savoir que la princesse l'attendait dans le petit salon. Le majordome conduisit Link à travers les couloirs et sortit de la pièce. Celle-ci était vide.

L'endroit avait été aménagé avec goût par Zelda elle-même, vu qu'elle y passait énormément de temps. Deux canapés, séparés par une table basse sur laquelle un service à thé avait été posé, trônaient en son milieu. Le bleu profond de la moquette contrastait avec la pâleur de celui des murs. Des fleurs avaient été posées sur les différents meubles qui décoraient la salle.

Link décida d'aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse, avant l'arrivée de son hôtesse. Le balcon était délimité par une barrière à hauteur d'épaules. Ses pas résonnèrent sur le dallage, lorsqu'il franchit la porte-fenêtre.

Il vit une forme humaine accoudée sur la clôture. Plongée dans ses pensées, celle-ci ne l'avait pas entendu. Le Héros du Crépuscule se plaça derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Zelda qui eut un léger sursaut, avant de reconnaître celui qui l'avait rejointe.

« Je suis désolé d'être en retard. Thelma a tenu à me préparer un repas. Tu la connais. Elle me trouve trop maigre…

— Elle a raison, ajouta la princesse en se retournant et en le fixant dans les yeux. Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids pendant tes années de captivité.

— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ?

— Non, ne t'inquiète pas, on s'occupera de ce problème plus tard quand tu auras… »

Les yeux de Link devinrent sombres, comme si un nuage venait de les traverser. Il lâcha la princesse et s'accouda à la barrière à ses côtés.

« Oui, si je parviens à le vaincre…

— En douterais-tu ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. À chacune de ses tentatives de défaire son ennemi, celui-ci avait réussi à survivre malgré tout et à revenir.

« Il s'attend à notre venue et aura préparé une offensive. J'ai peur pour les nombreux soldats qui risquent de mourir dans une guerre que j'ai causée.

— Tu n'en es pas responsable. Ganondorf est le seul coupable dans cette affaire. Je comprends tes inquiétudes. Elles sont totalement justifiées.

— Si je ne parviens pas à le battre cette fois, le royaume et tous ses habitants seront perdus.

— Tu dois avoir foi en toi ! »

Zelda vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Link qui mit son bras autour de la taille de la princesse. Ils restèrent un long moment en silence. Lorsqu'il sentit sa compagne frissonner, le Héros du Crépuscule lui proposa de rentrer prendre une boisson chaude.

La jeune femme se releva et se tourna vers lui. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le monde entier cessa d'exister autour d'eux, les enfermant dans une bulle de bien-être. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement. Au moment même où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, leurs yeux se fermèrent.

Après un tendre baiser, Link et Zelda se séparèrent et décidèrent de revenir dans le petit salon. Ils discutèrent plusieurs heures pour définir ce qu'il conviendrait de faire à leur arrivée au château de Tradan. Ensuite, chacun regagna sa chambre pour s'y reposer.

Le lendemain, l'armée d'Hyrule et ses alliés se mirent en marche en direction du désert, accompagnée de soldats Zoras et Gorons, ainsi que de nombreux Bulbins, conduits par leur souverain. Le trajet fut long, car les légions se déplaçaient à pied.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'endroit où Link avait vécu un véritable cauchemar, ce dernier sentait son cœur battre toujours un peu plus fort.La troupe passa la nuit suffisamment loin de leur destination pour ne pas éveiller l'attention et repartit à l'aube afin de surprendre ses adversaires au réveil.

Une fois arrivés, en vue du palais royal, ils s'aperçurent qu'une énorme unité d'esclaves les attendait de pied ferme. Le seul chemin escarpé qui menait au château était bloqué par des milliers d'hommes et de femmes. Ils portaient tous une épée dans un fourreau et avaient les yeux fermés, sans bouger. Cette vision inquiéta le Héros du Crépuscule qui se tourna vers Moï.

Tous deux se trouvaient en tête de peloton et furent les premiers à voir l'accueil qui leur avait été réservé. La fatigue se lisait sur le visage de Link. La perspective de devoir affronter de nouveau son ennemi l'avait empêché de dormir.

« Je me doutais que Ganondorf avait prévu notre venue. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là à attendre notre venue ? »

Mais le maître d'armes n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question. Une voix familière résonna aux oreilles de Link.

« Depuis que vous avez quitté votre campement cette nuit. »

C'était Cadmeen, le bras droit de Ganondorf.

« Nous savions que tu ne serais pas suffisamment courageux pour venir seul. »

Le jeune homme voulut descendre de son cheval pour montrer à son adversaire qu'il ne manquait pas d'audace, mais Moï le retint par le bras, puis s'adressa directement à Cadmeen.

« Il vous a suffisamment prouvé sa force de caractère !

— Justement, il sait de quoi nous sommes capables. Nous avons réussi à le faire trembler et hésiter…

— Ce n'est pas par la lâcheté qu'il a agi de la sorte. Ton maître ne respecte jamais ses engagements. Link ne serait jamais sorti vivant de ce château, s'il avait osé y pénétrer seul. Nous sommes là pour veiller à son retour.

— Oh ! Tu as des protecteurs. Tu risques effectivement d'en avoir besoin.

— J'imagine que tu as posté des sentinelles tout le long du chemin, intervint Link.

— Même pas !

— Comment as-tu fait ? »

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage du général ne laissa aucun doute au Héros du Crépuscule. La conversation à laquelle il avait involontairement assisté la nuit précédente lui revint en mémoire. Sur le moment, les paroles prononcées lui avaient paru insignifiantes. Pourtant avec le recul, certains mots employés prirent un tout autre sens.

« Un traître, nous avons un traître ! Et je sais qui c'est ! »

Moï regarda son élève, sans comprendre. Corentin venait de les rejoindre. Cadmeen reprit, s'adressant directement à Link.

« Ganondorf m'a envoyé te proposer un marché. Il tient à t'affronter seul à seul. Suis-moi sans discuter jusqu'à lui et personne ne sera blessé. Je te donne une heure pour en discuter avec tes amis. »

Les soldats hyliens restèrent face à leurs adversaires pendant que les différents généraux organisaient une concertation autour du Héros du Crépuscule afin de décider de la conduite à tenir.


End file.
